


The Demon of Avalon

by spirithorse



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 154,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rivalz Cardemonde escaped from the cells of Avalon he had only wanted to go home. Instead, he found himself swept up in a scheme of revenge, dealings in magic and the most feared man in Britannia, the Demon of the North. A Ladyhawke AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Murder in Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was originally going to be part of the same series as Practice to Deceive, but I couldn't find a way to fit it into the series to my liking, mostly because I would need an entire new backs story.

 

 

"There is a smell of murder. The walls drip with blood."  
– _Agamemnon,_ Aeschylus

Lelouch grunted as he was shoved against the barn wall, closing his eyes as he felt Suzaku press against his back. Lelouch swallowed back a whimper, pressing his forehead against the wood. He could feel Suzaku breathing heavily against the back of his neck, the captain of the guards completely still otherwise. Lelouch leaned back into Suzaku's warmth, taking what felt like his first breath since Suzaku had pulled him from the keep. He still couldn't think too long without remembering the room.

There had been so much blood…

He shivered, feeling Suzaku's hands slip around his waist, probably an attempt to steady him. Lelouch just shook his head, reaching for Suzaku's wrist. "Suzaku-"

"Spread out! Find them!" Lelouch jumped at the sound of Jeremiah Gottwald's voice. He pushed away from the barn wall in panic. There was no time to explain what had happened. No one would believe him, not with Bishop Calares screaming about blasphemy and evil. Not even Jeremiah, not after his beloved Marianne had been brutally murdered.

The sound of guards running past made him flinch back. They wouldn't be able to get out with all of the guards surrounding the keep. If they didn't move soon, any escape through the town would be blocked as well. But that was Suzaku's plan, told to him as they were running out of the castle. Lelouch didn't care; he just had to get back to Nunnally. Something was going on and his little sister had to be protected.

He was almost turned and ran back to the keep, but Suzaku's hands around his waist kept him where he was. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, nearly sobbing when he couldn't pull away. "Suzaku, it's Nunnally."

"I know Lelouch, but Jeremiah will keep her safe."

"I can't just leave her!"

"Then you'll die. You can't come back from that." Suzaku got a better hold of his waist. "I promise you will come back Lelouch. I _promise_."

Lelouch stared at Suzaku. He could trust Suzaku. He had always been able to trust Suzaku. Suzaku had served their family well for all the years that he had been in Avalon. He had done his best to protect them and had never failed until now. Even now, Lelouch couldn't blame Suzaku completely. The plot had been an inside job, one that Lelouch hadn't even known about until he had walked into the room and seen Calares leaning over his mother's dead body. But this time, Lelouch just couldn't listen to him.

He clawed at Suzaku's hand, nearly succeeding in escape when Suzaku lifted him bodily and hauled him into the barn. Suzaku tossed him to one side, Lelouch grunting as he knocked against one of the stalls. When he looked up again, Suzaku was pulling tack into Lancelot and Gawain's stalls.

Lelouch pushed away from the stall. "Suzaku stop." When his plea went unanswered, Lelouch took a step forward. "I order you to stop!"

"No. I'll get you out of here and then I'll come back to protect Nunnally. I swear that nothing will happen to her."

"They'll kill you."

"And then Nunnally will be safe." Suzaku paused in pulling the girth tight on Lancelot's saddle. "One of their suspects will be dead, the one that they care the most about. You can hide yourself away and everyone will forget about you."

"I'm not leaving Nunnally."

"You have to. I promised that I would protect you. I swore an oath. Don't make me go back on my oath." Suzaku gave him a meaningful look, Lelouch having to look away after a moment. Suzaku wouldn't be backing down, and Suzaku was a force to be reckoned with when he had made up his mind. Lelouch hung his head, taking a deep breath.

Suzaku wouldn't let him go back to Nunnally, so running was suddenly a real option. Lelouch knew he should be making plans, but his mind was still in the upstairs room of the keep and the blood that had stained the floor. And his mother's blank stare…

"Lelouch." Suzaku shook him out of another reverie, pulling him towards Lancelot's stall. He passed Lelouch the reins before going to tack up Gawain. Lelouch just stared at the grey horse he was holding, letting Suzaku talk at him. "We'll ride towards the woods. There should be some small villages that we can resupply from. I'll get you across the border and come back for Nunnally then. I won't let her be killed."

He just nodded, too wrung out to fight anymore. The guards were still running around outside and it was only a matter of time before they were found. Lelouch leaned forward to rest his forehead against Lancelot's neck. Despite all of Suzaku's plans they were going to get caught. Lelouch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to tell Suzaku his realization when Gawain's reins were thrust into his hands. He stared at the reins, shaking his head.

Suzaku was ahead of him, pushing him out of the barn and into position. Suzaku even boosted him onto Gawain's back. "I'm taking you with me, Lelouch. Don't argue."

He stared at Suzaku, watching the captain of the guards swing into Lancelot's saddle. Suzaku glared at him before urging Lancelot into a gallop. As always, Gawain followed. After years of being trained together, Gawain and Lancelot knew to stay close to each other. Lelouch just held onto Gawain, keeping his eyes locked on Suzaku's back.

Suzaku led them the round about way, sticking close to the wall. The guards must have spread out, sending most of their number to look through the town because there was no one to challenge them. Suzaku kept them on course in the shadow of the wall until they reached the bridge. Only then did Suzaku charge out into the open.

While most of the guards must have left, there were still a few arranged around the bridge. The guards looked surprised as he and Suzaku galloped past them, although they didn't wait too long before sounding the alarm. Suzaku didn't seem to notice the shouts behind them. He turned Lancelot east, heading for the forest there. It would still mean one day out on the plains, but it was better than the two days in the open if they headed straight for the border. Suzaku knew what he was doing, so it was a relief to be able to zone out and not think. Thinking always led him back to the room and his mother's dead body.

Lelouch looked up at the chorus of shouts that came from his right, spotting the group of guards led by Jeremiah returning from the village. Accompanying them was Bishop Calares on horseback. The sight of the group made Suzaku pull Lancelot up, Gawain galloping a few strides past him before slowing to a stop. Lelouch turned around in his saddle to look at the group, swallowing harshly. They had to move or they would get caught. But the group threatening them was supposed to be Suzaku's command. He was the captain of the guard, given the title by Marianne for his loyalty and they were supposed to listen to him. Lelouch felt the faint stirrings of annoyance but they died quickly, overwhelmed by fear. None of the guards would listen to Suzaku any longer, because he was one of the suspects of Marianne's murder. Suzaku had always been able to protect him easily before, now there was no guarantee.

Lelouch had only been unsure if he would live a few times in his life and he had thought that those times had ended when they had come to Avalon. He had thought that they would be _safe_.

He was startled back into action when Suzaku rode up beside him, slapping Gawain's flank. "Get going Lelouch!"

Gawain squealed and bolted, Lelouch twisting slightly so he could see the guards that were still behind him. Suzaku and Lancelot blocked his view for a moment before the other horse passed them, Lancelot taking his place in front again. Then Lelouch could see how the guards ran after them. The futility of their task seemed to dawn on them because they slowed, Jeremiah making a sweeping motion back to the keep. But Calares kept up the chase. Lelouch turned his attention back to the front, loosening his hold on Gawain's reins to give the horse his head.

The black horse increased his speed until he was running alongside Lancelot, Lelouch checking Gawain's speed to keep him from passing the other horse. The two of them might think of the run as a race, but neither he nor Suzaku could risk exhausting the two horses or injuring them. Gawain and Lancelot were their only hope of escape. With horses, they could cover the distance in two days instead of the three or four it would take on foot.

From the way Suzaku was checking under his arm, he was keeping track of Calares' progress behind them. Suzaku looked up and met his gaze, jerking his head to the left. He was probably going to try and lose Calares the best they could in the dark. As soon as they got away from the flat plain that surrounded Avalon and the village, the plains became hills that ran to the mountains in the north. If they got to the side of the hills that was more in shadow, then there was a chance that Calares wouldn't see them or want to risk his horse.

Lelouch glanced over at Suzaku, trying his best to offer a smile. It was the only thanks to Suzaku he could manage at the moment. Suzaku was risking everything to get him out of Avalon. It had been his duty to arrest Lelouch when Calares had demanded it, but Suzaku had gotten him this far. Suzaku was risking his life not only by escorting Lelouch to the border but returning to watch over Nunnally. Lelouch could not imagine an end that would allow Suzaku to live. His friend was giving up everything, just because Lelouch had asked him to. He flinched and ducked his head. He would never know the day that Suzaku died but Lelouch was sure that Suzaku's dead body would taunt him as well.

He looked up at a shout, grabbing for Gawain's reins as a line of men stood up along the top of the first hill. Lelouch pulled Gawain around, sending him down the line to the left. Behind him, he could hear Suzaku shouting at the men, trying to get them to move. Apparently, they had no loyalty left for their captain, because Suzaku shouted one last insult at them before turning Lancelot after Gawain.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with Lelouch, Suzaku drawing even and keeping the two horses running side by side. "No matter what happens, Lelouch, keep riding."

Lelouch turned his head to glared at Suzaku, feeling a bit childish as he shouted back, "You promised!"

"I'll try, but you're more important."

Lelouch wanted to shout back that the idea was ridiculous. Suzaku might not have been born a vi Britannia, but he was just as important. But Suzaku wouldn't have wanted to hear that from him. Suzaku was fully in his mindset of the captain of the guards where Lelouch's safety was the priority. He could do nothing else but nod.

Suzaku guided them the long route to the hills, their original plan made useless by the measures that Jeremiah had taken to keep them close to Avalon. Because of the change, they were forced to slow down their horses, Lelouch leaning over in the saddle a fraction as he caught his own breath. Suzaku was still on high alert, twisting around in the saddle as he looked for another trap. Lelouch almost wanted to tell him to calm down. They were safe where they were, with the hills protecting one side of them. Jeremiah's guards couldn't have followed them, not as dark as it was. Besides, Jeremiah would have ordered them back to the castle to look after Nunnally and the people there. Even Calares would have turned back. The murder of Marianne did not fall into the matters of the church, even if it had been done by one of her officials.

He slumped in the saddle, the events of the day rushing in on him. Lelouch reached up to rub his eyes, biting back the need to ask Suzaku to stop. They couldn't stop until they were far enough away from Avalon that the search parties sent out the next day wouldn't come to find them. It might mean riding through the night, something that Lelouch wasn't sure he could do. The shock from his mother's murder and the adrenaline from their pursuit were meshing together to create exhaustion. Lelouch jerked his head up as he nodded off again, digging his nails into his palm.

Suzaku glanced back at him, offering Lelouch a smile. "We'll stop as soon as we cross over that line of hills."

Lelouch wearily looked up to where Suzaku was pointing. He couldn't make out the hills in the dark, but he would trust Suzaku. He let his head drop again, rocking with the motion of Gawain's walk. For the first time since he had found his mother dead, his mind was blissfully blank. Lelouch allowed himself to close his eyes, sure that he wouldn't be able to keep them awake for much longer.

He wasn't sure if he actually fell asleep or had been lulled into some sort of trace because the next thing Lelouch became aware of was the sound of hoof beats. Lelouch sat up and turned, his eyes widening as he saw a shadow moving through the hills. He turned around in time to see Suzaku kicking Lancelot back into a gallop, gathering a handful of mane as Gawain followed.

Whoever was following them was sure to have the advantage, their horse was probably fresh. Both Gawain and Lancelot had rested, but the horses were tired and unsure of their footing in the rolling plains. Lelouch glanced under his arm, watching with dread as the rider gained ground on them. They were both going to be hauled back to Avalon and killed. Nunnally was going to have to watch him die and spend the rest of her life believing whatever lie Bishop Calares told her. And then she was going to be married off to the man that their uncle declared a good match. There was even a chance that she would have to leave their home.

He and Suzaku crested the next rise, Lelouch seeing the flash of moonlight off Suzaku's sword as the captain drew it. Lelouch slowed Gawain down, the stallion prancing in place as Lelouch tried to keep him close to Suzaku. "What are you doing?"

"The horses can't run any further. We have to take advantage now or we'll be dragged back." Suzaku glanced at him. "I'm not going to fight to the death, Lelouch."

"You're not doing this without me."

"Lelouch-" Suzaku cut himself off as Lelouch leaned over and grabbed a handful of Suzaku's shirt. He opened his mouth to shout at Suzaku, but found that he couldn't. All he could think about was the fact that he would lose Suzaku, his one friend. Even if they did make it to the border, Suzaku would turn back and ride to his death. Lelouch got a better hold of Suzaku's shirt, just able to shake his head.

Carefully, Suzaku pulled free from Lelouch. "I'm a soldier, Lelouch. This is expected from me."

"Don't die. Don't you dare die."

Suzaku smiled, reaching up to thread one hand through Lelouch's hair. For a moment, he looked like he was going to lean closer, but a shout from in front of them drew their attention.

Lelouch jerked back, frowning when he saw that Bishop Calares had been the one to follow them. The bishop sneered at Lelouch before holding out a hand towards Suzaku. "Captain Kururugi, if you give up the murderer I will escort you back to Avalon."

"No."

"You won't be harmed; you have my word on that."

Suzaku lifted his sword. "You will not get Lelouch. He is the Lord of Avalon and innocent of the accusations you've laid against him. He wouldn't have killed his mother."

"Do you not see that he's been driven mad? He will kill us all if he gets the chance. He's been infected like the rest of those vermin."

"Be careful in how you speak about our lord."

"He is nothing but a murderer!" Calares gestured violently with one arm, his horse snorting and skittering to the side. "Marianne was killed by magic, it is the only thing that could have killed someone like her. Lelouch was the only one in the room with her when she died."

"Lies."

"It's true." Calares stared at Suzaku for a moment before laughing. "But I see that you won't believe me. You weren't there when she was killed, you just came running when you heard the shouts. You're too infatuated by him that you can't see the truth. Did he command you to do that, like he commanded the others?"

Lelouch saw Suzaku hesitate at that, the sword in his hand shaking. Lelouch switched his grip on the reins to one hand. It would be better if he ordered Suzaku to go back to Avalon. Then Nunnally would have a sure protector. But he had no power to make Suzaku obey, just scathing words that Suzaku had long gotten used to. Instead, he would have to make sure that there was no battle. If Suzaku managed to injure or kill the bishop than no place in Britannia would be safe for them, the church would make sure of that.

He started to back Gawain away, the motion attracting the attention of Calares. The bishop nearly snarled, urging his horse closer only to have Suzaku block his path. Calares recoiled at the sight of the sword, staring past Suzaku at Lelouch for a moment before pointing at him. "You will not escape this, not with what you know."

Suzaku turned his head just enough for Lelouch to see one eye. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch could only shake his head. Suzaku was waiting for an order, but he couldn't give either of the orders that would satisfy them. He just knew that they had to run, because Calares wasn't trying to pull Suzaku to his side. He was just trying to distract Suzaku long enough to kill him. It was obvious enough that Suzaku would never believe the lies that Calares came up with to justify Marianne's murder, the ones he was just trying out so they would be rehearsed when he spoke to the people of Avalon. With so much at risk, Calares wouldn't afford to allow anyone who believed Lelouch to go free.

The order to run was on his lips when Calares gestured at the two of them, shouting in a language that Lelouch only caught fragments of. What he could pick up were bits of the language that the church used in masses, but the rest was gibberish to him. But he didn't let himself wonder for long. He didn't recognize the words, but he recognized the order. It was just like what had happened to his mother, Calares muttering a chain of what sounded like nonsense words and then Marianne had collapsed to the ground, bleeding from her mouth. Lelouch reached out for Suzaku only to have his friend urge Lancelot forward.

Calares stopped his chanting to scream in pain as Suzaku slashed his sword at the bishop's shoulder. Calares curled up, pressing one hand on his bleeding shoulder, looking up at them. "You dare attack a man of god?"

"You dare accuse your lord of murder?"

The bishop snorted and pushed himself upright again, taking his hand from his shoulder and tracing figures in the air. It was different from the first chant and the spell that Calares had used to kill Marianne. There were flashes of runes in the air, illuminated for a moment before they disappeared into thin air.

Calares had written five symbols when the horses started to scream and buck. Lelouch leaned forward, trying to pull Gawain's head up when he was thrown over the stallion's head. The air was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Lelouch stared up at the sky, hearing Suzaku screaming his name and Calares chanting continue but not quite processing it. He was shaken out of his stunned reverie by Suzaku, his friend kneeling beside him. Lelouch reached up to grab onto Suzaku's upper arm, hauling himself to his knees and staring at Calares.

They had no horses, both Lancelot and Gawain had run away from the building magic, leaving no way for them to escape. He didn't think running would help them either, Lelouch didn't know the range that he had to work with. He had only seen magic worked once at close range. He didn't even know what the spell would do.

He shivered and turned his head so he could rest it against Suzaku's chest. Lelouch felt Suzaku grip him tighter for a moment before his friend relaxed, probably coming to the same conclusion that Lelouch had. Suzaku curled defensively around him, but that was the only move that he made. With that as his signal that Suzaku had finally admitted defeat, Lelouch sighed and closed his eyes.

They only got a moment of piece before a harsh wind buffeted them, sending them falling to the ground. Lelouch grunted as his head smacked against the ground, the stars spinning briefly above his head before everything went black.

Rivalz paused in the middle of sneaking out, glancing over at where his mother was sprawled out on the bed. She had spent the entire day weaving cloth for the merchants that were leaving to trade in the south. He sure that, if he lifted her hands, he would see that she had more blisters. The only good thing about their situation was that she was happy away from her former husband. Thomas Cardemonde was safely in jail for deserting the army, leaving his family alone. At least there wouldn't be any more beatings. Rivalz was sure that his mother wouldn't stand for those any longer.

Instead, they were eking out a life on the northern border of Britannia, a station removed from their old life. His mother seemed happier here, far away from the small village they had come from. Living on the Ashford estate was going them a world of good. Even if they were better off now, it didn't mean that everything was taken care of.

The man that his mother worked for was fair, as was their landlord, but they were still just barely coming out even. Maybe when they had more stored away Rivalz would be able to relax. Until then, he would continue to do everything he could to keep them safe and happy.

Rivalz shrugged on a cloak to defend against the chill of the night. It wasn't a holiday and he had been unable to leave the house in time to catch the crowd coming from the church. The men had probably already gone to the one tavern in the village. He would have to risk getting caught as he pushed through the crowds inside the alehouse. But he would still have to wait until more time had passed, when everyone was too drunk to notice a hand relieving them of their purse. Until then, he had free time.

He smiled to himself as he turned towards the keep. No one would question his presence there; he had brought enough deliveries there to be waved through. He might had be chance to snatch some extra food from the kitchens of the keep if he was lucky enough. His mother would appreciate the delicacy. It would also give him the chance to look in on the Ashford family. They would still be entertaining the few guests that still remained before the winter closed in over the north.

He tugged the cloak into a better position, striding off toward the keep. There were only a few people out, even less than normal. Rivalz would have been wary if he hadn't been so focused on seeing Milly Ashford. Lord Ashford's daughter was one of the better parts of his life in the village. She didn't know him personally, but the few smiles that she gave him were enough to brighten up his day. The chance to earn a few honorable coins and see Milly was too good to pass up.

A harsh gust of wind had him pulling up his hood. Rivalz tucked himself away from the best he could, hissing between his teeth. The wind off the mountains to the north was the only thing he could complain about. Rivalz preferred the warm months, longer than the ones that they got in the north. Even now fall was pushing into winter, which would mean snow. Rivalz shivered, glancing up at the sky. He couldn't see any clouds, but he could imagine them moving in. There were still a few things that he and his mother had to do in preparation for winter.

"One side!" The shout had him jumping automatically to one side before he recognized the sound of hoof beats. He peeked out from underneath his hood, watching the rider flash by. He thought he saw the symbol of Avalon on the rider's cloak, but he couldn't be sure. It was hard to tell with the only illumination coming from the nearest houses and shops. Rivalz sighed and lowered his gaze, tracking the rider down the street by the sound of his shouts. "One side! One side!"

Rivalz trailed on the heels of the rider, hesitating when he saw that the rider had galloped through the gate that led to the castle itself. The horse was standing in the courtyard, being held by a confused stable boy. The rider was already inside. Rivalz shifted from foot to foot, before making up his mind. A rider this late going for the castle at a gallop could only mean important news, but he couldn't be sure whether it was good or bad. The only way to find out would be to stick around.

He walked into the courtyard, smiling at the stable boy before taking the horse's reins. "You want to listen in?"

The boy nodded and took off at a run. Rivalz smiled to himself and stroked the horse's neck, taking the time to look over the horse in the better light.

It was definitely from Avalon, Rivalz stroking over the patch on the saddle cloth. Everyone in the north knew about Charles vi Britannia, the brother of the current emperor, and how he and his wife had been shipped as far from the capital as possible. Rivalz pulled his fingers away from the eagle symbol, standing on his tip toes to look over the horse's neck. No one was coming out, and the horse was from one of the richest lords in the north. Rivalz worked a hand into one of the saddlebags, jerking it out when he heard someone coming towards him.

Rivalz turned around, waving at the man that was coming his way. The stable master nodded at him before taking the horse. "I would get out of here if I were you. They're starting to panic."

"Why?"

"Lady Marianne has been killed."

"By who?"

The stable master shrugged. "They say it was her son. The bishop saw the boy kill her. The messenger came to warn us about the chance of the boy heading our way and to imply that there could be more of them out there. I'd be careful if I were you, Rivalz, there's going to be a lot of people on the hunt because of this."

"Me?"

"Listen, I was young and desperate once and you seem like the kind. So I'd keep your hands out of the saddlebags for a while." Rivalz gaped at him, the man shrugging and continuing on. "And watch your enemies. Things like this always cause problems."

Rivalz nodded and let go of the horse. He turned on his heel and ran back to his house, all thoughts of a few extra scraps of food and money gone. Tonight was a night to stay in with his mother, while the guards roamed the streets. His alternate form of getting money would have to wait until everything was settled. They would survive until then, he was sure of it; there was plenty of time until the winter. He pulled the cloak more tightly around him and settled down into a fast walk. He wanted to be home long before people started pointing fingers.

"Lady Nunnally, they have returned." Nunnally looked up at the sound of Mrs. Lohmeyer's voice. She shifted in her seat, nodding slowly. The woman took a step back, standing behind Nunnally as Jeremiah and Bishop Calares walked into the room.

She opened her mouth to speak, but could only sob out a syllable. Jeremiah was kneeling by her side in a moment, gently patting her hand. Nunnally wanted to wave him away, but she didn't have the strength to. Her mother was dead and Lelouch had been the one suspected of murdering her. What was worse was that there had been magic, something forbidden for years. And nothing made sense, because Lelouch would have never harmed Marianne. Their mother was everything to him.

"Magic often changes people." Nunnally stared at Bishop Calares in confusion before realizing that she had spoken some of her thoughts out loud. The bishop swayed in place, looking around the room. "It corrupts the soul and poisons the mind until something makes them snap. There's a reason that the church outlawed magic all those years ago."

"But Lelouch…"

Calares shook his head. "I've been watching your brother since Lord Charles died and his behavior has become very suspicious. Think of everything that has happened since then. All hostilities with Nippon stopped abruptly. The disease that was weaker here than the rest of the northern castles. The drought that lasted until Suzaku came back. The fact that Suzaku was promoted to captain of the guards over men like Jeremiah. The mere fact that Suzaku and your brother got along so well after years of arguing. That Genbu Kururugi, the man that betrayed your entire family, died suddenly. There are more events that just don't add up if you think about it."

Nunnally found herself nodding along, easily convinced by the evidence that she had been presented with. There had been too many things in the past few years that had made little sense, but Nunnally doubted that life ever made much sense. Magic being the reason made sense, but Nunnally couldn't accept that her brother would do such a thing. She shook her head and looked up at the bishop. "Why?"

"Who knows?" Calares looked away from her, staring at the tapestry in the room. He was silent for a long while, Nunnally already looking to Jeremiah for a full report when the bishop spoke again. "But didn't you brother argue with Lady Marianne about going to Pendragon?"

"Yes, but that was because of…" She trailed off as she realized what she was saying. Lelouch would do anything for her whether not he was asked for his help. He had wanted to go to Pendragon to see if there was anything that the doctors in the capital could for her legs. There had been rumors that someone could help her walk properly again. But Marianne had forbidden them to go to Pendragon. She had always said that their lives were not worth the risk it would be to return.

Nunnally looked between Jeremiah and Calares, trying to make up her mind. She kept getting stuck on the fact that her mother was dead and Lelouch was their main suspect. And then there was magic to consider, the way knowing that made everything worse. Nunnally couldn't quite process the events of the night, she just couldn't _think_.

She dropped her head into her hands, giving up. "What should I do?"

"We should try and catch up to them in the morning. In the meantime, you must stay inside the castle. Jeremiah will lead a search team and there will be guards for you here."

"But, he's not the captain."

"Positions will be filled later. Our first priority is catching Lelouch and Suzaku." Calares took a step forward. "Let me handle the details until we have the situation under control. You can mourn as much as you need to."

"Thank you."

"Of course my lady." Calares bowed and motioned for Jeremiah. The guard stood up and left the room, Nunnally resisting the urge to reach out for him.

She was safe in the castle; Jeremiah would have spread the guards around to keep her safe. There was no reason she would feel unsafe alone, but she usually would have had Lelouch by her side. With her constant gone, she was at a loss. The best thing for her to do was to listen to those who had the situation under control.

Nunnally reached up for Mrs. Lohmeyer, trying not to show her distress that she didn't reach out in return. She swallowed and lowered her hand. "I need to go to bed. This is…it's too much."

"As you command." Mrs. Lohmeyer bowed, waving to the servants that crowded around the door. Nunnally reached out to the closest one, using his shoulder to heave herself upright. She paused for a moment, dragging her bad leg under her. At this point, both of her legs would be equally as bad within a few months. She could barely get around the castle on her own now and it would be a torture when the other leg gave out. Nunnally ducked her head and sucked in a quick breath before limping down the hall to her room.

Tomorrow she would attempt to make some sense of her situation. Others were bound to be in a panic, and Nunnally was the only one remaining who could watch out for them. She would have to be in top form when Lelouch was finally brought in to face his punishment. Nunnally swallowed harshly at the thought, glad that the servant didn't comment on the way that she tightened her grip on him.

She wasn't sure she would be able to sentence her brother to death, even if it was the right thing to do. She needed to be sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that Lelouch was not the one that had killed their mother. Nunnally trusted Jeremiah and Calares, but Lelouch was her brother, there were bonds of loyalty between them. After all, they were all they had left in the world with both their parents gone. There were things that Lelouch had promised her, things that Nunnally wanted to make sure weren't lies.

Nunnally only realized that she was biting her lip when she tasted blood. She quickly licked her lip, looking up as the servant guided her into the room. She muttered her thanks and limped over to her bed. Nunnally had been ready for bed when the news had first came in, so it was just a matter of slipping between the sheets and finding sleep again. She was sure that sleeping wouldn't be too hard, she just wanted to find a place where everything was not so messed up that she could no longer make sense of the world.

She didn't register the servant bowing and shutting the door, rolling onto her side and staring at the wall. Nunnally shivered, closing her eyes and pulling the covers over her head. She was sure that Mrs. Lohmeyer would come to check her later in the night, and she didn't want to be subjected to a lecture. Nunnally knew how to act like a proper lady, but she was going to cry for her mother and her brother. No one could tell her that she couldn't mourn for the brother that she had known before he had been corrupted. She pressed her cheek harder against the pillow, doing her best to muffle her sobs so they wouldn't echo around the room.

 

Lelouch groaned and lifted his head from the ground. His head ached like he had spent the night drinking and close to the smoky fireplace. Lelouch carefully pushed himself onto his elbows, looking around as he tried to recall the events of the night before. His fingers tightened in the dried grass when his memory came back to him.

His mother had been murdered and Suzaku had saved him from the guards that had turned on him. They had tried to escape across the plains, but they had meet Bishop Calares and…

He frowned when his memory refused to give up the details. He must have hit his head at that moment, because the details were still unclear. Lelouch just remembered being afraid, which was a summary of the entire night before. He shifted, managing to sit up before he had to stop. Lelouch lifted a hand to his head as he looked around.

Gawain and Lancelot were grazing a little distance away, still tacked up but not tied to a picket line. Lelouch frowned, pursing his lips to whistle for his horse. If he and Suzaku had reached a place where they could camp, they would have tied the horses up so they wouldn't wander away in the night. In that case, then there would have been signs that they had made camp. And Suzaku wouldn't have let them make camp on the top of one of the rises, not while they were on the run. Lelouch licked his lips, deciding not to whistle. There was no way to be sure that the guards from Avalon would be looking for them close by. He doubted that Suzaku had any standing with them anymore.

He intended to get to his feet, but his head protested the move. Lelouch flopped back to the ground, taking a deep breath. He would have to wait until his head stopped pounding to move, but they would have a limited time. If they still wanted to reach the border, they would have to move. They would have to make the forest by nightfall. Lelouch glanced up at the sky, the corner of his mouth twitching up. The sun was just starting to rise, so they would have a little bit of time. The guards would wait until the sun was fully risen, they weren't going to risk their horses.

Lelouch turned to look for Suzaku, freezing when he saw his friend writhing on the ground. Ignoring his headache, Lelouch crawled over to Suzaku, grabbing onto his shoulder. At a loss of what to do, Lelouch shook Suzaku. He stopped when Suzaku rolled onto his back.

Suzaku stared up at Lelouch in panic before he arched his back, clawing at his arms. Lelouch reached down to tug Suzaku's hands away, holding them away so Suzaku couldn't injure himself. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind away from the images of sorcerers working magic and the torture they caused. There were no sorcerers near Avalon, the church wouldn't have let them live. But that didn't mean that someone had snuck out to where they had been and cast a spell while they were unconscious.

He leaned over, pinning Suzaku's wrists to the ground. "Suzaku, what happened?" Suzaku could just shake his hand, reduced to silence by whatever pain he was suffering. Lelouch glanced around before growing impatient. "I need to know what happened. Are you hurt? Who did this to you?"

For a moment, it looked like whatever had happened had abated, Suzaku slumping back to the ground. Lelouch let go of his wrists, watching as Suzaku flopped against the ground. The reprieve didn't last long.

Suzaku suddenly arched up again, clawing at the dried grass as his whole body spasmed. Lelouch reached for him only to jerk his hands back as the sun climbed over the horizon. He had to raise a hand to block his eyes from the glare of the sun, tensing at the strange sensation that settled over him, like cold water had dripped down his spine. Lelouch looked back at Suzaku as the sunlight hit him.

Suzaku tensed at the first contact of the sunlight, his eyes widening before he screeched.


	2. Escape

 

"A ghost will rule the palace,  
A home become a tomb!"  
– _Agamemnon_ , Aeschylus 

Kaguya looked up at the sound of someone shuffling along the walkway. She frowned, setting down her book and reaching for the knife she kept at her table. She turned slowly in place, staring at the wall to track the shadow.

There hadn't been any trouble in Kasagi for a while, not since relations with Britannia had stabilized and the government in Kyoto had settled into place. Still, there were always desperate people. A mansion such as hers would attract people to it, and Kaguya was in no position to defend herself against a band of desperate people. With her father out visiting one of the neighboring towns and all of the servants in bed, she was all alone.

When the shadow stopped outside of the door, Kaguya got to her feet. Whoever was outside could see her as well as she could see him, so there was no need to try and be subtle about her movements. All she needed to do was keep her knife hidden. She slipped it up her sleeve, walking over to the door and resting her hand on it. Then, she waited to see what the intruder's next move would be. To her surprise, he sank to his knees and stayed there.

After a moment of hesitation, Kaguya pulled the door open. She dropped her knife as she saw the man kneeling there, taking a step back. "Suzaku."

Her cousin gave her a rueful smile. "Hello Kaguya. I'm sorry for disturbing you so late."

"No." She shook her head, reaching for his arm. The servants were asleep but she didn't want to risk them waking up and see her conversing with a strange man. Suzaku was her cousin, but he hadn't been seen in Nippon for years, not since Genbu Kururugi had sought out another country to get away from the plague that had carried off his wife. Most of the servants wouldn't recognize him, and there was her reputation to consider. "Come in."

He got to his feet, swaying slightly before stepping into the room. Kaguya guided him over to her desk, sitting down at it again. Suzaku arranged himself carefully on the floor, Kaguya watching his every move. Nothing seemed different about him since the last time he had visited, except that he looked more tired. She bit her lip, wishing that she had something in the room for him. "Are you hungry?"

"I already ate." He attempted to smile, but it came out as a grimace, Kaguya sympathizing with him. Considering Suzaku's diet now, she could understand why he felt disgusted. Even having been working under the conditions of whatever had happened to him, it was a lot to get used to in two years, especially since it had been against his will.

She glanced back to where she had dropped her knife, feeling guilty. "I didn't expect you to come back so soon. I thought you had found something to keep you busy."

"I did. But it turned out to be nothing. Nothing there but a few favors." Suzaku sat back with a sigh, shaking his head. "It's getting hard to find mages in Britannia. I keep having to go farther away."

"I'm not surprised. We're getting news nearly constantly about the purges that have been going on. I've seen the caravans passing the border myself." Kaguya shook her head, unable to imagine a country that would want to get rid of magic.

Everyone in Nippon had some sort of magic, whether they could work it or if the was expressed through a single action. Magic was as much a part of the people as it was the land. To try and separate the two was something that Kaguya would have never considered, it seemed too unnatural. Of course, the people of Britannia seemed to operate on knee jerk reactions, lashing out like a wounded animal; out of fear at everything that didn't make sense and magic rarely made sense to the people that couldn't use it. But a lack of understanding was not reason enough to fear something so completely. Kaguya was sure that Britannia's actions would come back to haunt them in the future but, for now, it was just causing difficulties with her cousin's condition.

She bit her lip and swayed in place, trying to think of someone to send him to. Suzaku had told her every sorcerer and mage he had visited before, seeking out a way to fix what had happened to him. It seemed like he had tried everything, even the magic that Kaguya would have avoided. In the end, everything had just made him desperate.

Kaguya reached forward to take his hand, disappointed when the human contact didn't relax Suzaku. He just jumped and stared at her hand in surprise. She patted his hand, at a loss of what to do.

It seemed that she was losing bits of Suzaku every time he visited, Suzaku wearing down under the weight of the curse. She spent some of her nights worrying that Suzaku would just disappear one day and never return. She would never hear of him then, her own life moving forward.

Her father was discussing marriage prospects with the surrounding lords, although she was sure that he would eventually go to Kyoto to see if he could get her into a better position than the wife of a shrine guardian. Her connections with other countries through her father were sure to grant her a good station, possibly one far away from Britannia. But that would mean that she would lose Suzaku. He would just slip away from her, and she would never know the end of his story.

They hadn't been close when they were children, nor when Suzaku had risen to his position in Britannia, but she had become close to her cousin through these desperate midnight talks. He wasn't her confidante, but he was family and she had very little left. The same disease that had taken Suzaku's mother had ravaged her own family, taking away a baby brother and an older sister as well as her mother. Aunts, uncles, cousins, no one had been spared except for her and her father. She knew the pressure that she was under to rebuild the family name so she understood the great pressure that Suzaku felt to put things to right. Both of them were trapped by what the world had dealt them and were dealing the best way that they could, by talking to each other.

She gave his hand another pat, not surprised when he drew it away. "Listen, I'm going to be visiting Zhongguo in a few days, for a wedding. I'm friends with the empress."

"You will be in good company then."

"The best." Kaguya smiled, scooting closer. "But that's not all. There will be magicians in Zhongguo, ones that you would never have access to. I will speak to them about this curse. After all, I will be guarding a shrine when I am married, whether it is here or in Kyoto, they won't think anything of it. I'll bring you news."

That finally got him to relax. "Thank you, Kaguya."

"Anything for you, Suzaku." She looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath. "Because you didn't deserve this."

"Kaguya…"

"All you did was help him!" She glared at her cousin, not bothering to keep her voice down.

She tried to remind Suzaku that the curse was not his fault every time he came to her; it was the one thing that she couldn't understand about her cousin. Suzaku insisted on pushing the blame all on himself, an aspect of him that she did not remember from their childhood together. Back then, Suzaku had been an arrogant little boy, but still kind. But he had never easily taken the blame for things as he did now and Kaguya could never quite get the entire story. From what she had managed to pull from him, it involved his father and the son of Lord Charles vi Britannia.

She was about to reach out for him again when Suzaku spoke up quietly. "I was close to Pendragon recently."

"Suzaku!"

"I wasn't in danger. I just…I just had to see if she was alright." He finally looked up at her, swallowing harshly. "Lelouch was engaged to a lady from Pendragon and, from the few times she had visited, the two of them were close. I had to see if she was alright, for Lelouch's sake. She was already married, and had been since a month after Lady Marianne had been murdered. From what I heard, her father had encouraged her to marry so soon to keep their family from scandal. She couldn't even mourn him because of the accusation."

"Suzaku, that wasn't your fault."

"Have you seen the list of spells Lelouch was thought to have cast? I was on that list. I was…it was thought that he used magic on me to get me to agree with him. I should have been more careful. They weren't supposed to _notice_."

Kaguya stared at her cousin, watching Suzaku hunch over. She wanted to reach out to comfort him, but she was sure that he wouldn't allow himself the comfort. Instead, she folded her hands in her lap, watching her cousin fight to get back in control of herself. What he was talking about was far beyond what Kaguya knew about Suzaku's life in Britannia, but it was easy to guess.

She had seen a few portraits of Lelouch vi Britannia and she had even caught a glimpse of Lelouch when he had come to Kasagi to meet with diplomats from Kyoto and put a stop to the border war. Her own experience and the talk around the village added up to the picture of a very handsome man. But, more important, was Lelouch's charisma. It was the latter that would have swayed Suzaku, the solider that he was. And what torture would that be, half in love with his lord while knowing that Lelouch would probably marry happily into another noble family. Suzaku would have stayed at Avalon while Lelouch had stepped into his father's place, and he would have kept quiet. Kaguya couldn't imagine having the fortitude to exist in a similar situation.

Even then, what she had was only speculation. Suzaku had never said anything, she only had to go by the rumors that had spread from Avalon and the bits of information that Suzaku had let slip. Kaguya swallowed and scooted just a bit closer so there was just barely any space left between them. "You shouldn't regret it Suzaku. Love is a wonderful thing."

Suzaku looked up at her, staring at her in shock for a moment before jerking back. "You don't know what you are talking about. It's a curse."

Kaguya went to speak again, interrupted by a lonely howl. She turned to look at the door with a frown. There hadn't been any wolves around Kasagi for years; they had been hunted down to prevent them from eating the livestock that the villagers cared for. She was sure that packs wandered by the village, but they had never sounded so close. The excuse for her to leave and send out a party to search out the wolf was on her lips when she saw Suzaku stand up out of the corner of her eye. She snapped her mouth shut, watching as he cousin walked over to the door and slide it open.

He stood on the walkway outside, looking up at the moon that hung over the small garden that Kaguya cultivated by her room. Suzaku remained staring at the moon for a moment before looking out towards the forest. When he did turn to look back at her, she was surprised by the longing that she saw in her eyes.

She had been wrong in her estimation of her cousin. He wasn't just half in love with his lord, he had fallen completely, and she had missed it. No wonder he chastised himself for letting the others notice, although Kaguya was sure that he should have given himself more credit. He had managed to hide how much he adored Lelouch for this long, and he was only showing it while he was distressed. If casting a spell on Suzaku had been one of Lelouch's crimes, then it was only on that list because someone had sharper eyes than she did.

Kaguya stood up and walked over to where Suzaku was standing, touching his arm. She was relieved when he didn't move away. Sure that he wouldn't flinch from her, she leaned against him, slipping his hand into hers. Kaguya rested her head on his shoulder, staring up at the moon. She didn't know who had done this to Suzaku, but she was sure that it had been someone who had been jealous of him because they had effectively stripped everything that mattered to Suzaku from him; the position that had been what Suzaku had been using to prove his own worth to himself and Lelouch. "I understand. It's a curse."

Suzaku didn't say anything; he just continued staring out towards the forest. Kaguya closed her eyes, listening to the two of them breathing. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the strands of the spell that was wrapped around her cousin, all sickly yellow threads that caught around his neck and fingers. Barely there beneath it all was a single red thread, Kaguya following the sense of that thread out as far as she could before she pulled back. It went on far beyond what she could sense, and even then it wouldn't have done anything to help Suzaku, it would just confirm everything that he had lost.

They stood out on the walkway for a long while, Kaguya content with the silence and the warmth of her cousin next to her. She fell into a kind of trace, reaching out to tug on some of the strings of magic that came from the rest of the village and the wards around the mansion, practicing her own skill. She was jolted out of her trace when Suzaku carefully slid his arm from hers. He stepped out into the garden, only stopping when Kaguya grabbed at him. "Wait."

"I don't have much time, Kaguya. Sunrise is coming."

She knew better than to argue with him on that point, so she just let him go. "Be careful."

Suzaku turned around to smile at her, Kaguya only then realizing that his smiles never quite reached his eyes. "I always am."

He walked off into the darkness of the garden, Kaguya watching as he used the old tree to scale the wall. She didn't hear his landing, but she was sure that he would be alright. His horse was probably tethered out in the forest and he would ride on until sunrise. When the night fell again, Suzaku would continue his task to search out a way to reverse his curse. And, as always, he would do it without Lelouch.

Kaguya retreated into her room, pausing only to grab up her knife. She stared at it for a moment before settling it carefully down. She wouldn't be getting any sleep; her mind was still working over Suzaku's problem. The corner of her mouth twitched up in a sad smile. It was quite the romantic story, albeit a sad one. It was a story like the ones that the women talked about in the village, but they had never talked about how it hurt the ones that were involved.

She shook her head and leaned back on her hands, staring at the moon that was still visible over the gardens. It would be setting soon, leaving her to wait for the sunrise. For a moment, she wondered if Suzaku felt like she did, constantly waiting for sunrise. She shrugged, rolling onto her side and picking up her book again. While she was waiting, she could at least attempt to get through more research. Maybe there would be something that she could change or nudge into a new pattern, and maybe there wouldn't be. But she could at least try to help Suzaku, it was the least she could do for him.

He turned at a screech, pulling his horse to a stop. The stallion snorted by obeyed, standing quietly as he looked around him. The screech came again, this time from his right. He smiled and held out his right hand, the only hand with the heavy leather glove.

A black and brown bird dove from the sky, slowing itself before it hit his outstretched arms with steady flaps of its wings. The bird of prey landed elegantly on his arm, settling down as he pulled the loose straps of the bird's jesses into his hand. The bird didn't seem to care; it was giving its wings a quick check over before turning its attention to him. He laughed, lifting his other hand from his horse's reins to stroke the white and brown barred chest of the bird. "Good morning."

The bird just trilled at him, finishing with its wings and looking at him with golden eyes. He sighed and brought his arm back to a more natural position. He collected his reins back into his free hand and urged his horse forward, the stallion obeying. They still had a day's journey to cover to get to their destination, without including any drifting that they were prone to doing. He had a short errand to carry out before they could continue westward.

He sighed and lifted his hand so he could look the bird in the eyes. "Ready to go home."

The bird only stared at him, but he hadn't expected a response from it. He lowered his arm, content to hold the bird for a while yet.

Eventually he would have to put his bird on the perch on the back of his saddle or release it to fly ahead for food. Despite being a small eagle, the bird would still get heavy to hold on one arm as the day wore on and there was no guarantee that they would be left alone. He would need both hands to defend himself if something happened. Until then, he wanted to hold the bird, just for the illusion of closeness.

He looked back over the plains that he was traveling over, feeling his bird settle into a better position on his hand, the edge of one wing trailing over the glove. He swallowed and urged his horse into a trot, the gait easily covering ground over the rolling plains.

_Dearest Nunnally,_

_I cannot believe it's been two years since the incident._

_I know that you do not wish to talk about it but, as this letter will probably reach you on the anniversary of that horrible event, I felt as if I had to address it. I wish I could have been there for you on this day, like I had been the previous year, but matters in the capital prevented me from coming up north. Our uncle has taken it upon himself to make a spectacle of the latest round of executions and I am expected to attend. I'm sure that it is an attempt to keep our family on the straight and narrow and I regret that your brother is being used as an example to all of us. I'm sure that Lelouch wouldn't have turned to such things if our uncle had been a bit more reasonable towards his brother's family. Maybe you would have been saved some sorrow._

_As for things in Pendragon, they remain much the same. Cornelia has been happily married to Lord Guildford and transferred to his home east of the capital and, while I do miss her, she seems to be happier to be out where all the fighting is. I'm sure that Lord Guildford will allow her to do as she wishes; something that not even mother could convince her to do in Pendragon. Uncle's warning may be aimed toward her this year, because you know that uncle views Cornelia's passions as something brought on by magic. I can only hope that she chooses to ignore it._

_I did as you asked me in your last letter and I checked up on Lady Fenette. She's Lady Lindon now, she and Peter Lindon were married a month after Lelouch was announced as the murderer of Marianne. I did speak with Shirley, and she said that she would have married your brother anyway, but her father had chosen to remain in the favor of the emperor, something that many families would have done. And, with what happened to Lelouch, it was better for her to marry. Becoming a widow at her age is not the best idea for women in the capital. I also talked to her about the chance of her visiting you, as you both talked of each other so fondly. Shirley thought that she may return to Avalon to visit you as soon as summer comes. She wants to escape the heat and the vapors of the city for her health as well as the health of her unborn child._

_I myself am looking forward to another visit to Avalon. As soon as I am allowed to escape from Pendragon, I intend to make my way north, snow or not. You should not be left alone this time of year, no matter how strong you promise you are. They were your family and you deserve to be surrounded by some kind of family, especially for the winter celebrations. Mother has no plans, as usual. She just waits to be invited to parties or, perhaps, hopes to be invited to Cornelia's new home._

_Either way, I will be left on my own as neither mother or father has made any plans for my own marriage. I suppose that they are waiting for some advantageous match from the nobles here or for one of the princes of_ _Saksamaa to come of age. I'm not sure how much news gets up to Avalon or how fast it comes, but Britannia seems to be posed to go to war against Saksamaa and its allies. With no other royal princesses free and all of the Saksamaa heirs being male, I'm sure I'll be next in line. Carine is still far too young and too much like Cornelia for uncle's liking. So, maybe I'll be married by this time next year and far away. But I will do my best to visit when I can because you are the closest to me after Cornelia. I will always write to you, dearest Nunnally, no matter what happens._

_Watch for me when the winter starts drawing in._

_Fondly yours,_

_Euphy_

 

_Euphy,_

_I'm glad to hear that Shirley is doing well and you were right to tell her to visit when she can. I'll wait her arrival eagerly as there is little to do in Avalon. I fear I have been too good at delegating tasks and find myself with very little to do on my estate aside pretending to look for suitable matches. Not for myself, but to keep Bishop Calares from lecturing me._

_On the same vein, I do look forward to your visit in the winter. There will be plenty of things for us to do if it snows as much as it did last year. But I'm afraid that I won't be as much fun, my legs have finally gotten as bad as predicted. I can no longer walk on my own, but I have been making the best of it. I have to be secured to the saddle, but I can still ride, my mare is patient enough to allow me that. Otherwise, I am confined to a litter or being carried by a servant. Being mobile, even if it is in sure a manner, makes it clear that I still am able to do my duties and the people deserve to have some kind of security, even if it is just the illusion of it. Still, I get along fine._

_Your timing, as always, was impeccable. As I write this, preparations are being made for this year's grand gesture towards the magicians that still plague us. The last I saw, the scaffold was up. Thankfully, I don't have to watch the hangings; I just have to speak out against the use of magic. Bishop Calares has helpfully provided me with the points that he thinks that the emperor would want me to emphasize._

_I know that you dislike the man, but he has been a strong supporter of me. He's also seen that everything runs smoothly when I can't get out to the farthest reaches of the estate. But I still do not agree with him that Lelouch was ever evil. No matter what he did, no matter how despicable his methods were, Lelouch was my brother and will always remain so._

Nunnally pushed herself away from her desk as her first tears started to fall. She hastily wiped them away, not wanting them to drip onto the paper and smear the letter that she was composing. It was hard enough to find the time to write to Euphemia and she didn't want to waste anything she managed to get done. Euphemia would understand a half written letter, but no letter would be too much like abandonment. While Bishop Calares had been her strength within the workings of Avalon, Euphemia was her constant in everything else.

She reached down to grab a hold of the armrests on her chair, taking a few deep breaths as she steadied herself. More than the fear of smearing the letter, she had to keep calm because someone was going to come for her to make her speech. Nunnally had learned quickly that the people didn't want to see a leader that seemed weak. She was the one person that was supposed to look out for them while they were on this earth and, if they didn't feel safe, they would desert her. Nunnally could only exist because they were in the town, working their jobs and keeping the castle alive. She was sure that her uncle wouldn't take her back. He had been the one to send his brother this far away; it didn't make sense that he would suddenly change his mind just for her.

Nunnally closed her eyes, letting out her next breath slowly as she gathered herself together. She would have to take her cue from what she remembered from Marianne. Her mother had always been collected and on point. Nunnally couldn't be anything less.

The door creaked as someone came into the room. Nunnally turned around, expecting it to be Mrs. Lohmeyer. She was surprised to find Captain Jeremiah standing in the door. He bowed to her, not holding the bow long. Of all the people in the castle, Jeremiah was the one who treated her like a person before her station. It was only probably because he had known her since she was a baby, but it was refreshing. Jeremiah was the one that she didn't have to keep up her mask around, especially since he had been her mother's confidant after Charles had died.

"They're ready for you, my lady."

Nunnally made a face in disgust, but she nodded. Jeremiah had come to carry her out to the balcony that she would deliver her address from. There he would also hold her up so the people could see her. It was a complicated process for her, appearing that she was not just being held up and useless, but worth it for the smiles of her people. It also endeared her to them, an effort that she would always take. It was far better to be loved than feared.

"Where will you be after your speech?"

"Back in my rooms. I just need some time on my own."

"To mourn your mother." She could guess that Jeremiah was nodding, the captain sounding pleased. "She was a brilliant woman."

"Yes, she was." Nunnally didn't bother to correct him on what her plans really were. She would mourn her mother, as was right and what she needed, but she would also mourn her brother. It was technically a day too early, but she wouldn't be able to mourn on the actual day of his death. She had to be like the rest of the people, happy that a great sorcerer had been killed before he could cause trouble. Nunnally was sure that no one else bothered to remember Lelouch or to pray for him in church. She was sure that, wherever he was, he appreciated her thoughts.

It was just too hard to believe that Lelouch had been completely evil in the end. Confused and changed by magic, but not evil, not if he had been arguing with Marianne about her.

She swallowed, unwinding one arm from Jeremiah's neck so she could wipe her cheeks to make sure that she was no longer crying. Nunnally raised her chin slightly as they approached the balcony, shifting in Jeremiah's arms as they stepped out. She was still being carried like the damsels in distress from the poet's songs, but she was slightly more upright, enough of a victory for her. Below her, the people erupted into cheers.

Carefully, Nunnally pulled one arm from around Jeremiah, waving to the people before returning to her position. She checked the crowd, easily picking out the guards that were waiting on the sides of the crowd. She found herself looking for Suzaku before she stopped herself.

Suzaku was dead. No one had bothered to mourn him because it was well known Suzaku had been under the spell of Lelouch. Calares had proved that enough when they had tried Lelouch after his death, just to be sure that they all agreed on the verdict. The official document was still on display in Avalon, although a copy had been sent to Pendragon. Nunnally was sure that the document had been the cause of the panic that had followed it, the spotting of more sorcerers and the frenzy to collect them all and kill them. After all, if there had been one, then there would be more.

She pulled her mind away from the trial of two years ago and focused on the crowd as they quieted down. Nunnally smiled down at the crowd, pitching her voice so that it would carry over them. Everyone deserved the chance to hear her speak. She had been given exact points to talk about, but Nunnally was sure she would have the better tempered speech. In the case of magic, Calares seemed to think that the people needed to be frightened into obeying but, if they had turned to magic, they were frightened enough.

"Thank you for coming here today and thank you for your prayers earlier." She gestured to the church. "I'm sure my mother appreciates them as well, because she loved all of you."

She had to pause to let the crowd cheer, still amazed by the support that her mother had. After being dead for two years the people still adored her. Nunnally raised her hand for silence, shocked that she was obeyed. "But, for my mother's sake, let's not make this day all about death and punishment. She wouldn't have wanted that. Instead, cherish your family today and set aside any ill will towards them, because there will be no telling how long you will remain together.

"But the sentences will be carried out are equally as important because the same thing that could tear your families apart is the same crime that these people committed. And, while they might not have been moved by jealousy and anger, that does not make this any less of a sin. In the end, they could become like my brother. Avalon does not need another demon."

More cheers followed, Nunnally barely acknowledging them. She had to talk about her brother now, and it pained her to speak about him like this. She had learned that it was better for her to plunge right into the topic and move on as soon as possible.

"While he did some good," Nunnally had to shout to be able to be heard over the jeers of the crowd, "like saving us from another war and the summer plague, these same actions condemned him. That's the way it begins, with small actions meant to help and then the power corrupts you. It would be easy to decide that you know the best people to put into positions or how the laws should work. It is there that you are caught and, while anger and jealousy might not have been the first reason for your action, they will be your reasons now and you won't be truly in control of yourself ever again. That is how good people are killed and how empires are toppled. That is how demons are born.

"So, if you have come here today out of a sense of duty alone or know something that struggles, send them to the church and tell them to pray. You won't be put in jail for this admission, because you are coming for help. And God will not desert you for this, you have merely started to stray and he will welcome you back. Please, seek out help for yourselves before your families are ripped apart. That's the important thing, your family." Nunnally paused to stare down at the people, quickly deciding to make an end to her speech. "All hail Britannia!"

The crowd took up her shout, Nunnally watching as they screamed the name of their country and their emperor. Briefly, she heard a smattering of her name in the mix, the sound enough to encourage her to smile and wave at the people. She reached back to Jeremiah, the captain shifting her into a more comfortable position in his arms. Nunnally closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she was carried back inside. Away from the pressure of the crowd, she could finally relax. She could sink back into herself again instead of a mixture of herself and her mother.

Jeremiah carried her back to her desk, lingering long enough to open the door before bowing to her. Nunnally gave him a thankful nod. As captain of the guards, Jeremiah had more important things to attend to. He was the one that would be watching the hangings as well as selecting the people that would be hanged that day. All of the magicians would be killed for their crimes eventually, but quietly and without much ceremony. Nunnally would have preferred that all of the magician sentences wouldn't be carried out publicly. But Calares insisted on the show because it would deter other magicians. Their idea seemed to have worked thus far, but Nunnally couldn't help but fear what would happen in the end.

She had seen the throngs of mages leaving Britannia for other countries who were more sympathetic to their causes. Nunnally could only imagine what would happen if the mages got mad enough. Britannia's army was stretched with a war with Sviariki and the new territories they had gained and Euphemia's letter had hinted with anther war brewing with Saksamaa. In the light of two border countries beginning to push against them, the nobles in Pendragon might not have been worried about a war with mages. But Avalon was on the border, close to the route that the mages had used to escape into Nippon and right in the attacking forces' lines. She was not going to risk her people on the whims of the emperor and his own fears.

She couldn't help but feel that, if they attempted to help those with magic, what had happened to her mother wouldn't have to happen to anyone else. But there was something about magic that frightened her. All of that power came easily and there was nothing that could stand against it. Nunnally couldn't imagine how she would fight against magic; there was only cohabitation, and idea that had already been tossed aside. Bishop Calares said that she was just desperate to get her brother back, something that Nunnally would admit to. She had grown up surrounded by family and now she had no one. Even with Euphemia, she was still alone. Everyone was still too far away.

A cheer from the crowd made her turn her head back towards the balcony. The hangings must have started with the first of the convicted being led out. Nunnally flinched and ducked her head. She couldn't stomach the sight of hangings; she left the act to Bishop Calares. God's hand on earth could handle the punishments. She had a letter to finish and to send off. Then she could try to busy herself with the running of the estate while Mrs. Lohmeyer was occupied.

She had been allowed to continue as the head of Avalon, but that didn't mean Mrs. Lohmeyer didn't glare at her the entire time. In her mind, Nunnally should have been concentrating on finding a suitable husband and working on the fragments of needlework that she had started before her mother had died. Mrs. Lohmeyer was never satisfied unless Nunnally turned her attention to the proper task of a woman. She was just getting used to ignoring the older woman; it was the only way she was able to get work done.

She sighed and picked up her pen, turning her attention back to Euphemia's letter.

_It may be selfish of me, but I don't look forward to the day that you will be married. Then I'll just be left alone in my little castle. Milly Ashford has said that her parents have arranged another marriage for her. And I'm inclined to believe her._

_But I just find all this talk of needing to get married immediately silly. No man has ruled Avalon since my father died nine years ago. My mother managed competently and I have as well. Why do I have to be taken out of control because they think some stranger could run the estate better than I do? I guess there is too much of my mother and Lelouch in me to just step down. Don't tell me that it is a good trait, I know it is. But the others believe so. They think my insistence on being the head of Avalon in all things and the failure of my legs are seen as signs that God does not find me worthy and there is no way for me to fight back._

"My lady." Nunnally froze at the sound of Mrs. Lohmeyer's voice. She turned to look at the older woman, catching a look of disgust that briefly crossed her face. Nunnally pretended that she had no seen anything, just setting down her pen. Alicia Lohmeyer nodded, seemingly pleased by Nunnally's attention. "The bishop wishes to talk to you. Apparently, you must be present for the discussion of what to do for the winter."

Nunnally tensed. "I am the lady of Avalon."

Mrs. Lohmeyer seemed to realize her mistake. "I know that, my lady. I merely meant that you should be given this day to mourn without distraction."

Nunnally doubted Mrs. Lohmeyer was actually telling the truth, but it wasn't her problem. Instead, she just nodded and turned toward the door. As she expected there was a servant waiting for her. She would be carried down to the litter that was waiting for her. She would conduct her business from the litter, which would separate her further from the bishop, just the way they both preferred it.

She wrapped her arms around the servant's neck, allowing him to lift her from the chair. Nunnally glanced back over her shoulder at Mrs. Lohmeyer. When she realized that the woman wouldn't be following her, Nunnally tapped on the servant's shoulder. "We shouldn't keep the bishop waiting."

The servant nodded his head and turned to leave the room. Nunnally kept her arms securely around his neck. She tipped her chin up slightly, trying to look strong even as she was being carried to the entrance of the castle. She couldn't seem weak, even in this. There were too many enemies, the bishop being one of them. If she wanted to keep her place she had to appear strong. It was everything to her, the only thing she had.

Rivalz grunted as his fingers scraped across something that didn't give immediately. He bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady. He couldn't afford to panic, not when he had made it this far. Rivalz closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the mud again.

It gave under his fingers, a small rock tumbling to one side. Rival smiled and clawed at the mud, dragging himself forward as soon as there was space for him. He tried to ignore how stale the air was and the way that the earth pressed down on him. If he panicked, he would have used up what little air he had and then all of his efforts would be useless. It would have been less painful to die on the gallows. At least that would have been a quick death instead of being crushed or running out of air. No one would want to dig underneath the castle to find one criminal when there were plenty more to vent their ire on. If he had his way, he wouldn't be the one that they used as an example.

He couldn't help the sharp exhalation of relief when his right hand pushed through the mud and encountered nothing but open air. Rivalz bit his lip and drew his hand back, bringing both hands forward to claw at the mud, shoving everything that came loose forward. Under the pressure, the mud tumbled out, letting in little bits of light. Rivalz pushed around the hole to widen it, using his elbows when chunks of mud didn't give way immediately. When he was sure he could fit his shoulder through Rivalz dragged himself forward.

He got stuck for a moment, Rivalz grunting as he wiggled in place. The mud under him gave suddenly, Rivalz yelping as he fell into the waterway that ran under Avalon to feed the moat around the castle and town. Rivalz flailed to the surface, sputtering and wiping the water from his face. He paddled for the crumbling stone ledge that ran on either side of the vaulted tunnels. It had been a while since he had had the chance to swim. The last time had been before his father had gone off to war, back when his father had still been around.

The stones crumbled further under his fingers as he clambered up, struggling to find a safe spot to rest while he caught his breath and came up with the next step in his plan. He hadn't gone far beyond actually getting out of his cell, because he hadn't thought it would have been possible. All he had been told on his way to Avalon had been that he wouldn't escape, that he couldn't escape. No one had escaped from Avalon, not even Lelouch the demon. He and Suzaku had been killed as soon as the sun had risen the next day. Rivalz had heard about it when the news had been delivered to the Ashfords. He had even stuck around for the celebration that the Ashfords had held. Lelouch the demon was dead and they were free from all danger.

It had been a lie, of course, there was always some kind of threat, even it if was pulled out of nowhere. Lelouch had just fueled the fear, because everyone seemed to be crying out that there were magicians all around them. It had caused the cells of Ashingford and Avalon to be filled, and had kept them filled since then. Even the emperor himself had gotten in on the act, declaring the death of Marianne a national day of remembrance through a great killing of magicians, although Rivalz had his doubts that were all magicians. Enemies of the nobility disappeared around the same time and were never seen again. It had only been two years and the celebration had already turned into a way to get rid of the unwanted. That alone should have been a hint to him to be careful.

But then the north had suffered through two bad winters.

The first had been rough and blamed completely on Lelouch. His actions had brought the wrath of God down on Britannia. What Rivalz had managed to put by had been almost used up. The next year had looked better, until the merchant who had bought his mother's cloth had failed to appear on his usual schedule. They had learned that he had been accused of magic, and killed immediately rather than keeping him until the day of Marianne's death.

Rivalz would have been able to support them on his job and the funds they had put by, but the harsh winter had run them dry. Their landlord had been more than generous, allowing them to pay for their place through odd jobs that his mother was more than content to do. Anything to keep her boy happy. Rival didn't want that for his mother, never for his mother. So he had resorted to alternate methods. Maybe if he hadn't been so desperate he would have been more careful.

It had been so close to the day of Marianne's death and he had already become notorious. It had only been a matter of time before had had gotten caught, but he hadn't expected to be charged with the use of magic as well.

He had been transferred to Avalon for two reasons, the first one had been because Ashingford had been full up. The second was because the man he had stolen from had made a fuss, accusing him of working magic to rob people. There had been no hesitation about sending him to Avalon then, the guards of Ashingford hadn't wanted to deal with a magician. Rivalz might have been content to suffer punishment, for stealing, but not for magic. He wasn't going to be killed for something he hadn't done. So he had worked hard to escape, because he wasn't going to leave his mother all alone.

The rock he was crouched on began to crumble, Rivalz taking it as a sign that he had to move on. He had to keep moving if he wanted to escape. The guards and the people would be too distracted by the hangings to notice him sneaking out. And, as the cells were packed full, no one would realize that one was missing.

He slipped into the water again, awkwardly paddling towards a beam of light. He didn't know how to get out of the water-filled passages, all he knew was that he had to leave. From there he could run. Rivalz wouldn't be able to return home yet, but there would be a time when he could go back. He would be forgotten soon enough. There would always be another demon and no one would remember a thief.

Rivalz reached for the wall, grabbing at a stone that stuck out. Far above, he could hear the sound of singing, Rivalz frowning until he realized where he was. He was under the church where prayers were being said for the sake of those that were being hanged. He tilted his head up, the light he had seen coming through the grate that was on the floor of the church. There was no way out for him there, not while people were there.

He muttered a curse and turned around, looking at the tunnel. There had to be a way out that he could use immediately. Rivalz was not looking forward to sitting in the water until the church was deserted. He sighed and looked back down at the water, watching it flow. Rivalz frowned, resting a hand on the surface of the water and feeling the gentle tug of the current. If the water could get into moat, then there had to be a way out. If not, then he would have to play the waiting game.

Rivalz followed the current, often using the walls to hang onto to catch his breath. His steady progress was brought to a stop by a wall. Rivalz rested a hand on the wall, looking down and catching a glimpse of the grate there. He took a deep breath and dove, using the grate to hold himself under.

The water wasn't perfectly clear, but it was clear enough for Rivalz to see the grate. It was mostly intact, except for a ragged hole in the lower corner, just wide enough for a human to get through. Rivalz pushed up to the surface to take another deep breath before diving back down again.

Using the grate to guide him, Rivalz swam through the hole and out into what he hoped was the moat. Once free of the grate, Rivalz allowed himself to float to determine what way was up before striking for the surface. All the while, Rivalz kept close to the wall, not wanting to ruin his chance at escape so soon. He clawed his way to the surface, gasping for breath as he looked around. Hidden by the wall, he couldn't be seen. As it was, there were only two guards by the gate and a few of the peasantry still heading to the celebration. It wouldn't look too strange if he got out of the moat and walked away.

Rivalz smiled to himself and tried to swim quietly over to where the guards were sitting on a cart. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere without money, and he didn't feel bad about taking it from the same guards who would have seen him die. All it would take was a steady hand and a quiet get away, the guards looked too distracted to notice him.

He edged up to the guard, eyeing the knife in the guard's belt. He would be going out into a dangerous world and would need protection. Rivalz reached out to slide the knife free, hesitating a moment before cutting the man's purse strings. He slipped away quietly, the knife between his teeth and the purse clutched in his hand. Rivalz kept checking over his shoulder to see that he wasn't being followed.

Rivalz clambered ashore when he was a good distance away. He tucked the knife into his belt and tied the purse in place as well. Sure that his meager belongs were secure, Rivalz started towards the northwest. He would hide in the strips for forest and the scattered villages, all the while heading towards the mountains. No one would know him, and, perhaps, he would find a job to tide him over, but Rivalz was sure that he would have to keep moving. For now, Rivalz didn't want to consider the fact that he might never be able to return home.

He swallowed and shook his head. He would worry about the future later. There were other things that he had to focus on, the first being food, the second shelter and, if he was lucky, more clothes. The first was the most important and would probably be the hardest to get. It was well into fall and there were fewer villages towards the mountains. The most he could hope for were a few hovels slapped together. He might be able to buy food, but he was more likely to catch his own food.

But no problem seemed as pressing at the moment. He was free and would do his best to stay that way. Rivalz stretched his arms over his head, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He had managed to do the impossible and he would be content with that.

Calares looked up as Nunnally abruptly stopped talking. He turned to face the entryway to the small garden between the castle and the church. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Captain Jeremiah standing there, looking panicked. Calares beckoned for the man to come closer. His tedious discussion with Nunnally could wait. Jeremiah wouldn't have to come to him if he could avoid it. Neither he nor Jeremiah enjoyed each other's presence. Jeremiah had always been more of Marianne's man than anything else. Still, he was competent and a God fearing man, far better than the old captain.

He went to stand up, freezing when Jeremiah bypassed him for Nunnally. The captain bowed before turning to address the both of them. "You have my apologies for disturbing you, but there seems to be a problem with today's events." Jeremiah licked his lips but remained resolute. "One of the prisoners has escaped."

Calares froze, glancing towards where the gallows were by the front of the castle. He hadn't heard the screams of the people, which meant that it hadn't been one of the criminals who had been brought out. Still, it was something more pressing than the preparation for winter. He had gotten the preparations underway already, he just allowed Nunnally to believe that she was in control. The people loved her over him, but she was a more public figure, a figure easily loved and one he would have to deal with very soon. Nunnally was getting too smart for her own good, too much like Marianne.

Nunnally shifted forward in her litter. "Who was it?"

"A thief." Jeremiah shrugged. "He was brought in from Ashingford. There were accusations of magic use."

"And is he a magician?"

"We can't be sure, my lady. But the accusation came from a man of good repute, even if the evidence has not come from Ashingford yet."

Nunnally frowned, Calares watching her carefully. He knew that look well and he could guess that she was going to just let the man go. He couldn't allow Nunnally to make a mess of the situation as well. She was far too weak to be ruling, far too kind and forgiving. Avalon needed a firm hand, which was why it had flourished under Charles and struggled under Marianne. Now it was his task to set the castle back into shape. God had given two warnings, the first the plague that had hit the north before Lelouch had turned away and then with Nunnally's failing legs. They would not get a third warning.

Calares raised a hand, calling Jeremiah's attention to him. "Magician or not, we should not let him escape. We have the reputation of the castle and your bloodline to consider."

Satisfied that she was chastised, Calares turned his attention back to Jeremiah. "Take a party of men and follow him. You orders are to kill him. Let all of the north know that we will not tolerate this."

Nunnally shot him a sharp glare. "Bishop Calares, what right have you to order this?"

"Because you will not." Calares softened his statement with a bow of his head. "Let me and Captain Gottwald be the steel so that you will continue to be the heart of Avalon. Let us handle this business while you look to the people who are still alive."

That seemed to satisfy Nunnally enough for her to wave at her litter bearers. Calares stood up to join Jeremiah in bowing to her, seething internally. He had given over the winter preparations to Nunnally and, while it was a little thing, any greater gain to Nunnally would just make her harder to control. But this matter took precedence.

He turned to face Jeremiah as soon as Nunnally was out of sight. "Take what you need and go."

Jeremiah glared at him and turned to leave without all of the fanfare he would have given Nunnally. It wasn't quite a slight on his station, but it was close enough. Calares sneered at Jeremiah's back. He was very much like his mistress, sliding back into the godless way of before the empire. Marianne had been trouble enough we he had tried to control her, always ignoring his advice and fouling his plans. He should have expected the same from her children.

Calares huffed and turned back to the church. Jeremiah would have to be replaced, he knew that much already. The man was loyal to no one but Marianne and her children.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He hadn't become a man of the cloth to deal with complex political situations. He had gone into the church to gain the same standing he would through the military without the dangers of service. Instead, he had found himself stuck with an incompetent young woman who would not bow to his will. But there were plenty of ways to get around Nunnally's stubborn streak. There were a few nobles that were eager to marry into the imperial family, especially as most of the royal heirs had already been married off. Calares could negotiate a marriage and gain what he wanted, and Avalon would have the lord it desperately needed.

There were a few things that he would still have to arrange, but that would be easy enough. Many things could happen to a captain of the guards while he was out; Suzaku Kururugi's death had proved that point well enough. Jeremiah would be replaced with men that were loyal to him. Avalon would be functional again, just as it had been under Charles.

More importantly, he had to keep his secrets.

No one could know what he and Charles had planned to do; what he had planned to do with Lelouch once Charles had been killed in battle. Any favor he had once had with Emperor Vincent would be demolished if that news got out.

With a criminal running free and Jeremiah intending to search until the man was found, Calares would have to abandon any hopes he had of attempting to sway Lelouch to his side again. He would have to give up his plan and try to find a new one. If that was to be case, he would have to call his trapper.

Perhaps he would be able to come out of this affair with an excellent cloak.

 

The bells of Avalon rang out over the countryside, tolling out a different pattern than the one of celebration earlier. It might have been because he had been farther out, but the bells seemed louder. This was an alarm call. Something had gone wrong with the celebration. The thought alone made him smile. Now he regretted that he hadn't ridden further out the day before; he might have been close enough to catch the news. In any case, he could simply follow the trail of the guards.

Until then, he would try to make up the lost ground.

He raised his hand to toss his eagle into the air. It screeched in derision before soaring off. It would hunt before returning to him, he had no worry on that score. The eagle would always come back.

He waited until the eagle was a speck in the sky to move. Then he gathered his reins and kicked his horse. The stallion grunted but eagerly obeyed the order by breaking into a gallop, the horse's long strides eating up the distance between him and Avalon.


	3. The Demon Returns

 

  
**Phillipe** : Are you flesh, or are you spirit?  
 **Isabeau** : I am sorrow.  
 _\- Ladyhawke_

Milly Ashford stared out the window of her solar, completely ignoring her needlework in favor of thought. The past few days had been a whirlwind of activities, first with the affair of Marianne's death and then the arrival of Captain Gottwald later in the evening. Milly had only known that he had been at Ashingford because of the gossip coming from the servants. Captain Gottwald had left early in the morning, chasing after the fugitive he had been set on like a dog. The corner of Milly's mouth twitched up at the thought. That's all that the guards of Avalon were used for anymore, ceremonies and fetching.

Not that her guards were any better. Her own father had been caught up in the heady power that they had as well as the ideas from Pendragon. Milly's grandfather would have never allowed such a display before. There had been a certain decorum to Ashingford then, which was probably led to its current state. Maybe her father was desperate enough to do anything to gain more money. It was the entire basis for her continued engagement for Earl Asplund, the one that looked to be continued indefinitely. At least that left her free to do as she wanted.

Milly sighed and looked down at her needlework before putting it aside. Her mother wouldn't be checking on her, she was too busy looking into other marriages or trips to Pendragon, endless schemes to get more money. Milly was free to do as she wished. And what she wished to do was investigate why Jeremiah and the guards from Avalon had run after a fugitive on the day when they should have been looking after Avalon and the executions.

She walked from the room, heading for the gates that would take her to the town. The rumors had spread quickly through the castle; Milly knew the best way to listen to the people. She could get all her news from them and be better informed then some of the others. As of now, she only had a name. Rivalz Cardemonde. Milly had known of someone by that name who had worked around the palace. The town would give her more information.

Milly tapped her finger against her lips as she walked. Rivalz Cardemonde and a thief. It wasn't much, but it was a start. If she remembered correctly, there was a Cardemonde who lived close by. Going for a walk for from the castle to the parts of the town that had spilled past the castle walls would require guards. Her mother was always nervous around this time of year.

A few people bowed as she passed, Milly waving at them but too distracted to do more. Her attention was on one of the houses in the row. From what she remembered, the Cardemondes lived there. If not, then she could always ask for directions.

She knocked on the door, jumping when she heard a clatter from inside. Milly leaned back as she heard someone rush to the door, trying not to waver as the door was thrown open.

"Have you heard anything about-Oh." The woman quickly curtsied. "Apologies, my lady. I thought you had news of my son."

"Rivalz?" The way that the woman tensed told Milly everything. She took a step forward. "It would be best if we discussed this inside."

The woman nodded and stepped aside, allowing Milly into the small home. Despite its simplicity, the home looked well lived in but clean. Milly gave the inside a quick look over before turning her attention to the women, surprised when the woman stared at the ground instead of her.

"My lady, you have to understand that things have been desperate for us for a long while. Rivalz wouldn't have done it otherwise, he's a good boy. He's just trying to help me out. It has been a hard couple of years."

"It has been for all of us." Milly glanced over at the wall, taking notes of the cracks there. The peasants were feeling the squeeze more than the nobles were. It was still no excuse for stealing, but chasing after a thief because he had escaped was a bit much. Something smelled like an interesting story and Milly wanted to chase it to the end. This kind of excitement rarely came to the north.

She touched the woman's arm, feeling her start. Milly smiled, trying to calm her. "I'll look into this, I promise. Considering his crime, he shouldn't be pursued like this. And I will speak to my father about the state of our estate. Winter will be on us fast."

The woman sputtered out her thanks. Milly smiled and backed out of the house, a plan already forming in her head. While she enjoyed the parties and extravagance as much as the next girl, she would prefer to have a secure future rather than a crumbling castle. Her grandfather had taught her to have more pride than that. Planning for the future was more important than keeping up with the fashions of Pendragon in the vain hope that their family would come back into favor.

In any case, a journey to Avalon wouldn't be amiss. She had kept far away from the castle for far too long, letting their good terms with the vi Britannia family go stale. Politely exiled from Pendragon or not, it was always good to be on good terms with parts of the royal family. Besides, Milly had always liked Lady Marianne and she adored Nunnally. Perhaps she would be able to strike up a friendship with Nunnally again. Avalon would be the first place to start to figure out what was happening with Rivalz.

It all sounded like good fun and, perhaps, it would be. Milly sighed and looked up at the walls of castle. She suddenly felt slightly claustrophobic. It was beyond the time that she stopped hiding behind the walls and went out; no one else was going to do it.

She walked into the courtyard of the castle, waving for the stable master as he crossed the yard. "Hunter, I'll need my horse, and an escort to keep my mother happy. I think it would be a good time to meet with Lady Nunnally."

"As you wish, my lady."

Milly nodded and walked into the castle. She would get the rest of the preparations over with quickly, she was already a day behind the Avalon guards, and it was a full day's ride to Avalon. If she did to leave within the day, she would be riding into Avalon late at night, still even more behind. She would have to work patiently, Milly sure that the people in Avalon would keep her in suspense. And there would be some fun in that, almost like a mystery.

Milly smiled to herself, nearly skipping down the hallways. She was very aware that a man's life was on the line, which was something that she would not forget. But, if she lingered on the thought for too long then she would get angry. There was one thing that she had learned from the endless parties that her father hosted, no one responded well to anger. It was far better to charm people into helping you. Milly was good at the job she had appointed herself; to apply charm to ease their family along. It was about time for her to use it.

 

Jeremiah looked back over his shoulder at the shout from the riders behind him. He watched as the rider came up the line, his horse sweating and lathered. He had sent scouts out earlier, hoping to catch something of the fugitive. They were already two days behind, but they had the advantage of horses and eyes everywhere. The people of Avalon and Ashingford would do anything to turn in a rogue magician. They knew the law as well as anyone.

The villages to the west had already gotten the news from the bells of Avalon. He and his guards would just follow the sound of the news until the fugitive was found. And they knew that he would run west, the east held nothing but old enemies for Britannia; uncivilized heathens all of them.

Jeremiah snorted, guiding his horse and around a sinkhole in the ground. Charles and Marianne had safeguarded the border until their deaths. He had once had high hopes for Lelouch before he had realized Lelouch's treachery. Jeremiah just wished that Lelouch had kept far away from magic. Then the line of Marianne could have been the defenders of the border. Jeremiah had no doubts that Nunnally could be just as great.

She wouldn't be a leader in the field, an adjustment for him to get used to after years of riding into battle with his commanders. She would be just as great, if Bishop Calares stopped whispering in her ear. He was ruining her with all of his machinations and posturing. Calares wanted power, that much was evident, and grasping for it at the expense of Avalon was something that he would not tolerate.

"Captain!" He turned in his saddle, watching as the rider slowed to a walk beside his own horse. The guard saluted quickly. "I've ridden out and could not find the fugitive, but there were signs that he had passed."

"Never trust the word of the common people."

"I remembered that, so I've been looking out a bit myself. All the information had him heading out west. A group of children saw him steal a bundle of clothes. This group was close to the village Beststone, the only thing resembling a village between here at the mountains. I think his plan is to go to the mountains."

Jeremiah nodded slowly, thinking the information over carefully. Heading for the mountains would be the smartest route of escape. Jeremiah wouldn't risk his guards in the mountains with winter on the way. As of now, they only had enough supplies for a quick trip. They would swing north then, try and get in front of him at the village. It would be their initial plan, the plan that he wanted to work. If they failed, then Jeremiah would have to plan out one more strategy, a longer one that would keep him away from Nunnally that much longer. For the sake of Avalon's reputation, Jeremiah would run the risk.

"Kewell," the rider saluted, "continue to scout. We will meet you in Beststone."

Kewell saluted and rode off again, Jeremiah slowing to watch him. If he guessed right, they would make Beststone by midday. The fugitive wouldn't make it to the village by late afternoon. It would present him with the chance to rest his men, something they needed after riding hard for nearly two days. The fugitive was sure to run and it would be better with fresh horses.

He held up a fist to signal a halt, turning his horse to face the ten guards that remained by his side. He looked them over with a smile. All of them were loyal men, most of them good, pureblood men from the heartland of Britannia. All of them had come north with Charles vi Britannia to help in Avalon. Jeremiah would have taken all of them over any of the guards who had been born and bred on Avalon lands. They probably would have let the fugitive go because he was one of them.

Jeremiah tugged at his horse's reins to get the animal to stand. "We ride for Beststone, and we can rest there. We'll set up a trap for our little fugitive. He is not going to slip away from us. We have the glory of Avalon, even more so, Britannia resting on our shoulders. We will suffer no magician to live."

That got a cheer from the men. Jeremiah turned his horse and spurred it into a gallop. There was a whoop as the rest of the guard followed him. He would give them a moment to settle before asking for quiet. There was still a chance that they would run into the fugitive on the way. Jeremiah could never be sure of where fugitives would run, they didn't follow the normal patterns. For all he knew, the fugitive could be just a few miles ahead on the road. Or, Jeremiah looked off to his left at the encroaching forest, the fugitive could be running through the woods. Jeremiah wouldn't risk his men in the woods, not when he wasn't sure of the fugitive's motives.

Jeremiah smiled and leaned over to urge his horse on. He would deliver the captive to Nunnally and have his guards advertise it as such. Calares would be stopped with that and it would be one less power grabbing bishop in the world. Let the bishops flaunt their power in Pendragon and the heartland of Britannia where they were safe. The north needed men that were made of stronger stuff. Jeremiah wanted to be sure that he was that stronger man.

Perhaps, if he did well enough for Nunnally, he would be rewarded with his own parcel of land. With his own land and a woman from Pendragon, a noble woman, he would secure his family name. And he would tie his family to Marianne's, make sure that they could never be parted. That was the kind of strength that the north needed. The bishop with his words of a vengeful god or his fear of magic wouldn't be able to provide that strength. A north full of bishops would just bring everything crashing down; which was why the almighty had created men like him, men of action.

 

Rivalz stumbled along the road into the village, one hand resting on his stomach in a weak attempt to stop it from growling. He hadn't managed to eat since his second day of freedom when he had managed to steal some bread. Rivalz had felt bad about stealing food from the local people, but he had managed to quell that guilt. He needed to survive, more than anything else Rivalz kept telling himself that. He had to survive for his mother. But there had been times, more moments, when he had wanted to live for himself.

It hurt him to admit that fact; that he was living for something other than his mother. He had been helping his mother for as long as he could remember. It felt good to have a moment just for himself, even if it was just filled with worry about his life.

He _would_ go back to his mother, Rivalz just needed to wait until it was safe. And there was a limit to his time on the run. One winter out on the edge of the mountains and then he would return to Ashingford. Maybe they would have to leave again, but Rivalz would ask his mother what she wanted first. If she wanted to remain in Ashingford, then he would and find his own way again.

Another growl made him groan, Rivalz distracted from his thoughts. He came to a stop, staring at the village in front of him. He wasn't sure how far northwest he was, but there were very few villages left. He could bypass the village entirely and try his luck in the forest. He would be safer in the forest, but Rivalz was sure that he wouldn't be as successful in the time that he needed food. The village would have food that he could buy, and he would have enough to store in the meantime. It wasn't too hard to make his decision.

Rivalz stumbled back down the road, smiling as he walked into the village. He immediately sought out the nearest tavern, navigating mostly by smell. He was surprised to find most of the business going on outside, the owner probably just taking advantage of the last nice days before winter.

He glanced around at the patrons, assuring himself that he was safe. The bells of Avalon had rung days ago and no one would connect them with his appearance. He was just another weary traveler on the road. Satisfied, Rivalz walked up to the makeshift bar that had been set up. Rivalz took one glance at the pig that was roasting and pulled out his purse. "A slice of that and a pint of ale."

The bar keeper muttered out a price, Rivalz too tired to haggle. The price was close enough to fair anyway. Rivalz counted out the coins, careful to keep from showing how much money he really had. The purse had a good amount of money, the wages of a guard. Rivalz was obviously not dressed like a guard, more like a common worker. The purse had a year's worth of money for a man like him, and that would draw unwanted attention to him.

Rivalz took the simple wooden plate and the tin mug, retreating to one of the tables. He looked around at the other people, checking to make sure that the rest of them were as they seemed. They were all commoners, like him. He nodded to himself and focused on his food, forcing himself to eat slowly. He didn't want to choke or to throw it all up later on. The food wasn't the best, burnt in a few places but it was good, especially to his stomach.

He didn't look up until he was done, Rivalz wiping his grease stained fingers on the edge of his shirt. He sat back, sipping at his ale as he looked around. He had missed the market that would have taken up much of the morning. The farmers would be heading back, all the little bits of extra sold or stored away. Rivalz would have to buy from the villagers, all at a higher price than usual. But he would need to increase his stores, even if it drained his purse. Anything to keep him going through the long winter.

Rivalz wiped his mouth on his sleeve, looking around before putting a smile on his face. People had always reacted well to a friendly disposition. He lifted his mug, turning to face the others. "Where can I buy supplies for journey?"

The man at the bar stopped poking the pig to look over at him. "That depends on where you are going."

Rivalz stood up and wandered over to the bar to talk with the keeper. He hesitated a moment at the sight of a group of monks at one table, but shrugged off the sight. They could be conveying the bones of some saint or the treasures that had been deserted by the long ago lords of the north. They were probably just trying to get back to the monastery before the winter came.

He leaned up against the bar, gesturing with his free hand to the mountains that were visible in the distance. "Out there somewhere, maybe further west."

One of the monks spoke up. "That's a strange chose of destination at this time of year."

Rivalz shrugged and took another drink. "I go where my will takes me and it takes me to the mountains. I've had worse."

That got a chuckle from the people around him. Rivalz nodded at the man, turning back around when the bar keeper spoke. "There are a few places at the other end of the street, the houses with the stock pens. The people there will give you a fair price, as fair as you will get anyway."

"Thank you."

"I just have to as why?" The man leaned against the bar. "Why leave the north only to go further north. That makes no sense."

Rivalz shrugged, settling the mug down on the counter. "As I said, my feet and will wish to wander and I see no reason to stop them."

"I know that wanderlust well. What do you think brought me here?" The man laughed and reached out for the mug. "May those wandering feet find you a place and a nice woman eventually. Here, one the house, from one wanderer to another."

Rivalz nodded and accepted the mug, raising it in a toast. The rest of the men copied him, save for the group of monks, not that Rivalz expected them to. He grinned and raised the mug to drink. He only managed a little before he heard one of the monks spoke up.

"Wandering sounds a lot like running to me."

Rivalz kept himself from flinching, but just barely. He kept his gaze on the mug, just to be sure that he wouldn't give anything away. "Up here, it's very much the same. It's far different back where I come from. Magicians seem to grow on trees around here."

"So running from the winter and the magicians, smart move." The monk laughed and shifted, Rivalz frowning when he heard metal clank against metal. He didn't think on it for too long, the monk turning to face him. "Anything else you're running from? A woman? Your father?"

"No." Rivalz managing an uneasy laugh. "Just seeing what I can of-"

"The noose?"

Rivalz froze as the monk stood up and pulling his hood back. He took a step back, staring at Jeremiah Gottwald, the captain of the Avalon guard. The mug tumbled from his hand as the other monks revealed themselves as members of the guard as well. He stumbled into the bar, feeling his legs shake.

He had thought that he was far ahead of them. He had a day of space between him and the guards. The horses must have made all the difference. His escape would make all the difference too. It didn't matter if he had used magic or not, his escape would mean that he was hung for a worse crime. No one escaped from Avalon, it had been created by the brother of the emperor himself. If Charles vi Britannia couldn't have Britannia, then he would make his own empire with Avalon to rival Pendragon. Under his command, Avalon would have been the trap that no one would escape from. And Jeremiah was loyal to Lord Charles, to the ideas that he had brought to the north.

He looked to the side, watching as people ran from the tavern, probably just as eager to get away. Rivalz wished that he could do the same, but he wouldn't be allowed to run. Jeremiah would catch him before he could reach the street. Rivalz swallowed, flinching as Jeremiah drew his sword.

"Rivalz Cardemonde you have been accused of stealing and the use of magic. You were sentenced to hang by the neck until dead." The sword was lowered at his chest. "Now you have escaped from Avalon, your sentence has been expanded. I do not know how, but it will be done. And all of this is done by the order of my lady, Nunnally vi Britannia."

The guard walked forward, Rivalz reaching back for something to defend himself with. It wouldn't do much for him, not against the trained guard, but it would make him feel better. He would have at least fought back once instead of being dragged away again.

His fingers brushed over metal, Rivalz wrapping his hand around it as the first guard swung. Rivalz threw the cup at the guard, using the distraction to run towards the tables. There were more distractions to be found there. If he was lucky, he would be able to get to the guards' horses and use one to escape. At least he would be escaping on a full stomach.

Rivalz stumbled onto the table, scooping up one of the knives and kicking the rest of the mugs and plates off at the guards. They shrunk back, giving Rivalz the time to jump to the next table, repeating the move. He scurried under the table, leaning his shoulder against it and flipping it up. The table would act as a shield as he considered his next move.

He looked around, clutching his knife in his hand. He had blocked his own escape path, meaning that he would have to dodge around the tables and run to get back to the main path through the village. Rivalz cursed under his breath, flipping the knife to a better hold. He stood up, jabbing the blade into the guard's side before taking off.

He dashed across the space, snatching up another knife to defend himself with. If he could just keep them away, then he would be fine. Rivalz sprinted for the next table, about to set it up to guard his back when someone grabbed his shoulder. Rivalz reached back to stab at the man with the knife. He managed to keep a hold on his makeshift weapon, aiming it for the guard's arm.

There was a cry of outrage before the knife was taken from his hand. Rivalz attempted to claw at the guard's arm, yelping as he was spun around and thrown onto the table. He reached up to grab at the hands that were around his throat, gasping for breath.

The guard looked back at Jeremiah. "What do we do with him sir?"

"We can't kill him." Rivalz looked back at Jeremiah, watching as the man looked around. He shivered as Jeremiah dropped the point of his sword into the fire the pig was still roasting on. "So we'll have to make sure that he will live. It'll be just enough to let him remember what happens when you cross the guard of Avalon, and as a warning to the others. No one escapes from Avalon, and no one attacks her guards." Jeremiah took the sword from the fire, studying the glowing tip. "Get him upright. He won't need his tongue for the way back."

Rivalz struggled against the guard as he was lifted to his feet. Another guard came around to grab a hold of his other side, holding him steady as they dragged him to the tree that shaded the yard. Rivalz grunted as he was shoved roughly against the tree, one guard forcing his mouth open.

Jeremiah advanced on him, Rivalz trying to find the words to beg the captain to leave him be, but he could only make vague noises of distress. Jeremiah didn't seem to care, waving all the guards away, save for the two that were holding him. Rivalz whimpered and closed his eyes. He wasn't brave; he had never made any claims to be. He just wished that he had gotten farther, run faster. If he couldn't have done that, then he wished that he could have seen his mother one last time.

The grip on his jaw tightened, Rivalz tensing as he waited for the final strike. All he got was the sound of something cutting through the air and a scream of pain. Rivalz opened his eyes, watching the guard fall to the ground. The man rolled around on the ground, clutching at his leg. Briefly, he wondered why none of the others were taking his place, staring at the crossbow bolt embedded in the guard's leg. Only when no one made a move did he looked up to see where the bolt had come from.

A man dressed in all black was seated on a black horse right by the bar. In his hand was the crossbow, another bolt already loaded. The man jerked the crossbow to one side. "Leave him be."

Jeremiah hesitated before using one hand to press Rivalz back against the tree. "Who are you to order me around?"

"Once you would have obeyed without question, Jeremiah Gottwald."

"That's captain to you."

"No. Not to me." The man pulled his hood back with one hand, narrowing his eyes at the man.

All of the guards reacted by jumping backwards, a few of them actually crossing themselves at the sight of the man. It was enough for Jeremiah to step away from the tree, leaving Rivalz to stand on his own. For a moment, Rivalz was tempted to run, but he wasn't sure what the man would do. It was equally as likely that the man would keep him at the tavern for the guards to take.

The man on the horse laughed, reaching out towards Rivalz and motioning for him to come closer. When he hesitated the man motioned again. Rivalz was smart enough to take the order, running over and taking hold of the horse's reins. He kept his eyes fixed on the guards as the man dismounted and walked closer to the guards.

"There was a time when you would have bowed to me, Jeremiah, when you would have called me by my title. What happened to those days?"

Jeremiah finally moved, goaded by the man's words. He lifted his sword, Rivalz flinching back against the horse. Jeremiah didn't seem to notice, his full attention on the man. "The only title you have his demon."

Rivalz jumped, looking between the man and Jeremiah. He had never seen the demon of Avalon, the son of Lady Marianne. The whole country had thought he was dead, Bishop Calares had proclaimed that he had vanquished the demon. Rivalz was sure that Jeremiah wouldn't have been acting the way that he was if this was some bandit trying to earn some respect, so this had to be the real demon.

He dropped the horse's reins, taking stock of the situation. Whatever it was did not bode well for him. If Jeremiah won, then his tongue would be cut out and he would be hanged. If the demon won, then Rivalz couldn't be sure what would happen to him. Rivalz had heard all of the stories about the demon, but he had never paid much attention to them because he had thought that he would never have to worry about such a powerful magic user again. Now that he was confronted by the demon himself. Rivalz didn't want to stick around to find out how many of the stories were true. The demon would serve as a distraction for him.

Rivalz turned and ran, looking for where the guards' horses were tied. He was not going to just miss out on a chance to get away faster. After he had gotten a horse, he would ride for the nearest forest and hide himself away until the guards were locked away in Avalon for the winter.

He reached the horses, fumbling with the way that the reins were tied. He didn't know how to ride, but he was sure that it would be simple enough, just for the time that he would need the horse. Rivalz grinned as he undid the knot on one of the horses, leading the bay away from the rest. He gently shushed the horse, staring at the stirrup before sticking his foot in. He hopped awkwardly on one foot before jumping up into the saddle, landing on his stomach.

The horse squealed and started forward, Rivalz scrambling for any kind of hold before he slid off. Rivalz rolled as he hit the ground, staying on the ground for a moment before carefully lifting his head. The bay was already circling back to the other horses. He wouldn't be attempting to ride a horse out; it would be far slower to be constantly thrown from the saddle every few strides. He would be faster on his own.

Rivalz picked himself up, not bothering to brush himself off. The demon was giving him all the time he would need and Rivalz would not be too proud to allow that debt. Without a backward glance towards the tavern, Rivalz started running.

 

Lelouch heard the fugitive turn and run, the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought a smile. He had just hoped to mess with Jeremiah before he realized who the captain was trying to bring back. The fugitive from Avalon was what he had come looking for; the fugitive was everything for his plans. That he got to ruin Jeremiah's hunt just made it all better. The fool had a big mouth and thought too much of himself.

He reached back to grab a few more bolts, playing with them in his free hand as he started toward the guards again. "You insult me, Jeremiah."

"That will be the only thing you get from me. You're a traitor and a mage."

Two years had taken away some of the sting from the insults, he had even gone to lands where the word demon had become a word of praise. Outside of Britannia he was something greater, even if reputation was based on misinformation. He couldn't work magic, but he knew how to talk to his advantage. Still, the insults were coming from someone that had taught him the very basics of fighting, at least until Suzaku had come along.

He glanced up at the sky, taking a slow breath. "And that is all I will get from you, insults and empty threats? I just let your fugitive get away. And you call yourself the captain of the guard."

Jeremiah jerked one hand, Lelouch watching as the guards nervously because to circle him. He narrowed his eyes and lifted the crossbow. They all thought he was going to use magic, and they would be watching for it. Lelouch smiled to himself, glancing at the younger guard before firing. The guard clutched at his throat and fell to the ground. Lelouch reloaded quickly, aware that the guards were drawing their swords. His own was still in his scabbard at his side and another still on his saddle. But the latter was Suzaku's sword, and he would never draw it, he didn't want to touch it. Until then, he would stick to his crossbow. It wasn't the weapon for a man of his station, which was exactly why Lelouch preferred it. Despite their insults, they still expected him to act like the son of a lord and he would use that expectation to its fullest. It was what had kept him alive.

Lelouch fired into the next man's leg, loading his last bolt as he looked up. He glanced behind him at the bar, spotting a few things that he could use, but not enough for a good fight, a strong fight. It was enough for what he needed, which was a distraction while the fugitive got away and to cut down on their pursuit. Lelouch was not going to allow himself to get caught, not after he had come out into the open again. For a fugitive from Avalon, he would break all of his rules he had established. Anything to get at Calares.

He fired the last bolt, missing as the guard dodged to the side. Lelouch just managed to scrape the guard's cheek, but he didn't linger too long to check. He was already reaching for the knife that had been used to cut the pig. All the while, he could hear Suzaku's voice in his head. _"Keep moving Lelouch. Don't just stand there and take the blows. You wouldn't be able to stand up to that."_

He threw the knife, the blade glancing off the leather armor that the guards worse. Lelouch scrambled for another weapon, not having time to grab one before Jeremiah was charging at him. He stepped to the side, grabbing onto Jeremiah's arm and tugging. Lelouch didn't expect to pull Jeremiah over; he wasn't strong enough for that. He was just trying to veer the captain off course, and it worked far beyond what Lelouch had thought.

Jeremiah tripped over the stones surrounding the fire, the guard reaching for something to catch himself on. He grabbed onto the spit, pulling the pig down with him into the fire.

Lelouch stumbled back as Jeremiah screamed. Jeremiah's clothes were burning, but that was the extent of the damage, the fire had been too low. But Jeremiah would be slowed, as would the rest of the guards. They were incompetent, dull men anyway.

He chuckled and swung up onto Gawain's back. He slid his crossbow back into place, doing a quick check of everything before swinging Gawain away from the tavern. He nudged the stallion into a trot, spotting the faint figure of the fugitive running away. Lelouch shook his head and sent Gawain forward, the stallion eagerly settling into a gallop. Even with the head start, the fugitive would need help getting away, which was where he came in.

He leaned forward as they got closer, noticing the way that the fugitive looked nervously over his shoulder. The fugitive raised one hand, coming to a stop. He curled up on the road, Lelouch slowing Gawain down. Lelouch sent the stallion around in a circle around the fugitive, half of his attention on the village to keep a watch for Jeremiah and the others.

"Please demon," the moniker grabbed his attention, Lelouch looking back at the fugitive. The man opened both his hands in surrender. "I've done nothing, I can't even do magic. What am I to you?"

Lelouch bit back the scathing reply that came to mind. He leaned over the side of the saddle. "I am saving your life."

The fugitive stared at him, mouth completely open like he was going to ask a question. But the man didn't speak, just wasted precious time by staring at him. Lelouch held out a hand, hoping that the man would finally move, only to have him recoil. Lelouch hissed out a curse between his teeth, about to pull the fugitive onto Gawain when there was a shout from behind him. He turned his head, watching as the guards rushed out of the backyard of the tavern. A few of them went immediately for their horses, but there was one that had a bow ready and an arrow drawn.

Lelouch gritted his teeth, waving his hand at the man, hoping that he would listen to the offer. The guard with the bow might miss when they were galloping away, but not while they stood still. Lelouch was not going to let the fugitive get away, not when he had just stolen the man away from the guard. He would never get the man back if the guards took him away again. "Come on."

There was a screech from above, Lelouch looking up with a smile. The guard did the same, leaving his face unguarded as the eagle swooped down and caught his face with its claws. The guard screamed and fell to the ground. Lelouch watched until the eagle was back up in the air before waving his hand in the fugitive's face. "Last chance."

The man bit his lip, but nodded, grabbing onto Lelouch's hand and stepping up onto Lelouch's boot. The fugitive had to jump to get onto Gawain's back, almost knocking Lelouch out of the saddle. Gawain jigged in place, but did nothing else. Lelouch was glad of his horse's training; it gave him time for the fugitive to settle. Lelouch looked back to see that the guards were still distracted. The eagle swooped in again, plucking at the manes of the horses to cause them to panic. Lelouch nodded and urged Gawain forward.

He would get them out of the village first before heading east. As much as he wanted to head right back to Avalon, he would wait and plan. Rushing would only get him killed and revenge like the one he had planned couldn't be rushed. He would go the long way, stick close to the mountains until he had lost the guards. Avalon might have had the best guards, but Jeremiah didn't know the land like Suzaku had. They would give up as Lelouch went into the mountains. Then he would turn back to Avalon.

Gawain galloped easily out of the village, Lelouch highly aware of where the fugitive was clinging to him. He tried to keep his hands steady as he guided Gawain towards the forest. A shriek made him look up, Lelouch relaxing as he saw the eagle keeping pace with them. It would probably be annoyed that it couldn't land on his arm or on the saddle, but Lelouch would make it up to the eagle when they were done running. The eagle would be getting the choicest bits of whatever they caught that night. He liked to spoil his bird.

 

Calares turned back to the people, raising his hand in a final blessing. The people in the church rose and began to file out, Calares watching them go. Performing the service always calmed him just because of the rote motions. The service was relaxing, had been relaxing, as well as the answers that he had found in it. Like the one about what to do with Nunnally, although it had been one of the easier answers. He just had to keep her busy, to think that she was involved. She was easily led that way.

Jeremiah too was easy, give the man a cause and the chance of glory and he would fight until his last breath. Calares just had the misfortune of not being Marianne.

But the current problem would take more than that. Calares began to circle around the church, putting out the candles as he went. The fugitive himself wouldn't be a problem, save for the reputation of Jeremiah and Avalon. The former didn't mean anything but the latter meant everything.

Avalon had been a place of refuge for him. He had been sent to the north by Vincent's father at the insistence of his family. Calares' family had wanted members in every place that they could. His two brothers had gone into the army, and his family had been proud before God had struck them down for it. First his father and then both of his brothers. That was the point that Avalon had changed from a prison and into a refuge.

Of course, now it could easily turn into a prison again. He had been too confident in himself two years ago when he had let Lelouch go, and now there was every chance that Jeremiah would run into Lelouch while looking for the fugitive.

To complicate things further, Mrs. Lohmeyer had said that Nunnally had invited Euphemia to stay and Calares did not have the power to refuse her. He would allow Nunnally her visitor; they would be kept in Avalon anyway. The winter felt like it would be coming early.

A complex problem indeed.

Calares came to a stop by the pews used by the lady of Avalon, staring at the alter. At this point, it was too much of a risk to leave Lelouch alive. His family wouldn't be able to protect him from his mistake. The emperor had made his views of magic very clear over the past two years. It would be better to make another plan then.

The first step would be to take care of Lelouch. The guards would be enough, or so he hoped. If they came back without Lelouch dead, then he would have to rely on other methods. The second step would be to marry off Nunnally. Getting another family involved would help him decide on what move to make next. If he found one ambitious enough with the men and money to support an army, he would attempt to make an empire out of the north of Britannia again. If not, then he would have to play the slower political game of urging marriages and working through diplomatic channels, the kind of politics that he had no patience for.

He rubbed at his neck, slowly turning over the problem in his head. He would do anything to keep his head attached. Most people would not accept his decision as priest-like. They wanted priests to be ready to die at any time for their religion, but Calares would never be one of those. He was far too in love with his life to leave it.

When he had let Lelouch live, he had stupid and ambitious, he would have to be careful not to let himself take that route again. Only the undisciplined allowed themselves to be taken like that.

Calares straightened his robes and moved towards the back of the church. He felt better now that the problem of the demon was solved; it was one less thing for him to be worrying over.

With Euphemia coming, the two ladies would need some kind of entertainment for the long winter nights, and the company of a few young men would do no harm. Calares already had a few in mind. Through a marriage, he could have an escape, if he every needed it. Above everything, he would need that escape route if things got too bad.

 

Nunnally hummed to herself, using the last of the sunlight to finish her needlework. She held up the dress she was working on, staring at the patterns of feathers and eagles that were beginning to form. It wasn't as good as some of the work from the capital and not at all in fashion, too much of the old style of the tribes before they had been shown civilization and God. But it was some of her best work, and Nunnally liked the style. She smoothed her fingers over the stitching, looking back up at the clerk sitting at the desk. "Please read back those numbers again."

The clerk turned back to the wax tablet in his hands, Nunnally nodding along. From what she could hear, Avalon had done well in the goods they could trade. Their fields could supply enough for the castle and a little bit to sell on the side. There were also the pelts they got from the animals in the forests of the north. There were other little things as well. Nunnally nodded slowly as the clerk listed them off. Avalon was in a good place, made better by the fact that Nunnally didn't waste money on parties or more clothes. Most of her dresses she kept in good repair by himself. No one in the capital cared for her, the child of Emperor Vincent's brother, the one who had been sent away. It was for the best, Nunnally didn't want to be cooed over. She was not something to be pitied.

She looked back up as the clerk stopped again, making sure to smile at him. "It sounds like we will have enough to replace some of the buildings, perhaps expand the guard barracks, but when the spring comes. And we'll hire from the villages, I want some of this going back into our people."

"I'll inform the steward, my lady."

Nunnally waved him away, not watching him bow. She looked back at her dress, settling it aside for another one. She enjoyed doing repair work while she listened, it kept her hands busy. And it stopped Mrs. Lohmeyer from pestering her because Nunnally could honestly say that she was working on her tasks as assigned. Nunnally knew that she should have left all the work to the steward, but she enjoyed the running of the castle.

The door opened again, Nunnally looking over her shoulder. The maid bowed and hurried to tidy up the room. It took her a moment to put a name to the face; the maid had only just been given the position. Nunnally smiled and put down the dress. "Sayoko."

"My lady." The maid nodded, but kept cleaning the room, but she kept looking back at Nunnally. Once the desk had been straightened up, she turned to look at her. "What will that be?"

"I don't know. I was hoping for more birds, but I've already used eagles."

"Your family sign?"

"Yes." Nunnally sighed. "But I want a variety, just to keep my fingers from getting tired."

"I know of a few from my homeland. I could draw a few for you, for your dress. I've heard that it's quite the fashion at court to have a foreign design."

"I'll never go to court."

Sayoko paused, staring at Nunnally. Finally she shrugged, going back to her work. "I don't see the point in court either. You've got more sense than the others. All the nobles talk about is Pendragon. There's nothing much there."

Nunnally laughed, starting to put her tools away for the night. She would continue tomorrow, when the light was better. Nunnally carefully folded the dresses, Sayoko taking them from her to put back in her chest.

In the midst of their tidying, the door opened again, one of the young guards clearing his throat. Nunnally thought that she saw Sayoko reaching for something on her belt only to lower her hand when she noticed that Nunnally was watching. Nunnally huffed and waved for the guard to speak.

The man bowed. "My lady, a patrol has potted Lady Milly riding for Avalon. I have a few of the patrol escorting her. We wouldn't want the criminal to hurt her."

"Of course not." She smiled. "Go, we'll take care of everything here."

The guard bowed and walked away, Nunnally's smile wavering. She had gotten too good at hiding what she thought, so much so that it frightened her. But she knew what happened when she voiced her opinion, people tended to smile and ignore her. In her mind, the escaped criminal was not dangerous, he was frightened and Nunnally was more than willing to let him go. There were other criminals that they should worry about, the ones that went unnoticed because they weren't magicians. The way the empire was blind to everything that wasn't magic involved would hurt them eventually. If she had her way, she would be able to change that. She wouldn't be able to do what she wanted, there were too many people that had more power that would stand in her way and Nunnally could do nothing about them. So, she would concentrate on the people alone. She was all theirs; it was the only thing that anyone would do for them.

Nunnally looked up at Sayoko, the maid already shutting the chest. "Should I ready the guest room?"

"Yes, Sayoko. Thank you."

For a moment, Sayoko looked surprised. Then she just bowed and left the room. Nunnally tipped her head to the side, glad that she could still surprise people. She wasn't like her brother or her mother, it took effort for her to be tricky because she didn't have the practice. Nunnally had the sinking feeling that she would be getting the practice that she would need soon enough.

 

Lelouch glanced up at the overcast sky, feeling his stomach twist. It would be dark soon and Lelouch didn't want to be stumbling through the Kinver Forest at night. There were too many people that were still halfway feral. They didn't recognize any lord, not on their own land. Lelouch sighed and turned Gawain off the trail towards a hovel.

Off the top of his head, he knew that they were still on Ashford land, and that their people hated the current lord. The old Ashford lord had been better; he hadn't drained everything from the people. At least he no longer looked the part of a noble; years on the run had changed that. Still, he doubted that people would trust him.

Lelouch watched as the people stopped chopping wood, the woman going to hide behind her husband. He watched the door of the house, waiting to see if any more would come out; he didn't want to be too outnumbered. When no one did, Lelouch settled back, trying to ignore the way that the fugitive's hands were still on his waist. He cleared his throat, Gawain coming to a stop. Lelouch reached down to stroke Gawain as the stallion tossed his head, trying to calm the horse. "We're looking for a place to sleep."

The older man shook his head. "No. Find your place somewhere else."

Lelouch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Suzaku would have been better at this than him, Suzaku had always been better at talking to people. He had only known the noble way, demanding what he wanted. But he couldn't do that anymore, not if he wanted to lay low. He cleared his throat and shifted on Gawain. "We can pay."

That perked the man up, Lelouch allowing the man to look Gawain over. He knew what the man was seeing, Lelouch purposefully made sure that Gawain looked good, enough for him to be considered slightly wealthy. It had eased his passage enough times already, even with those who knew who he was. Lelouch knew that he had the man when he smiled.

"Fine then, but the two of you will sleep in the barn. You won't come toward the house or I'll send you out."

"Fair enough." Lelouch turned Gawain towards the barn, glad to get away from the man. He would have to watch the man and his family. It would all be useless if the fugitive's throat was slit in the middle of the night.

He slid off of Gawain's back; not paying attention as the fugitive nearly fell off the horse. He smiled, shaking his head as he took the saddlebags off of Gawain. Lelouch gave the sky another glance, trying to track the time. It was difficult with the trees and the overcast sky. The twisting in his stomach was getting worse and Lelouch knew better than to ignore that feeling.

Lelouch turned around, taking a quick step back when he saw that the fugitive was standing in front of him. The fugitive gave him a nervous smile. "Sorry. I just…thanks for saving me. But, why?"

He shrugged. "I don't like the idea of Jeremiah bullying the people. The guards should do better."

"But you're the demon."

Lelouch reached out and pressed his hand over the fugitive's mouth. "Don't advertise that fact. I want to live and I think you do too."

"I do." The fugitive shifted nervously. "Still, why?"

He sighed and looked down at the saddlebags. "I'll tell you tomorrow when we're moving again. I don't trust these people and I'm tired."

"Oh, right. Can I help?"

Lelouch looked him over, debating the matter internally. He couldn't let the fugitive get away, but he didn't think that the man would run, not knowing whether or not the guards were on their tail. He motioned towards Gawain. "Take care of the horse and then go to sleep. We'll be moving on early."

The fugitive nodded, stepping around him to get to Gawain. He held out a hand for the horse to sniff, waiting for the horse to pull away to pat the horse's neck. "Hello, don't bite me."

"He won't. He's better behaved by that."

"And does he have a name?" The fugitive shrugged when Lelouch gave him an incredulous look. "Names are important, they tell us important things, like family and who people really are."

"Then am I a demon?"

"Don't know. I don't know you well enough."

Lelouch felt the corner of his mouth tip up. It was strange to see someone so relaxd around him. His reputation had preceded him for so long he doubted that anyone thought of him as anything other than a demon. Having the fugitive around would be refreshing. "His name is Gawain."

"Gawain? A good strong name for a strong horse. I'm Rivalz and we have a few things to discuss if we will be working together." Rivalz took Gawain's reins and began to lead him away, the horse walking with his head low to look at Rivalz.

Lelouch smiled at the sight. It was good for Gawain to interact with someone else, good for all of them. The two of them had been alone for too long.

A soft trill made him look to the fence, Lelouch smiling when he saw his eagle there. He set the saddlebags down on the fence, reaching out to stroke the eagle's chest with two fingers. The eagle gave him a long look but allowed the touch, Lelouch laughing. "So you've forgiven me now? I thought you might. You sulked for a while."

The eagle didn't answer back, not that Lelouch expected it to. He offered his right hand to the bird, the eagle stepping onto his hand. When the eagle settled, Lelouch moved, carrying the eagle into the barn. The eagle took the cue and flew into the nearest perch, Lelouch making a second trip for the saddlebags.

He ignored the eagle's gaze as he set himself up for the night. Lelouch piled the hay into a pile, spreading his cloak over it. He had learned to sleep in less comfortable places. Life on the run had changed him from the pampered lord to the rogue that everyone thought he had been. Lelouch was sure that Suzaku would laugh if he could see him now. Finally, the Lelouch from Avalon was gone, which just left Lelouch what he had now. He didn't quite know what that was, but he had gotten used to it.

Lelouch turned back to the saddlebag, taking out another cloak, one he kept for sentimental reasons, like Suzaku's sword. He brushed his fingers over the patches and the faded cloth, remembering when it had been bright blue and gold, the colors of Avalon. Suzaku had worn it as the captain of the guard and now Jeremiah wore a similar one. Lelouch lingered over the eagle sigil before he wrapped himself up in the cape, feeling the exhaustion of those days of hard riding. And he would continue to ride hard until the guards had given up the chase. He just wanted to catch a few hours of sleep and go hunt food later. But there was still one thing that he had left to do.

He reached back into the saddlebag and pulled out a book, the pages almost full. Lelouch had bought it on a whim, wanting to record his life when he had thought that someone would listen, before he had realized everyone, even Nunnally, had been turned against him. It had been one indulgence that he kept up out of habit, because he felt that someone had to know. When he went back to Avalon, he didn't expect to make it out alive. He would die for his revenge and he still cared enough to want someone to remember him as someone other than the demon of Avalon.

Lelouch took out the jar of ink, noticing that there wasn't much left. He wouldn't be buying anymore when he was out. By then he would have already gone through with his plan. Lelouch carefully unwrapped the quill that was made from one of the feathers shed by his eagle. He dipped the end into the ink, flipping to one of the few free pages. His stomach rolled again, Lelouch swallowing before quickly visiting the events of the day in short summary.

_The fugitive was found today. He will be able to help us back into Pendragon. This will all end soon._

He quickly packed up the ink and the quill before blowing on the ink. Then he slammed the book shut. He shoved it in the saddlebag, not wanting to entertain the thought for much longer. He didn't want to long for something that would slow in coming. Lelouch wrapped himself up in the cloak, flopping down on the pile of hay. Outside, he could hear Rivalz chattering to Gawain, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes.

The sound of wings made him open one eye, watching as his eagle hopped closer. The eagle settled down in the hay, tucking its head under its wings, apparently deciding that it was safe enough to sleep. Lelouch rested a few fingers on the eagle's back and closed his eyes again.

 

Rivalz looked over his shoulder towards the barn. When he had checked in before nightfall, Lelouch and his bird were asleep, apparently tired out already. Rivalz shook his head as he continued to rub Gawain down. It didn't matter that his savior was asleep; Rivalz could take care of himself. He had no intention of escaping anyway. It was far safer to stick with Lelouch than to run off again. Demon or not, Rivalz wanted to be safe.

He took a step back, looking Gawain over before nodding. The stallion looked presentable again, or as close as Rivalz could get to it since the horse had taken it upon himself to roll as soon as the saddle was off. Rivalz shook his head and patted Gawain's side. "You stay clean, alright? I'm not cleaning you up again in the morning."

All he got was a snort in reply. Rivalz rolled his eyes and walked away. With Lelouch asleep in the barn, Rivalz would sleep in the loft. He trusted the demon to protect him, but he didn't want to sleep in the same room, not after only one day with him. Besides, the loft would probably be warmer. But first, he would have to eat.

Rivalz glanced around, watching the house closely. He hadn't seen the owners of the place since Lelouch had just talked to him. He knew that they were forbidden from getting close to the house, but that couldn't mean the woods. Rivalz was sure that he could find wood and a rabbit. Maybe he could even encourage Lelouch to eat; they couldn't ride with an empty stomach

He stumbled out into the woods, trying his best to be quiet. Rivalz had never been good at walking in the woods. He had been born in the open plains around Pendragon. The north was something completely different and it scared him still. Rivalz rested a hand against one of the small trees, looking around before heading into the forest to start collecting wood. He would keep his eyes open for the last of the roots or edible plants; because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to catch any animals.

Rivalz worked his away carefully through the trees, managing to gather a good pile of wood. He shifted it in his arms, about to turn around when he heard a howl. Rivalz sucked in a quick breath, holding still as he listened for the sound of other wolves, but there were none. It was a lone wolf and that made it dangerous. It wasn't even winter and the wolf was so close to humans. Rivalz swallowed and dropped all the wood he was carrying. He wasn't going to risk getting eaten, not when he had finally gotten protection and a way home.

Sticks cracked under his feet as he ran, Rivalz not bothering to keep quiet. He had to get out of the woods and back to the house. He would bring Gawain into the barn to keep the horse safe from the wolf if it was desperate enough to attack the human house. Lelouch would have to be woken up to fight off the wolf. Rivalz was sure that the family wouldn't do anything to help them; they obviously wanted him and Lelouch gone.

He stumbled out into the open between the barn and the hovel. Rivalz turned around to watch the woods as he backed away, looking for shifting undergrowth. He tried to calm his breathing, running a hand over his face. The howls had stopped, but that didn't mean that that the wolf was gone, it could still be hunting. He licked his lips, not seeing any movement. He would take advantage of the silence and seek shelter. Rivalz nodded and turned around, jumping back when he saw the older man standing behind him.

Rivalz took another step back, raising his hands to show that he was unarmed. "Sorry. I was just looking for firewood. Did you hear the wolf?" When the man didn't respond, Rivalz made a sweeping motion with his hand. "There's a wolf out there, you should go and-"

He was cut off as the man swung an ax at him. Rivalz scrambled backwards, the man turning him towards the house. He stumbled back, ducking the clumsy swings of the ax. The man didn't seem to be making much of an effort to hit him, just judging Rivalz. He went to dodge backwards again, only to trip over a rock.

Rivalz grunted and sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the man. He could see the man switch tactics, the ax lifted over the man's head with the intent to kill. Rivalz crossed his arms over his face, waiting for the ax to come down.

There was a growl from his left, Rivalz barely having the time to turn his head before something rushed the man. His mouth dropped open as he realized that the wolf was tearing at the man's arm, the animal jumping away when the ax was swung at it. The wolf circled around the man, paying no attention to Rivalz. Rivalz stayed only long enough to make sure that the wolf was really distracted before he turned and ran for the barn.

"Lelouch! Lelouch, we need you. There's a wolf!" There was no answer, just the sound of Gawain's nervous shifting.

Rivalz reached out to rest a hand on the horse's neck, ducking around the horse to run for the barn. He flung open the barn door, staring at the bed that had been prepared, but there was no one there. Rivalz turned in place, looking in the dark corners of the barn before making his decision. No matter if the man had tried to kill him, no one deserved to be mauled to death by a wolf.

He lunged for the crossbow that was hanging on the saddle, lifting it out of its place. He fumbled with the bolts, pulling two free as the rest spilled to the floor. Rival carefully stepped over the bolts, rushing to the slipshod wall, using the top of it to steady the crossbow. He held a bolt in between his teeth as he tried to pull the string back, looking up at a scream.

The boy had come out of the house, staring at his father's body and the wolf circling it. The boy rushed forward, scooping up the ax. Rivalz cursed as the wolf turned with a snarl. He couldn't pull the string back and the boy was going to die. He grunted and tried to get a better hold on the bow, trying one more time to pull the string back only to have the crossbow pulled from his hands.

He turned around to see a hooded person effortlessly load and aim the crossbow. Rivalz took a step back, the person adjusting their aim before firing. The bolt pierced the boy right in the neck. The boy clawed at his throat before falling to the ground, Rivalz staring at the second body in shock.

The crossbow was shoved roughly back into his hands, Rivalz staring at the weapon in his hands. It only took him a moment to get over his shock, Rivalz dropping the crossbow. He reached out for the stranger, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. To his surprise, the stranger allowed himself to be held in place. Rivalz glared at the man. "What gave you the right to do that?"

The man shrugged him off. "You'll thank me for it later."

Rivalz was taken aback by the stranger's voice, having a hard time matching it to the Lelouch he knew. But there was no one else that it could be; no one else would be attempting to save him. He managed to sputter out "Why?"

"They would have killed you in the morning." The stranger walked away towards were the wolf was standing. Rivalz was tempted to call the stranger back, but he stopped himself. If the man wanted to be mauled by a wolf it wasn't Rivalz's fault. He rolled his eyes and bent over to pick up the other bolt that had dropped when the stranger had taken the crossbow from him. When he looked up, the stranger was kneeling on the ground, offering his hand to the wolf.

To Rivalz's surprise, the wolf sniffed the man's hand before resting its muzzle on the hand. Rivalz stared as the man reached out to stroke the wolf's head. The action was familiar but still cautious, and the wolf looked like it wanted to pull away. The two remained in their awkward position for a while before the man stood up and started to walk away. The wolf remained behind for a moment before getting up and following the man. Rivalz fumbled with the crossbow, aiming it at the wolf, but he wasn't sure that he could make the shot; his hands were shaking too much.

The man and the wolf disappeared into the forest, Rivalz finally lowering the crossbow. He sighed and shook his head. Whatever was happening had to be magic, there was no other explanation. Rivalz walked backwards until he hit the wall of the barn. It had to be Lelouch, there was no other explanation for what had just happened. The demon had saved his life again, strangely enough. It seemed like the demon wasn't living up to all the rumors about him. Rivalz didn't know quite how to deal with the change.

He retreated into the barn again, replacing the crossbow and cleaning up the bolts. He looked around the barn before shivering and heading out of the building. Rivalz didn't want to linger in the barn any longer; it was too much magic for him in one day. He clambered up into the hayloft, pushing a pile of hay together before crawling into it. Rivalz shut his eyes, pushing deeper into the hay as the howls started again.


	4. In Strange Company

 

"Upon my word, there's a knight in white armor, a devil, a demon, who's going to kill more people today than we could bury in two acres of ground. Don't go near him if you don't want to die. So help me God, no steel or iron can withstand his sword!"  
–  _Lancelot_ from the Vulgate Cycle, trans. William W. Kibler

Jeremiah looked around the camp, shaking his head. Their defeat the day before had been humiliating and it had also threatened his place as captain. No one had appointed him captain after Suzaku had been killed, Jeremiah had just stepped into the position. He had not been questioned mostly because there had never been any challenge to his authority, not until the prisoner had escaped. Now he had to deal with the backlash from the double failure.

He eyed the men carefully. Out of the seven he had left, four of them were from the original pureblood foundation that Charles had brought with him. Out of the sixteen that had originally followed the prince, those four were the most desperate because their families weren't going to pull them out of the guard for a marriage. They would have to gain that prestige on their own, which would mean that Jeremiah had merely become an obstacle to their desires. But he was not going to be removed so easily.

The position of captain of the guard should have belonged to him after the old captain died peacefully in his sleep. But then Lelouch had used his magic to convince Lady Marianne that Suzaku should have the position, a foreigner over her own countryman. The very thought still made Jeremiah angry. He had thought that Lelouch had respected him for his skill, but the fact that magic had been used made the entire situation make sense. Lelouch hadn't been in his right mind. Magic made everything that Lelouch had done make sense.

And Marianne had been such a good lady of Avalon, Jeremiah had had high hopes for her children. Nunnally was fine, but she was nothing like her mother. Nothing like the woman who had invited him into her bed without hesitation and had fought without fear. For a few brilliant years, Jeremiah had thought that he would win a marriage out of Marianne, to become lord of Avalon and, most importantly, be happy. But then Lelouch had ruined it all. And the boy was ruining it for him again, except this time Jeremiah would get the pleasure of killing Lelouch himself. No impertinent bishop was going to stop him this time.

He stood up and brushed off his pants, aware of the wary stares of the rest of the guard. Jeremiah lifted his chin, ignoring their calculated looks. "We'll ride to the east. They'll have to leave the forest sometime."

Kewell rolled his eyes and sat back. "And if they don't? They can both use magic so they'll be thick as thieves in there."

"Then do you suggest that we follow them in, right into a trap?" Jeremiah used one had to gesture at the forest. "Go ahead and lead us into a trap. The rest of us will go around and set up an ambush for the fugitive."

That quieted Kewell down, Jeremiah glad that he had managed that much. Out of all of them, Kewell was the most dangerous. He had a family with more of the connections that the family could use to get him into a better place. Jeremiah would do better to just send Kewell back, to reassure Nunnally, but that would mean letting Kewell out of his sight. He would just have to put up with the man for a while longer.

He turned to point at one of the few guards that had been born around Avalon. "Ruskin, where would be best place for an ambush."

Ruskin frowned and stood up, shielding his eyes. He finally made a motion towards the east. "There's only one place where the Kinver River doesn't have high banks, that's the only ford. If we wait for them there, we will catch them."

"Good." Jeremiah made sure to glance at Kewell so the man understood that he would not be rewarded for his statements. "Five us of will go to that point. The other two will go into the forest and scare them out, keep them moving towards us. As soon as they cross the river, you will rejoin us. Kewell and Ruskin, you will go into the forest. Mount up!"

He turned to hide his smile at the look of dismay on Kewell's face. There was no glory to be gotten in the place where Kewell was going, so Jeremiah had saved himself from competition for a little while longer. But Kewell was sure to take Bishop Calares' side when they returned to Avalon, anything to cross Jeremiah. When they returned with the fugitive, Jeremiah would turn his focus on how to keep Kewell from usurping him.

Jeremiah untied his mare and led her away from the rest. He slung the saddlebags in place, hearing the jingle of metal as the other guards collected their gear. There were grunts from the others as they settled into their saddles, complaints as they were unused to riding hard all day. Jeremiah would have to change that. If something like this happened again, God forbid, then he wanted a team that would be able to chase down the criminal faster. He didn't want to have to blunder around again. Avalon and the bloodline of Lady Marianne deserved better. He swung up onto his mare's back, looking over the whole group before gesturing.

Ruskin peeled off from the group, circling around to head into the forest. Kewell was slow to follow, Jeremiah watching him go. At least Kewell could still take orders. He turned his attention to the rest of the guard, Jeremiah urging his horse to take the lead, the rest of them following after. He kept one eye on the forest as they rode out; watching as the high banks of the Kinver River began to form, taking them away from the forest. The demon had chosen his hiding place well, but he wouldn't be able to hide forever. The bishops had had his shot and, although he had bought them a much needed peace, Calares had failed. Jeremiah would not suffer to have two magicians running free on his hands, not with the safety of Lady Nunnally at stake.

Rivalz fiddled with the end of the reins, not sure what to do with them. Technically, Lelouch was leading Gawain, so he didn't even need the reins, but it made him feel better. Gawain was a sweet horse, but he was also big, whether Rivalz was on the ground or on the horse's back. But it was probably good that Lelouch was leading his horse, because Rivalz didn't even know how to ride and he was still half asleep.

He had been woken up early in the morning, Lelouch pushing him to leave as quickly as they could. Rivalz had made an effort not to look at the two bodies on the ground, just focusing on getting Gawain ready to go. He hadn't wanted to be there when the wife had come out of the house. The husband's death could have been easily explain, his throat had been ripped out by the wolf. The son's death looked too purposeful, the shot to the neck too precise to be accidental. They wouldn't have to pay for their stay, but Rivalz still felt bad about sneaking away. The woman was owed some explanation.

A curse from Lelouch made him look up, Rivalz watching the man step carefully around an eroded part of the path. He relaxed slowly as Gawain picked his way around the dangerous section, his eyes on Lelouch's back. He kept expecting to see Lelouch use his magic at any minute, despite the fact that he hadn't. Besides, Lelouch had come to save him. It made no sense that his rescuer twice over would take him away only to kill him. Rivalz had learned how magic could twist a man's mind, but Lelouch seemed like he was in complete control, so different from the stories that Rivalz had heard about him.

Rivalz sighed and looked around, watching the fog move through the forest. He might have called this magic if Lelouch's cursing didn't tell him otherwise. In any case, it was good cover. Jeremiah and the rest of the guards would have difficulty finding them now. Although it was equally as likely that they were lost.

He reached down to pat Gawain's neck, soothing himself more than the horse with the motion. Rivalz looked down at Lelouch, feeling guilty. He had been riding since they had left the woodcutter's house that morning. It was probably time to switch. Gawain was Lelouch's horse after all. He cleared his throat, a bit unnerved when both Lelouch and his eagle turned to look at him. "You should ride now."

"There's no point." Lelouch sighed and dropped the reins. "Neither of us can see where we are going. It would be better to stop before we walk off the banks of the river."

"But the guards…"

Lelouch chuckled, walking back to stand by the stirrup. "Jeremiah would have sent men after us."

"Then why are you so calm?"

Lelouch paused in the middle of rifling through the saddlebag. "Because I know him. Jeremiah may be ruthless but he's a fanatic. Out of all of the guards he could have taken, he would have chosen purebloods, the ones that came from deep within Britannia. One or two may come from around here, but only serve as scouts. Jeremiah will be as lost as the rest of us if he is in the forest, or he will be stuck waiting until we come out. Knowing him, he won't keep up a watch after night falls, so we can sneak past then." Lelouch paused for a moment before shrugging. "Or you can. I'll take the longer way around to be sure."

He pulled a cloak from the saddlebag, holding it out to Rivalz. After Rivalz hesitated for a moment, Lelouch tossed the cloak up to him. "I've made my living dodging better and worse guards. You can trust me on this."

Rivalz sighed and slid off Gawain, taking the cloak and wrapping it around himself. With the fog well and truly in place, it was chilly, but he was sure that Lelouch wouldn't agree to a fire until he was sure that they were safe.

He turned to watch his savior, Lelouch talking quietly to the horse. In the end, he didn't know much about Lelouch, just what he had seen of the man. Rivalz scratched the back of his neck. "You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing."

"I've been doing it for two years." Lelouch tied Gawain to a tree. "I should be good at this, or I'd be dead. There's no one around to help me."

"It helps that everyone thought that you were dead."

"Yes." Lelouch laughed, although it sounded fragile. "That did help. And there were always countries willing to willing to help, even after they learned that I can't do magic."

Rivalz nodded, freezing when he realized what Lelouch had said. "You  _can't_."

"I've never had the knack. Funny how rumors will spread." Lelouch sighed, settling back against one of the trees. The eagle fanned its wings in annoyance, Rivalz watching as Lelouch spoke softly to the bird.

It was the only time Lelouch seemed soft, all the other times Lelouch was abrupt or just a bit rough around the edges. The bird seemed to calm him, for whatever reason that was. Rivalz wasn't going to push on the issue. It didn't matter in the end.

Lelouch looked up, his fingers still stroking over the bird's back. "They never seemed to be as surprised as you. Perhaps it was because I was helpful in other ways. Do you know how many rebellions sprung up in the past two years?" When Rivalz shook his head, Lelouch just smiled. Apparently something showed on his face because Lelouch laughed. "I have to earn a living somehow and my skills are only in the political field. I'm not much good for anything else."

Rivalz opened his mouth to deny the statement, but he quickly snapped it shut. There was no reason that he had to know everything about Lelouch. The man had just done him a favor; there was no need to know anything further. He sighed and leaned back against Gawain, patting the horse. "Are you leading a rebellion here? Do I need to run?"

He meant to laugh, but the look on Lelouch's face made him snap his mouth shut. Rivalz shifted nervously in place, jumping when Lelouch spoke up. "It's personal."

"Going after the people who really killed your mother?"

"Yes. And the one who did this to me." Lelouch gestured with his free hand to Gawain.

Rivalz turned to look at Gawain's saddle, staring at the sword that was attached to the saddle. There was another one on Lelouch's hip, neither of which he had seen Lelouch use. Rivalz sighed and stepped away from the horse. His eyes lingered on the crossbow hanging from the saddle. Rivalz touched the edge of the bow, wanting to derail the conversation. He didn't want to know everything about Lelouch. He wanted to be able to go their separate ways when the time came.

He plucked at the string. "Thank you, by the way, for last night."

That got Lelouch to sit up. "What?"

"There was a wolf attack." Lelouch shivered, Rivalz hesitating for a moment before pushing on. "The husband…he came after me when I came from the woods. The wolf followed and tore out his throat. I was going to shoot it, but you took the crossbow from my hands."

"I wasn't…." Lelouch shook his head, his attention going back to the bird. "I wasn't there. Someone else must have done it."

"There was no one else around." Rivalz tensed when Lelouch looked back at the sword on the saddle. He felt his stomach twist, Rivalz reaching out to touch the sword, only to jerk his hand back as the man spoke.

"That was Suzaku's. I gave it to him when he became the captain of the guard. He had it the night we had to run."

Rivalz had known how the story had ended, but Lelouch was alive, so there was a chance that the story had changed. "What happened to him?"

Lelouch shot him a glance, pulling the bird closer to him. "He was killed. The idiot stayed behind to defend me and got himself killed." He nearly choked on the last word. The eagle trilled, the sound enough to bring Lelouch back. He stroked over the eagle's feathers. "I kept the sword because I thought that something might happen, that someone might be able to fix this. But I had no luck."

Rivalz nodded slowly, unable to look away from the sword. The sword could have any number of curses on it, either through intent or the combination of so many spells. Two years was a long time to search for a miracle and not get anything. He shivered and rubbed his arms, suddenly frightened. There were all sorts of stories from his childhood, the ones that he and his friends had told each other at night when they had snuck out. If magic could be done so easily, then there was no reason the other creatures couldn't exist.

He drummed his fingers against the saddle, looking back over at Lelouch. "Do you think that it could have been him last night?"

"Suzaku still watching over me?" Lelouch smiled, tipping his head to look at the bird. "That would be a nice thought. My own knight in shining armor. If you see him again, tell him that he's missed."

"Why would I?"

"He seems to favor you." Lelouch scratched under the eagle's beak. "He must know that you can help us."

Rivalz stared at Lelouch, fighting the urge to run. This was the unsteady Lelouch he had been waiting for, but this wasn't magic that Rivalz was seeing, it looked more like grief. Maybe something about the stories was true, at least about Suzaku, but the idea didn't calm him. It just made Lelouch desperate, and desperate could mean anything. It would be in his best interest for him to leave. He would owe Lelouch later, but that was for the better than dying now. He had his mother to worry about.

He glanced over towards the forest. The fog was still thick enough for him to get lost in it and Lelouch would never be able to find him. He could continue with his escape without any problems. But, to do that, he would have to ignore his conscience and Rivalz had never been able to do that, he was too much of a bleeding heart. If he ran away, then he would never find out what happened to Lelouch, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Lelouch hadn't done anything to him, the man had rescued him. If he still believed that Suzaku was alive, that was just a small thing. Grief could do strange things to people.

Either way he thought about it, he was in a bad situation and, magic or not, he would prefer to have Lelouch on his side. To go to Jeremiah would mean his death and he was not ready for that.

Rivalz wiped his hands on his pants, dropping down to a crouch by Gawain's front legs. "So what do we do until then?"

"Sleep." Lelouch pulled the hood of his cloak up and settled back. "We won't be getting much tonight. We'll catch something to eat later."

"And what if Jeremiah sent people after us?"

Lelouch held up his right arm. "The eagle will wake us."

Rivalz nodded, not sure how else to respond. He reached out, petting Gawain's leg as he settled back into a more comfortable position. The answer that the eagle would watch over them wasn't much, but he would trust Lelouch. For all he knew, the eagle was a gift from one of the people that Lelouch had helped out and was a little more than normal itself. Rivalz gave the eagle a long look, trying to see it as anything other than a common mountain eagle. The eagle tipped its head to the side, Rivalz giving up his search for something extraordinary.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, staring at the sky. Rivalz had gone to church with his mother, he had believed everything that he was told, but he couldn't seem to muster up the same faith that everyone else could. Now seemed as good a time as any to get some sort of faith, because the odds didn't seem to be in his favor. He didn't seem to be following the rules that had been established too well. Not only had he committed a crime, but he was helping someone who had killed his own mother. Although Rivalz wasn't too sure about that crime either. If Lelouch really couldn't use magic, then why would he have killed his own mother?

"None of this adds up."

Gawain lowered his head and breathed into Rivalz's hair. Rivalz reached up to pet the horse's nose, keeping his eyes on Lelouch. Something was going on around and he didn't know exactly what was going on. It would be hard to keep himself safe if he couldn't tell that. Rivalz bit his lip, glancing up at the sky again before deciding to make the more noble gesture. "If you can hear me God, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything that I've done, if that helps. But I need you to look after my mother no matter what. She doesn't deserve anything that might happen to her because of me."

He paused in case there was an answer, exhaling slowly when there was none. Rivalz would take the fact that there was no answer as good news. He resettled himself against the tree, pulling the borrowed cloak more tightly around him. Until he could go home, he would stay with Lelouch, the far better option than running off on his own. There was another small part of him that was intrigued by the mystery of what had really happened to Lelouch. That was something worth following to the end.

By his count, there were seven available young men that would agree to marry Nunnally. Calares shut the tome he had been working from, rubbing his eyes to clear them. If he wanted better prospects, he would have to appeal to the emperor. But that would draw attention to his mistake and he couldn't afford the risk. The same danger existed with the young men, but Calares was sure that they could be directed another way. In any case, it was the worst possible situation that could have been handed to him.

He pushed away from the table, stretching out his back before he walked out of his cell. The church would be crowded with people at prayer, people who would demand his attention. Calares was not in the mood for playing his part as the bishop at the moment. He needed space to think, which meant the garden. He walked around the side of the church, slipping through the small gate there. Nunnally was more likely to be riding out with a group of guards to bring Milly Ashford back safely to Avalon than to be out in the garden, which meant that Calares wouldn't be disturbed by her either. He claimed the nearest bench and sat down, closing his eyes.

At least he had everything in Avalon under control, that thought alone did wonders for him. It was everything outside of Avalon that worried him, as it always had. His spy in the guard barracks had not been chosen to go with Jeremiah, so he would just have to wait, but there were other ways to control the guards. He would send out a man to find Jeremiah and get a report. The position of the guards would be easily found, the villagers loved to gossip.

The click of the gate made Calares look up. One of the alter boys from the church peered into the garden, scurrying over to him. Calares wracked his brain for the boy's name as the boy bowed but came up blank. There were always boys coming in and out of the church, some that would return to their families or go to the monastery, far too many for Calares to remember their names. The boy shifted nervously taking a few deep breaths before speaking. "The archbishop of Pendragon has just sent news that he will be coming to Avalon within the next three weeks. He is coming to hear the confessions of the priests."

Calares nodded and waved the boy away, smiling at how eager to leave the boy seemed to be. He shook his head and turned his full attention to the news that he had been given.

The arrival of the bishop from Pendragon gave him a time limit to finish up the business with Lelouch. Some part of him still wanted to make a show out of Lelouch, but it would be far better if he didn't. He would never had been much control of the situation when Lelouch was involved, he couldn't predict Marianne's son. With the time limit, he would give the guard a few more days to catch the fugitive before he employed his plan. He would pull the guard back long enough for Lelouch to be killed before sending them after the fugitive again. One of the guards would appreciate the glory of catching the magician, and would give him the chance to replace Jeremiah.

The arrival of the archbishop would also mean that Euphemia would be coming. She was bound to travel in the safety of the archbishop's entourage. That would mean Nunnally would be occupied on that end. All he had to do was to encourage the right families to send their sons. That, at least, was simple enough.

The soft chime of the bells startled him out of his thoughts, Calares counting the chimes. He sighed after the sixth, pushing off of the bench. He would have to conduct mass soon, meaning that the rest would have to wait until he was finished with his duties to the church. Then he would have to prepare for the bishop and Euphemia. Mrs. Lohmeyer could extend invitations through the appropriate channels. Calares brushed off his robes and walked out of the gardens, already rehearsing his sermon in his head.

Lelouch woke up to the sound of someone moving clumsily through the undergrowth and the eagle moving around on his hand. He sighed and pushed back the hood of his cloak, looking out into the forest.

The fog had started to clear up somewhat, but not enough to give them away. It would still make the bit of travel they had left difficult, but it would also impede Jeremiah. He was not about to waste his one chance to slip past the Avalon guards. They could reach one of his hideouts in the mountains and be safe.

Lelouch lifted his hand, the eagle taking off to seek out food. It would probably gorge itself before bringing back the kill. Lelouch hadn't managed to train the bird thoroughly, not even with the help of the people he had met in his travels. Then again, they had all through that the eagle was his familiar and had been afraid of training it. Lelouch had never gotten around to telling them that the eagle was nothing special, because admitting that hurt.

He ducked his head and took a deep breath, calming himself before standing up. He turned toward the source of the noise, slightly surprised to see Rivalz. "You're still here."

"Of course I am. Did you expect me to run off?"

Lelouch kept quiet, because it was exactly what he had expected. After the panic of finding the bodies and seeing the crossbow bolts, he had been a little off. It had been hard to shake off the feelings of gratitude and envy. Rivalz might have seen Suzaku and he would never get that chance. It was just easier to talk about Suzaku like he was dead, because then he could almost convince himself that it was true. It was easier than the truth.

Rivalz snorted and dropped to a crouch. "What kind of man do you take me for? You rescued me from Jeremiah and that wood chopper, and don't say it was Suzaku, because that's impossible. Until I repay that debt to you, I can't leave."

Lelouch was surprised how the simple statement relaxed him. It had been so long since he had traveled with another human for company. Usually his few jobs would be the extent of his interaction with other humans. Even a nearly complete stranger was better than the monotony of his existence. Although, he was sure Rivalz wouldn't like the way to pay off his debt.

He leaned his shoulder against the tree, watching as Rivalz built up the fire. "You should have run."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going back to Avalon."

The sticks tumbled out of Rivalz's hands as the man gaped at him. "No, I just got out. They'll kill the both of us."

"I have to."

"You won't get the castle back. You're outnumbered."

"That's why I have you" Lelouch leaned forward. "You escaped. Out of everyone that has been in that castle, you got out. You let me in and I will call your debt done. You can run from there if you want to."

Rivalz didn't meet his gaze, focusing instead on the sticks. "You won't get your inheritance back. You can't even do magic if you get into a tight spot."

"That's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why?"

Lelouch stared at Rivalz. If the man had wanted to run, he would have done it already. Instead, he was trying to talk Lelouch out of it. Lelouch smiled to himself, walking over to where Gawain stood. He patted the horse before pulling his sword free. Automatically, his hand slid into the proper grip, Lelouch shaking his head. He turned the sword onto its side, offering it to Rivalz. "I want revenge."

"For your mother?"

He nodded, sitting down on the ground. "I want to kill the man who did it, the one who made me into…"

"A demon."

"Yes. I want Bishop Calares dead for all of that."

Rivalz jerked the hand that had been reaching for the sword back. "The bishop? He couldn't have."

Lelouch glared at Rivalz, a bit disappointed when he recoiled. "You don't believe me?"

"Well," Rivalz chuckled nervously, "it's a bit much. He's the one bent on getting rid of all magic. Why would he kill someone who agreed with him or accuse someone innocent of using magic? It doesn't make sense."

"They say magic corrupts people, but how hard it is to corrupt someone like Calares." Lelouch sighed when Rivalz continued to stare at him blankly. He drove the point of his sword into the ground, leaning forward. "What better way to get rid of someone who had seen something that he didn't want anyone knowing about?"

From the look that Rivalz was giving him, Lelouch was sure that the man didn't quite believe his story. He hadn't expected anyone to. Calares was well established in the north and his version of events would not be questioned. Lelouch would never know what his mother and Calares had been talking about, but it didn't matter anymore. He just had to kill the bishop and everything would finally be done. Nunnally could have Avalon; she was managing the castle far better than he could have.

He trailed his fingers over the engraving on the hilt of his sword. "You don't have to believe me, just get me into Avalon and, if you are still unsure, then put my fate in God's hands. I'll die if my cause isn't right."

"I don't think it works like that."

Lelouch smiled. "I don't either, but it has helped some people before."

Rivalz shook his head. "No. I might not believe you completely, but I'll help you, to pay back my debt."

"Thank you." It was all he could ask Rivalz to do in any case. He wouldn't be able to promise to keep Rivalz safe, because he was sure that his revenge was going to kill him.

He pulled his sword from the ground; jumping as a half eaten rabbit was dropped from above. Lelouch sighed and looked over at the eagle, the bird perched on a nearby branch. He shook his head and offered his hand to the eagle. "I'll get us another one to eat, start with that one." The beginnings of a cramp in his stomach had him quickly adding, "Then I'll scout out where Jeremiah and the others are. If I'm not back, assume everything is clear."

He left before Rivalz could sputter out a question. Lelouch knew that his instructions made no sense, but Rivalz would have to deal with whatever happened on his own. Lelouch was sure that Rivalz would manage well enough. He brushed his fingers over the eagle's back to calm himself. There was still plenty of time, despite the fact that he couldn't see the sky. He would know far ahead of time, plenty of time to set the bird down.

Lelouch released the eagle, watching it weave through the trees for a moment before trailing after it.

Rivalz stared at the rabbit that still hung over the fire. He had assumed that Lelouch would come back, despite his instructions. But it looked like Lelouch wouldn't be coming back.

The fog had finally dissipated around the time the sun had set, leaving Rivalz feeling like he was too exposed. He had almost put the fire out twice already, afraid that he would be found. There were crossbow bolts left, but Rivalz wasn't too sure of his aim, which left the two swords. He wasn't going to take Suzaku's sword, not with the way Lelouch treated it like a relic. In any case, he could probably be hopeless with any sword. The only thing left to him would be to take Gawain and head for the ford, but that would strand Lelouch until they met up again.

He rubbed a hand over his face, trying not to panic. Lelouch had said that they would meet on the other side, but the plan hadn't been elaborated more than that. Rivalz wished that he had pushed Lelouch further on that instead on his plans for revenge. He sighed and shook his head. He would give Lelouch another hour or so before he would leave.

Rivalz crossed his legs, taking the rabbit off the spit. If he was going to wait, he might as well eat. He dug into the rabbit, hissing as he burned his fingers. Rivalz didn't let that give him pause, focusing on eating as much as he could. He didn't know how long he would go until he met with Lelouch again or how long he would go without food, especially with Jeremiah on his tail. Long winters with little food had taught him to always eat when he could.

The rabbit was rendered to a few scraps of meat on bone by the time that Rivalz was done. He wiped his mouth and fingers on his shirt as he looked around. Only then did he notice the way that Gawain was shifting nervously. Rivalz swallowed and looked around. He had taken the horse for the nearby stream before he had sat back down to wait for Lelouch. And the horse looked less like it wanted something than it was hearing something.

Rivalz stood up and kicked dirt over the fire, highly aware of the nighttime noises of the forest. Any one of them could be Lelouch returning, but it was more likely that it was the guards from Avalon. He would worry about meeting with Lelouch later. If the demon promised that they would meet, then Rivalz would trust him. Magic or not, Lelouch had managed to evade the best troops in the north for two years He could manage for one more night.

He stumbled over to Gawain, fumbling with the knot. His fingers were too cold to work properly and he had to avoid the horse as Gawain moved. Rivalz gave up, fumbling for something to defend himself with. It was one thing to leave Lelouch, but Gawain was defenseless and tied up. Rivalz was not about to leave the horse.

Rivalz pulled the crossbow from its place on the saddle, his fingers shaking as he loaded the first bolt. He swung the crossbow up, backing into the center of their little camp. He turned in a circle, listening to the sounds of rustling. There was no way to tell where they would come from. With his luck, they would rush him at the same time and Rivalz would be at a loss of what to do. He wasn't a trained soldier. He wasn't trained in everything.

The crossbow shook in his hands as Rivalz pivoted. He swallowed, slowly coming to a stop. From what he could hear, whoever was coming would come from right in front of him.

Of course he was attacked from the other side.

Rivalz grunted as he was tackled to the ground, the bolt from the crossbow thudding into a tree. He reached behind him to try and claw the man off, shouting when he was shoved into the ground. He turned his head to the side and gasped for air, seeing the second guard walk out of the woods. The guard chuckled and bent over to pick up the crossbow, looking it over. "I told you that I would find them."

"Good job. I'll be sure to remember you in my report." Rivalz grunted as he shoved against the ground harder. "Now, tell me where the demon is, because that's his horse."

The second guard looked nervous, but nodded. He retreated, still holding the crossbow. Rivalz watched the man go, struggling to see the man that was kneeling on his back. If he could come up with some kind of plan then he could run. It was the coward's way, but it would get him out alive and back to his mother.

He raised his shoulders, about to buck the man off when there was another rustle from the woods. Rivalz looked up, about to ask what that was when he noticed the way Gawain was standing. The horse was still again, his ears perked up. Someone Gawain knew was coming, which meant that Rivalz was safe. He smiled to himself, getting ready to run. He would remove himself from the action before he got in Lelouch's way.

The second guard inched closer to the woods, standing up when nothing appeared. The guard turned to report, only managing to get a syllable before a sword sliced his throat open. The guard dropped the crossbow, clutching at the throat as he fell to the ground.

Rivalz stared at the body, his mouth open in shock. He only looked away from the body when someone stepped out of the woods. He flinched away from the man wielding the sword. It wasn't Lelouch; he didn't recognize the man at all. He felt the man on his back lean down, pressing him closer to the ground.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"So is Lelouch. Are you surprised at all?" The man grinned and flicked the blood off of the sword "But you weren't the most imaginative, Kewell."

"At least I was loyal."

"To who?"

Kewell didn't answer the question, he just charged. The man side stepped and tripped Kewell. Kewell sputtered and wiped the dirt from his face. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku just smiled, lowering his sword. "I'd run if I were you."

Rivalz cautiously got to his feet, looking between the two. He didn't know who Suzaku was talking to. He wasn't even sure what Suzaku was. While he shouldn't have been surprised about Suzaku coming to save him again, there was still a part of him that didn't believe completely. Suzaku Kururugi had been chased down and killed by Bishop Calares for helping Lelouch. There had even been a body, one that Rivalz remembered being burnt so Lelouch couldn't bring his faithful servant back. The story had made sense; all of it had made sense. At least until Lelouch had showed up again.

He took a step back as Suzaku walked forward, Kewell retreated as well. Suzaku circled around the guard until he was placed between Kewell and Rivalz.

"I told you to run."

Rivalz didn't have to be told twice. He turned and sprinted, flinching at the first clash of swords. Suzaku would be guarding his back, although Rivalz wasn't sure why his safety mattered so much. He was just an uninteresting man from Ashingford. He hadn't been able to get any straight answers from Lelouch, other than the fact that he needed to guide Lelouch back into Avalon. But his escape had been more luck than anything else.

He stumbled into a tree, panting for breath as he clutched at it. Rivalz glanced behind him, only taking a moment to catch his breath before pushing on. The ford had to be somewhere ahead of him. He would follow the original plan and sneak through while it was dark, meeting Lelouch on the other side. Maybe Suzaku would be there for him as well. Suzaku had appeared out of nowhere once before, perhaps he could repeat the miracle. Rivalz wasn't going to even pretend that it could be anything other than the work of magic.

He ran for as long as he could keep up the pace, not caring how much noise he made. Covering the distance was the important part; he could attempt stealth when he was safe again. Without the helpful light of the moon, Rivalz stumbled often, only able to make out the shadows of the trees and nothing on the forest floor. After he had fallen to the ground for what felt like the fiftieth time, Rivalz slowed down. There was no point in killing himself as he tried to escape.

Rivalz sucked in a few deep breaths, moving at a cautious pace. At least now he wasn't constantly tripping over sticks or on uneven ground. He kept glancing around nervously, expecting more guards or something equally as horrible. His escape from Avalon had been the only thing that had gone off without a hitch; everything else had been a chain of bad luck. And he still didn't have the sense to run when he should, to forget about Lelouch and the plans to enter Avalon.

It was easy to lose track of time as he walked through the forest. Rivalz just focused on moving forward, looking for a clear path that would lead him to the ford. He didn't find the path, but he came up on the ford from upstream, Rivalz stepping out into the open before he realized where he was.

He yelped and ducked back into the undergrowth, pressing himself to the ground. He hadn't seen any movement when he had stepped out and he couldn't see any from where he was at the moment. He just had to assume that it was safe. Rivalz swallowed and stood up again, looking around one last time before dashing into the ford.

The water was cold when he stepped in, Rivalz clamping a hand on his mouth to keep any sound from escaping. Rivalz shivered but continued on.

At its deepest, the ford only came up to his waist, something that Rivalz was grateful for. He couldn't imagine swimming the ford at night. He would freeze to death long before he reached the other side. As it was, Rivalz was hurrying along and splashing more than he should. But he was eager to get out of the water.

Rivalz clambered up the opposite bank, his hands slipping in the mud from all the travelers of the day. He gritted his teeth and hauled himself the rest of the way up, sprawling over the grass. Even as he panted for breath, Rivalz couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. He had evaded the guard on his own this time. Suzaku had held one of them off, but he had done the rest. Rivalz rolled over onto his back and gave the air a little punch in victory. He lay on his back for a while longer, catching his breath before he pushed himself upright.

He brushed his hands off on his trousers, glancing around before moving away from the river. Lelouch hadn't told him where they would meet, but Rivalz could safely assume that it was far away from the river. Rivalz wasn't sure of the cover, but he would find something and avoid any villages that were on the other side of the Kinver. Rivalz sighed and began to trudge down the road.

He should have realized that his luck wouldn't hold out and that he shouldn't have gotten back on the road immediately.

He felt a heavy weight on his shoulder for a moment before he was spun around, Rivalz yelping at the change. Rivalz stared up at the man, the demand on the tip of his tongue disappearing as he found himself looking at Jeremiah. He managed to snap his mouth shut, swallowing harshly.

Jeremiah grinned at him, patting his shoulder but he didn't let go. "Rivalz Cardemonde, it's good to see you again." He tightened his hold on Rivalz, the grin not leaving his face. "After all of this, you can't just run off, not after all the effort we've gone through."

Rivalz reached down to his belt for a weapon, very much aware that he was unarmed. He wished that he had taken something, just in case something like this happened. He just had his fists, but he would have no chance. The other guards were out there and running would just lead him into their hands. Rivalz squirmed, unable to just sit still, not when everything was telling him to run. All he got in response was a hard jerk on his shoulder.

Jeremiah steered him towards the ford. Rivalz heard the snort of horses, only making out the shadows of the animals. He reached up, hoping that Jeremiah would loosen his grip. Rivalz had no illusions of escape, not until the guards relaxed a fraction. He wouldn't be meeting up with Lelouch as planned.

"Peter, take him!" He was passed off to Peter, under a firm hold the entire time during the trade off. Jeremiah nodded and walked over to his horse. "We'll ride for another hour to give us some distance, and then we'll camp."

The order wasn't very popular from the groans that he heard, but the guards obeyed the order anyway. Rivalz was hauled up onto a horse, Peter clambering up behind him. He had expected to be tied up but, apparently, it was too dark for that. Rivalz didn't expect to be free long enough to do anything. He grabbed onto the pommel of the saddle and ducked his head. Rivalz tensed when Peter grabbed a handful of his shirt, holding him in place.

He didn't see the signal to move out, he just felt the movement of the horse as they walked away from the ford. Rivalz turned, trying to catch a glimpse of any thing that could help him. There was no rescue that would come for him, which meant that he would have to come up with something. Rivalz winced, but kept his eyes on the saddle. Even if his plan was bad, he didn't want any of them finding out about it. When they made camp for the night he would find himself a weapon, even it was only a rock. Then he would use it to kill the guard he was riding double with. From there he would just hang onto the horse for dear life and hope he was going in the right direction.

Suzaku ducked an elbow to his head, bending his knees to lunge at Kewell. The man side stepped the attack, Kewell glancing around before running off. Suzaku remained in his position for a moment longer, wanting to be sure that Kewell was really gone. He had snuck up on the guard once; he didn't want the tables to be turned on him. From what he remembered, Kewell was a good fighter, one of the best and one of the members of the guard completely focused on his own personal glory. Suzaku wasn't stupid enough to believe that Kewell would run because he was surprised to see his old captain. Kewell had more sense than that, which meant that Kewell had just been a distraction.

He turned with a curse, fumbling to pick up his scabbard from the ground. Suzaku slammed his sward back in, running off in the direction that Kewell had gone. He couldn't track Kewell, not well enough in the dark, and the sound of his own running drowned out the sound of Kewell's. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself faster. He might not have been as well trained as Kewell, but he had more determination, better stamina. Suzaku had been captain of the guard despite all of the people that had opposed him. He had pushed himself to be better than all comers.

Suzaku made a quick turn, feeling his feet go out from under him. He pulled himself upright, stumbling off again. By now, he had lost all track of Kewell, Suzaku panting for breath as he looked around. It didn't matter that Kewell was, because Suzaku guessed that he was going back to the ford where Jeremiah was. The fugitive would be caught and locked away.

He huffed and started back towards where he had left Gawain. As Suzaku saw it, he had two choices. One was to return to Gawain and ride after Jeremiah and the guard. He would get Rivalz back and put them back on track, but that would mean leaving Lelouch behind. The second way was to stay and wait for Lelouch. Suzaku wanted to take the first option, but he had to stick with the second. Lelouch had to know and Suzaku was next to useless more often than not now.

Suzaku rubbed a hand over his face, looking up at the trees. There had never really been an option of what side he was going to pick, he had known from the start. He sighed, looking back toward the ford. "He's going to kill me."


	5. Conspiracies and Crossbows

 

"When he heard the death rattle, Gilgamesh moaned  
like a dove. His face grew dark. "Beloved,  
wait, don't leave me. Dearest of men,  
don't die, don't let them take you from me."  
- _The Epic of Gilgamesh_ , translated by Stephen Mitchell

Nunnally was woken up by the sound of the door being shut. She pushed herself upright, looking around the room. Everything was set out for her day, but the fire was down to embers. The servant must have come to put out the fire, which meant that she had slept far longer than she had intended. There were still many things that she had to get done and she had very little daylight to work in. Not only that, but she had a guest.

She groaned and let herself flop backward. She had come in very late the night before, guiding Milly Ashford into Avalon. The ride had left her exhausted, because it had been double the amount of riding she had done since her legs had ceased to work. She had only taken short excursions to build up her stamina and because she had little time for anything longer. Nunnally was sure that she had marks in her skin from the straps that had secured her in the saddle. She knew that her back was sore from the position she had kept.

Nunnally reached down to rub at her back, hissing at the pain. As much as she hated the idea, the litter sounded like a good alternative to riding if she was going out. Nunnally was sure that she wanted to remain inside for the day. She was sure that Milly would want to stay in as well. They were both exhausted from the ride, Milly more so than her. It was just like Milly to decide to ride to Avalon with only the minimal amount of guards, especially when there was a criminal on the loose. Nunnally would have to speak to her about that reason soon, before Calares spoke with her. In the meantime, she would focus on just getting out of bed.

Nunnally reached over to ring the bell on her table, surprised when Sayoko answered almost immediately. The maid bowed, stepping quickly aside to allow another servant through. Sayoko smiled down at her. "I thought I saw you waking up earlier when I came to check on you. Breakfast waits for you along with Lady Ashford."

"She's up already?" Nunnally threw the covers back, waving the servant over. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"She only woke up recently. I was on my way to tell you when you called."

Nunnally nodded, wrapping one arm around the man's neck, using it to steady herself. The man walked out of the room, Nunnally twisting around to look at Sayoko. She was already tidying up the room, able to get more down with Nunnally out of the room. Nunnally sighed and twisted back to look at the hallway. Normally, she would demand to get dressed before breakfast, but the thought of being carefully lifted and helped into her kirtle and surcoat for the day made her body ache. Being carried hurt as well, Nunnally holding her position so she wouldn't throw off the servant's balance. She would worry about the proper dress after she ate, when she'd given her aching muscles time to relax.

The man carried her into the solar, Milly already waiting for her. Nunnally smiled, pulling her chemise down further. She was set down in a chair, Nunnally motioning for the man to lean over. "Make sure that we are not disturbed."

She saw him nod out of the corner of his eye, Nunnally's full attention on Milly. Her friend was already smiling, sipping at her drink. Nunnally leaned forward, ignoring all proper manners at the moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired. I would demand a tour of Avalon, but I think that a day of rest is in order." Milly grinned at her. "The problem is that I'm not sure that I can ask the same from you. You're the lady of the castle."

Nunnally nodded slowly, biting her lip. She wished that it could be like before, when she and Milly could go play in the gardens with Lelouch. That would have been back when she could walk, but Nunnally wouldn't mind just sitting with Milly. They were both too old for childish games, but there was still a kind of companionship that Nunnally desired. She hadn't had anyone like that since Lelouch had been killed.

She took a deep breath and looked over at Milly. "Yes, especially since I took the day off to go and meet you."

"I expected as much." Milly reached out to grab a slice of bread, inspecting it before biting into it. Milly chewed and swallowed quickly. "So we'll just have to tackle business now."

Nunnally gaped at the quick turn around, trying to catch up. Then again, it was Milly all over. She nodded, leaning forward and trying to get her still sleepy brain to work. "Alright, business first."

Milly sat back. "Good, because I can't be too sure when my parents will call me back. They won't care about the mater that I've come here for. It's about Rivalz Cardemonde, the criminal that was brought here." Nunnally sucked in a quick breath, Milly not seeming to notice. "He was originally convicted for stealing, but the sentence was suddenly extended because he was a magician, which wasn't true."

Nunnally gripped the table tightly, her eyes widening. She hadn't wanted to hang the magicians in the first place. The fact that people were trying to convict others without proof didn't surprise her, she had just hoped that she could have put a stop to it. Apparently the people that she had placed in the positions to avoid this very end were corrupt. She would now have to check them and replace them if need be, another thing to be attended to immediately.

She sighed and released the table, not meeting Milly's gaze. "I was aware that he had been sent here and escaped, but not the fact that he couldn't work magic. I had thought…we have checks on this."

"I understand." Milly reached out to pat Nunnally's hand. "You can't do everything on your own. I'm not angry, I just need information. I heard that there is a group of guards looking for him."

"Yes."

Milly nodded slowly. "Then could I ask you a favor? When they catch him, have them bring him back to Ashingford. I know it's much to ask, but I don't want him to be hanged here."

"I agree but…it's a reputation thing." Nunnally sighed. "He has come back to Avalon, just for the validation of our guard. I could make the decision to give him back to Ashingford for his punishment, but that's all I can do."

"Well, I don't have the authority to pull the guards from Ashingford, my mother is too afraid to allow it." Milly sighed. "I just…I just can't let him die. I know his mother. I can give her a job, but that won't fix anything."

"Of course it won't." There was nothing they could do for the families, nothing satisfying at least. Nunnally shook her head, she could only do so much for Milly, but she would do her best. It had been wrong to hold Rivalz anyway. At the most, he would have gotten his hand cut off. The punishment wasn't any better, but it was far better than death.

Nunnally looked up at Milly, nodding resolutely. "I'll bring him here and then hand him over. That's all I can do."

"Then I'll take it." Milly smiled and leaned back in her seat. "Anything that will help and the same goes for you. I know you might need it up against the doubters and those in power."

It was a kind of power exchange, of help and Nunnally would be a fool not to take it. One day, Milly would have some control of her estate and Nunnally would still be in Avalon. She couldn't see either of them giving up their control any time soon. It would be good to have an ally, for her own sake. There would be others that would be like Calares, people that would try to take Avalon away from her. Having Milly by her side would be a smart move, both for her own emotional state and politically.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe, but I can wait until you've eaten and gotten some of the work done. I have to think about how to phrase it. And to get a group of people so you'll have proof enough so that no one can argue with you. And, tomorrow, you can give me the grand tour. I want to see everything that's changed."

In the face Milly's enthusiasm, all Nunnally could do was laugh and agree. It would be a good break, however brief it would be. Perhaps it would give her the chance to see what had to be repaired before the winter and Euphemia came.

Nunnally reached for a plate of the last fruit of the fall, wanting to enjoy them before they were all used in preserves. She pulled a piece of bread towards her, relaxing as Milly started up a steady stream of conversation through breakfast. It was so wonderful to have someone with her instead of empty chairs staring at her, a reminder of everything that she had lost. Now that she had things under control, she would have to make more of an effort to entertain. She wouldn't go to the extremes that some of the ladies went to in Pendragon or Milly's parents, just something to fill up the halls of Avalon again.

Rivalz shook his head, trying to keep himself awake. They had stopped long enough for the sun to rise before he had been thrown over the horse. He hadn't been able to sleep on the ride, or as he was moved from horse to horse. He had just dozed on and off before being woken up. He wasn't even sure of where they were; just that he was going back to Avalon. That should have made him shiver, but he was too tired to react to anything but the nudges that he was given to keep him awake. The guards were probably trying to keep him exhausted while they rode.

Shouts made him look up, watching as Jeremiah turned around. Rivalz guessed that it meant that the scouts were coming back. He lifted his head, narrowing his eyes when only one was coming back. From the look on Jeremiah's face, the captain wasn't surprised. Someone had been sent back to deliver the news to Avalon. Rivalz expected the gallows to be ready as soon as he was brought in. There was no going back to the dungeons for him.

He hung his head again, allowing himself to just rock with the motion of the horse. It wasn't enough to get him to panic, not quite yet. There were still a few days to ride. He would only panic if he started to be carried away in stages, which would get him to Avalon faster.

Rivalz glanced to the side as the scout cantered up to where Jeremiah rode. He sighed, getting cuffed on the side of his head. He took the blow silently. Instead, he turned his attention to the surrounding plains.

He had heard that once the north had been completely covered in forests. The church even had a story about a saint who had come to the north of Britannia to convert the few tribes that eked out a living in the forests. Rivalz forgot the saint's name, but he did remember that the man had showed the tribes how to plant crops and build settlements. He had taught them the ways of civilized people and, in doing so, cleared large swathes of forest into the plains that he saw now.

Rivalz was sure that half of the story wasn't true, that it was the church mixing together saints with old folk tales. But it did seem strange to him that there would be deep, thick forests and then suddenly plains where farmers grew grains and hay. He could see a few haystacks left, farmers with their carts coming out to collect those last stacks. Rivalz was sure that, if he turned, he would see a few farmhouses, nothing big enough to be a village. They were heading towards one of them, probably to appropriate food for the rest of their journey.

As he expected, they came to a stop by the house, Jeremiah sending in two people to bully food out of the people. Rivalz sighed and allowed himself to slump forward. What Jeremiah did wasn't his business, Rivalz just wanted to sleep. He yawned and shut his eyes, getting what felt like only a moment of sleep before he was being shaken awake.

Jeremiah grinned at him before settling back into the saddle. "Stay awake. We'll need you soon."

Rivalz didn't get a chance to ask why he had to before he was distracted by the movement of the rest of the guard. Even half asleep, he could see that it wasn't the usual movement that came with setting up camp, for one no one was dismounting. The guards that had been sent into the farmhouse for food were just distributing it among the men, who were eating it in the saddle. Rivalz shook his head in an attempt to remain awake a bit longer. This was something that he felt he couldn't miss.

Jeremiah had returned to talking with the farmer, although the man seemed nervous. Rivalz shifted in the saddle, catching sight of the man's wife and children running out of the house. That made no sense, considering that the soldiers were withdrawing to a safe distance to eat and they seemed to be on friendly enough terms with the guards. Only the father remained, heading out to work, which was strange. He would need the help to finish up for the autumn harvest, to survive for the winter. Rivalz tried to stand up, but he was pushed back down.

He shot a glance over his shoulder, but the guard didn't notice. Rivalz frowned and looked around, searching for other clues to what was going on. He had thought that they would ride straight for Pendragon, but they had stopped for something and it had to be important. The only important thing that Rivalz could think of was himself, because he could bring them glory and bring up the reputation of Avalon. The only thing better than him was Lelouch.

Rivalz tensed, giving the arrangement of the guards another look over. All of the guards had something to hide behind, something that would hide them from the road. It was a trap for Lelouch and he was the bait. It wasn't too hard to guess that Lelouch would have agreed to meet him on the other side of the Kinver River. All Jeremiah had to do was wait and he would get Lelouch as well. It was enough to make him wish that he had found that rock earlier.

He fidgeted on the horse, looking around for something. There had to be a way to warn Lelouch, a signal or the chance to wave Lelouch's bird down. Neither of those chances were very likely, but Rivalz was disappointed that he hadn't been able to defend himself, he had barely been able to run. He might have been better off staying in prison or running right back to his mother. There was a chance that he could have managed on his own.

"Stay still." Rivalz yelped as he was shoved back into place. He twisted to glare at the ground, getting a slap to his head. "Don't make me switch you to someone else. Believe me, I'm the best of them."

"Trouble?"

Rivalz winced as the guard saluted, the guard's elbow hitting the back of his head. "The prisoner is getting antsy."

"So he's finally figured out what is going on? Good." Jeremiah leaned back in the saddle, considering Rivalz to a degree that made him shiver. The reaction made Jeremiah smile, the captain of the guard finally moving away. "Tie him up now and pass him to Kewell, we'll need you free."

"Of course." The guard grabbed the collar of his shirt, Rivalz reaching back to claw at the guard's hand. He heard the guard laugh before he was shoved off the horse's back.

He rolled as he hit the ground, Rivalz clutching at the back of his head. Rivalz remained curled on the ground until he was sure that he wouldn't be hit again. He peeked out from under his arm, watching as the guard rode away. Jeremiah stepped close, keeping him from just running away. Rival glanced up at Jeremiah as he sat up, only the smallest amount of pride that he had left kept him from just holding his hands out. He wouldn't fight when they came to tie him up, but he wouldn't make it easier for them. He also wouldn't help them trap Lelouch, he would run before that happened.

"Kewell, bring a rope and then haul Cardemonde on the back of your horse. If things go wrong you are to ride back to Avalon, but only on my orders."

Rivalz didn't look over at Kewell, focused on glaring at Jeremiah as the captain of the guard began to order the others around. He kept glaring at Jeremiah until he was dragged away.

Lelouch braced himself in his stirrups, looking around. His bird was flying overhead, catching its breakfast. Lelouch would let it; they would be travelling a long distance. He had no idea how far Rivalz had gotten the night before, he had been otherwise occupied.

Lelouch had gotten to the banks of the Kinver, but never close enough to see where Jeremiah and the others were He could only hope that Rivalz had escaped, because the guards were gone when he had crossed the river.

The eagle shrieked and dove, Lelouch turning his head at the squeak of a small animal. He settled back down in the saddle, letting Gawain graze.

There had been a dead body back at the camp, one with its throat cut and Lelouch doubted that Rivalz had managed that. He cut was too long for a crossbow bolt; it was made by a sword. Either they had an ally in the guard, which Lelouch severely doubted, or someone else had come to help. Lelouch wasn't sure whether he should be thankful or worried. Someone else was following them, and Lelouch didn't have many people that still liked him. For all he knew, it could be someone else who wanted Rivalz and Lelouch, but Lelouch doubted that as well.

The other option was nothing that Lelouch would allow himself to think about.

He looked back up as his bird settled back onto his perch. Lelouch turned to stroke his fingers over the bird's head. "Thank you."

The eagle chattered in reply, pushing up against Lelouch's hand. Lelouch smiled, spending a few more moments stroking the bird before turning around. He pulled Gawain's head up and nudged the horse forward. Still fresh from the night before, Gawain leaped forward, eagerly galloping away from the banks of the Kinver. Lelouch rocked forward, settling into position as the eagle screamed and flapped to stay on the perch. He wanted to reach out and steady the eagle, but he was sure that it would just bite him. The eagle would blame him for the rough ride.

He let Gawain gallop, not to exhaust him but to keep the stallion from getting too frisky. Rivalz wouldn't appreciate the stallion attempting to run some more. The man didn't ride well enough to feel comfortable and Lelouch didn't want Rivalz clinging to him, not after a morning spent dreaming about Suzaku. He wanted to hold onto his fantasy a little while longer. It was all he had.

Lelouch pulled Gawain up, the horse tossing his head but settling. He didn't want to gallop into a farming community, they might panic. It would also draw unwanted attention, something he did not need. Lelouch didn't want to be run out of Britannia. Nippon would be friendly to him, but it was too far away. He wanted to get his revenge done now before he lost patience and just charged in. Lelouch wanted the surety that Calares would be dead if he was going attack the bishop in Avalon.

As it was, he was getting strange looks from the farmers out in the fields. It wasn't normal for someone with a horse and eagle, all signs of nobility, to be riding on his own. But he didn't look the part, his clothes road worn. Still, he could pass as a rich man, but no one in their right mind would be traveling north because there was nothing there, only the ruins of the castles that Britannian nobles had made attempting to conquer the northern tribes. All of them empty and broken.

Lelouch reached back his right hand, the eagle stepping onto it. He pulled the eagle close, not liking the way the farmers were eyeing the bird. No one would remember him from his days in Avalon. He had not been one to ride all over the countryside to inspect his lands. Besides, all of them thought he was dead. None of them would think to ignore what the church had said; especially when a hero like Calares told them what had happened. That was something in his favor, at least until he had run into Jeremiah.

He looked around, tightening his grip on the reins. The situation was making him nervous, the stares and the number of people in the fields. He was outnumbered, and that was never good. He shifted his hold on the eagle's jesses, offering the bird support for when he moved off. "Let's find Rivalz."

The bird didn't respond, but Lelouch hadn't expected one. He shook his head and urged Gawain into a trot. But the horse didn't quite listen. Gawain snorted and tossed his head, skittering sideways. Lelouch gritted his teeth and straightened the horse out. Gawain sidled again, letting out a soft whinny. The sound made Lelouch tense, but he relaxed a moment later. There were probably horses around and Gawain lived and lonely existence. It was unfair to the horse, but Lelouch wouldn't have the chance to make it up to the horse.

"Come on." Gawain finally settled, walking in a straight line down the road. Lelouch smiled and relaxed, swaying easily with Gawain's walk.

They meandered down the road, passing by huge haystacks, ready to be taken into barns for the winter. Everything looked alright, but Calares was still in control of the people, which made them just as corrupt as the people in Avalon. Lelouch had no intention of being their savior, but it was a welcome side effect.

A yelp startled him from his consideration of the countryside, Lelouch pulling Gawain to a stop. He looked around, catching a hint of movement behind a haystack. He tossed the eagle into the air to free his right hand. As the eagle circled above his head, Lelouch reached for his sword. He jerked his hand back as a crossbow bolt thudded into his saddlebag.

Gawain screamed and bolted, Lelouch thrown onto the horse's neck. He scrambled for the reins, turning his head to look at the crossbow bolt. He couldn't see any blood, but the arrow could have poked the horse hard enough to startle Gawain. Lelouch rocked back into the saddle, stroking Gawain's neck. He reached back to tug the crossbow bolt out. Lelouch looked it over, clutching at it tightly when he saw that there was a bit of blood on the tip. He grabbed his crossbow and loaded the bolt, turning it toward the haystack.

He wasn't going to rush in, not when he could risk getting Gawain killed. He had been stupid enough to ride right into an ambush, too busy worrying about the future and meeting Rivalz to see what had really happened. Jeremiah wouldn't have left the ford unless he was sure that Rivalz had passed. In that case, he would have discovered the body on the ground and Lelouch wouldn't have gotten out of the forest so easily. The only reason he would have left was because he had gotten Rivalz. Lelouch should have realized that Jeremiah would have set up a trap to catch the both of them.

Something moved to his right, Lelouch twisting to shoot the bolt. It hit the guard's shoulder, the man falling off his horse with a scream. He had just enough time to load the next bolt before the guards were charging. Lelouch gritted his teeth and dropped the reins, guiding Gawain with his legs as he turned his horse to face the guards.

He was able to pick off two more, fumbling the third bolt. Lelouch shouted as a guard rode by and slashed his shoulder. Lelouch nearly dropped the crossbow, purposefully tightening his fingers around the stock of the weapon. He looked up, carefully counting the guards. There was one missing from the count already, minus the dead guard back in the woods, which meant that there was one still hiding and Rivalz would be with him. Lelouch didn't like the odds.

Lelouch aimed his next shot carefully, killing one guard instead of aiming for a less fatal part. He didn't care in the end, as long as he got away. Lelouch loaded the next bolt, about to turn Gawain again when he heard the twang of another bowstring. He ducked automatically, hoping that the bolt would miss him. He didn't hear the rush as the bolt went past, but he did hear the thump and the screech that followed.

He looked up, watching as the eagle floundered in the air before crumpling. It let out a pitiful scream before it hit the ground.

"No!" Lelouch didn't recognize his own voice as he screamed. He wasn't even aware that he screamed; too busy looking around for the person who had fired. He saw Kewell lowering a crossbow, not even noticing that he had raised his own crossbow and shot.

Kewell clutched at his throat, gargling as he fell off his horse. Lelouch didn't bother to watch Kewell die, his attention was already on the other guards. He had to keep them away from the bird, because it couldn't die. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Lelouch clipped the crossbow back into place, drawing his sword. With two of their members down, Lelouch hoped that they would run. Most of his just wanted to make them all pay. A few of them were already running away, ignoring Jeremiah's calls for order. Lelouch grinned and charged forward.

He brought his sword down on one of the guards, riding past to slash at another one. Lelouch glanced over his shoulder, wheeling Gawain around.

Jeremiah was behind him, brandishing his sword. Lelouch raised his arm in response only to have Jeremiah's mare squeal and rush forward. Jeremiah dropped his sword, clinging to the neck of his mare as she raced after the others.

Lelouch turned to see what had made the mare run, surprised when he saw Rivalz standing in the middle of the road, another stone in his hands. Lelouch gave Rivalz a short nod, slipping off of Gawain and throwing the reins at Rivalz.

He didn't bother to check if Rivalz caught them, already jogging to where his eagle had fallen. Lelouch dropped to his knees, his hands hovering over the bird.

The eagle was making soft sounds of distress, pressing against the ground. One wing was tucked close to its side to make the bird look smaller, but the other was stretched out, unable to fold because of how the arrow had hit it. Blood matted the eagle's chest feathers, making it hard to see how deep the bolt was. And, from the panicked look on the bird's face, Lelouch wasn't going to be able to do anything until the eagle calmed down, which wouldn't be until well after sunset. By then it could be too late.

Lelouch bit his lip and looked to the north, staring at the mountains. He wouldn't be able to help his eagle himself, but he knew someone that could. It would have to be done quickly, and not by him.

"Rivalz!" He pulled off his cloak, hearing Rivalz lead Gawain over. Lelouch leaned over, gently dropping the cloak over the bird.

The eagle calmed as soon as soon as its vision was blocked, Lelouch wrapping the rest of the cloak around it. He made sure that the injured wing and side wouldn't be too restricted before holding out the bundle. "Get on Gawain."

"But-"

"Now Rivalz!"

Rivalz threw the reins over Gawain's head but made no move to mount. "Listen, I'm sorry about your bird."

"You can still save him." Lelouch stared at Rivalz, frustrated when the man didn't move. "You don't understand. He's all I have left. I can't ever see Suzaku again and my sister hates me. I can't lose this!"

Rivalz hesitated long enough that Lelouch was sure that Rivalz would refuse. Lelouch could only expect so much from the man, but this might be the limit. He glanced at the sky before looking back at Gawain. He could make part of the ride before having to stop. There was still a chance that the eagle could die, but it would be better than just waiting.

He went to push past Rivalz, stopping when Rivalz rested a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. What do you need me to do?"

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief, tilting his head towards Gawain. "I need you to ride to one of the old ruins in the mountains, Aries Villa."

"Where?"

"You'll see if it you ride along this ridge towards the mountains. It's the only ruin that can be seen from the road." Lelouch cradled the bird close as Rivalz hopped awkwardly onto Gawain's back. He reached out to steady the horse as Rivalz settled. As soon as Rivalz was seated, Lelouch held up the bird. Rivalz was slow to take it. It was only when Lelouch nearly shoved the eagle in his arms that Rivalz took the bird, tucking it carefully into the crook of one arm. At a loss of what to do, Lelouch patted Gawain's neck. "Aries Villa, remember."

"Yes. But what do I do once I get there?"

"Call for C.C, she'll know what to do. Ride through the night if you have to. Just get him there."

"And what about you?"

"I'll meet you there. Just go."

For a moment, Rivalz looked like he was about to panic, but then he nodded. Rivalz gathered up the reins in one hand before turning Gawain towards the mountains. "I'll see you there."

Lelouch turned to watch as Gawain trotted off, wincing as the horse sped up into a canter. It was the best he could make of the situation; there was no way around it if he wanted the eagle to live. It was hard to just let the bird go, especially since they had been together for so long. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling his legs give out. He collapsed onto his knees, watching Gawain until he couldn't see the horse any more.

He hung his head, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. After all of the trust that Rivalz had put in him, it was only fair that he do the same. It was just hard because Rivalz had his entire world and Lelouch had never felt that he could lose it so easily before. Lelouch licked his lips, intending to pray to a God that he barely believed in only to stop himself. There was nothing to say that wouldn't sound like begging and he was already low enough as it was. He shivered again and settled for mentally urging Rivalz onward.

Jeremiah pulled his mare up, staring at the remaining guard that was following him. They looked panicked, probably because they had thought that it would be easy to catch the fugitive. They hadn't expected Lelouch to be alive, but no one had been expecting that. But it had been better when they had more numbers. Now, against all odds, they felt out numbered even when it was just Lelouch. Then again, Lelouch was a convicted magician. It would be better to return to Avalon for more men before going after Lelouch again.

He gestured for the small group to come closer, motioning towards Avalon. It was the right choice because they all looked relieved. He would have to make sure that his next group was made up of all purebloods; they would handle the job better than the superstitious northerners. They would be able to catch both Lelouch and Rivalz in one fell swoop, long before Calares could get his chance. Jeremiah couldn't allow Calares to show him up again.

He tugged his mare's head around, letting her sidle in front of the rest of the guards. His horse was still smarting from the rock, reluctant to put her full weight on her left hind leg. He hoped that she would last until he got back to Avalon, she was his best horse.

Jeremiah quieted her with a pat and looked at the few men that he had left. While he knew that they were all eager to get back home, get back to where they were safe, he didn't want to lose Lelouch and Rivalz. Losing them would mean searching all of the north with winter coming in and would lose them any advantage that they had gained. Jeremiah scratched the back of his neck before nodding to himself. "We'll return to Avalon to regroup, but we won't give up the chase. We can't just let magicians run rampant over the countryside."

There wasn't any dissent, but he couldn't see any drive either. It was the reason that he needed more purebloods, they wouldn't balk. Jeremiah sighed and backed the mare up, letting the others go past.

He did stop to grab James' shoulder as he passed. The man slowed down, riding beside him. "Captain?"

"I need you to follow after the demon." He saw James start, but forced himself to ignore it. There was no one else that he would want for this job, he needed someone that he could trust to keep in contact with him, one that he could leave to work on their own. But he wouldn't leave James on his own, not with Lelouch still at large. Jeremiah patted James' shoulder. "I don't trust anyone else."

It was good that Kewell was gone at least; leaving him with the few purebloods that he knew could follow orders well. Jeremiah couldn't imagine what would have happened if he had come back with Kewell. Everything that he had worked so hard on would end up meaning nothing. Jeremiah turned his head to look at James. "You can get your pick of the scouts. Can you do that?"

To his relief, James was quick to respond. "Of course. We can't have this."

James whistled, riding forward to tap one of the northerner's shoulders. The two of them peeled away from the group, Jeremiah watching them go carefully.

He was glad that he had sent the scouts back to Avalon before the failed ambush, the report would look better that way. Jeremiah was sure that none of the guard would argue against him when he told a new version of the events. None of them would want to look bad when they had lost both of their captives when they had the upper hand. All of the men would appreciate the honor that would come from fighting off a magic attack. They would be brave soldiers fighting the demon, which would mean knocking Calares down a peg, more than enough of a reason. And then the people would beg for him to continue. That would save his position for sure. It would give him the chance that he needed to demand why Calares had lied about the demon in the first place. That was a mystery he wanted desperately to know the answer to. He had a feeling that the people would want the answer as well.

Jeremiah smiled to himself, urging the mare forward to join the rest. At least the demon was distracted by his eagle for whatever reason. Maybe Kewell had finally been useful with that last shot. Kewell had hit the demon's familiar, which would give them the chance to run. Jeremiah would give Kewell some credit, just enough to satisfy the Soresi family. He didn't want to make another enemy.

He gave the open countryside a wary glance. They may have bought themselves some time, but there was no telling exactly how much. Lelouch could come after them at any moment, ten times as angry as before because they had killed his familiar. Jeremiah could only hope that the demon's powers would be decreased with the death of his familiar, but he couldn't be sure. The only experts in magic that he knew were in the Avalon dungeons or in the church, two sources that he couldn't quite trust. It would be better to run while they could and regroup later. Then they would have to figure out how to kill Lelouch.

The rope had worked well enough for the others, but this was the preeminent magician of the north, the one person who had been so completely consumed by magic that he had killed his mother. And then, through Calares' failure, the demon had lived for another two years. Jeremiah was sure that extra time had made Lelouch into something that they had never seen before. There was a possibility that the rope wouldn't work. That was another thing to look into when they got back, another delay to deal with. But Jeremiah was not willing to let the demon go a second time, not when it meant letting Lady Marianne go without revenge any longer. He owed that to his lady.

Calares watched the scouts mill around in the courtyard with a frown. He drummed his fingers against the stone railing before turning away, leaving them to Nunnally. The news would interest her more than it did him. Now, on top of his inability to sleep, his stomach would not stop twisting.

They had found Lelouch.

The fact alone was enough to send him into a panic. Jeremiah and the guards knew that Lelouch was still alive, and they were going to tell the rest of the castle. Soon the whole north would know, and it would be more than the rare ghost stories that came up. The glory that should have been his would be stolen, but that barely mattered. The state of his neck was more important. No one would allow him to live after such a mistake, and the timing couldn't have been worse with the archbishop coming to Avalon. Action would have to be taken faster than anticipated.

Calares strode towards the castle, seeking out one of the young pages that were always lingering around. Thankfully, the season was right for what he needed, the man would not be too hard to find.

A group of the pages were loitering by the front of the castle, probably trying to listen in on the conversation between Nunnally and he guards. He cleared his throat as he approached, watching as the boys jumped and tried to scatter. Calares reached out to grab one by the shoulder, preventing the boy from running back into the castle, his other duties could wait.

The boy struggled in his grip for a moment before slumping. With a nervous smile, the boy looked back at him. "Your grace."

Calares ignored the greeting, letting the boy go and giving him a nudge in the direction of the barn. "I need you to ride for Stowden and find a trapper for me, a man by the name of Luciano."

The boy looked confused for a moment. "But-"

"There have been reports of wolves recently. That they are happening so soon makes me worry. If they are going after humans already, food must be very scarce. I want to thin out as many as I can before more people are killed." When the boy looked over to where Nunnally was sitting, Calares shook his head. "Lady Nunnally already knows about the problem but, considering the news that was just brought, I thought it would be better to handle the situation myself."

"Of course, your grace." The boy bowed and dashed off, Calares shaking his head. Nunnally's name was as good as money to the people of Avalon, he would have to be careful not to overuse it.

He walked back to his cell, just listening to the sounds of Avalon settling down for the night. Even with the distressing news, life continued onward. He would leave Nunnally to handle the people while he focused on the cause of the panic.

At least no one could fault Luciano; the man had a good established reputation as a trapper. Most of the nobles in the north bought from Luciano because the man was good at his job. People thought that Luciano was just carrying on the family business, but Luciano' father had been part of the Knights of the Round. And, up until he had been charged with using magic, Luciano had done the same. Calares had been the one to bring Luciano up north in the hopes that the man could help him with his problems.

In retrospect, learning magic from Luciano had caused him more problems than it solved. Still, after everything that he had done for Luciano, the trapper owed him a favor. The best part was that Luciano would need very few instructions; he would know the wolf that he had been sent after, the eagle too. Perhaps, after he was sure that Lelouch was dead, Calares would cut his losses and kill Luciano too. The man knew far too much for Calares to be safe.

He slipped into his cell, shaking his head at the furs that were spread over the room. Calares had hoped that some of the other trappers would have captured Lelouch by now. But none of them pelts were right, Calares could just _tell_. He grumbled to himself and swept some of the pelts off the bed. None of them were useful for his purposes, except for some kind of twisted revenge. With the winter coming, Nunnally would need a new cloak and it would be satisfying for him if it was made out of the pelt of a wolf. Then, if he was in a really bad mood, he could just imagine that Nunnally was wearing her brother's skin without knowing it.

Calares turned to the trapper still waiting, waving the man away. "Find the lady of the castle. She would be a better customer than myself."

The man bowed and began to collect his wares, Calares turning away from him again. Now he had to work on a way to bring Jeremiah and the others back, or put them off the scent for the time it took Luciano to work. There was also another plan to be made up, in case Luciano failed him as well. If that turned out to be the case, then Calares would be more than happy to turn Jeremiah loose on the countryside and damn the consequences. He wouldn't let his involvement get out to the common people.

Calares sat down heavily on his bed, clutching at the blanket. He had enough things in motion that he should be safe, but the thought did nothing to stop his stomach from twisting. At a loss of what to do, Calares slid off the bed to kneel, folding his hands and shutting his eyes. He bent his head and began to pray. 

Rivalz clung onto Gawain's mane with the hand that was holding the reins. He checked the road that they were riding on, wanting to make sure that he was still on course. The last thing that Rivalz wanted to do was to stray away from the road, because he could remember how frantic Lelouch had been when he had passed up the eagle. After seeing how Lelouch lived for the past two years, how there was nothing but the road and his animals for him, Rivalz didn't want to be the one responsible for losing the one thing that Lelouch had left to care about.

The eagle made a distressed noise, Rivalz looking down and trying to calm it. "Hold on, okay? We're almost there."

It felt like a lie, even though Rivalz didn't know how close they were. He had thought that he would have been at the ruins of the castle by now. Lelouch had said that it was easy to spot if he rode along the ridge, but he was already in the mountains. He was surrounded by mountains and he had been riding most of the day. Even now Gawain was hard to keep moving, the horse stumbling every so often. Rivalz knew that they would have to stop soon. But Lelouch had said that it was only a day's ride away, and he had been pushing Gawain as hard as he could. He should have been there, but he was still stuck in the mountains. And Rivalz wasn't sure how much longer the eagle would last. He could feel a wet spot forming through the cloak.

Rivalz ducked his head, looking down at the bird. "I'm sorry, I tried but…"

It was the story of his life; he was always trying and failing. Rivalz had always hoped that he would at least make a difference one day. So far, nothing had worked. He had even failed at being a villain. Rivalz shook his head and looked back at the road. "Sorry."

Gawain stumbled to a stop, Rivalz dropping the reins and stroking the horse's neck. The stallion had done more than enough. Rivalz took a deep breath and looked around. He wasn't going to give up now, not when there was still a chance. It was what he was good at, soldiering on until the end. He would find that ruin even if he had to walk the rest of the way.

He was about to slide out of the saddle when Gawain perked up, Rivalz leaning over to stare at the horse. He could see Gawain's nostrils quivering, not sure if what Gawain was smelling was friend or foe. Rivalz shifted the eagle into a more easily defensible position. He held his position until he heard Gawain whinny.

Rivalz laughed and patted Gawain's neck. "There's nothing out there but mountains."

The horse snorted and whinnied again. Rivalz went to urge him forward when there was an answering call.

He turned to look around, trying to see where the sound had come from. He gathered up the reins, about to back Gawain away when he heard the jingle of metal. Rivalz stood up in the stirrups, watching as a white cloaked woman on a grey horse rode into view. He reached back for a weapon, freezing when the person pulled back their hood, revealing herself.

The woman stared at him, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "You're not Lelouch."

"No." It took Rivalz a moment to recover from the shock. He had never expected to find anyone else in the mountains. "No, but he sent me."

Rivalz shifted so she could see the bundle that the bird was in. The woman tipped her head to the side and urged her horse forward. Rivalz stood his ground despite the way that he was shaking. He didn't know the woman and he didn't trust her. He didn't trust anyone outside of Lelouch and his mother anymore. But their situation was bad and Rivalz didn't know who else to turn to.

He cleared his throat and shifted in the saddle. "Can you help it?"

"Him."

"What?"

"The eagle is male." The woman leaned over, peering into the bundle. She reached out to touch the arrow, making a face. "And I can help him, if we hurry. I want some light to set up everything."

"Lelouch said-"

"Aries Villa, right? You were close, would have made it on your own." She shrugged and backed her horse up, turning it back towards the road. Rivalz thought that he was going to have to do everything he could to move Gawain forward, but the horse walked forward eagerly.

He gathered up the reins again as the woman led him along the road, turning his head as they came around the bend.

The mountain had been hiding the ruin that he was looking for. Rivalz narrowed his eyes as he looked at the crumbling mansion. It was not the ruin that he thought it would be. It looked like the villas that he had seen while he was living in the south. It was all airy, columns and open spaces, nothing like the solid castles that he had gotten used to. Rivalz could see why it had been abandoned; the style wouldn't have worked in the north, not before the tribes had either been integrated or driven out.

"It was supposed to be a retreat for one of the nobles here, long before Charles became lord. Needless to say, it wasn't ideal. It was too cold and too far away." The woman looked back over her shoulder at him. "All the glory of Pendragon and they couldn't move it here. We held on because we remembered the way that it was."

Rivalz shivered at the statement. What the north had been was the last hold of the tribes, the one place that had been half wild and filled with magic. He didn't want any of that to come back, not if the stories were true. He swallowed and focused on the woman's back. "Who are you?"

"You mean, can I trust you?" the woman laughed. "I would say yes, but you wouldn't trust me. Until you decide what to do, I am C.C."

Lelouch had told him to look out for a C.C, but Rivalz couldn't help but be skeptical. He shrugged and looked away. "That's not a name."

"It's my name, the only name that matters." C.C. clicked her tongue at her horse, beginning the climb up to Aries Villa.

The trail zigzagged up the mountain, Rivalz wondering if they were going to have to ride to the very top when the trail leveled out. C.C. led him through what looked like a forest, but he could still see the overgrown stone road that had once led up to the villa. Rivalz could easily imagine a tree lined lane, the nobles trying to imitate what was in the capital, but the road had been reclaimed by the forest. He tipped his head back, staring at the walls that extended out into the forest, Rivalz taking a moment to realize that the walls were actually wings of the villa. His mouth dropped open as they rode between the two wings, C.C. heading for a small wall between the two wings and the gate in between.

Rivalz couldn't help but to duck his head as she led him through the gate, turning to look behind him. From there, he could get a good view of the place from above there the roof had caved in, enough of one to see why the lord had chosen the place. But C.C. was right, the villa wasn't made for the winters of the north. He adjusted his hold on the eagle, turning back around as they rode up to the stairs that led into the part of the villa that served as a bridge between the two wings of the house.

C.C. pulled her horse to a stop, sliding off. Rivalz hesitated before handing the eagle down to her. He quickly swung off the horse, nearly falling off. He tried to keep the bird in his sights, still not trusting C.C. Lelouch had sent him to the villa for a reason, specifically to C.C. "Are you sure that-"

"I will take care of him. That's what you brought him to me for."

"Yes, but-"

"If you want me to do this, it would be better to stop talking." She gave him a long look before jerking her head to the right. "Stay towards this section of the house and the wings. The roofs of the wings towards the forest aren't stable. Claim any room you want, Lelouch will do the same. Take care of the horses, will you."

She walked off before he got a chance to say anything, carrying the bird into the villa. Rivalz stared after her before shaking his head. He reached up to pat Gawain. "Looks like I'm stuck with you again."

He gathered Gawain's reins up, hesitating before reaching for the grey horse's reins. Rivalz waited to see what the two stallions would do, surprised when the two of them touched noses. Rivalz glanced between the two of them before raising an eyebrow. "The two of you know each other?"

All he got was a huff from Gawain and Rivalz was sure that it was all the answer he would get. Rivalz shook his head and began to lead the horses away. There was a gap in the right wing and a worn dirt path running in the break, one that he assumed led to whatever C.C. was using for a stable. He shivered and walked faster. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He still had a room to claim and to check up on what C.C. was doing to the eagle.

Lelouch may have sent him to find her, but Rival wasn't going to believe that until Lelouch expressly told him to. She was far too dangerous for him to just believe whatever he was told.

He sighed and looked over at Gawain, shaking his head. Animals were easier, they made sense. Rivalz would look into a job in the stables when he got back to Ashingford or where he would end up when he could stop running. It would be something for him to do, something that he knew that he could do.

"And it's not like you would complain about me." He addressed Gawain, but the horse was tugging him in the direction of the only new looking building by the villa. The building looked completely out of place next to the red tiles and stones of the villa, just wood and thatch. He led the two horses into the barn. Rivalz guided the grey into one stall, choosing to tie the horse in place before turning back to Gawain.

Thankfully, Gawain was cool from walking the last leg of their journey, so Rivalz didn't have to walk the stallion out. Rival stripped the tack from the stallion, leaning the saddle against the wall of the stall and the bridle over the saddle for the lack of a better place to put them. The saddlebags he would carry into the villa. He was sure that there were valuables in the bags that Lelouch would want kept safe. He gave Gawain one last pat before crossing the aisle to repeat the motions.

The grey was a quiet horse, something that Rivalz was thankful for. It was shorter than Gawain too, which mean that he didn't have to strain to reach the saddle. He had plenty of time to look at the saddle. It was well made, well cared for and very familiar. The saddle looked just like the ones the rest of the guard had, except for the eagle tooled into the leather. He ran his fingers over the sigil before setting the saddle down. The bridle followed quickly after. Cautiously, Rivalz gave the grey a pat.

He glanced around, finding a pile of hay. For now, he guessed that it would work; Gawain might need something more after all the effort that the horse had put in during the day. Until C.C. finished with the bird the horses would survive. They both had water and Rivalz would come and check on them later. Rivalz gathered up an armful for each horse and dropped it in their stalls. Then, smothering a yawn, he picked up the saddlebags and trudged back towards the villa.

Rivalz headed for the back of the villa, the one place that C.C. had told him was safe. He glanced around at the mosaics and the columns wincing at the unfamiliar sound of title under his boots. Nothing about this villa set him at ease, even if he had seen his fair share of them in the south. It was still something that felt completely un-Britannian, so out of his range of experiences, even more so than what had happened to him thus far. It was like entering an entire world that was full of magic and strange things. It made him nervous, especially with C.C.

He walked down the columned pathway, looking at the rooms and finding them too exposed for his liking. He turned a corner into the left wing, frowning at the sound of a shout. Rivalz clutched at the saddlebags. The shout hadn't been a female one, it was male. Rivalz took a cautious step forward, looking around.

As far as he knew, there was no one else here other than C.C. and himself. He had assumed that C.C. would have told him if there was someone else with them. He shifted in place, about to turn around and walk away when a door opened three doors down, C.C. looking out.

She didn't seem to see him, because she didn't look his way. She turned and walked down the hall without acknowledging him. Rivalz stared after her, debating on what to do.

The smart thing would be to turn and find a room for the night. Nothing good would come out of digging too deep. Rivalz was sure that there was magic here, he could almost feel it around him. That alone should have been reason enough to walk away. But he would never feel safe if he didn't see what had made that sound. For all he knew, C.C. had tricked him and had someone waiting to kill him. The villa could be another prison and C.C. could be the insane lady of the mountain, still watching over her home as the world moved on. There were too many factors to ignore and walk away. Maybe, if he was lucky, the ghost of Suzaku would come and save him again.

He tried to sneak down to the room, wincing at the noise that his feet made on the tile. C.C. was bound to hear him, which would mean nothing but trouble for him. Rivalz gave the hall one last glance before setting the saddlebags outside of the door. He placed both hands on the wood before he pushed it open.

The door creaked open, Rivalz poking his head into the room.

At his first glance, he couldn't see much in the dimly lit room, just the pin pricks of light that came from candles around the room. It took him another look to see anything other than shadows. Rivalz almost backed out of the room when something moved on the cot off to one side. He froze, watching as the shadow moved sluggishly, his gaze dropping to the cloak that the shadow was sitting on.

Rivalz recognized the cloak, it was the same one that Lelouch had given him with the eagle wrapped inside. He drummed his fingers on the door frame, taking a deep breath before stepping into the room. He had to know what had happened to the eagle. Rivalz slipped through the shadows, searching through everything for a sign of the bird. He kept away from the shadow, but he couldn't keep himself from glancing at it.

The shadow remained slumped over until Rivalz knocked into a table. He cursed and reached out to steady the bottles. A soft groan made him freeze, Rivalz turning to stare as the shadows moved. It resolved itself into the shape of a man, Rivalz gaze fixed on the arrow in the man's shoulder. Some part of him noted that it was the same place the arrow had hit the bird. Then the man looked up and Rivalz forgot about what he was thinking. He went to step back, only to stop as the man focused on him and smiled.

"Rivalz."


	6. The Witch of the Villa

 

"'Twas night in the dwelling,  
and Norns there came,  
Who shaped the life  
of the lofty one;  
They bade him most famed  
of fighters all  
And best of princes  
ever to be."  
– _Hel_ _gakviða Hundingsbana I_

James scooted closer to the fire, warming his hands over it. He glanced around, wanting nothing more than to get out of the mountains. At night, they seemed to close in around him, a maze of nothing but death and the few people who rejected society. James sighed and looked back at the fire. It was only because Jeremiah had given him an order to go after Rivalz that he was even risking the mountains with one of the natives. James gave the man a sideways glance.

Caomh had promised that they would be able to catch up with Rivalz easily. James hoped that the scout was right. He didn't want to spend more time the mountains than he had to. It was too cold, too closed in for his tastes. The tribes could have the mountains for all he cared. There was no way that anyone could make anything useful of a place that was too snowy to use for farming or herding most of the year.

Carefully, he stretched, not looking out into the dark. "How much farther?"

The scout shrugged. "There are too many places to hide in the mountains, but none of them are good for hiding over the winter. He will use the ruins and there are only four of them. We'll reach Aries Villa early tomorrow morning. The others will take us deeper into the mountains."

"To where the barbarians are?"

"Not at this time of year." Caomh sighed. "There aren't many of those left. The one thing we'll have to worry about is-"

There was a howl from the darkness, James turning around to try and see where the wolf was. He could hear the horses whinnying and snorting as they pulled on their ties. James reached for his sword, turning around.

"The wolves."

James winced at the comment, resisting the urge to get up and walk around the boundary of the small camp. He was safer by the fire. There had already been one wolf attack, James had heard the description of it from Kewell. Even just hearing about it had made him sick. And the attack had been so close to home. He could just imagine a wolf sneaking into Avalon and ripping women and children apart. He swallowed and dropped his hand away from his sword. "Will we be safe?"

"By the fire. It's too early for them to be desperate." Caomh looked him over and laughed. "They're just curious about what we're doing here."

"Well they can be curious somewhere else. I would like to be able to sleep tonight." He went to lie down, only to freeze as she saw something moving in the dark. James watched as a black wolf ghosted past, surprised that the creature avoided the horses. Maybe it was just curious. James narrowed his eyes, watching as the wolf passed again. He pulled his blade partially out of the scabbard, not surprised when the wolf didn't stop his pacing.

It was going to be a long night.

"Rivalz." The man groaned, using the hand on his injured side to pull the cloak further onto his lap. He winced with the motion, Rivalz about to run up and help the man, but he held himself back.

There had been a bird in this room, he was sure of it. The eagle had been brought in, because the cloak was on the cot. And the man was hurt in the same place that the eagle had been hurt in. Rivalz was sure the details were significant, but he was missing too much information and he was too bewildered to add any of it up. Rivalz stepped back, shaking his head.

"I don't…."

"Should have expected this." The man tipped his head back with a hiss, finally getting enough light on his face for Rivalz to see him properly.

It was Suzaku Kururugi.

Rivalz stumbled back at the realization, unable to look away from the man. Nothing about the situation made sense.

He knew that Suzaku was dead, he had been there when the body had been burned. All the other times he had seen him, at the woodcutter's house or in the Kinver Forest, it had been a ghost. Lelouch was holding onto Suzaku's memory so tightly that it was no wonder that Suzaku hadn't moved on. Or Suzaku had remained behind to protect Lelouch; either one of them was a good enough reason as any. And, as long as Suzaku had been helping them, Rivalz had been willing to let it go. He had needed all he help he could get to keep out of Captain Gottwald's clutches. But having Suzaku alive changed everything, and Suzaku couldn't be anything else because ghosts couldn't be in pain. Ghosts couldn't bleed.

He shook his head and took another step back. "No. This isn't…How are you here?"

"I was brought here by you and Lelouch. C.C. doesn't leave the villa much and I can't move on my own."

Rivalz shook his head. He didn't know what to make of Suzaku at the moment, it was all too sudden. He looked around, trying to come up with something intelligent to say. "Where's the bird? I can't go back without the eagle. Lelouch would kill me."

"Rivalz, there are things that you-" Suzaku groaned, and flopped backward, leaning against the wall. He took deep breaths, eyes closed and head tipped up. Blood leaked from between Suzaku's fingers, Rivalz staring at the arrow still embedded there.

He should have run out of the room when he had realized that it had been Suzaku. He should have never gone into the room in the first place. The whole place reeked of magic and he wasn't prepared to deal with magic, he never had been. He should have just stayed in the stables.

Rivalz reached back for the doorframe, wincing as his arm knocked bottles off one of the tables. Both he and Suzaku flinched, although Suzaku grunted with pain. The sound was far too loud in the open room. Rivalz stumbled back a few steps, feeling his legs start to shake. Finally, he gave into the need to run.

He turned, about to run into the hallway, only to find C.C. standing in his way. The woman just stared at him before reaching out and pulling him to one side. Rivalz stood where he had been placed, watching as C.C. pushed Suzaku onto his back. They spoke in low voices. Rivalz was unable to hear what they were saying, but Rivalz didn't want to. He didn't want to learn about the secrets that the two of them were talking about. He had had enough of magic to last a lifetime, but he wasn't sure if C.C. would let him leave the room.

The two finished up their conversation, C.C. pulling a blanket over Suzaku in a surprisingly maternal move. Rivalz tensed as she looked over her shoulder at him. It only took a jerk of her head to send Rivalz scrambling for the door. He slipped out into the hallway, snatching up the saddlebags. Rivalz was about to run when CC. stepped out into the hallway, stopping him with a level glare.

C.C. shut the door behind her, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought I warned you about poking around. This place is falling apart."

"Are you doing magic?" Rivalz wished that he hadn't asked the question as soon as it was out of his mouth.

C.C. just raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. "I don't see why this is your business."

Rivalz snapped his mouth shut, studying her carefully. He shouldn't have expected a straight answer from her. She was a creature of the mountains, as mysterious and wild as they were. He was only here because Lelouch had sent him, only because of the eagle.

He hoisted the saddlebags onto his shoulder. He would sleep in the stables tonight, it was better than in the villa. At least he knew what to expect out there. It was better than staying in the villa with whatever magic was going on. Even with his need to get away, there was one thing that he had to do. Rivalz swallowed and tried to glare at C.C. "Where's the eagle?"

C.C. smiled at him, Rivalz surprised by the expression. She pushed away from the wall and reached out to pat his head, ignoring the way that Rival flinched away. C.C. mussed his hair. "That's not my story to tell. Ask them."

She sauntered off before Rivalz could demand a better answer from her. He stared at her back, tempted to reach out for her before he thought better. C.C. had essentially told him that it was none of his business, and he would take what he had been given. He would get himself far away. Rivalz would hate himself in the morning, but his courage had run out soon after discovering Suzaku. He turned and nearly ran from the villa.

Rivalz dashed for the barn, nearly slipping on the tiles. He didn't stop until he was safely in the barn. Neither Gawain nor the grey looked up from their hay as he stumbled in. Rivalz shot Gawain a glare, dropping the saddlebags. He sunk to the ground, tucking himself against the stall wall. He dropped his forehead against his knees and took deep breaths.

He had thought that he had been safe, because Lelouch couldn't use magic. There was nothing that would tempt him and get him killed. He had thought that he was running away from all of the things that had gotten him in trouble. Apparently, he had been doing the opposite. Then again, Rivalz was always running into trouble. First, he had agreed to go back to Avalon and then to take an eagle to a mysterious woman in the mountains. He shook his head and turned to settle into a more comfortable position. At least the barn was warm, he wouldn't freeze during the night. In the morning, he would ride out to look for Lelouch. Maybe then he would be able to figure out what was going on.

C.C. closed the door with a sigh, shaking her head. She pushed away from the door, glancing down at the shattered glass. Of course Rivalz had managed to blunder in more ways that one. She had thought he had been right when she had judged him as more trouble than he was worth. It was no surprise that he would mess up everything that she had set up.

She stepped around the broken glass and liquid, looking over at Suzaku. "You managed to get yourself into more trouble, Suzaku. I didn't think that was possible."

Suzaku gave a pained laugh. "You thought otherwise?"

C.C. snorted and sat on the stool by the cot. "I've managed to keep some of my expectations high. Too high apparently. I had hoped that you and Lelouch would have managed to lay low."

"We did for a while."

"I have ears. I heard about the rebellions in the smaller nations, how whole countries are falling apart. That's not laying low."

Suzaku shrugged one shoulder. "Lelouch gets bored."

C.C. laughed and turned away, gathering up salves. She purposefully kept from looking at Suzaku as she asked her next questions. "How is Lelouch, by the way?"

She couldn't see him, but she heard his sigh. C.C. shook her head, staring at the wall. She had hoped to get some news of Lelouch, especially since he was the son of her one friend. Besides, Lelouch was entertaining, interesting and doing exactly what she wanted. Aries Villa was a wonderful place, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life hiding from the world. Lelouch would make the world more bearable for people like her.

It was their deal.

She paused in her work as Suzaku spoke. "I don't know. I never know."

C.C. sighed and turned around, pulling the blanket further away from the wound. She snapped the extra bit of the shaft off, just leaving enough for her to pull the arrow out. C.C. tossed the piece of wood away, hooking her foot around one of the small tables and pulling it over. She hoped that she would be able to pull the arrow out whole; anything more would be more difficult. "It would be too much to hope that it would become weaker over the years. Amateur magic."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Because you don't know better." C.C. picked up one of the jars, beginning to rub the salve onto his skin.

Suzaku shivered and looked away, C.C. nothing the way his hands clenched. "I don't have to know better, all I have is this. And it's hard. It might not be for you, but it is for me."

C.C. just nodded, but she didn't bother with platitudes, neither of them wanted them in the first place. They had two different situations and their only common ground had been Lelouch, although C.C. had grown found of the two of them over the two years she had known them. She had some kind of insight into their situation, the way they were both isolated, the way that they could never go back. That kind of loneliness they both knew very well. She patted his shoulder to show that she understood before sitting back. "Let's get that out. It'll be harder to do come morning."

Suzaku gave her a tense nod, gathering fistfuls of the sheets. C.C. rolled her eyes but didn't comment. Suzaku was old enough to know how to handle the pain. She sighed and grabbed a hold of the arrow shaft. C.C. gave him a slow nod before yanking the arrow out.

He jackknifed off the cot, screaming in pain. Suzaku slumped back to the mattress, C.C. staring at him until he gritted out a curse. Suzaku rolled onto his side, C.C. taking that to mean that he would be alright. She leaned forward enough to see that the wound was bleeding cleanly but she couldn't tell much about the wound because of the way that he was holding it. She huffed and sat back, holding up the arrow. The head was still in place, which meant that she wouldn't have to go fishing around for it.

She reached out to pull Suzaku onto his back. He went without a protest, still breathing heavily. C.C. poked at the wound, debating about what to do about it. Stitching it up wouldn't make much of a difference when the morning came, but that would be the best course of action. All the same, the wound didn't look like it would hurt Suzaku too much if it was left open. She would just make sure that Suzaku could take care of the wound when he went back on the road.

C.C. grabbed a jar of salve and a bandage, using her free hand to keep Suzaku on his back. Suzaku finally stopped moving as she began to spread the salve over the wound, Suzaku hissing at the sting. C.C. bit back a comment about him being a child, choosing to nudge him into sitting upright so she could wrap the bandage around his shoulder. She watched as he winced at the movement, the opposite hand reaching up for the wound before he let it drop. C.C. shook her head, continuing to wrap the wound. "Hold on captain."

Suzaku laughed. "Nobody has called me that for a long time."

"Don't get too used to it." C.C. pulled a bit harder on the bandage that she needed to, hoping to get something from him. The last times that he had been to see her he had been silent and morose, nothing like the man that had come up into the mountains two years ago, angry enough to do anything. Now he looked ready to give up. She frowned and turned her attention back to the bandage. "But I'll say it again, hold on captain."

"To what?" C.C. was sure that he hadn't meant to say that out loud by the way that he looked back at her. Suzaku glanced away with a long sigh. "Did you talk to Lelouch?"

"No. He isn't here." Suzaku jerked under her hands. C.C. tightened his hold on him, keeping him still as she tied off the bandage. She looked down at his wound, shaking her head. Rivalz hadn't told her what had happened, and he wouldn't be talking to her any time soon, he was too spooked to talk to her. All she had was an arrow, which could mean anything. Lelouch and Suzaku had managed to pick up a stray and got themselves into trouble. She would have to wait until morning for any real news of what had happened.

She jumped when Suzaku grabbed her wrist. C.C. reached down to pry his fingers off of her, not surprised when he didn't let go. This was more like the Suzaku that she knew.

C.C. flicked at his fingers until he let go. "He sent someone else with you. Apparently you were more important than anything else. That's something at least. Even after everything, you still come first over all that Lelouch has planned. And here I was thinking that nothing would convince him not to take revenge. I was wrong."

Suzaku suddenly couldn't meet her gaze, C.C. chuckling at that. Now he would shut down and refuse to talk because he was flustered. Like it wasn't already obvious. Suzaku had told her things that Lelouch would never know, not if Suzaku had his way. Even with all the promises that she had heard him shouting when he was drunk, back when he could get angry, Lelouch could never be told. She had been privy to all of their secrets and had seen enough of them outside of their vulnerable state to know that what there were doing now didn't make sense with their public personalities.

Lelouch was technically a prince of Britannia, even though he was not in line for the throne any longer. He had been raised to be able to compete in Pendragon. C.C. had her own suspicious about Charles vi Britannia, about how he had given up the throne too easily and Lelouch was more fit to lead a war if he had to. There was no reason that Lelouch should have been so attached to a boy from Nippon who had no standing. Suzaku could help him; especially after Genbu Kururugi had betrayed them. Lelouch should have raised Suzaku to his position of captain and then forgotten about him as soon as Suzaku had ceased to be useful. But Lelouch had stayed close, put off everything for Suzaku. Lelouch could try to talk himself out of the truth, but it was obvious enough to her.

Suzaku was worse, it that was possible. After what he had told her, about how much he just wanted to die, it was a wonder that he had stayed around. There was something to be said about Suzaku's loyalty. Lelouch wasn't from Nippon, nor had his family done anything to help the country. Charles had been in the midst of planning an attack on Nippon to garner more glory. And Genbu had betrayed him, although what that meant exactly escaped her. All she knew was that Suzaku had killed his father and was desperate to atone. Despite all of that, Suzaku was still following Lelouch around.

She drummed her fingers against the side of the cot. C.C. sighed and shook her head. "It's almost sad, you know. How much like the old stories you two are. Loyalty and love doesn't work like that anymore."

"How would you know?"

C.C. shrugged. "I have ears. I'm not just stuck up here. I've seen more things than you have, boy. And I say that you and Lelouch are living an old tale."

Suzaku rolled his eyes and didn't answer, looking at the wall. She hadn't expected him to answer. What had happened to Suzaku and Lelouch was beyond them, so they clung to the only thing that was familiar. Their problem was that they had been clinging to each other for far longer than the two years they had been banished from Avalon. It was much beyond comrade in arms or a trusted servant by this point, and C.C. was sure that the two of them knew it; that was the most frustrating thing of all. For all she knew, they preferred not to think about it in favor of their situation, not that she blamed them. But C.C. could only stand them dancing around each other for so long.

C.C. pushed off the stool, pausing when she heard Suzaku shift. She sighed and reached out to put out one of the candles. "Rest."

"Not until I know where Lelouch is."

"On his way. He'll be here by morning."

"Morning?" Suzaku scoffed, reached up to touch the bandage. "I won't be here in the morning."

Her gaze lingered on the wound, C.C. raising her shoulder in a shrug. "I suppose you won't."

She walked out of the room, leaving Suzaku on his own, just the way he seemed to prefer. C.C. would let him sulk; there was nothing more she could do for him. There were other things that she had to focus on, like her deal with Lelouch. Although even that wasn't much of a distraction anymore. Amateur magic indeed, the casting was easier than the breaking. If a true punishment had been meant, they both should have been dead.

Then again, with all the magicians gone and the tribes dismantled, there was no true magic left in Pendragon. There were only the little tricks and curses that were only half remembered. But they were often more trouble than they were worth. It was almost enough to make C.C. enjoy being away from the people of Britannia.

She walked out to the front courtyard, looking around at the mountain. Taking care of Suzaku had taken longer than she had expected. The morning was almost here, the night sky beginning to lighten. She would have to go back in to watch over Suzaku until the sun rose, she owed him that much. And then she would have to deal with Lelouch. After what had happened, Lelouch wouldn't be happy. An unhappy noble and a scared peasant was not what C.C. wanted to deal with. She rubbed her arms, about to turn around when she heard a shout from the forest.

C.C. frowned and walked to the gate, ducking outside of it. She rested one hand on the wall and peered out into the semi-darkness. The shout didn't repeat, but that didn't make C.C. relax.

She hadn't got the full story of what had happened to Suzaku. That had been remiss of her, dangerously remiss. For all she knew, Lelouch had an army after him. C.C. groaned and slipped back into the villa. She didn't have the equipment to fight off an army and she wouldn't even try. She would let them exhaust themselves while she ran. There were plenty of places that she could hide in the mountains. Any Britannian would get so scared that they wouldn't remain in the mountains for too long. She would just sneak back into Aries Villa when they were gone. It was how she had always survived. But she couldn't do it this time, because she had Suzaku and Rivalz. She huffed and walked towards the barn. She didn't like it when plans changed.

C.C. snuck over to the barn, sticking to the shadows. The army hadn't arrived yet, but she was still being cautious. Being on the run for most of her life had taught her that much. The second lessen that she had learned was not to trust anyone that was not part of her clan, but she would make an exception for Rivalz. He had come recommended by someone close. Besides, he would look after Suzaku while she scouted their escape route.

The barn door creaked as C.C. opened the door. Lancelot and Gawain both looked up at her. She reached out to pat Lancelot as she looked around. Rivalz was easy enough to spot, curled up close to Gawain's stall. She sighed and nudged him with her foot. "Get up."

Rivalz flailed and sat up, C.C. noticing how he reached for a weapon. She placed herself between Rivalz and Lelouch's saddle, watching as he relaxed slightly upon seeing her. It didn't take long for him to tense up again, but he was awake at least.

He glanced up at her. "What?"

"You were followed."

Rivalz scrambled to his feet, rushing for the door. He leaned out, looking around. "But they all ran away. No one followed me all day. There was nothing."

"A trail is easy enough to follow."

Rivalz slumped, C.C. tipping her head at the reaction. Lelouch had gained the loyalty of another person, and neither of them had known each other long. C.C. chuckled and leaned against the stall. "We can hide, they won't find us. I'll take the horses, you take Suzaku."

To her surprise, Rivalz nodded and jogged off towards the villa. She shook her head and picked up Lancelot's bridle. At least one of their growing group would listen to her without arguing. C.C. sighed and pulled the door open, easily putting on the bridle. She didn't have the time for thinking; she would have to run soon. The running she was intimately familiar with, enough to wish that she could stop.

Suzaku grunted as he was shaken awake, reaching for a weapon only to pull his arm back with a wince. For a moment, he had forgotten that he was hurt. Suzaku rubbed at his shoulder, looking up at Rivalz.

He hadn't expected to see the man for a while. He thought he would have missed his chance to thank Rivalz. Suzaku smiled and sat up slowly, paying close attention to the way that Rivalz was acting. The man was jumpy, that enough to make him frown. "What's wrong?"

"We were followed. We need to go."

Suzaku nodded and eased himself out of the cot. There was no point in arguing or trying to buy time, he was in no condition for either. As it was, he stumbled a few steps from the cot, Rivalz quick to catch him. He winced at the jar, Rivalz guiding him out of the room. Suzaku took a few deep breaths before jerking his head to the side. "To the mountains."

"C.C. said that same thing. She already has the horses."

Suzaku nodded to himself. If someone could hold him on a horse, they would be able to get to a hiding place faster. Suzaku didn't know how long he would last, not weak from blood loss and his stomach twisting. He ducked his head with a wince, sucking in a deep breath. He would make himself last long enough for them to get away.

He leaned against Rivalz as they stumbled out into the back courtyard. Now the only thing between them and safety was the remains of the low wall that had run around the villa, but there were enough gaps for them to sneak through. And then there was the mountain trail. Suzaku could see C.C. leading Gawain and Lancelot up a trail. He was sure that Rivalz saw her too, because the man sped up. Suzaku gritted his teeth and tried to keep up.

His shoulder throbbed with every step, his head feeling muddled and stupid. Suzaku shook his head, hating that he was so useless. He was a soldier; he didn't know how to deal with being useless. Suzaku clenched his hand into a fist, focusing on each step. Just because he was hurt didn't mean that he would just stop, no when he knew what his death would mean. At the moment the thought that he was alive was the only thing that was keeping Lelouch from acting rashly. It was the same for him.

The change from flat to an incline made it harder for him to walk, Suzaku leaning more heavily on Rivalz as they climbed. Rivalz took the extra weight without complaint. Suzaku was glad for that. He didn't need to be reminded of what a burden he was, of how much more of one he would become. He hung his head, trying his best to keep up until they reached the next flat section of the trail.

He leaned over as far as Rivalz would let him, trying to catch his breath. Suzaku looked up as C.C. laughed. When he glanced up at her, C.C. just nodded towards the villa. "They've gotten in."

Suzaku turned his head to look down at where the villa was nestled. He could see two men ride into the courtyard and dismount. They split up from there, Suzaku watching them begin to search the villa, but no more followed after them. Suzaku huffed and looked back at C.C. "An army?"

She shrugged. "I always expect the worse. Now, let's keep moving. They'll see us here."

She led the horses further up the slope, Suzaku staring at the trail. It was another hike until the next flat section, and that one was higher up with the ledge that hung off the side of the mountain. He took a deep breath and started to climb.

He tried his best to ignore the ache in his shoulder and the way that his stomach would not stop twisting itself into knots. Suzaku gritted his teeth, already starting his list of mental apologies to Lelouch. He hoped that Lelouch wouldn't take the chance to walk into the villa, because Suzaku wouldn't be able to save him.

A shout made him look back up, Suzaku staring at C.C. The woman glanced over her shoulder and flinched. "They saw us. They'll be coming now."

She swung up onto Lancelot's back, still holding Gawain's reins. She urged the two horses up the slope, leaving Rivalz and Suzaku on their own. Suzaku shook his head and began to trudge up the slope.

He was sure that they wouldn't catch up to C.C, but he would try his best to get to one of the hidden caves. It was all he could do, especially when the two men would be riding after them. Suzaku would do his best to keep Rivalz safe, because Rivalz was important. Rivalz could help them. If only one of them could get out then he would make sure that it was Rivalz.

They were coming close to the second flat area. A quick glance down showed that the two men were already close to them. Suzaku glanced around, spotting a crack between two rocks. Rivalz could slip away through the crack and hide in the mess of rocks that made up the mountain until the guards were gone. He was sure that C.C would find Rivalz. He wasn't going to last much longer anyway.

"Rivalz," he shoved at the man, "you need to go."

"But I-"

"Go!" Suzaku shoved him away, stumbling a few steps on his own. "Hide and C.C. will find you."

He pressed a hand against the bandage on his shoulder and limped off. Suzaku could hear Rivalz shouting for him. He ignored it in favor of listening to the sounds of the horses coming up the slope. He wrapped his arm around his stomach, hoping that it would calm soon. It was disturbing his concentration when he sorely needed it. Suzaku stopped and turned around, watching as the two men dismounted as he panted for breath.

Rivalz still hadn't run, although he had picked up a rock. But the two men weren't focused on Rivalz, they were staring at him. Both of the men were from the guard, which explained their shock.

Suzaku smiled and backed out onto the ledge. "Don't I get a salute? I am your captain."

"Not anymore. You're some kind of twisted foreigner." James looked him up and down. "I've heard about your kind, magic soaked heathens, all of them."

Suzaku grinned but didn't rise to the bait. He glanced at Rivalz, hoping that the man would run.

Instead, Rivalz brought the rock down on the second man's head. Caomh crumpled to the ground. The sound made James turn around and point to Rivalz. "Hold on. I'll get to you in a moment. I have things to settle now."

Suzaku glared at James as the man turned around, hoping that James would make a mistake quickly. His stomach gave one last twist, Suzaku falling to his knees at a shout of pain. He reached up to press against his shoulder, bracing himself against the throb. Usually, it wasn't like this. Usually it just felt like slipping away, but his shoulder was making the whole situation worse. Suzaku sucked in a few deep breaths, opening his eyes as he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

He looked up at James, considering his situation. There was no way he could fight, not with the way that James was digging a thumb into his wound and the way he was drifting into a numb state. Suzaku swallowed and ducked his head. All he could hope was that Lelouch would find Rivalz and C.C. He had done all he could.

Suzaku smiled as he felt the first rays of the run on his face. He turned his head toward the east, watching the sun begin to appear over the mountains. He was out of time, but he would make the most of it.

Before James could react, Suzaku surged to his feet. He locked one arm around James' neck, and took a few steps backward. The two of them teetered on the edge for a moment before the plummeted off the mountain. Suzaku only had a brief moment of free fall before he blacked out.

Rivalz dropped the rock he was holding, staring at where the two men had disappeared. He stumbled past the guard, falling onto his hands and knees; staring down the side of the mountain.

He could still make out the shape of Suzaku and the other guard as they fell. Then the sun rose over the mountain, blinding him. Rivalz flinched and raised one arm to cover his eyes. The sight of the two men falling to their deaths was still seared into his mind though. He pressed his face into his arm, wishing that he could black out the memory.

There was a scream, Rivalz looking up as the scream climbed up into a sound that no human could make. Then, it turned into the shriek of an eagle.

Rivalz frowned and dropped the arm from his face, barely paying attention to the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground. His attention was on the familiar eagle that was spiraling up into the sky. The eagle wobbled a little bit before steadying its flight, banking to come towards him.

A quiet moan made him turn around, Rivalz stepping out of the way as the guard that he had hit fell to the ground with an arrow in his chest. Rivalz turned to look down the mountain, staring at Lelouch.

His rescuer was lowering the crossbow, a smile on his face. Lelouch was only dressed in the blue and gold cloak wrapped around him, holding it in place with one hand. Even his feet were bare, something that Rivalz thought that Lelouch would never do. Lelouch put so much effort into his appearance that Rivalz had never thought that Lelouch would give it up. But Lelouch had run up a mountain to defend him. Or, he had come to defend the eagle. Rivalz was sure that the latter was more likely, especially with the way that Lelouch was stumbling up the slope to where the eagle had landed awkwardly.

Lelouch dropped onto his knees, offering one covered arm to the eagle. With one wing dragging, the eagle stepped onto Lelouch's arm. Lelouch smiled and stroked the bird's back. "Don't do that again."

The eagle didn't respond, the bird panting and shaking. Lelouch huffed and rested a hand on the eagle's back. Only then did he look up at Rivalz. He nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him."

Rivalz stared at Lelouch for a moment, struggling to come up with something that he could say. He still felt like he was too many steps behind the others. He shrugged, looking down at the ground. "You're welcome."

Behind them rocks clattered, Rivalz turning around. The horses came down from where C.C. had been waiting with them, walking carefully down the rocky trail. When the horses got close to them, C.C. slid off the grey's back. "No thanks for me Lelouch? And I did all the hard work."

Lelouch stood up, one hand still holding the cloak closed. "I thought it was implied."

C.C. snorted. "Brat."

"Witch."

Rivalz looked between the two of them, not sure what to make of their banter. He took a step back, watching as the two glared at each other. He had never though that Lelouch would allow anyone to speak to him like that. Rivalz swallowed, reaching for the horses as C.C. lifted the eagle's wing. The bird made a distressed noise, Rivalz flinching in sympathy.

C.C. sighed and took a step back. "I'll have to bandage that up again. And Lelouch needs to get dressed."

Lelouch blushed at the comment and turned away, hitching the cloak to cover more of himself. He walked down the trail towards the villa. Rivalz intended to push past C.C. and follow, but the witch fell into step with him. She glanced over at him, shrugging.

"That is far more of Lelouch than I've ever wanted to see."

"I don't-"

"Of course you don't. He hasn't told you anything." C.C. huffed and patted his shoulder. "You'll have to stay for another day. Suzaku needs to recover."

Rivalz resisted the urge to look over the edge of the mountain towards where one of the guards was dead or up to where the eagle was sitting on Lelouch's arm. The conclusion should have been obvious by now; he all the facts had been laid out neatly in front of him. The wound was in the same place, the appearance of Suzaku when the eagle disappeared. It all made sense, but Rivalz couldn't take the final step to believe it. He needed someone to explain it all, just so he could be sure of himself. It was all beyond his comprehension, so far away from the simple life he had led. There a bird couldn't turn into a man and back.

He stared down at the trail, shifting through the facts. "Lelouch won't talk about it."

"Then I'll give him a push. I have things that I need to talk to him about. You can jump in while he's still flustered. That's the best way to talk to Lelouch." She patted his shoulder and walked away, presumably to pester Lelouch.

For a moment, he wanted to catch up with them, staying close in case there were more guards. But he remained behind because the two of them were probably talking about things that he didn't want to know about. If he was captured again, he didn't want people in power trying to use him to get information. Beyond that, he didn't want his sentence to increase, not that it would make his eventual end any better. Rivalz shivered. He would let Lelouch and C.C. have their secrets just as long as he got the explanation that he wanted. After all that he had agreed to do for Lelouch, he was owed that at least.

Milly watched as Nunnally spoke with a few of the craftsman from the town that was surrounded by the second set of walls around the castle. She leaned over to pet her horse, listening to Nunnally laugh. She hadn't heard that sound in a long time, and even now it wasn't the same. The laugh sounded like something that would have come out of Marianne, not Nunnally. Nunnally had never held herself back, at least before she had been elevated to her position as lady of the castle. She hadn't been ready for the role, not after the deaths of her mother and her brother. Milly was sure that she would have broken down, but Nunnally had flourished.

Nunnally finished up her conversation, the guard holding the reins of the horse moving her on. Milly let her horse follow, taking note of how the town was laid out. Ashingford hadn't been improved since before her grandfather's time. It would be up to her to look after the small town until she was married, and afterward if she could manage it. She could probably work on it as soon as she got back, taken responsible for once instead of just putting it off for later again. As much as she disliked the way they lived their lives, she had done nothing to change it. Going after Rivalz had been the first step in that direction. And, after watching Nunnally, she was tempted to try.

She would send one of her guards back with the news that she was staying with Nunnally. Her parents would be relieved that she was safe, so there was a chance that she would be able to stay. Avalon was safe, especially since the news that Lelouch was alive was out. Her parents would beg for her to stay where she was. She would have to look after Nunnally now. Milly could only imagine what Nunnally was going through. But she was holding up well for her situation.

Milly urged her horse forward to walk beside Nunnally. "Are you going to keep Lelouch a secret?"

"Why? It would get out eventually. It's better to control the panic now before someone else takes control." Milly caught the glance towards the church but didn't comment. Nunnally shook her head before point to the wall around the town. "I want to start repairs on this wall, but we need bigger barracks, now more than ever. All the boys will want to try to bring the demon in now that they know he's alive."

"Demon? You mean your brother?"

"No. I can't. He's a demon, he killed my mother. I just can't." Nunnally took a deep breath, returning to her calm. "Lelouch died two years ago. There is nothing left of my brother, not anymore."

Milly let the subject drop, keeping quiet as they rode through the streets. She nodded when Nunnally pointed out other projects, Milly barely paying attention. Her whole focus was on what Nunnally had said, how she had removed herself from the idea of her brother. That was nothing like the Nunnally that she knew. Nunnally would have done anything to keep her family together. That she was giving up everything meant that something was wrong. But she couldn't just confront Nunnally out in broad daylight. She couldn't confront Nunnally elsewhere either. The topic was nonnegotiable.

She sighed and looked over at Nunnally, the two of them riding along a road by the wall. Milly glanced up at the wall, watching a few guards walk along the top. "What's the plan then?"

"I send someone to find Jeremiah if he isn't back by tomorrow. He should have Rivalz and the demon by then."

"If not?"

"Then we search, all winter if we have to."

Nunnally looked over her shoulder, Milly seeing the first flicker of nervousness from her friend. "I just want this to be over, as soon as possible. No one should have to suffer."

Milly was sure that Nunnally included herself in the statement. But everyone felt the same way, everyone wanted to feel safe again. Whether Lelouch was still the man she had once known didn't matter. Nunnally was right that it had to end.

"Why can I do to help?" She shrugged when Nunnally stared at her. "It's a problem for all of us, Nunnally, so the blame doesn't have to rest on you alone. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Milly…"

"Think of it as repayment if you have to. You promised to grant me the chance to get to Rivalz first. If not, then it's to get this affair over with."

Nunnally took a deep breath. Milly expected Nunnally to refuse right off. It was part of Nunnally that was more like Marianne than Charles, the part that was too stubborn to ask for help. From the stories that she had heard, Marianne had been ready to take on the world herself, despite what the authorities said. Milly wasn't surprised that Nunnally would take after her mother, especially after Lelouch had. But Nunnally was softer than her brother, she could compromise.

"Getting this done is more important…and any help would be welcome." Nunnally nodded slowly, a smile crossing her face. "Everyone would thank you for your help. No one in the north would think to try and pull you away from Ashingford. A share of the glory and the security of a future, is that a good trade?"

Milly considered the idea, but not for long. There was never any real need to consider the idea. She knew that Nunnally would support her and that anything exchanged between them was just for show.

She put the reins in one hand, holding out her hand to Nunnally. Nunnally took it, the two of them shaking without hesitation. Milly smiled at Nunnally, glad that they had come up with a solution so quickly. They would be able to act soon instead of waiting.

They turned away from the outer wall, heading back for the castle. Milly could see Nunnally wincing when he horse stumbled. She was probably still sore from the ride two days before. Milly was sore as well, but she had come along because the idea of Nunnally doing the rounds with just a guard seemed too lonely, everything about Nunnally's life was too lonely. Milly should have visited sooner.

The clatter of hooves made Milly turn around, her eyes widening as she saw the guards ride in. For a moment, it looked like they were just going to ride past, but Jeremiah turned to nod at Nunnally. From the appearance of the guards, they looked like they were about to fall out of their saddles. Nunnally waved them on herself, looking over at Milly with a look of shock.

"There were twelve when they rode out."

Milly nodded, staring at the two guards that disappeared into the courtyard. The last news that they had gotten was that Jeremiah had captured Rivalz and they were bringing him back. But neither of the guards had Rivalz, which made her stomach twist. Either he had escaped or Jeremiah had killed him to keep Avalon's reputation. If the latter was true, then there would be no way to make it up to Rivalz's mother or to become something other than Lord Ashford's daughter. And it was cause for her to resent a blunder made by the guards, because she had been well within her rights to demand Rivalz back.

Nunnally rode past her, Milly more hesitant to follow. She didn't want to lose her temper, not until she knew what had happened. Her alliance with Nunnally was a sure thing, but Milly didn't want to have to keep the alliance a secret. She didn't have the sense for the political maneuvering that it would take.

Jeremiah was waiting for them when they rode into the courtyard. He bowed to Nunnally, not looking annoyed that she didn't get off the horse. Milly dismounted, standing by her horse as she listened to the conversation.

"Captain Gottwald, welcome back."

"Thank you my lady. But I'm afraid that I've failed you. We lost the fugitive."

"So I assumed. Your scouts had said that you had Rivalz."

"We attempted to bait the demon, my lady. He seems to have some kind of interest in him. But he was…faster, better than expected. They both escaped."

Milly flinched, her horse reacting to the sudden shift as well. The mare snorted and sidled, Milly having to scramble for the reins as they slipped out of her hands. She regained control of her horse, looking over at Nunnally.

Her friend was staring straight ahead without an expression on her face. It was startling to see Nunnally shut down like that, because Nunnally had always been the one full of energy and life. Milly swallowed and looked down at the ground. It was Nunnally's decision in the end and Milly didn't envy her the choice. It was getting to the point where Nunnally had to act. The news would spread from Avalon, from the peasants who had seen Rivalz and Lelouch. If the rumors went on for too long Milly would lose every chance she had of getting Rivalz back. She took a deep breath, glancing up at Nunnally.

Nunnally gave her a slow nod, looking back at Jeremiah. "We'll have to meet to decide how to continue."

"But my lady-"

"This is no longer about the reputation of Avalon, but the safety of the people. I appreciate your efforts, Captain Gottwald, and I have given you every chance to catch Rivalz Cardemonde and the demon. Now we need to do this my way." Nunnally took a deep breath and gestured to Milly with one hand. "Lady Ashford has offered to lend support to catch the demon. In return, Rivalz will be sent back to Ashingford."

For a moment, Milly was sure that Jeremiah would argue. To her surprise, the captain just bowed and walked away. Milly stared after him, sure that her mouth was hanging open in shock. Nunnally had changed from the girl that she had been, but there was nothing wrong with that. She would just have to remember to stay on Nunnally's good side. Nunnally could be just as powerful as Marianne had been, and probably more dangerous. Marianne had never sat through the death of her family and not be able to do anything about it.

She reached up to pat Nunnally's leg, offering her friend a smile. "How about lunch? The rest can wait until after, right?"

Nunnally sighed and nodded. "Yes. Any other plans will have to wait until Mass is done. Bishop Calares is on the council, he has to have his say. And I need an explanation for why he lied about the demon."

Milly stepped out of the way as the guard came around to help Nunnally from the saddle. Nunnally slid into the guard's arms, the two of them waiting until stable boys came over to take the horses. Then, the guard let the way back into the castle, Milly sticking by Nunnally's side the entire way.

"Your grace!" Calares turned from his place kneeling in front of the alter, looking back at the door. The boy waved from the front of the church. "Lady Nunnally requests that you speak with her."

He waved the boy away, getting up from where he was kneeling. He brushed off his robes and walked out of the church. Calares was sure that it was the moment that he would be called on for his lie about Lelouch, and he had yet to come up with a good reason for his failure. He was sure that saying that Lelouch had tricked him with magic would only go so far. Jeremiah was too tenacious to accept a story like that. He would keep pushing until Calares slipped up, an eventuality that had to be avoided at all costs. Without taking into account his situation Avalon was on shaky ground. The demon was enough of a threat on his own. He would try to advise Nunnally the best he could, just to get rid of the danger.

He walked slowly into the castle, using the time to take stock of the situation. There were no outward signs of panic, but the guards could be keeping the people under control. Nunnally wouldn't want them to panic because she cared too much about them. Her compassion was useful that way.

He waked through the great hall to the library building that Charles and Marianne had added on to Avalon in their first years in the castle. Both Charles and Marianne had used one of the small rooms as a war room, but it had only been used for one. The room had been the headquarters for Charles' failed attempts to take over Nippon to win back his brother's favor or, failing that, his own empire. Now Nunnally used the room for meetings that had to be kept secret. Calares snorted and rolled his eyes.

A crippled princess holding her own council of war. The idea was laughable.

He schooled his face into a more acceptable expression as he opened the door. Calares hesitated when he saw that Milly Ashford was in the room as well. He had expected Nunnally to keep her guest separate from the business of Avalon. Calares nodded to Milly all the same, eying Jeremiah as he sat down. He looked away from Jeremiah long enough to dip his head to Nunnally. "Is there any more news? Has the fugitive been returned?"

That got a wince from Jeremiah, Calares withholding a smirk as Jeremiah cleared his throat. "Not as such. The demon took him from us when he was in our custody. There are scouts keeping watch on them at the moment. We'll know where he is when we need to."

"Good." Nunnally nodded at Jeremiah. "We'll need them when we seek him out."

Calares glanced between the two of them, drumming his fingers on the table. He stared at the map that had been drawn there. It was crudely done, but it served his purpose well enough. All he needed was a delay, something to give Luciano time to work. He clenched his hand into a fist. "Where were they headed?"

"North."

"Into the mountains." Calares sighed, rubbing his forehead. He just had to keep up the act long enough to convince them that he was not involved. He leaned over the map, tracking a part of the mountain range. "Can they chase him out?"

"It is possible."

"Good. It would be better to engage out in the open."

Jeremiah was nodding along with him, Calares surprised by the captain. He had thought that Jeremiah would have fought against him until the end. Calares rocked back in his chair, watching as Jeremiah pointed to the plains in front of Avalon. "If we drive him close to Avalon, then we can cut him off from the border."

Calares stared at the map before shaking his head. "It's a good plan, but we don't have enough-"

"We will have the men for it." Nunnally lifted her chin. "What else do we need to focus on?"

He swallowed and looked back at the map. His first delay was gone, which meant that he had to find other ways. Chasing Lelouch out of the mountains would help Luciano, but Calares knew that Luciano wouldn't hesitate to turn on him if given the chance. The two of them, Luciano and the guard, could never meet. Calares wanted to play for as much time as he could get. Maybe he could encourage another hunt for Luciano as soon as Lelouch was taken care of.

"We should be careful. This is not something you want to rush into, Nunnally."

"I am aware of that." Nunnally treated him to one of her rare glares. "It's why I called all of you here. I want to make this to end. The people shouldn't be endangered like this."

"Of course." It took effort for him to keep the disdain from his voice.

Some of it must have come through because Nunnally continued to stare at him. "And I want to know why the demon was not killed as you claimed."

Calares shrugged, aware that Jeremiah was suddenly paying attention. He wished that Nunnally had just called a meeting between the two of them. He wouldn't have to deal with the scrutiny of the others. He swallowed and turned to smile at Nunnally. "It was early in the morning when I found them. It could have been an illusion, you brother is a skilled magician."

His deflection worked just like he expected to, Nunnally tensing. "My brother died two years ago. What's out there isn't him."

"Yes my lady." Calares stood up and bowed, making his exit. It was far better to leave than to continue to rile Nunnally up. It was the reason that he had gone for the tactic. Nunnally had Jeremiah and Milly to advise her, she didn't need him. In any case, he doubted that he could mislead her too much longer. Nunnally was too smart for her own good.

He would figure out how to take care of her later. The important thing was to continue his act for as long as Lelouch was free. All he had to do was wait for Luciano to finish the job. Nunnally would no longer have anyone to worry about and his secret would die with Lelouch.

It Marianne hadn't been so stubborn, his problem wouldn't have existed. He had only asked for a single thing, something that Marianne should have been willing to do in the first place. They had only been a couple of tribesmen and there had been a long standing order from the emperor. It was the perfect type of first battle for Lelouch. Calares would have been able to see what kind of commander Charles' son could have been before turning him toward creating his own empire. Marianne shouldn't have put up a fight, shouldn't have provoked him. If she had been smarter, she would have died.

Calares shook his head. The irony that he would be labeled as a traitor if he was found out hadn't escaped him, especially since Marianne had been the one who really had betrayed her country. And after all he had done for Avalon, for the good of Britannia.

At least at the end of all of this, there would be a sizable reward. He would still hold onto his position in Avalon and have had the privilege of helping bring down the demon of the north. He wouldn't be in the spotlight, but the emperor would still be pleased. If he was lucky, there would be a way of spinning the situation to his advantage. If not, then at least he would get a memento of his success.

There was a knock on his door, an aberration to his usual routine. Luciano paused in the middle of cleaning his traps, tipping his head to the side to wait for the sound to repeat.

No one in Stowden would disturb him, not when they had their own business to worry about. It was the prime time of the year for his job, and they would be glad for it later. When they were shivering in winter, looking out their windows and watching him trudge through the snow; they would be doing it knowing that they wouldn't be bothered by wolves. Or, alternatively, that there would always be a place where they could get a little extra meat or another fur to keep them warm. Other than that, they left each other alone.

It was better for them not to know what he had done to get himself to Stowden. He had seen enough of the collapse of other countries as a Knight of the Round to not want to see it in Britannia. It was messy and confusing, everything that he didn't want. He didn't need nobles and the emperor's guards coming after him, it had taken him running north to avoid the other Knights of the Round.

His life was simpler now, far different than it had been before, but simpler. After everything that he had done in the Rounds, Luciano enjoyed how simple it was.

The knocking came again, this time louder and faster. Luciano sighed and dropped the cloth he had been using. He walked to the door, pulling it open. For all the noise, he had expected more than a shivering young boy.

Luciano sniffed and leaned against the door. "If you're looking for work, try towards Avalon. I don't need the help."

"I don't…" The boy stared into his house for a moment before snapping to attention. "I have a message from Avalon."

"You mean an order."

The boy swallowed and shook his head. "There has been a problem with wolves in the area."

Luciano tipped his head to the side. He knew that wolves were out, he had even heard of an attack. But there were always rumors as people tried to figure out what was going on, as well as keep back the fear in some way. He hadn't heard of any wolves towards Avalon. He cleared his throat. "I'll make my way up there, the same time I always do."

"I'm sure that you will, but this is important. The message comes from the bishop." Luciano paused in the act of turning around. He glanced over his shoulder, the boy perking up. "Bishop Calares told me to warn you of a wolf that has already gone rogue."

"Did he give you any specifics?"

"Just that you would know what wolf he was talking about."

Luciano stared at the boy for a moment before nodding slowly. Now he understood what the order was, and it was hard to hold back a smile. The boy couldn't be allowed to suspect anything, not when Luciano' own life was one the line. Calares could hurt him now as well, the bishop was in a far better position than he was and Luciano had been foolish enough to let it get to that point. Still, helping Calares would help him in the long run.

He drummed his fingers against the doorframe. " _That_ wolf. I thought he had died years ago. I'll go after him as the bishop requests." Luciano paused, looking out into the village. "He's up by Avalon, right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Keep an eye out and return when you know for sure. I'll search the where I saw him before."

"Thank you." The boy grinned at him and bounded back to where his horse was tied.

Luciano waited until the boy was gone to step back into his house. He sat back down by his trap, playing with the cloth.

Calares had gotten in over his head; there was no other explanation for why the bishop would call on him. After Calares had used the curse they had broken off all contact. Luciano had thought that Calares would have been smart enough to move on after what he had done. Killing Marianne and then getting rid of Lelouch had not been the smartest choice of action, not if he wanted to stay in Avalon. Keeping quiet was how his father had stayed in Pendragon without being detected and Luciano's inability to do so was how he had gotten drummed out of the Rounds. The promotion hadn't been worth the price in the end. Apparently, Calares hadn't learned that lesson.

Luciano shrugged and went back to cleaning the trap. He would go after the wolf to save his own skin, because Calares would make him suffer otherwise. He could get a fair price from Calares as well, something to help fill his coffers between hunts.

He lifted up the trap, checking the springs. The wolf and the eagle, so there would be no witnesses. Luciano smiled as the trap snapped shut.


	7. The Wolf and the Eagle

 

"I cannot live this way forever  
unless I have, in my pain,  
some comfort."  
– _Je ne puis vivre_ , Busnoys

Lelouch stared off into the forest, watching as Suzaku moved around on the ruined wall next to him. The eagle made no move to fly, waddling awkwardly with his wing bandaged. Lelouch wasn't sure if Suzaku remembered getting hurt. Not much carried over from day to day; the human and the animal were completely separate. That was the part of the reason it was easier to think of Suzaku as dead. Lelouch never saw him anymore, he only got the eagle. Even then he was looking for Suzaku's personality in the bird, or thinking he saw glimpses of his friend.

All he really had was the bird. It was the reality of his life.

He sighed and offered his arm to Suzaku, the eagle stepping onto it calmly. Suzaku was nothing more than a tamed bird, nothing like his friend. Lelouch shook his head and patted Suzaku's back, at a loss of what else to do. The only alternative he could see was death, but he would have his revenge before that happened.

Suzaku turned his head, staring back towards the ruins of the villa. Lelouch didn't bother, preferring to continue to stare out at the forest. He could hear the footsteps well enough and it could only be one other person. Rivalz had hidden himself away in the barn as soon as he had come down off the mountain. The man was probably still trying to figure out the situation he had gotten himself into. That meant that it had to be C.C.

Lelouch sighed and tipped his head up to look through the trees, even though he didn't need to. He always knew when it was sunset; the curse wouldn't allow him to forget. There was no other reason C.C. would come down to talk with him. She had already gotten her explanation in the form of Suzaku. Rivalz was self explanatory. Lelouch would use him to get into Avalon. If C.C. wanted anything else, she could get it herself.

She hopped up onto the broken segment of wall, Suzaku fluttering his one good wing as C.C. leaned over. "Hello pretty bird."

"Don't." Lelouch pulled Suzaku further away from her. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Well, you don't treat him like he's human. That means he's a pet."

"He's not a pet."

"He's not your partner, at least not in the way that you want."

"C.C.-"

"He's as much your partner as Gawain is."

"Shut up!"

Suzaku squawked and tried to fly. The eagle managed a brief lift off before falling. Lelouch leaned forward to catch him, grunting as the strain of the full weight of the bird. He held on all the same, trying to calm Suzaku down.

The eagle finally settled, Lelouch waiting until Suzaku had stepped onto his arm again before sitting up. He stroked the eagle's good wing, refusing to look at C.C. "It's not like that."

"Saying it won't change anything." C.C. spoke more gently than Lelouch expected. He swallowed and kept his gaze on Suzaku's back. Lelouch heard C.C. sigh. "We had a deal, Lelouch."

"For all the good it did me."

"Magic takes time."

"Not the first time."

C.C. scoffed, Lelouch hearing her shift. "Yes, but I want to keep my word. I want to get out of here. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in these ruins."

"Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life like this?" Lelouch looked over at her. "I want this over with as much as you do."

"Over, not fixed."

"There's no fixing this." Lelouch gestured at Suzaku, letting his shoulders slump. He still wouldn't be able to go back to Avalon, they knew he was the demon or thought he was dead. Either way, he couldn't go home. All that was left to him was travelling, running really. He would be running from the enemies that he had made and from his sister. The one person that he wanted to go back to most of all would hate him no matter what he did. There was nothing waiting for him in the end, just more of what he had now. He might have been able to handle it if there had been someone with him, but he knew that there was no chance of that. Suzaku was stuck as an eagle.

He flinched as C.C. flicked his shoulder. "Don't be so pessimistic."

"What else is there to be?"

"Fine then, sulk." C.C. slid off the wall. "See if that works any better. I thought that you would be worth my time."

"You only helped me to help yourself and because you knew my mother."

"And you want to help me to help the two of you. What's the difference?" C.C. shrugged. "Our deal still stands if you want to take advantage of it."

Lelouch shook his head. "I have my own plans. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Do it your way then. Come back when you want my half of the deal."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and kept silent. The deal he had made with C.C. had been when he still had hope. Finding C.C. and freeing her had been the first thing he had done. They had both made the deal when they had been at their most desperate. It had been stupid of him to believe that there was a magic spell that would fix everything. It had been stupid to hope that another magician would be able to help him. The only thing that he could do was kill the man who had done this. Magic had hurt them; there was nothing to say that magic would help them.

He stroked over Suzaku's good wing again, glancing up as his stomach twisted. Sunset was coming. He would have to take the bandage off of Suzaku's wing before he changed, then it would be up to C.C. again. But, come sunrise, they would be leaving. The danger was over and Suzaku could take care of himself on the road. He had done it before and he could do it again. Lelouch wouldn't wait any longer.

He sighed and let Suzaku down on the wall. He would have to get as far away as he could from Suzaku before he changed. Lelouch was sure that he was completely wild when he first changed. He wasn't fit for any kind of company.

Lelouch began to untie the bandage, carefully unwrapping it from Suzaku's wing. He coiled it off to one side, trying his best not to look at the tacky combination of blood and poultice that covered a small bit of it. Instead, he focused on the eagle. "You stay safe."

Suzaku didn't answer, the eagle just flapping his injured wing. Lelouch sighed and removed Suzaku's jesses, setting them to the side as well. Suzaku would be sure to keep them close by until sunrise. At a loss of what else to do, Lelouch leaned against the wall, watching Suzaku. "Don't listen to C.C. I have this all under control."

He looked around before stripping out of his clothes. When sunset came, he wouldn't need them. C.C. would keep everyone away from the forest and Lelouch was sure that he wouldn't wander too far. There was something that kept him close to where Suzaku was. Lelouch liked to think that there was something human left in him when he became a wolf, but he knew that wasn't true. He probably just stayed close because the wolf recognized Suzaku as some kind of pack. Even as a wolf, he didn't have any family left.

Lelouch sighed and folded his clothes. It was still early for his transformation, but Lelouch wasn't ready to face anyone yet. Some part of him was still shaken from watching Suzaku get shot. But there had been some good in the disaster. He now knew that he couldn't risk waiting any longer, not if he wanted to keep Suzaku alive.

He left his clothes on the wall for Suzaku, looking at the bird one last time before walking off. Lelouch had stayed to watch Suzaku's transformation the first few times, but he had stopped because it had been too painful. He only got the smallest glimpse of recognition from Suzaku before he was gone. It was just as painful in reverse. He wrapped his arms around himself and walked away into the trees.

_Dearest Nunnally,_

_This is late and I apologize, but everything was managed so quickly that I didn't get the chance to write until now. But there is good news in all of this. By now you have to have heard that the archbishop of Pendragon is making his way through Britannia to hear the confessions of the clergy. He has decided to go north first to avoid getting stuck there in the winter. Personally, I think it's because he wants to spend the winter in the south._

_Even so, it gives me the excuse to come and visit you. My mother wouldn't have allowed me to come any other way. There are rumors that the demon is hunting in the north and of other magicians escaping. I've never believed any of them, but they worry my mother so._

_As of now, our party is resting at the house of a noble just under a week from Avalon. The archbishop wrote ahead to Bishop Calares, but I joined the party when they passed through my father's land. We have been treated fairly, but the archbishop has been preaching uncle's message to the people. Apparently it's a reaction to the rumors that have been more voracious in the south, that some of the tribes are trying to unite again, but under one leader. I don't know if the rumors have any truth to them, but Schneizel has been sent down to investigate. Apparently, he's been making a holiday of it. He's even brought along Earl Maldini's daughter. I'm sure that the whole empire is waiting for the day when Schneizel is betrothed to her; I doubt that Uncle will marry Schneizel off to a foreign princess at this point. Odysseus is still officially the heir to the throne, especially since his mother's connections secure peace and power for Britannia. That's good for Schneizel and his lady, although I'm not sure about how good it will be for Britannia._

_But you've stayed away from the capital for a reason and you certainly don't want to read my ramblings about politics._

_Anyway, I look forward to seeing you again. Keep safe and watching the road for me._

_Euphy_

Nunnally stared at the end of the bed. The fire was dying down, casting shadows around the room. Nunnally traced their patterns on the wall. She couldn't sleep, there were other things she could be doing, like writing a reply to Euphemia welcoming her to Avalon or looking over the records to prepare for the coming of the archbishop. But all she could do was sit in bed and try not to shake.

Lelouch was out there somewhere. She had hoped that he would still be alive somewhere, in the same way she hoped that it had all been a lie. She was still desperate to believe that Lelouch hadn't killed their mother, but the evidence had been too great. And, if he had been innocent, he would have come back.

Now she just wanted it all to end.

Nunnally dropped her head into her hands, taking a shaky breath. She knew that everyone was just trying to help, but she didn't want their pity. She knew what her brother had become, more so than the others. Being reminded constantly that it was alright wasn't helping. Nunnally knew exactly what she had to do. At this point, what she was doing was for the good of the people over what she wanted.

Lelouch wasn't coming back, _her_ Lelouch wasn't coming back. Too many things had happened to her brother for him to come back the way he had been. That was the only way that Nunnally wanted her brother back. Not a twisted version of Lelouch created by magic or by his absence. The situation called for action, and Nunnally was going to take it. Magician or not, there were still reprehensible things that Lelouch had done. She couldn't hold her brother higher than the law.

That was probably the reason that she couldn't sleep. Just because she knew that she had to kill Lelouch didn't mean she have to like it. Working against what she really wanted to do was part of running Avalon. She could focus on her own pain later when people weren't watching.

What she wanted to do above everything was to arrange a moment to talk to Lelouch before he was killed, just to get some one of reason for everything that he had done. She knew that Lelouch would lie or try to act like he was innocent. Any kind of closure would make her happy. As it was now, Nunnally just had the conjectures of the others and rumors, none of which were satisfactory.

Then there was Euphemia's letter. Euphemia had just said that it was the archbishop and his retinue, but she had mentioned rumors. Nunnally tended to ignore anything from the south because it rarely pertained to her. But the fact that the tribes were gathering again in the south would keep her uncle on edge. Nunnally was sure that more than the usual amount of guards would be sent to take care of the demon.

The tribes were probably gathering under the knowledge that the reappearance of the demon meant that their time had come again. Nunnally hated what had been done to them, but their time had passed. Nothing they could do would bring their Britannia back and Nunnally was sure that Lelouch didn't care about them, not unless they could help him in whatever he wanted to do. It was something that Lelouch had learned from their father and something that Nunnally would do her best to prevent. No one deserved to be used so a single person could get his revenge. With the way that her brother was, Nunnally wouldn't it past him. But that was just one thing that she had to prevent. The other was to keep her uncle's troops from taking Lelouch. If she wanted to keep Avalon as hers, she would have to be the one to do that.

If she had to watch her brother get killed, had to smile and applaud like the rest of them, then she wanted to get something out of it. None of the nobles in Pendragon would be able to argue with her position, not with Jeremiah backing her. Calares she could keep quiet, she had to keep quiet for her own safety. Of all the people that would try to take Avalon away from her, Calares was the one that would act the fastest. Nunnally wanted to keep Avalon for the foreseeable future.

Nunnally eyed her desk in the dim light, staring at it before sliding down into bed. She would write Euphemia in the morning and hope that the letter would reach her in time. There were a few warnings that she wanted to give Euphemia and a topic that Nunnally wanted her cousin to think over.

It was a daring move and one that Nunnally didn't want to do. But she would not be married off to any man that she did not approve of. Without a male relative to negotiate the marriage, Nunnally would have to take up her own representation. She was sure that her action would drive off some of the suitors, but Nunnally was more than pleased by that. She wanted to be sure of her choice, which was why she would turn the question of Milly and Euphemia as well. It was the only choice that she had of gaining control. The only other option she had was letting go of control completely.

That too would have to wait until after Lelouch was taken care of.

She pressed her face into the pillow, taking a few deep breaths. She had expected Lelouch to be present for much more of her life, and she would have to kill him. Nunnally supposed that it was a good thing that she had already mourned her brother. That alone might make letting Lelouch go easier.

Rivalz huddled close to the fire in the courtyard, clutching his borrowed cloak close. He could hear a wolf howling, far too close for his own comfort. Rivalz shivered and stared into the flames. He was tempted to go back into the stable, especially since they had two more horses to look after now. C.C. was busy with Suzaku and it wasn't fair to make the two horses suffer. It would take him away from the safety of the villa, something that Rivalz didn't want to risk, not after everything that had happened. Armed guards and magic were just too much for him.

He ducked his head, not moving when he heard someone walk towards him. After everything, he wanted an explanation. He _deserved_ an explanation, especially since he had agreed to sneak back into Avalon. Lelouch had told him that he couldn't use magic and Rivalz had believed him.

He looked up as C.C. sat down beside him, the woman wrapped in her white cloak again. She chucked at the next howl, Rivalz not shocked by her behavior any longer. He sat back and waited for her to stop.

C.C. looked back at him as soon as the wolf went quiet again. "Lelouch is vocal tonight. He's probably looking for a pack, and he's going to be disappointed."

"Why?"

"There aren't many wolves here. Too many humans and hunters have frightened them off." C.C. sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "He must be lonely."

Rivalz opened his mouth to ask why she would care, but snapped his mouth shut. The more important question was why she was talking about the wolf like she knew it. Although, Lelouch had said that she was a witch and Rivalz was inclined to believe him. Instead, he gestured out towards where he had last heard the wolf. "Why don't you tame him? It would be better than being alone."

"If it were only that simple."

They both turned to stare at Suzaku as the man came to join them. Suzaku was still holding onto his injured shoulder, Rivalz able to see hints of the bandage from underneath the collar of his shirt.

Rivalz scooted over to allow Suzaku room to sit, putting Suzaku between C.C. and himself. Suzaku gave him a thankful smile, sitting down gingerly. He rubbed at his shoulder, looking out towards the woods. "What's the point in taming something that wouldn't stay?"

"Why do you mean?"

Suzaku sighed and glanced over at C.C. Rivalz half expected to be put off again, just to follow the patter. Instead, Suzaku ducked his head.

"We are cursed, Lelouch and I, for our crimes. The ones we didn't commit."

Rivalz frowned. "But you and Lelouch were charged with killing Lady Marianne."

"He didn't." The answer came quickly, Suzaku glaring at him. Rivalz expected Suzaku to back down, but the man just continued to glare. "What reason could Lelouch have for killing his mother?"

Rivalz shrugged, not sure if he could even begin to answer. The matters of the Avalon nobles were none of his business and often far beyond him. He only knew what he had been told, and those stories had been part of the rumors. Rivalz met Suzaku's gaze, working up the courage to demand an answer.

C.C. beat him to it, staring at Suzaku until he scooted back. She reached behind her, grabbing a stick and poking at the fire. C.C. gave the two of them a sidelong glance before focusing on Suzaku. "You tell him."

"But-"

"It's not my place to."

Suzaku sighed and leaned forward, keeping silent. After a moment, Rivalz turned to face Suzaku. He watched the man drawn symbols in the dirt. Suzaku glanced up at him, not managing to hold Rivalz's gaze for long. "Lelouch didn't kill his mother. He idolized Lady Marianne. Someone else killed her."

"Who?"

"Bishop Calares." Suzaku pressed his palm against the ground, digging his fingers into the dirt. "I don't know why, but he killed her. I got Lelouch out of Avalon and we planned to ride for the border. We just couldn't make it; I couldn't get Lelouch to safety. Then we were cursed. Every sunrise, I become an eagle and remain so until sunset. Lelouch becomes a wolf at sunset and remains so until sunrise."

Suzaku finally looked up at Rivalz. "The bishop cursed us and then lied to Nunnally, said we were dead. And no one bothered to check because they all believed him. A magician, one willing to kill and I missed him. I hadn't noticed for years and it got us into trouble, put Nunnally in trouble."

There was another howl, Suzaku abruptly standing up. He walked away from the fire. Rivalz almost reached out to stop him before he remembered who the wolf was. It was Lelouch and he was alone; it made sense that Suzaku wanted to go to him.

Rivalz settled back down, watching as Suzaku disappeared into the darkness. He ran through the information he had been given, shaking his head. The rumors were completely wrong, not that Rivalz had thought that there had ever been any truth in them after he had met Lelouch. That Calares was the culprit was the one that he wasn't quite ready to believe. He shrugged and gestured toward the forest. "Well, at least it's not too bad. They aren't alone."

C.C. rolled her eyes, flicking her gaze over to him. "You need to pay more attention." Rivalz wanted to be offended, but he was stopped by a glare from C.C. "Have you seen any sign of Suzaku in that bird?"

Rivalz shook his head, flinching when C.C. got up. She didn't walk away though, she just swayed in place. "You're watching a tragedy play out, Rivalz. A jealous bishop exercises his power and the two of them paid the price. And now they live half lives. They're only aware when they are human, and it's never at the same time. And they've been like that for two years."

"Which is why they need me. Killing Calares will break the curse and help Avalon."

"Do you think that Lelouch cares about Avalon?" C.C. scoffed and crossed her arms. "He could care less. Killing Calares will just make him feel better."

Rivalz jerked, turning around so he could see C.C. He had thought that the two of them had been working more closely than they were. Surely Lelouch would know that killing Calares wouldn't break the curse. C.C. wouldn't just let him do something as stupid as ruining his chance to break the curse. And, without her support and Suzaku's, Lelouch would be going in alone. Rivalz turned around to stare at her. "He'll get himself killed."

"Do you think anyone cares?" Rivalz stared at her in shock, trying to come up with a name. C.C. seemed to take his hesitation as capitulation because she nodded. "Exactly, they only have each other. And you now."

"What about you?"

That got a smirk out of her. "I lived most of my life without them and I can do it again."

"Alone?"

"Alone is what I'm used to. Emperor Vincent saw to that."

"But you don't have to be."

C.C. stared to him for a long time, long enough to Rivalz to shift nervously in place. He wouldn't read C.C. well enough for his own comfort. She was sharp and abrasive, Rivalz had seen that much and was tempted to let himself be put off by it. But then she would help Suzaku and take both Lelouch and Suzaku in without a question. None of that sounded like someone who wanted to be alone. And Rivalz couldn't imagine anyone wanting to spend the rest of their life in a ruined villa.

She finally relaxed, shaking her head. "You're too old to be thinking like that. It'll get you killed."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because it happens to everyone eventually."

Rivalz wanted to protest, but held his tongue. He didn't want to be called childish again, especially by someone who had spent her life hiding in the mountains. He had spent more time out in the world than her by that count.

He leaned back onto his hands, staring at the sky. Rivalz traced patterns in the stars, not sure if he was making the constellations right. There were too many shapes that he could make. Rivalz tipped his head to the side, looking at C.C. He was sure that she would know something, even more so if she could actually use magic. Magicians were supposed to know about stuff like the stars.

He cleared his throat. "Are you actually a witch?"

C.C. laughed. "Would it matter?"

"Not to me." He shrugged one shoulder. "I haven't seen one evil sorcerer yet. It's everyone else so far. But there can't be much of a difference at first…" She didn't rise to the bait, Rivalz huffing. "If you are a witch, why can't you break the curse?"

"Because magic is complicated. There are a few spells that don't require preparation, and those are the only ones that remain. A true curse, one that can't be broken can take months to set up. What Lelouch and Suzaku have is a combination of curses, ones that shouldn't be mixed."

"Why?"

"Things get far too complicated and it becomes too hard to untangle." C.C. glanced around before sitting down on the ground. "But the people who use magic now are impatient, which means that spells are hard to break because there's no one left anymore."

Rivalz smiled. "So you'll help them?"

"As part of a deal. I want to leave here."

Rivalz found himself nodding, stopping when he really thought about what C.C. was saying. She was helping them out, and it was obvious that Lelouch didn't have the patience to wait, which was why he was going to kill Calares without waiting. It was a suicide mission. Rivalz looked over at C.C. "He's given up."

"Lelouch was never patient when it came to anything other than his own plans." C.C. chuckled, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "But I have a way to get out of here."

"A way to help them."

For a moment, C.C. hesitated. It was too long to be considered surprise, because he could see the play of emotions across her face before she settled on indifference again. It was enough for Rivalz to reassure himself that C.C. did care despite the fact that she put up a front. She may have wanted to get off the mountain, but she cared about Suzaku and Lelouch. By those standards, C.C. was an ally, and one they sorely needed.

It was his chance to help Suzaku and Lelouch as well. He would gladly get Lelouch into Avalon, if there was no other choice.

He leaned forward. "So, how do we convince them to them to do it your way?"

"You don't even know what that is."

"I don't care."

"Fine then." C.C. turned to face him. "Get Lelouch to Avalon in the next few days. They both have to appear before Calares, at the same time. From what I can tell, it'll break the spell."

"That easily?"

"There's more to it than that, but you don't need to know all of the secrets, unless you want those charges of magic to be true." She grinned at him. "Let me worry about that magic. I'll leave Lelouch to you, which will be a challenge in itself. Once he's made up his mind, he won't change it."

Rivalz just nodded, it was the only thing he could do. If C.C. needed it of him, then he would do it. Keeping Lelouch alive was a much better way to pay off his debt to Lelouch than leading him to his death. Taking C.C's warning into account, it would be better to try through Suzaku. Suzaku would listen to reason; he would want to protect Lelouch. It was the only chance that they had.

He stood up and brushed off his pants. He froze at the sound of a howl, taking a few steps toward the villa before he remembered himself. Lelouch wouldn't come close to the villa, he was still a wolf. If Lelouch was calling again, Suzaku must be coming back. It would be his chance to convince him, but Rivalz was tired. He hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and he was sure that Suzaku was tired as well. Rivalz stretched his arms above his head, jumping when C.C. walked past him.

"Until tomorrow then. And don't disappoint me. I'm not going to risk a trip out of the mountains when everyone is on high alert."

"You and me both." Rivalz watched her leave, jumping when he caught sight of someone coming through the shadows. It was probably Suzaku, on his way to talk to C.C. Rivalz wouldn't imagine that Lelouch would stay for too long, not when they could be moving towards Avalon. C.C. had specified that there was a time limit, and he would do his best to get Lelouch to Avalon in time. That was something that he was sure that he could to. It was everything else that he was worried about.

He glanced toward the stables before heading for the villa. There was sure to be a bed, and it could be the last chance that he got to sleep in a bed. Rivalz was going to take advantage of the chance, especially since he could be returning for his turn at the gallows within a few days time.

Suzaku paused outside of the dimly lit room, watching C.C. move around. He leaned against the door on his good side, crossing one arm over his chest. He was sure that C.C. knew that he was there, she always seemed to know. She would turn and face him when she was done, there was no use rushing her. Lelouch would, and C.C. would ignore him until Lelouch lost his cool.

Besides, Suzaku was sure that he and C.C. had an understanding. They were both on the run from something, both of them at Lelouch's beck and call. And they were all that Lelouch had. Suzaku still wasn't sure how it had happened, but it was how the situation had turned out, and they had to muddle through it the best they could.

He heard the clink of glass on wood, Suzaku looking up. C.C. still had her back to him, but she had stopped shifting through her supplies. She was leaning on the table, braced against it. "How is he?"

"Asking Rivalz would be-"

"Right now."

Suzaku sucked in a quick breath at her sharp tone of voice. He almost snapped to attention, used to that tone being associated with orders. Even two years away from being the captain of the guard, he was still the soldier. Suzaku swallowed the clenched his hands by his side. "He's lonely. He wouldn't let me touch him tonight, although he kept circling close." He licked his lips and looked at the ground. "How long do we have until we're lost to the animals?"

He wasn't sure if he saw her wince, the candles in the room were too dim for him to make out much. He was able to see her straighten up, the witch rolling her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about that. The curse makes you animals temporarily."

Suzaku nodded, pleased with the answer. Lelouch wouldn't have been though; he would have demanded more answers. Suzaku was content in know that C.C. was an expert. They wouldn't have gone through the trouble of freeing her otherwise. Suzaku was sure that C.C. would come up with an answer; it was just a matter of keeping his patience long enough. But even that was running out. He just wanted it to end and he was sure that Lelouch did too.

"C.C," she finally turned to look at him, Suzaku stepping into the room. "Do you know how to break this yet?"

He held his breath as he waited for C.C. to respond, letting it out in a rush as C.C. finally nodded. With a way out, he could get Lelouch to slow down. Better yet, he could be back at Lelouch's side. Suzaku laughed at that thought, reaching back to support himself. "How and when?"

"Not tonight, Suzaku and not for another few days. This is something we have to wait for." She shook her head. "When there is a day without a night and a night without a day."

"What does that mean?" Suzaku stared at her, feeling himself begin to shake.

After everything, after getting so close and hoping that C.C. would be the right answer, there was just nothing. Suzaku had hoped that C.C. would have something, or Lelouch would run into a suicide mission alone and Suzaku wouldn't be helpless to guard him. He would just change and Lelouch would be dead. Lelouch probably thought that he would run, but there was nowhere he could go. He was a traitor in both Nippon and Britannia and a life of wandering did not appeal to him.

He waited in silence in hope that C.C. would explain what she meant. But she remained turned away, focusing on organizing the room. If Lelouch hadn't used the same stalling tactic, Suzaku would have waited longer. He growled under his breath and strode forward. Suzaku slammed his fist against the table, watching C.C. jump.

She turned to face him, frowning. "It means what I said, Suzaku. I know what it-"

"How can you know?"

C.C. stared at him before snapping her mouth shut. She cocked her hip so she was leaning against the table. "Do you want my help or would you rather use Lelouch's way?"

"Whatever will get this over with faster." Suzaku tried to sound confident, but he was sure that his voice wavered.

Luckily, C.C. was too disgusted to comment. She snorted and looked back. "Then Lelouch's way, because it means that you'll get to die. That's all you care about in the end." She waved him away. "Go on then, I'm done with the both of you."

She walked away before he could defend himself, Suzaku left staring after her. He hissed out a breath between his teeth, turning away to walk back onto the outside pathway. He stormed along the columns, glaring at the ground. What he wanted to do the most was defend himself, but there was nothing he could use. C.C. already knew everything about him, and knew how to argue around him.

It was true that he wanted to die; it was the only way to make up for what he had done. Death was the proper punishment for traitors and father-killers. If that was to be his end, he at least wanted it to be meaningful. It was the one selfish thing that he would allow himself. He didn't have Lelouch anymore and he wouldn't have Lelouch for much longer. After all, he was supposed to watch over the noble family he was sworn to and Lelouch was the only one he could watch now.

He stopped to lean against one of the columns, staring up at the sky. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight; he would get plenty of it while he was an eagle. Suzaku didn't want to waste his few hours as a human. The problem was that it left him alone with his thoughts, which often left him with regrets. Suzaku pressed his fingers against the stone. All he had were Lancelot and Gawain, and they weren't much help to him in the long run. They wouldn't talk back and they weren't Lelouch.

Suzaku gritted his teeth. That was his problem, nothing else was Lelouch. And, now that he didn't have to feel guilty about Lelouch and Shirley, nothing was stopping him from _missing_. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. None of that made it any easier for him, except to give him ideas. Even that was detrimental, because he would be alone after Lelouch's final gambit.

Suzaku huffed out a little laugh, closing his eyes. C.C. was right, they were living a twisted tale and Suzaku had a bad feeling that it wouldn't end happily. People accused of working magic never got a happy ending.

A howl from the forest had him opening his eyes. He turned his head to look at the trees, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Lelouch hadn't let him close. The wolf had snarled at him, but that was it. Suzaku had been worried that Lelouch would finally wander off. It was one of his greatest fears that Lelouch would find a pack and run off, and then live a strange half life. Suzaku was sure that Lelouch was afraid of the same thing. If either of them decided to leave, then Suzaku was sure that they would never be able to find each other again. The animal would always run one way and the human the other. It would mean the end of their attempts to live normal lives, and then they would truly be divided. Suzaku clenched his hand into a fist, suddenly missing the few nights that Lelouch had actually approached him. There was no moment when Suzaku didn't wish that he could bring himself to tame Lelouch. Then he could be sure.

He remained against the column until Lelouch stopped howling, the wolf getting tired or giving up. It was a repeat of every other night; Lelouch would call to other wolves and get no answer. Suzaku wasn't sure whether the other wolves could tell that Lelouch was different or if all of the wolves had been driven away by trappers. Either way, the curse was doing its job.

He hung his head, swaying in place as he contemplated his next move. There was still time to talk to C.C. and try to get better answers out of her. But he was still angry, still hurt that she wouldn't speak tell them the whole truth; they were on the same side and helping them would help her. Suzaku sighed and pushed away from the column. He would abide by whatever decision Lelouch would make. Lelouch was his lord, and Suzaku owed him that.

Calares paced the church aisle, not quite sure why he had come out of his cell. The church had once been a place of refuge, but not any longer. It was oppressive now, a reminder of how he had been foolish. He had once called such folly loyalty, but it was obvious that it had gotten him in more trouble.

Charles vi Britannia had been better for the throne, he knew that much still. Emperor Vincent was too dependent on his secret organizations. Everyone knew that his son Schneizel really ran the country. Vincent was too busy chasing after magicians and his own family. Charles would have been able to hold the empire together. Charles could have expanded the empire with Avalon as the new capital. It was why he had supported Charles' bid for Nippon, even after his death. It was why he had gone to Marianne that night had begged her for Lelouch. Even as young and imperious as he was, Lelouch was his father's son. With Lelouch, Calares could have made a better Britannia. First, they would have turned on the tribes to earn the loyalty of the people and then Lelouch could have taken over his father's plans. The only mishap had been Marianne.

Marianne who had changed her loyalty as soon as her husband was dead. Marianne who had chosen her own heathen blood over Britannia. Marianne who wanted all the glory to herself. Marianne who wouldn't give up her son for the good of Britannia. Marianne who had pushed him beyond his carefully earned control. Marianne who had lost him Lelouch forever.

He spun on his heel and kicked the pew, the sound echoing in the church. Calares seethed silently, fighting the urge to lash out with magic, but there was no one there for him to lash out at. He still needed Nunnally to be able to restart his plans. Her son would be the next step to take out Britannia.

When Vincent died, which Calares hoped would be soon, Schneizel would take over. Calares was more than willing to support Schneizel, even if he insisted on courting the daughter of a lowly earl. Nunnally's son would be built up as a hero, in case Britannia needed another strong ruler when Schneizel died. At this point, a daughter from Nunnally would be more useful. A princess would always beat the daughter of an earl, and the threat that another part of Britannia would separate themselves from the rest of the empire would force Schneizel to make his decision. There were still plenty of cards that he could still play.

Calares sat down heavily on the pew, taking deep breaths and rubbing his shoulder. Everything was back under control; he would survive his mistake and move on. The archbishop of Pendragon wouldn't find anything that would point to him as a magician. Within the week, everything would be settled and he would begin to work on Nunnally. She was young, easily led and she would have him from any further danger.

For a moment, he had the urge to slide to his knees and pray to God, but he resisted. The masses were spoken in rote and Calares had ceased to ask for help, he just prayed for the souls that he had been asked to pray for. He doubted that God would answer the prayers of a magician. Calares shook his head and stared at the circular window above the alter, catching the silver of the moon off to the side.

It hadn't brought him the completely piece of mind that he wanted, but it was far better than praying uselessly in his cell. Doing that would just lead to him going back on his decision to stay; running now would look suspicious. The archbishop of Pendragon would look into the situation and come up with an answer that would keep him out of the country. Calares was sure that no other country would take him. Britannia was not held in good standing by any of her neighbors. Once again, it was Emperor Vincent's fault. Maybe then he could have more of a use for Luciano after Lelouch and Suzaku were killed. He was sure that Luciano would jump at the chance to get some kind of revenge. Then he would have to figure out a way to get rid of Luciano, but that would be the easiest portion of the plan.

Calares stood up, glancing up towards the back of the cathedral. He looked down the aisle, backing up until his back was against the alter. It was a heady feeling to realize that he was safe again, that all it had taken was a single plan. As long as he kept one step ahead of the emperor, he would be fine. Nunnally was easy enough to distract and the bishop of Pendragon had many vices, southern women being one of them. The situation was back in his control. He curled his fingers over the edge of the alter, nodding to himself.

All he had to do was to start pushing his plans into motion, the first to marry off Nunnally as quickly as he could. He couldn't have her working under her own influence. She was trouble enough as she was. The list of suitable men had rested unattended for too long with the panic that had been brought on by the news that Lelouch had been discovered. It wouldn't do to forget his own plans, not when they would win him everything that he wanted.

Calares pushed away from the alter, feeling the weight of the stones lessen. The church was meant to help people, and he was doing his job. The common people couldn't be expected to know what was good for them, that was why there were emperors, nobles and clergymen to help them along, to shepherd them. Calares smiled at his mental comparison. No one would be able to fault him for his actions. It was for the good of Britannia after all, no one could argue with his logic. Anything done for Britannia was done for good.


	8. Desperate Times

 

"But the enemy is quick to plot  
And strike, I must be quick in answer too.  
If I am slow, and wait, then I shall find  
That he has gained his end, and I am lost."  
– _Oedipus the King_ , Sophocles

Lelouch watched as Rivalz saddled up the blue roan that one of the guards had used, continuing to glance back at Lancelot. He wanted to take the other horse because Lancelot was trained for battle like Gawain. The problem was that Lancelot was recognizable. Suzaku had been very noticeable during his time as the captain of the guard. Gawain, on the other hand, looked like most of the horses favored by the rich men of the north, so he could slip by easily. The guard's horse would be equally as invisible as they journeyed back to Avalon.

Besides, Lancelot would need to be somewhere were Suzaku could get to him. Lancelot and Gawain were the only things that Lelouch had to pay Suzaku with for his loyalty, and even that felt cheap. There was nothing else he could do. He hoped that their prior promise to help Rivalz would keep Suzaku from doing something stupid. There was a chance that Suzaku and Rivalz could make the border and escape to Nippon. Both of them would be safe there. With the confusion that would follow the death of Calares, they would certainly have the time to run.

Lelouch looked away as Rivalz finished, reaching up to pat Gawain's nose. They would leave as soon as Rivalz clambered onto the horse. Suzaku was already perched on the back of Lelouch's saddle, the eagle's head tucked under his good wing. From the way that he had acted that morning, Suzaku wouldn't be too active. It would at least give his wing the chance to heal.

Gawain jerked his head up, Lelouch looking up at the sound of hooves. C.C. was leading the second horse left, the bay, out into the yard. She raised an eyebrow at the two horses, holding up the reins of the bay. "Do you want this one?"

"Keep him as thanks for your help."

C.C. snorted and backed the bay up. "Why? You wouldn't let me."

"I'm not in the practice of staying in debt."

C.C. stared at him for a moment before walking up to him. "Then let me tell you that you are making a mistake. Wait."

"For what? Something else that won't work?"

He got a glare for his comment, C.C. leaning forward to get closer to him. "Listen to me for once. Do what I say and you will get everything that you want."

"And if I don't?"

C.C. sighed and shook her head. "Will I still be able to leave this mountain?"

"Yes." Lelouch tipped his head towards where Rivalz was still trying to mount his horse. "You can run with them, as soon as Calares is dead. There are plenty of other places that will accept you."

C.C. snorted. "Alright then, but I'm coming with you."

She turned away before he could tell her to stay at the villa. He didn't want to have to watch out for C.C. as well as Rivalz. The witch could take care of herself, but she was another person that Lelouch had to slow down for.

He knew that C.C. was trying to slow him down, still trying to swing him towards her way to breaking the curse. Lelouch was long past the point of caring, especially when it was such a small chance of breaking the spell. He had seen what Suzaku had scrawled with the last of their ink. _'There must be a day without a night and a night without a day.'_ Lelouch had snorted and nearly ripped the page out. It was impossible magic; something that he had never expected from C.C. Lelouch couldn't stomach anyone messing with him and Suzaku any longer. He had gotten tired over the past two years, far too tired for anything by the end that he saw ahead of him. It was the only thing left.

Lelouch threw the reins back over Gawain's head, turning his back on the villa. C.C. would catch up with them, or she wouldn't, he didn't care anymore. He was sure that C.C. understood, she was the same way. So many of the ones that she had had loved were dead and, as much as she pretended that she didn't care, it probably still hurt. Lelouch could understand that much. When there was nothing left, loneliness had a tight grip.

He swung up onto Gawain's back, settling himself in the saddle. The stallion sidled, probably trying to get back to the barn where Lancelot was. Gawain would be very disappointed, but the horse would recover. Lelouch looked up at the sky, frowning. It was late in the morning, and there were miles to cover. Without the reports from the scouts, Jeremiah wouldn't know where to look for them, but that would mean that Jeremiah would be scouting frantically for them. The best was to avoid any search groups would be to ride just over the border, but that would lessen their chance of finding a town where they could resupply. All of the towns in Nippon were further south than Avalon. The quickest route would be to travel straight to Avalon, and they could only travel until sunset.

"Come on Rivalz."

The man glanced back at him, Lelouch watching as Rivalz take a deep breath before scrambling awkwardly onto the blue roan's back. Rivalz rocked in place for a moment before cramming his feet into the stirrups. He looked over at Lelouch with a nervous smile. "Could we take it slow?"

"Just hang on." Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned Gawain toward the gate. The blue roan had looked the steadiest out of the two horses and Rivalz would be able to stay on well enough. He had managed to ride all the way to the mountains. "The horse will want to stay close."

He nudged Gawain forward, hearing Rivalz yelp as the blue roan hurried after. Lelouch glanced back long enough to make sure that Rivalz was still on the horse. The man was clinging to the horse, twisted around to stare back at the villa.

Lelouch was about to snap at him when Rivalz spoke up. "Isn't C.C. coming with us?"

"She'll catch up."

"Catch up? Lelouch-"

He tightened his grip on the reins, ignoring the way that Gawain tossed his head. "I don't want to talk about it. If you want to wait for her, be my guest."

Lelouch expected Rivalz to turn back, not for him to ride up next to him. Rivalz smiled at him, all eagerness and good will, something that Lelouch wasn't used to. Rivalz reached out for him, giving up when Lelouch leaned away and when he looked insecure about his seat. "I promised to help you, because I owe you."

"So why do you care about her?"

Rivalz shrugged. "She's helping you too. It makes sense that we would work together…unless she isn't trying to help us."

"No. She's…" Lelouch sighed. "She's supposed to be helping, but nothing has gone right."

Rivalz nodded and looked through the forest that they were riding through. Lelouch gave him a sidelong look before focusing on the trail. He had thought that Rivalz would argue with him, Rivalz had looked like the kind of man that would argue back. Instead, Rivalz remained silent, a change from what C.C. and Suzaku had been.

Lelouch shook his head. "Rivalz, don't bring her idea up again. The only way to get out of this curse is by killing Calares. I don't want to hear anything else on the subject."

"Right." Rivalz nodded. "And when she catches up?"

"Then we don't talk about it. C.C. will use this chance to get away. You should do the same."

"I'll just go back home. There's nothing to plan."

Lelouch restrained himself from telling Rivalz there was a high chance that Rivalz would never get home. He would still be wanted as a magician and nothing would change that. It was better not to anger or to chase Rivalz away until his job was done. And there was no point in discouraging Rivalz, not when Lelouch considered him a friend. As it was, Lelouch would try and get Rivalz out, because the man deserved it. Lelouch would give Rivalz the best shot he could at making it out alive, that was all he could do.

He glanced up at the sky, quickly finding the sun through the trees. "We'll try to make it to Stowden by tonight, so we can resupply."

Lelouch didn't give Rivalz a chance to answer, urging Gawain into a canter. He heard Suzaku squawk in protest, but Lelouch just ignored the bird. He wanted to get out of the mountains as fast as he could, and maybe past the town. Being anywhere near a town when he was a wolf was a bad idea, but Suzaku needed somewhere safe to rest. It was the best thing he could do for Suzaku. Everything else he wanted to do had been impossible, so it had to be done by proxy. Suzaku deserved better, and it was painful that Lelouch wouldn't be able to spend any of his last hours with the one person that was still close to him.

He leaned forward, hiding his face in Gawain's mane as the horse cantered on.

C.C. rifled through one of her trunks, pulling out the ingredients that she would need for the spell. Nothing could be made until she worked the counter curse, which meant that she would have to be careful about how she packed. She grumbled to herself before straightening up and checking the book again.

What she wanted to do more than anything was to kill Calares herself. He had used two curses that were very specific to break. Normally, they would have never been combined if real magicians had still been at work. It was almost enough to make her want to get out of Britannia, if she hadn't already made up her mind to leave. Her family, or what was left of it, was out of the country, probably tucked somewhere safely in Nippon or Zhongguo. That would be far enough away from all of the madness that was Britannia.

She wiped her hands off on her pants, looking over the saddlebag that she had packed. From what the book said, and what she had been able to figure out from her own guesswork, that would be all that she needed. Everything else would have to be left behind.

C.C. huffed and looked around the room. Before she had come to Aries Villa, she had made a point of keeping her possessions to a minimum. It helped when she had been on the move. As soon as she had felt that she was safe, she had started to collect the tools of her trade again. It would be too much to take with her and C.C. was not stupid enough to believe that everything would be safe if it was left alone. That assumption had been what had started the whole problem in the first place; desperate Britannians finding the books that her people had left behind. If she wanted them to be safe, she would either have to burn them or carry them all away.

Maybe remaining in the villa wouldn't be too bad. There was a town close by and she would be able to look after the books. C.C. could fix up the villa; make it more livable and less temporary. She doubted that she would even get to roam through Britannia like Lelouch thought she would. Aries Villa could be home, certainly better than a country she knew nothing about. It was an option to consider.

She lifted the bag over her shoulder, carrying it out to where the others were. It was too much for one horse and C.C. was sure that she would need a cart. A cart would provide some kind of cover for her as well. No one looked twice at a woman with a cart, not when they assumed that she was just taking her wares to market. There was a cart that she used for her supply runs, and Lancelot was trained enough to pull it.

C.C. nodded to herself and walked out into the courtyard. She wasn't surprised to see that Lelouch and Rivalz were gone. Lelouch was trying to beat her to the end by leaving first, but she had the advantage. She could travel for as long as she wanted and Rivalz would slow Lelouch down as much as he could. She believed that Rivalz would keep his word, because Rivalz was that loyal. He was a rarity for that. Loyalty was as easily passed along as money these days. If Lelouch wasn't going to keep Rivalz around C.C. would, because she liked him. It was refreshing not to be judged for who she was or wanted for her skills alone.

She dropped the bag with the others, going around to the barn. She would hitch Lancelot up and bring along the bay. She could always sell the extra horse if it turned out that she wouldn't need it. C.C. had a feeling that she would be the only one riding out of Avalon alive when Lelouch was done. It would be a shame if that were true, she had promised Marianne that she would watch over her children. The promise hadn't been in so many words, but it was understood by anyone from their family. They looked after each other the best that they could. There wasn't much she could do beyond that.

Lancelot looked up as she entered the makeshift barn. The grey snorted and stretched his nose over the door, C.C. shaking her head. She gave the grey a pat as she passed. "You'll see your friend soon enough. We're going after the fools." Lancelot snorted in answer, C.C. laughing. "Yes, they are that. It's a good thing you got stuck with me. We're the smart ones."

She pulled out the equipment for the cart. C.C. slipped the bridle over Lancelot's head, leaving him to stand while she fitted him out with the rest of the way. Then she led him out into the yard, feeling Lancelot pull a little in her hold. But he remained by her side, standing still as she hitched him to the cart. C.C. pressed a hand to Lancelot's chest, the horse shaking his head and going still. Sometime, she would have to thank Suzaku for the training he had given the horse, hopefully before he disregarded the plan that Lelouch had thought up for him.

Most of the bags were tossed carelessly into the back with her bedroll. The last two were lowered carefully into place, the ones that held the supplies that she would need. C.C. tucked them into place, glancing around at the extra room that she had between her bags and the supplies that she always kept in the wagon. If she was searched on her way, she would have to depend on the knife that she kept in her belt. She passed by Lancelot, giving him a pat as she went to retrieve the bay.

She led out the bay, tying him to the back of the cart, double checking the knot to make sure that it was secure. Satisfied, she stepped up into the front bench. C.C. gathered up the reins, clicking her tongue to get Lancelot to move. The grey flicked his ears back before walking forward. There was a moment when the cart rocked before it eased into motion, C.C. hearing the bay snort as he was forced to follow.

C.C. kept her eyes forward, not wanting to look back at the villa. It wasn't like she had any doubts about her own life. Out of everyone, C.C. was sure that she would get out alive; it was a knack that she had. And it wasn't like she was attached to the villa in any way. It was a roof over her head and a safe place to hide, but it was a ruin after all. There were better things to do with her life than live in a ruin.

Haliburton, Waldstein, Dalton and Weinberg.

Those were the only families that had been in support of Marianne that wouldn't draw unwanted attention to her. Nunnally didn't want there to be a protest that she was marrying down when she began to allow the heirs to court her.

Nunnally made a face and sat back, paying with her pen, needing something to do with her hands. The whole process made her feel slightly sick. It was too fast and she was treating herself like nothing more than a bargaining chip. It made her angry, Nunnally huffing and tossing her pen to the side.

She crossed her arms on the desk and dropped her head onto them. Nunnally turned her head to look at where he pen had fallen. Nunnally only looked up when the door opened.

Milly poked her head in, looking surprised. "I thought you would be out by now."

"I had…other things to worry about." Nunnally pushed herself upright again. She brushed her fingers over the roads burned into the wood, not quite able to follow them all the way to Pendragon from where she was sitting.

Milly laughed and sat down in the chair beside her, Marianne's chair. While she met with the others Nunnally always made sure to sit in that chair, it gave her the right image. But Milly looked far better in that place than Nunnally ever had.

Nunnally continued to poke at the road as Milly leaned forward with a broad grin. "Do we need to make up a battle plan?"

"No, I have something."

"And you're not happy about it."

"There are many things I'm not happy about." Nunnally sighed and pulled her hand back. "I should be out there."

She expected Milly to push, because that was what Milly did. Instead, Milly just nodded, sitting back. "Well, I have good news. My mother has sent reinforcements over. Captain Gottwald is assigning them places to guard. Apparently, he wants to have a line of men stretching from Avalon to the mountains and all along the border. I think it might be a bit much for what we have, but I don't have the power that you or Captain Gottwald has."

"No…" The change of topic was more than welcome. Anything was better than contemplating marriage to a stranger. "I'll have to talk to him about it. We don't want to be too spread out; it will just hinder us in the end. We should do that soon."

"Of course, but only after you tell me what that was about." Milly gestured at the pen that was on the floor.

Nunnally blushed and looked down at the floor with a wince. "I'd rather not."

"Now or later, but you have someone to talk to."

Nunnally smiled nervously, but nodded in agreement. She had Milly and, when she came, Euphemia. Both of them would be safe to talk to, and Nunnally desperately wanted a council that she could trust. Bu that council would have to wait until after Lelouch was dead. Milly and Euphemia would try and find her another way out, and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. Calares and Jeremiah worked well enough for what she needed to do.

"It will have to be later." Nunnally leaned back in her chair, waving at the servant who was waiting by the door. The man nodded and walked into the room, easily scooping her up. Milly followed after her, keeping in step with the servant.

Nunnally raised her arm to cover her eyes as she was carried out into the sunlight. She shivered in the chill air. From what she could tell, the snow would come early. Nunnally was sure that the mountain passes were beginning to freeze up. But the real start would come with the river to the northwest of Avalon froze over. That would be when winter was well and truly upon them.

They would have to work faster if that was even true. Nunnally didn't want to lose men to frostbite or the freezing temperatures that would come at night. That would just contribute to the rumors about Lelouch. If it got to the point where the people believed that he was immortal, then it would be harder to catch Lelouch. No one would want to rush off to their deaths. It was up to Nunnally to keep them safe and to convince them to charge after Lelouch now.

She motioned to a wall, about to give the order to set her down when a horse and rider crossed their path.

Nunnally heard Milly shout out a warning even as the servant pivoted to protect her. She yelped and clung to the man, peering over his shoulder to see who had nearly collided with them.

The page dismounted quickly, clutching at the reins even as he bowed to them. "I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't pay attention."

"Just…watch where you are going." Nunnally glanced at the horse, taking in the lather on the animal. "Did Jeremiah send you out?"

"No." The page looked surprised. "The bishop asked me to look after some routine matters while you and Captain Gottwald were busy."

"What was it?"

"Just to ask a trapper to keep a look out for wolves. Routine things only."

Nunnally eyed the young man for a moment before waving him on; catching the smile of gratitude that he sent her way. She watched him go as she was set on the wall, waving the servant away. Milly hauled herself onto the wall beside her, the two of them watching the guards mill around.

Jeremiah was nowhere to be seen at the moment, which Nunnally had expected. She had left him in charge of the whole arrangement, because he had more experience than she did. It would keep her involved while making sure the operation was a success. Apparently, it had been a bad idea on her part, because Jeremiah was doing something beyond what she wanted. It was like what Calares was doing; slowly taking over the little duties she had when she wasn't paying attention. If she continued like this, she would lose any of the power that she had gathered.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to do this."

Milly leaned closer to her, making it easier for the two of them to whisper. "Do what?"

"There's just so much to do and I want to be able to trust people…and I _need_ them to trust me."

"You have me."

"I need more than just you. More eyes and experience." She tightened her grip on her fingers. Nunnally wanted to wait for Euphemia, but there was no time. "I can trust Jeremiah, but not Calares, and I can't have him watched."

Nunnally jumped as Milly reached over to take her hands. "Then you have to be smarter than he is. Just talk to me."

She bit her lip, looking around at the courtyard. She had delayed as long as she could, had done all she could to stay. Everything she had done thus far had been as herself, as Nunnally who were cautious and needed others. What she needed to do was think more like Lelouch or Marianne. Lelouch would have gone straight for the attack; her brother had been far too impatient at times. Marianne was the better choice.

Her mother would have chosen a spot to have the confrontation, would have forced the demon to a place where she was sure that she would have the upper hand. Nunnally would have to do the same thing. First, she would have to speak with the captain of Milly's guards and Jeremiah. When she had talked to the two of them, she would choose the spot. But the plan would be solid no matter what. The demon would be driven into a trap and captured. Then he would be brought back to Avalon for quick justice. There was no need to draw the affair out, not when the demon could escape. If they didn't have the man power for the job, then she would ask for volunteers. Nunnally was sure that people would want to help, just to keep their families safe.

"Milly, I need you to find the man in charge of your guards. Tell him that we will meet as soon as his men are settled, in the war room please."

"War room?" Milly leaned forward with a smile. "Am I invited?"

"Of course. We are allies, and you are my council now, one of the few people that I can trust."

Milly stood up with a nod, walking off into the courtyard. Nunnally sighed in relief, looking down at the ground. Part of her plan was almost finished, which just left her with one thing to do before the meeting. She had to be one step ahead of Jeremiah, even if she trusted him. Three possible points of attack, just to prove that she was thinking like a leader. She wouldn't be able to lead them to capture the demon physically, she could prove that she was as good a leader as Marianne had been.

Calares would not be asked to attend. She wouldn't be asking him to sit on her council any longer.

Nunnally sat back, smiling to herself. She wouldn't let Calares take her one victory away. Nunnally took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

Haliburton, Waldstein, Dalton and Weinberg.

All of them were military families; all of them would help if she needed them. Maybe that would make it easier. If she got to know the man first, maybe the idea wouldn't be so disgusting. Maybe it wouldn't be a transaction.

Nunnally turned her head to look back at the crowd in the courtyard. She couldn't stay out for too long, she had attacks to plan.

Rivalz swayed along to the rhythm of the horse's walk, sure that he was over exaggerating the motion. Lelouch made it look so easy, riding with only one hand while the other held the bird. But Rivalz had ridden Gawain all the way to Aries Villa holding Suzaku, so he could manage the mare after that.

He grabbed for a handful of the blue roan's mane, using it to steady himself as they rode down another hill. From what he could see, they would be coming out of the foothills soon. By then, it would be a little past midday. At the pace Lelouch was pushing them; they would reach the village long before sunset.

And maybe that would be a good thing. Rivalz tipped his head back to look at the sky. Clouds were beginning to gather, but whether it would rain or snow Rivalz didn't know. He would prefer to have a roof over his head in bad weather than to have to wait it out. They didn't even have the benefit of a forest or a ruin this time.

He looked down, staring at the blue and gold saddle cloth that was on his horse. The badge of Avalon, the gold eagle on a blue field. Rivalz hesitated for a moment before reaching down and ripping the bandage off. It would be too noticeable when they rode into the village and he was obviously not a guard from Avalon.

He dropped the badge when his horse shied at the motion. Rivalz reached out to pat the mare's neck. "Hey, easy. It's okay."

The horse snorted and settled, Rivalz bouncing with her trot. He gritted his teeth and slowed the horse down a fraction, glancing up to see Lelouch looking back at him. "I'm making sure that we won't get caught."

"Good thinking." Lelouch's attention went back to where Suzaku was flapping weakly on Lelouch's fist. The eagle was obviously trying to fly, but his injured wing still wasn't moving right. Rivalz could hear Lelouch making soothing noises at the bird, trying to keep him still.

Suzaku finally calmed, Lelouch lowering his arm again. Rivalz shook his head at the two of them, still not quite sure what to make of them.

C.C. had said that the two of them were living a tale, a twisted one. From what little Rivalz had learned of the tales that the women in Ashingford told to each other they all seemed to center around true love and overcoming magical obstacles. Rivalz could see the latter, a complicated curse counted as a magical obstacle in his book. It was the former that he had yet to see, although he had only seen the two of them individually. Rivalz supposed that it was hard to find love in a bird. But he would take her word for it, even if it nagged at him.

Rivalz cleared his throat, fidgeting with the handful of mane that he still held. "How's Suzaku?"

"Restless, but he'll settle."

Rivalz stared at the eagle, doubting very much that Suzaku would sit back and just allow himself to get carried around. All the other times, Suzaku had been flying every chance he got. Maybe that was where the love came in, where Lelouch saw it in the bird. It was in the way that Lelouch would hold onto Suzaku at every chance that he got. And it was in the way that Suzaku would go out to meet the wolf despite the danger. That was loyalty, and love maybe.

He managed to settle into the saddle, riding the trot in a way that didn't feel like his insides were shaking. Rivalz glanced up at Lelouch again, hesitating before urging the blue roan forward. He didn't want to push too far, but there were some things that he felt like he needed to know.

Gawain pinned his ears, the blue roan snorting and backing off. Rivalz dug his heels into the mare to keep them even. It took a moment of posturing between the two horses before they settled into stride beside each other. The calm pause was enough to encourage him to let go of his handful of mane. He flashed Lelouch a triumphant smile, not surprised to see that Lelouch was paying more attention to Suzaku.

He rolled his eyes, looking toward the flat plains they were riding towards. The question that he wanted to ask was on the tip of his tongue, but he was sure that Lelouch would just ignore it. He would have better luck with Suzaku. Rivalz sighed and played with the excess reins in his hands. "Lelouch-"

"I'm not going to go with C.C's plan. I've made up my mind."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Rivalz glared at Lelouch. "I was going to ask what we were going to do after you kill Calares."

Lelouch glanced over at him; the only hint that he was nervous was the way Gawain sidled a bit. Lelouch nudged the horse back over. "I was hoping that you would look after Suzaku. There's a town just across the border in Nippon, Kasagi. Suzaku has relatives there. You and your mother would be welcome. Suzaku's family has good standing there."

Rivalz wanted to refuse immediately. He wasn't going to move his mother away when she had finally settled down. As a lesser consideration, there was Milly. Rivalz knew there was no chance that he would get to be anything but the outsider to her life, but he wanted to be there or leave by his own volition, not because he was ordered to. On the other hand, he could see Lelouch's point.

He couldn't quite make himself believe that he could just slide back into his normal life. Too many people would know him and he wouldn't just be allowed back in. The stigma would still be there. What Lelouch was suggesting was a way out and Rivalz would be stupid not to take the chance.

Rivalz sighed. "How to do expect me to stop him when he knows that you're dead?"

He didn't get the reaction that he was expecting. Rivalz had expected an answer, not for Lelouch to slump forward and stare at Suzaku. "Make sure that he doesn't come after me, do whatever you have to."

There was desperation in Lelouch's voice, far more that Rivalz had expected to hear. He could see how Lelouch's grip had tightened on Suzaku's jesses. Lelouch still didn't look at Rivalz, continuing in a nearly broken voice. "Watch him closely until you are sure that he won't come after me, and that's an order Rivalz Cardemonde. Keep Suzaku close and safe."

The order seemed ridiculous, especially since Suzaku was a trained warrior and Rivalz barely knew how to fight. He wouldn't be any help if they got into trouble; he still depended on Lelouch and Suzaku for his own safety. That alone was almost enough to make him refuse, but Rivalz didn't know if he would get a chance to. Lelouch was desperate after all.

It was a twisted tale; Rivalz was sure about that much. Nothing else would produce the events that he was experiencing.

Rivalz shivered and looked away from Lelouch, hoping that Lelouch would take his silence as an answer. He would try his best to keep Suzaku safe and away from Avalon, but it was all he could do. They had traded off favors so many times already that Rivalz was no longer counting. He would prefer to think of the favors as something he was doing for his friend, because he considered Lelouch his friend. And, because he was sure that Lelouch only had C.C. and Suzaku. Maybe one more would make Lelouch more likely to come back.

He licked his lips. "I will."

Lelouch nodded stiffly, drawing the arm that held Suzaku closer to him. Rivalz didn't comment, letting Lelouch have his moment because his calculations had been wrong.

There was love there, he was sure of it because Rivalz could imagine begging for his mother like Lelouch had, for Milly. It was all in the little motions, in the way that Lelouch curled around Suzaku.

He looked up as he heard Gawain pick up his pace, the black horse cantering away. Rivalz didn't bother to try and keep up. Lelouch would wait for him, Rivalz was sure of it. Lelouch needed time alone to come to terms with his decision, which left Rivalz time to plan out how he was going to get his mother to Nippon. There were too many factors to consider and then his promise to Lelouch. It might be a long time before he was able to return to Ashingford. None of the stories had anything positive to say about those who journeyed away from home. Often, they never came back.

Rivalz swallowed and kicked the blue roan forward. He didn't want to linger on the idea for too long. It was easier to just focus on their next step and the immediate danger. Better to look out of guard than to worry about how to keep Suzaku alive after Lelouch was gone.

He scanned the horizon, one hand on his horse's neck in case he felt himself slip. The blue roan was nothing like Gawain, she was slimmer and not as smooth. But he liked her well enough. Rivalz leaned over, choosing to pat the horse further up her neck. "Take care of me and I'll take care of you, alright?"

He got a snort in return, Rivalz not sure what the answer meant. He patted her neck one last time before sitting back, wincing at the jolt of his horse's canter.

Milly leaned against the balustrade, looking down at the bustling courtyard. Her grandfather's war stories made more sense now, their sense of bustle and rush. Milly herself could feel the energy from where she was and it made her want to join the rest of the Ashingford men. She didn't know how Nunnally remained still, not when she could see blue, black and gold mingling below. Then again, Nunnally had always been the calm one.

She drummed her fingers against the stones. There was nothing that she could do at the moment, just wait and watch. Nunnally had already delivered their battle plan. Milly had watched Nunnally shine in that moment, like Marianne had come back to life. Milly sighed and leaned forward into the wind, enjoying the cold breeze.

It meant that a storm was coming, which would keep them inside. Their guards would move no matter what, but the demon and Rivalz would probably stop. They would get the jump on them and the stress on Nunnally would end. She still had yet to figure out a way to convince the people that Rivalz was innocent shy of a pardon. The only one that her people would accept would be from the emperor, and he would never pardon a magician. Milly sighed and hung her head. If she could fix Nunnally's problem, then maybe she could fix her own.

Another blast of wind had her leaning back again. Milly shivered and glanced back toward the inside of the keep. She would go in soon; Nunnally would want to go to mass to pray for the guards and then dinner. Then the two of them would busy as they planned out their next move. She wasn't quite sure what that would be; Nunnally was the mastermind of their plans. Maybe then she could figure out what to do with Rivalz.

She went to walk back into the castle when she saw one of the guards point at something in the distance. Milly couldn't see what they were pointing at because it was blocked by the keep. It didn't stop her from leaning out as far as she could in an attempt to see what had been spotted. It was rare that visitors came north so close to the winter. Milly was tempted to run down and see who was approaching, but that would mean leaving Nunnally.

Milly glanced at the courtyard one last time before picking up her skirts and running inside. If Nunnally was following her usual schedule, then she would be in the solar, listening to the last business of the day. Nunnally wouldn't be disturbed in her solar unless it was of the utmost importance. Milly was willing to guess that people approaching Avalon was news enough.

Servants pressed themselves against the walls as she ran past. They were surprised to see her running more than anything else. Ladies had to act a certain way. The daughter of the Lord of Ashingford was expected to conform to those same standards and Milly enjoyed flaunting them. She shouted an apology to them, reaching out to grab a corner to study herself on a turn.

She slowed down as she approached the solar. She could hear the clerk's voice as he read off the accounts. Milly straightened her skirts and walked into the room. As she expected, Nunnally held up her hand to keep her back. Milly nodded and took a step back, listening as the clerk finished off the next few lines. Nunnally raised her head and spoke softly. "That's enough for now, but stay here. Milly?"

Nunnally turned her head as Milly stepped forward. Milly smiled at Nunnally, crouching down beside her. "Nunnally, the news will come soon with the guards, along with confirmation, but someone is approaching Avalon. A large group." She felt Nunnally flinch under her hand, Milly giving Nunnally's shoulder a quick squeeze for comfort. "Where do you want me?"

"Here." Nunnally motioned to her side, at the chair there.

Milly bowed and took her seat as Nunnally motioned for the clerk to continue. Milly settled back in the chair, listening to the cadence of the clerk's voice, but not the words. Her full attention was on the hallway, listening for the sound of the guards.

She didn't have to wait long, the clerk barely getting through the next line of figures before there was shouting in the hall. Milly covered her mouth as the shouts got louder, only returning to her position as one guard knocked on the door. Nunnally held up her hand to the clerk again, Milly watching as she took a deep breath. "Come in."

"Apologies my lady." The guard bowed as he entered. "But the forward scouts of the archbishop's party have arrived. They say that the rest of the party will be arriving tomorrow."

"That's earlier than expected."

"The weather has been good, but that may change in the night."

"I have seen that." Nunnally gestured toward the window where the clouds were gathering. She sighed and gestured for the guard to leave. "Thank you. Make your preparations and I'll see to mine."

The guard bowed again and left the room. Milly watched as Nunnally turned to the clerk. "Please see to the preparations. They need to be finished by tomorrow."

The man backed out of the room, Milly hearing him begin to give out orders. She shook her head at some of the urgency in the man's voice. She turned to look at Nunnally, watching as he friend played with the end of her hair. Milly was about to urge her to speak when Nunnally looked up.

"Milly, could you stay close? I'm expecting hellfire and reminders of damnation from the archbishop when he arrives. It's his favorite topic."

"Of course I will. Me and Euphemia, you said we were your council." Milly reached out to pat his arm. "Tell me where you want me to stand and I'll adjust for decoration."

Nunnally nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "The guards will move out tonight and the archbishop's men will replace them. But we can't let the archbishop get to the demon first or we will lose everything."

Milly stared at Nunnally, not sure how to take what she had said. It was the most lively that she had seen Nunnally on the subject. At a loss of what to do, she nodded and stood up. At least they were in agreement about the archbishop. They were so close to getting Rivalz back, and she didn't want to fail now. If they failed, then she didn't know what she would do, but it would probably be a stupid move.

Milly walked out into the bustle of the hallway. She looked around before heading back to the balcony. She would remain outside until dark fell or it started to rain. Milly wanted to enjoy what she could before she was confined to the castle until the snow cleared. When that happened, she wanted to know that Rivalz was safe.

Luciano hung the last of his traps up and stretched, glancing over at the window. There was still enough time to buy some more supplies as he was running low. He didn't want to dig into his winter store. Besides, there was probably some business to stir up. There were a few rich men that would be interested in the furs that he had from the last season that were still in good shape. The rest he would send out with the furs from the new season, and none of them would know. For all of their education, the rich were stupid.

He walked out of his house, nodding his head as he passed a few people that he knew. The rest of the town was probably in the center, gathering what they could before whatever was weighing the clouds down finally broke. It could be anything this close to winter; rain, snow or hail. Whatever the case, Luciano wanted to be home before then. He didn't feel like shivering through the night quite yet.

He made his way down toward the center of Stowden, lifting his head slightly when he caught the scent of something cooking. Luciano dropped his hand to his purse. If it was cooking at the Eagle's Perch, then he would eat there. Anything from the Eagle's Perch was far better than what he had gotten while in Pendragon. It would be worth his time and money.

Put in a good mood by the prospect of good food, Luciano hummed under his breath. He picked up his pace, almost missing the sound of hoof beats until the horses were nearly on top of them.

Luciano jumped to the side with a curse, more for himself than for the riders. After being out of the Rounds for so long, he was becoming soft. That would be bad for the upcoming season, especially when he had to chase down his prey. Luciano ducked his head as the two horses passed; only looking up when he was sure that they had moved away from him.

He froze in place as he stared at the horses. The blue roan and rider weren't familiar to him, but the black and his rider they knew all too well. Apparently, a good dinner was not his only bit of luck.

Lelouch had just ridden into town.

Luciano quickly smothered a laugh. Chasing down that wolf wouldn't be too hard after all. He would only have to take a few traps in the woods and fields around Stowden and he would have Lelouch. Calares would stop bothering him and Luciano could enjoy his life in his small town. And the price he would fetch from Calares for Lelouch's pelt would be enormous, even more so if he could get Suzaku as well.

Luciano chuckled to himself and stepped out into the street again, keeping one eye on the horse. Lelouch's horse was a common enough breed in the north, but horses were rare in Stowden. There were a few rich peasants, but only one with enough money to afford to keep a horse of that breed. It would be easy enough to track the two of them.

He followed them at a distance, keeping close until they reached the barn close to the one inn in town. The barn had been built when there were still some people who hoped that the nobles would return to construct great villas in the mountains and bring business back. As it was, the inn at Stowden was running only because it was more tavern than inn.

Lelouch and his travelling companion entered the barn, not bothering to stop off at the inn. Luciano doubted that it would matter in the end. The owners probably didn't remember that the barn was their property, not unless their sharp-minded daughter took action. In any case, his prey would be settling in for the night. If he remembered the curse right, come sunset Lelouch would leave the other and retreat a good distance from them. Then he could act. Suzaku would have to wait until morning; he would be more valuable as an eagle.

He turned on his heel and started back to his house. Dinner at the Eagle's Perch could wait until his traps were set. If everything went right he wouldn't even have to go out. Lelouch would stumble right into the traps.

"Luciano!" He slowed down at the hail, smiling at one of his best costumers in Stowden. The man jerked his head in the direction of the tavern. "Aren't you coming? They've been saving this pig for before the first big snow."

"Later. I have a request from the lady of Avalon, but it shouldn't take me too long."

The man laughed. "You are far too serious. It's always all work with you. If that's the case, then maybe I can convince you to sell to me."

"I still have a few pelts left over, but only the best. I promise."

They laughed, the man sending him off with a wave. Luciano shook his head and continued on. There were a few wolf pelts that he wanted to get rid of, the ones that wouldn't match Lelouch's pelt. Calares was sure to ant to show off his victory and Luciano was merely playing the part of a good businessman by doing his best to facilitate that need. That he was proving himself valuable was more important. Valuable meant that he would be kept alive. Valuable meant that he could continue along in Calares' favor. Valuable was the key and Luciano specialized in the art.


	9. The Hunter and the Hunted

 

"Only that when she calls for him, he comes to the chamber in the body of a hawk, and hawks can be destroyed."  
– _The King of Bro Arc'hant_ , Peter Berresford Ellis

Calares stood on the covered walkway between the church and the keep, watching the rain fall. He was disappointed that it wasn't snow. Snow would have slowed the archbishop's party down by a few days. By then, Calares hoped that he would have been more prepared. By then, Luciano would have reported back about the state of his plans. As it was, Calares could only listen to the rumors that were spreading.

The news that the demon was still alive hadn't stayed confined to Avalon as he had hoped. It had moved out to the farms and especially around Beststone, where Lelouch had first appeared. While the rumors rarely mentioned Rivalz Cardemonde, and when they did he was nothing more than a lowly apprentice. They seemed to focus exclusively on Suzaku Kururugi. But that was courtesy of the guards of Avalon.

Apparently, Kewell had seen the old captain and spread the word to the rest of the guard before he had died. That had brought a new round of rumors calling into question Suzaku's victories as good for Avalon. He was from Nippon after all, and everyone knew that all the people from that country had magic in their blood. It was just more proof that Lelouch was corrupt, and Calares was more than willing to push that idea to its full extent. All he would move to do was to start a few rumors away from the guards.

He looked up from the puddles on the ground as someone walked up, the young guard bowing before stepping underneath the cover. "I'm sorry, your grace. I was kept busy until now."

"Under Jeremiah's orders?"

"And Lady Nunnally's."

His eyes widened, Calares staring at the guard. He had thought that the activity in the courtyard had been the settling of the new guards and then the excitement from the forward scouts. Calares had been too busy with his own preparations to notice, pushed faster by the panic that the scouts had brought. He had never thought that Nunnally would make a decision without him.

He forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath and looking at the guard. "What were her orders?"

"We are to push toward the mountains and try to drive the demon towards the ambush point. Jeremiah will lead the attack to get the demon himself. Until then, he will remain in Avalon, safe and dry, to watch over the archbishop's guards. The captain of the Ashingford guards will be in charge of the sweep."

Calares eyed the young man. The only reason that the man would speak to him like this was that Calares had promised to make him the captain of the guards. And there were many things that could happen to Jeremiah between the arrival of the archbishop and when the demon was captured.

He folded his hands together, staring out into the rain. "I will accompany the guard to where the lady plans to trap the demon. He tricked me once before and I want to make sure that it does not happen again. But, I will need a small escort, should anything happen. I would prefer it to consist of you and men that you have chosen. Accidents often happen on the battlefield."

It took a moment for the guard to understand what he was saying. The young man stared at him with a confused expression before comprehension dawned. The man nodded, eagerly rushing off into the rain when he was dismissed with a curt nod.

Calares waited until the young man was out of earshot before swearing. He spun around to glare at the keep, his hand twitching by his sides. For a moment, he wished that God would grant him the strength to be able to tear down Avalon with his bare hands, although he doubted it after such a blasphemy. Instead, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Nunnally was becoming bolder than he had thought her capable of. It was probably the influence of Milly Ashford that he was seeing, which meant that Nunnally would only get worse when Euphemia finally arrived. Any power that he had in Avalon rested on the hope that Nunnally would never fight against him because she was too weak or because he had been the one to remain at her side when Marianne had died. Apparently, that had not been enough, and now there was a danger that he would be kept out of Nunnally's meetings if she continued to follow the new pattern. The only way back into her favor would be through a miracle, of which he had none, or performing an act that would leave her with no other choice.

He was back to his original plan again, and Calares did not like the odds. It was one thing to make sure that Jeremiah died in battle, but another thing entirely to be the one to capture Lelouch. He would just be another man reaching for glory. His other choice would be to be the one to free Lelouch, but that would just endanger him further.

Calares looked up at the sound of shouting, turning to watch as the guards marched off to carry out Nunnally's plan. He curled his lip in disgust, reaching out to hold onto one of the columns. It was a bad plan, it would take too long. With Luciano working the job, they would never find Lelouch and Calares would have to come up with an explanation. Still, God would provide, as he always had.

That brought a smile to his face. He still had that power, the people still trusted him. In the end, it would be for their own good. It would reassure the people, help them settle back in time for the winter. The peasants wouldn't be able to survive if they had to worry about a rogue magician. It would also afford him a chance to shore up Nunnally's image. God would be on Nunnally's side, the lady of Avalon the extension of His justice. And the people would love her more for it. With Lelouch gone, Nunnally's dangerous independence would end.

He sighed, remembering himself when the guards noticed him. Calares forced a smile onto his face, raising his right arm to perform a benediction. That was another service he could provide for the people of Avalon. They would leave believing that they were doing the will of God. Certainly, the emperor had the authority to call going after magician a holy task, especially when the members of the church agreed with him. And, certainly, God would look down on a murder, but what the guards were doing wasn't murder. It wasn't revenge, it was justice.

Calares lowered his arm as the last man walked past. He leaned out into the rain, watching as they walked out of the gate and into the town. Calares was sure that there would be a few people up to watch them go. With that being the case, Calares would have to work the idea into his sermon. He was sure that Nunnally would be glad of the support.

He turned to go back to his cell. There were better things for him to be doing than to stare off after the guards like a widow. He had no particular attachment to any of them; he just wanted a captain of the guards who wouldn't change loyalties. He had already been burned by Jeremiah once; Calares wanted to be sure that it wouldn't happen again. He didn't need Nunnally turning on him like her mother.

The rain pattered on the roof of the church as Calares entered the building. To his surprise, there was no one praying for the souls of their loved ones, but that was probably because of the weather. People would want to remain inside in bad weather, no matter who they believed had been damned.

Out of habit, he folded his hands and said a quick prayer for those he had been asked to pray for. Finished with his task, he moved on, ignoring the grandeur of the church in favor of the austereness of his cell. That appealed to him now that he was busy thinking Calares amused by the way that his opinion on the part of the church he preferred kept switching. He was sure that there was a pattern, but there were other things on his mind, more important things.

Calares paused at the door the led to his cell, glancing around before offering in a quick prayer for Luciano as well. It was more for him his own safety than for the former Knight of the Round. Calares wanted one victory more than anything else, especially when it was so close.

Luciano secured the last trap, kicking the last of the dead leaves over it. He wiped his hands off on his shirt, giving the line of traps a quick look over. It was enough for the field and there were a few scatted throughout the forest. He had seen a few signs of wolves in the small forest between Stowden and the river, so he would come out of the night with some profit; double as much if he got a sale back in Stowden.

With the traps settled, Luciano turned and walked back to where his mule waited. He patted the animal's neck in passing, most of his attention on the skins already thrown over the mule's back. A protective piece of cloth was thrown over them, Luciano not wanting to make the trip back to his house. Not when there was dinner waiting for him at the Eagle's Perch.

He grabbed the reins and began to lead the mule back towards the town. The animal went eagerly, probably hoping to be heading back to shelter. The mule would be disappointed, because he would have to stand outside with Luciano conducted his business. It didn't matter in the end; Luciano could treat the mule to a night in a proper barn instead of the lean to that Luciano had. He gave the animal another absent minded pat.

The two of them rushed into the town, Luciano pulling on the mule when the animal tried to head back to their home. He yanked on the bridle, looking for one of the houses toward the middle of the town. If he was lucky, business would attract others. Maybe the rest of his pelts would get sold and he wouldn't have to worry about storing them over the winter. He already had enough trouble with the pelts that matched Lelouch's color, but he had been storing them up for years. Everything he had on the mule at the moment matched well enough for the richer peasants to take advantage of the windfall. He was considered the best trapper in the north for a reason.

Luciano headed straight for the Eagle's Perch, finding a space for his mule under an overhang. He adjusted the cover over the furs before leaning against the mule. Already, people were staring to notice. Luciano spotted the man he had been talking to earlier.

The man nodded and hurried over. "The weather is horrible tonight."

"Could be worse." Luciano glanced up and wrapped his arms around himself. "But let's not drag this out. The furs don't do well in the damp and neither do I. I can small good food and warmth just on the other side of this wall." He laughed and patted the wall, glad that the other man laughed.

He walked over to the mule, peeling the cover back to reveal at the furs. The man pressed his fingers into the fur, mumbling under his breath. Luciano drifted closer, watching as the man looked through the furs. He could tell when the man found a fur that he liked, pausing just a moment longer than the rest. The man went through the stack before returning to one of the deeper grey pelts. "This would make a great lining for a cloak. And this," he found a slightly lighter grey, "for my wife."

Luciano glanced between the two pelts before nodding. The man had a good eye, which was a relief. Luciano didn't want to stand out in the cold longer than he had to. He pulled them off the back of the mule, folding them carefully and passing them to the man. Luciano grimed when the man pulled out his purse, paying the full price for both. While he enjoyed the thrill of haggling, it was not the night for it.

He put the money away, the man walking quickly away into the rain. Luciano pulled the cloth over the furs tied them down. It wouldn't keep the furs safe for a long time, but it would give him enough time to eat. Even with his furs, he couldn't pass up the chance to eat good food before the winter really settled in. He gave the mule one last pat before walking into the tavern.

There were a few calls of recognition as people turned to see him. Luciano waved at a few of his close associates. It seemed like most of the town was in the Eagle's Perch, eating and seeking shelter from the storm. He picked his way through the crowd to one of the free tables, sitting down and motioning at one of the women bustling around. She nodded and him and turned away.

Luciano leaned his elbows on the table, scanning the room. He recognized most of the people in the inn, except for someone near the front. Luciano smiled to himself and stared at the man.

It was the same one who had ridden in with Lelouch. The man was on his own now, which mean that Lelouch had already gone off. Luciano sighed and leaned back in his chair. The traps would take care of Lelouch and keep him still until Luciano could get to him. Hopefully, Lelouch wouldn't struggle too much and damage the pelt. He could just follow the man back to where Suzaku would be and kill him after the sun rose. Then he could deliver the pelt and feathers to Calares. He would leave the man to run away, Calares had said nothing about killing the man. The man would be another hunt, later.

He smiled as the woman came back, moving his elbows off the table so she could set down a wooden plate with meat on it and a mug of beer. Luciano nodded his tanks, not taking his eyes from the man. It didn't look like the man was going to leave soon, which meant that he had the time to eat. He picked at the cut of meat, hissing at the temperature. Luciano ate a bite of the meat, closing his eyes at the taste. Considering the way that the man was going about his business, Luciano had all the time in the world. He popped another piece of meat into his mouth and leaned back.

Rivalz ducked out of the inn, clutching the packet of food close. He ran through the rain to the barn, letting out a sigh of relief when he stepped into the barn. It was good to be out of the cold rain. He set the packet of food to the side, shaking out his cloak.

There was a rustle from the back of the barn, Rivalz looking up as Suzaku walked into the open. He had his blue and gold cloak wrapped around him, shivering in the cold. "Is it snowing?"

"No, but I don't know why it isn't." Rivalz draped his cloak over the wall of an empty stall. "But I brought you food."

Suzaku eagerly took the food and retreated. Rivalz shook his head and leaned against the stall wall. Suzaku hadn't been able to hunt all day; Lelouch had been holding him too tightly. Rivalz shook his head. Suzaku and Lelouch were clinging more tightly to each other the closer they got to Avalon. He drummed his fingers against the wall before pushing away and going after Suzaku.

He found Suzaku sitting by where they had put up Gawain and the blue roan. Both horses were peering over the stall doors at where Suzaku was. With the hand that he wasn't using to eat, Suzaku was petting Gawain's nose.

Suzaku smiled at him, settling the food to the side. "What's the news?"

"Nothing much. Lelouch isn't talking to me." Rivalz licked his lips. He didn't mention the desperate plan that Lelouch had made. Telling Suzaku that Lelouch wanted him far away would do nothing to help him. Rivalz waved one hand aimlessly. "He probably thinks that, because I agree with C.C. that I'm going to try and stop the two of you."

"Will you?"

"If I can." Rivalz shrugged, aware that Suzaku was glaring at him. "I owe the two of you more than that." When Suzaku didn't answer, Rivalz rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather have the curse broken than die?"

Suzaku shrugged. "Maybe. To save Lelouch."

Rivalz stared at Suzaku. Everyone that he knew had some sense of self preservation. As the captain of the guards, it was Suzaku's job to stay alive. Rivalz shook his head, dragging one of the stools over. He sat down heavily, staring down at the ground. He shifted, not able to meet Suzaku's gaze. "How long have you loved him?"

"What?"

"I…" Rivalz looked up, blushing. "I mean, I can't think of any other reason for all of this. C.C. did call this whole affair a twisted fairy tale."

"She would." Suzaku laughed, the sound making Gawain start backward. "C.C. enjoys putting drama into situations. It's the way she entertains herself."

"So, it that the reason?"

"Yes and no." Suzaku sighed and tipped his head back. "There are many reasons and most of them go back beyond when you escaped from Avalon. And most of them, you couldn't understand."

"Try me."

Suzaku tipped his head to stare at him, Rivalz wanting to scoot away. The gaze was more like the eagle's than the human. Rivalz shivered and looked down. He glanced up again when he heard Suzaku get up.

Suzaku stepped into Gawain's stall, petting the horse. "It's my job to keep Lelouch alive, yes. And yes, I care about him. We weren't friends at first, we hated each other. And then, we were friends. We just got used to each other."

"And then…"

Suzaku looked back over at him, then beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yes, and then. But Lelouch was betrothed and my father…my father…" Suzaku shook his head. "It was complicated. Charles was trying to invade Nippon and my father was trying to save it. But we had already sworn our loyalty to Charles. I stood by that vow, by Lelouch and my father…he was a large part of the reason that Charles died. I owed Lelouch, especially when he made me captain of the guards. It's why I got him out of Avalon without questioning him."

He sighed, pressing his forehead against Gawain's neck. "Everything was just too much. I was the son of a traitor and a foreigner. Everyone knows that people like me have magic in our veins. Britannia is not safe for us. And Lelouch…"

"Is a noble."

"Is a nephew of the emperor."

Rivalz bit his lip. He understood Suzaku's problem. The nobles were a complicated group, related to the emperor or not. The politics that they played were complicated, far above what he and Suzaku were used to. It was always a double life with them, public face and then what they really wanted. It was hard to tell if you were part of their private life or the complex tangle of their public life. Rivalz sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did it matter?"

"Yes. Everything about me was wrong. And Lelouch was set. Shirley would have been perfect for him."

"He's not going back to that life."

"I know." Suzaku turned so he was leaning against the stall wall. "And there was a brief moment when I thought that it would be fine. That there could be something…but there's no chance."

"C.C. said that there was a way to break the curse."

"And if it doesn't work? What then? Why bother with an unsure thing when we know what will happen?"

"Lelouch will die."

"Yes." His voice broke over the word, Suzaku not bothering to hide it. "But I need to be sure, Rivalz, before I do anything. I owe him that."

"And then what will you do?"

He didn't get an answer, Suzaku just ducking his head. Rivalz swallowed, feeling his stomach twist. Lelouch had been right; Suzaku would need to be watched carefully. He wasn't going to be getting home, not when he would have to watch Suzaku carefully.

Rivalz shook his head. "Suzaku-"

"Of course I want him back! Of course I want to break the curse! But there's nothing I can do." The anger drained out of him, Suzaku slumping against the door. "Rivalz, don't try to convince me. I don't need the hope."

Suzaku slipped out of the stall, dropping to the floor. He played with his untouched food, not looking at Rivalz.

Rivalz was more than willing to let the subject drop. He had gotten the answers that he wanted and more than what he needed. It just reminded him that Suzaku and Lelouch had a life long before him. He was just coming in at the end. Rivalz regretted it, because he would have liked to known them before.

"Alright." He held up his hands. "If you are sure."

"There is nothing that I am surer about." Suzaku shivered. "It's hard enough to live like this, Rivalz. Can you imagine what that is like?"

"No." Suzaku nodded and looked back, Rivalz watching him carefully. "But I bet you miss him."

"Like nothing else."

Rivalz hesitated before getting off the stool. He sat down by Suzaku, folding his hands in his lap. "There's someone back home in Ashingford. Actually, she's the daughter of the lord of the keep, Milly Ashford. She has no idea that I exist, well had. She probably knows about me now, but she doesn't know _me._ It makes no sense because I don't have know her either. But she's beautiful with her smile and the way that she laughs. Everything about her is just…but it can't happen. Nobles right?"

It didn't get the laugh he was expecting. Suzaku just gave a slow shake of his head. Rivalz flinched and looked down. He was hoping to make Suzaku laugh or at least get Suzaku out of his funk.

Suzaku knocked his shoulder against Rivalz. "Would you go look for her?"

Rivalz hesitated. He wanted to say yes, but that wasn't the truth. In the moment, the truth was the only thing that could be aired, anything else would seem wrong. "I…I'm doing this for my mother. I escaped for my mother. We need each other; we've had to rely on each other for long that I can't just leave her. And Milly doesn't know who I am. I'm not important to her."

He felt Suzaku's hand on his shoulder. "It might be a while."

"I don't care. My mother is all I have left." Rivalz gave a shaky sigh, turning his head to look at Suzaku. "It must be great, hearing them love you back. Hearing that they actually care."

He just got another pat on the shoulder. There was some part of him that was jealous that Suzaku got that attention. Then again, Suzaku no longer had that, he was alone again. There was no reason to be jealous.

Suzaku patted his shoulder again. "Maybe she'll come around."

"Maybe, but I'll be gone for a long while. I doubt that she will remain available for that long. Her father will probably marry her off before then." Rivalz sighed and looked up behind him. The blue roan was staring down at him, Rivalz reaching back so he could pat the mare's nose. "Maybe I should name you Milly in honor of her."

The mare snorted and pulled her head back into the stall. Rivalz laughed and looked at Suzaku. "I don't think she likes it."

"No."

Rivalz tipped his head back, jumping when Suzaku nudged his shoulder again. "Just before I forget, thank you for everything that you've done. Lelouch might not say it, but he thinks the same. Without you, we wouldn't have done this, and I would probably be dead by now."

Rivalz wanted to point out that Suzaku wouldn't have been hurt if he hadn't been around. But the smile that Suzaku gave him was sincere. Rivalz shook his head, scooting away from Suzaku. He wasn't sure that he wanted the thanks, not when he was leading them to their deaths. Beyond that, he would have to wait and watch Suzaku deal with the fact that Lelouch had ordered him away instead of letting Suzaku make his own choice.

They both looked up at the sound of cheering coming from outside. Rain was still falling, but Rivalz could hear the faint sound of music coming from the inn. He hadn't expected anything like the lively music on a rainy night, but it was getting close to winter and people wanted to celebrate as much as they could, rainy night or not. Rivalz found himself nodding along, glancing over at Suzaku.

Suzaku had his eyes closed, fingers twitching slightly in time with the music. He glanced over at Rivalz, part of a smile crossing his face. "This was popular in Avalon for a while because Lady Marianne loved this song. They even played it at some formal dinners. There was one night when Lelouch and I danced in the garden, for nearly the entire night."

Rivalz chuckled. "I can't dance with you."

"You wouldn't want to. I'm horrible. I was constantly stepping on Lelouch's feet that entire night. I don't think I even remember the dance that he taught me."

"Saving me again?"

"That's my job." Suzaku stood up and walked away from the stalls. Suzaku pulled off his cloak and draped it by Rivalz's. Rivalz leaned out to watch him, hesitating before standing up and following Suzaku. He was hesitating by the doors.

He stayed there for a long moment, his hands on the door. After taking a deep breath, Suzaku dropped his hands back to his side. "I wouldn't even know where to find him and it's too close to Avalon. They know me here and all the rumors probably have them on edge." Suzaku looked over his shoulder at Rivalz. "He would kill me if he knew that I tried to go out tonight."

Rivalz wanted to agree, but he was aware of the keep looming just days ahead. All Suzaku had were the nights, and he couldn't have that now. Rivalz sighed and took a step back, the motion telling Suzaku all he would need to know. He wasn't going to stop Suzaku not with the limited time he had left.

Suzaku nodded his head in thanks, placing his hands on the door. He looked over his shoulder at Rivalz, giving him a cocky smile. "Don't wait up."

He couldn't come up with a good rebuttal before Suzaku opened the door. They both jumped back when the doors opened to reveal a man standing on the other side. The man had one hand raised to open the door, the other hand holding a loaded mule.

Rivalz took a quick look at the man before pushing Suzaku back, clearing the way for the man. "Sorry."

"That's fine." The man led the mule into the barn, tying the animal off to the side. "We're all looking for a place out of the rain tonight. Especially those with wares to sell."

"Not much business?"

"Very little." The man turned to tend to his mule, Rivalz keeping between the man and Suzaku. He was sure that the man had seen Suzaku already, but maybe he didn't recognize him. Rivalz wanted to make sure that Suzaku was as safe as possible.

The man looked up, tossing off the cloth that was covering his wares. He was still standing between them and the mule. The man glanced over his shoulder. "At least we can get inside, unlike the wild animals. They're all stuck out there. At least, the lucky ones are."

The man stepped aside, revealing the pelts that the mule was loaded down with. Rivalz stared at the pelts, his mind stuck on a loop.

All of the pelts were black and Lelouch was a black wolf. There were a good amount of them and Rivalz hadn't heard Lelouch all night.

He glanced back at Suzaku, seeing a mix of shock and anger on his friend's face. Suzaku spun around and ran back toward the stalls. Rivalz tried to call for him, stopping when he saw Suzaku leading Gawain out of his stall by the bridle. He jumped onto the horse's back, Rivalz pressing himself against the wall as Gawain galloped out of the barn.

Rivalz stared after Suzaku, looking back at the man. He was covering the furs again and laughing. "He'd better hurry. It's dangerous to be out on a night like this."

The man tied the cloth down again and led the mule out of the barn, Rivalz watching for a moment. It was only when the man left his line of sight that Rivalz shook himself out of his shock. He glanced over in the direction the man had disappeared in before running after Suzaku.

Suzaku sat back, feeling Gawain slip a bit in the mud. He let the horse scramble for his footing as he looked around. The rain wasn't too thick that he couldn't see through it, and it was lightening up. It helped, but it wouldn't be helpful if he couldn't find Lelouch. The wolf had his usual patterns, but the rain and the proximity to the people threw that all off.

He cursed under his breath, looking around the open field for a familiar shape before kicking Gawain on. The stallion snorted and stumbled forward, slipping in the mud. Suzaku rocked forward, clinging to Gawain's mane. Logically, he knew that he should slow Gawain down to keep them both safe. But he couldn't stop thinking back to the pile of black pelts. Any of them could have been Lelouch, and he had to be sure. Lelouch couldn't be dead. It meant that Suzaku had failed.

He leaned close to Gawain's neck as they entered the small forest that was close to Stowden. Suzaku closed his eyes against the stallion's whipping mane. He nearly fell off as Gawain slowed to a trot, sliding on the horse's back. He hadn't stopped to put on a saddle. There hadn't been time. The rain had made Gawain's back slick and it was hard to keep his seat when he was soaked as well. Suzaku gritted his teeth and pulled himself back into place.

Gawain snorted, but continued on. Suzaku leaned over the horse's shoulder to look for any sign that Lelouch had passed through the forest. He had to pull Gawain to a walk, trying to look for prints. In the dark, he couldn't quite make out anything and the tracks would be washed away by the morning. By the morning, it could be too late for Lelouch.

Suzaku huffed and slid off Gawain's back, the stallion coming to a halt. Suzaku gave the horse an absent pat on the shoulder before tying him to a tree. He stopped long enough to check the knot before walking deeper into the forest.

He kept off the trail that the animals used, not wanting to mar anything that he could help him find the wolf. Suzaku couldn't see any wolf tracks, but there were plenty of prey animals. Lelouch might go after a deer if he was hungry, but Lelouch usually wouldn't. What he usually did was call, because he was lonely. He spent most of the night calling for the pack that he didn't have. But Lelouch had been silent all night, and that was the most worrying thing. When their patterns as animals were disrupted, then they were in trouble.

Suzaku turned away with a curse, kicking at a pile of leaves. He watched the wet leaves flutter up briefly, his full attention on the trap that had been hidden underneath. He swallowed and reached up for a stick, using it to set off the trap.

It was no wonder the trapper had been so confident, everything was already set up.

And he had to know exactly where they were and what the curse did to them. The trapper had seen them ride out into town and he had waited. And he knew the color of Lelouch's coat, enough to save pelts of the same color, just to spook him out of the barn and after Lelouch. Maybe the trapper had been hoping that Suzaku would bolt and keep out of the way while he finished his work. Everything had been planned out in advance.

Suzaku stared at the closed trap before standing up and turning away. Gawain would stand tied and there were no other traps around the tree. Suzaku would have to go on foot to keep the horse safe. The traps would be too hard to see from the stallion's back. Suzaku muttered a curse, reaching up to break off another branch before moving on.

If he couldn't find Lelouch, then he would trigger the traps he could find until he got them all. He had failed to protect Lelouch once before, and he would die before he let that happen again.

He worked his way through the forest, stopping when his branch got too short to trigger the traps. He reached for another branch, freezing as he heard something moving through the woods. Suzaku glanced down at the short stick in his hands. All of his other weapons were back in the barn, but he could handle whatever was coming.

Suzaku shifted his grip, about to step forward when a wolf appeared. He stared at the dark coated wolf for a moment before dropping his stick and lunging forward. "Lelouch!"

The wolf spun around and ran, Suzaku following as fast as he could. It didn't matter that Lelouch couldn't understand him, the wolf would recognize him. Suzaku had spent every night for two years with Lelouch, which had to have made an impression. He couldn't call Lelouch like a dog, and that frustrated him the most. If he had had the stomach for it, Suzaku would have tamed Lelouch. Everything would have been easier to keep Lelouch safe.

Through the trees, he couldn't see the wolf clearly, Suzaku only getting glimpses of him. It was enough to keep Suzaku on the right path. But it wasn't enough, Lelouch was too far ahead. He dropped the stick, hoping that Lelouch would stop running when he realized that Suzaku was no longer a threat. Anything to get Lelouch to slow down, because Suzaku couldn't see where the other traps were.

Lelouch disappeared out of his line of sight, running up and over a rise. Suzaku slowed down enough to reorient himself. He scrambled up the slope, slipping in the mud and nearly falling down completely.

He caught himself on his hands and knees, taking deep breaths. He had to slow down before he got himself hurt, he would be no help to Lelouch limping around the forest. Suzaku looked up abruptly at the sound of a trap snapping shut and a loud yelp.

"Lelouch!"

He pushed back into his feet, running over the rise and sliding down the other side. Suzaku could make out the shadow of something in a dip. He didn't bother to check the ground for more traps as he ran to the wolf.

Suzaku fell to his knees, staring at the dead wolf. The trap had snapped shut around the wolf's neck, snapping it and killing the creature. Suzaku dug his hands into the wolf's fur, leaning over.

He froze when he saw the white fur underneath, Suzaku staring at it before letting out a sigh of relief. Lelouch was a completely black wolf. The one that had died in the trap was grey, turned darker by the rain. Lelouch was still alive, which meant that he still had time.

Suzaku stood up and looked around. He couldn't see anything from where he was. His best chance would be to go back to the trail and seek out Lelouch from there. Normal wolves would run away from Lelouch or go around him, just to avoid him. If he followed the dead wolf's trail back, he would be able to find Lelouch.

There was a wet squish from behind him, Suzaku scrambling to his feet and turning around at the low growl that followed. Suzaku stared at the black wolf on the rise behind him. Suzaku stared at the wolf for a long while before taking a cautious step forward. The wolf looked like it was about to run for a moment before stepping down the slope. Suzaku stayed in place as the wolf came close, nearly holding his breath as he watched the wolf get closer. It was only when the wolf sat down in front of him that Suzaku dared to speak. "Lelouch?"

The wolf couldn't respond, but he didn't run away. That was enough proof for Suzaku. He fell to his knees, just stopping himself from reaching out to grab the wolf. If he did grab Lelouch all he would get were bites and scratches as the wolf tried to free himself. Suzaku pressed his hands into the mud to keep himself from doing anything. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped, the sound making the wolf jump. "You're alive."

Lelouch edged closer again, Suzaku remaining still as Lelouch nosed his face. It wasn't a greeting, it was just curiosity. Lelouch was recognizing him again after being separated for a while. Suzaku closed his eyes and sighed, letting the wolf sniff at him.

"Suzaku?" He opened his eyes as he heard Rivalz calling his name.

Lelouch growled, Suzaku barely stopping himself from reaching out for the wolf. Instead he shushed the wolf and walked toward where he had heard Rivalz.

He was aware of Lelouch keeping his distance, but generally walking by his side. Suzaku smiled at that. He hoped that Lelouch would stick close to his side; it was the only way that he would be able to get Lelouch to safety. But, they wouldn't be able to go back to Stowden. Rivalz would have to get their equipment, Suzaku would stay with Lelouch.

Suzaku climbed up the rise, waving when he saw Rivalz. He turned to glance at where Lelouch should have been, but the wolf was hanging back. Suzaku frowned looking over to his left. He tensed when he saw the trapper standing on the top of the hill as well.

The man had a bow drawn and an arrow nocked. And it was aimed at Lelouch.

Suzaku stepped back, putting himself between the trapper and the wolf. "Get back."

"I can't, I have my orders. Someone wants his hide and I can't say no." The man smiled. "Don't worry. You'll follow as soon as the sun rises."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, dropping his hand to where his sword should have been. If he hadn't panicked, then he would have been better prepared. The only other weapon was done at the base of the rise and going to get it would mean leaving Lelouch exposed.

Torn between two actions, Suzaku didn't count on Rivalz doing anything until the rock was in motion.

It hit the trapper on the side of his head, the man stumbling backward. Suzaku took the moment to run forward. He didn't have a plan beyond getting the bow away, but he had never been one for complex plans. That's what Lelouch had been for; coming up with the ideas that Suzaku would carry out. On his own, he wasn't a long term thinker. He preferred to act in the moment.

He slid in the mud, using his momentum to kick at the trapper's ankles. Suzaku grabbed the man's wrist, yanking the bow out of the man's hand. He heard it splash onto the ground, not bothering to look down as he concentrated on the trapper. Suzaku gained his balance just long enough to kick out the man's knees.

Suzaku expected to hear a thud as the man hit the ground. He was not expecting the snap of a trap.

The trapper screamed and clawed at his face. The scream ended in a gurgle, Suzaku staring at the trapper. The trap had snapped around the man's head, killing him quickly. Suzaku was almost disappointed that the man hadn't suffered. After threatening Lelouch, the man deserved a slow death. His own death didn't frighten him, as a member of the guards it was inevitable.

Suzaku kicked the man's leg and looked away. He could hear Rivalz scrambling up the rise, Suzaku still trying to calm himself down. He wasn't the captain of the guards any more, but he still had his pride. He couldn't just pick up the bow and fire the arrow into the body at point blank range as much as he wanted to. Suzaku wasn't sure if he would be able to come back from that.

He took a few steps back, allowing Rivalz to peer at the body. Rivalz coughed and tugged at Suzaku's sleeve. "Let's get out of here, before anyone finds us."

"No." Suzaku turned his head to look at Lelouch, only to find that he wasn't there. He wasn't surprised to see that the wolf had slunk off in the confusion. "I can't leave Lelouch. There are too many traps in the area."

Rivalz looked at a loss for words, still staring at the body. Suzaku reached out to push Rivalz back. "Go back to the barn and take Gawain. Get the horses settled and wait until morning."

"But Lelouch-"

"He can yell at you all he wants, but just bring him out here and show him the body. Maybe then he'll understand what I'm doing."

Rivalz nodded and turned away. He turned around before he could make it down the rise. "Will you be alright?"

"I can take care of myself."

Rivalz gave himself a skeptical look but walked back to Gawain. Suzaku watched until Rivalz was out of sight before sighing. He was alright, just shaken from the close call. If he had been any slower, the trapper would have shot Lelouch or Rivalz and then Suzaku didn't know what he would have done. He didn't want to think about it for too long.

He picked up the bow and arrow. He would use it to disarm the other traps in the woods. Suzaku was sure that Lelouch wouldn't stray out of the woods, not with there being a chance to join up with other wolves. Anything to keep him from being alone.

Suzaku swung the bow up onto his shoulder. He gave the body at his feet one last look over before walking off to search out more traps.


	10. Separate Ways

 

  
"Do you know that hawks and wolves mate for life? The Bishop didn't even leave us that... not even that."  
– _Ladyhawke_

__

Nunnally sat in her liter, listening to the snap of the banners. The breeze was cold, meaning that winter was well on its way. With the way the weather was looking, the party might be stuck in Avalon for the winter. Nunnally winced at that thought. She didn't want to have to deal with the archbishop of Pendragon as well as Calares. Hopefully he would be able to conduct his business quickly and then leave quickly. All of that had to happen before Lelouch was brought back or else Nunnally didn't know what would happen to their plan.

She straightened her shoulders, tempted to call for her wax tablet to compose her letter to one of the four families that she wanted to invite. That too would have to wait until the archbishop of Pendragon was gone. The man had certain ideas about how the way the courtship was played out. The man should always make the first move. For the female to make that first move was too forward, that they were possessed by lust. But she didn't have the time to compose any letter. Euphemia and the others would be arriving soon.

Nunnally looked up to the wall, looking at the few members of the guard who had remained behind. It was a large enough decrease to make her nervous. Captain Gottwald was one of the main reasons that she wasn't waiting inside. The captain was standing off to the left with Milly, the two parts of her council. The one remaining member of her former council was still in the church, finishing off a mass.

The guard on the wall paused in his pacing. Nunnally turned to watch him, letting out a sigh of relief when the man pointed at something. The party was probably coming close to Avalon. It would take them a few minutes to reach the keep and then they would have to go through the lower town. If the archbishop was going to follow his usual pattern, he would slow down to give an overall blessing to the people of the town.

It would delay the arrival of the part just enough to frustrate Nunnally. The archbishop of Pendragon was the highest ranked religious authority in Britannia and he made sure that everyone knew it.

Nunnally sighed, looking back at Milly. The two of them exchanged a long look. Nunnally just wanted to work on her letters to get the alliances working. When Euphemia arrived, Nunnally wanted to give her cousin the basic summary of the events that had transpired before moving forward. There were other things that Nunnally had to do, she was busy.

The guards began to file down from the wall, arranging themselves in the courtyard in two lines. It was a display on Jeremiah's orders, one that Nunnally agreed with. She wanted the archbishop to be presented with something that would make him back off. It was all about the show of power and Nunnally was almost thrilling in it. Her mother would have done the same thing and never wavered. Nunnally had to present the same face.

The party passed through the gates, Nunnally sitting up and looking herself over. It wasn't the perfect presentation, but it was the best that Nunnally could do. Besides, her full attention was on Euphemia. Her cousin was riding beside the archbishop on a grey palfrey.

Euphemia was looking around for her, smiling when she saw Nunnally. She took one hand from the reins to wave, eventually pulling her horse out of party. Euphemia dismounted and handed the reins to one of the guards before running up to Nunnally. They wrapped their arms around each other, Nunnally laughing as she was hugged close.

It had felt like forever since her mother and brother had died. Milly was a good friend, but she wasn't quite family. It was about the same, but not enough for her to feel truly safe.

Euphemia crouched by her side as the rest of the party rode up. She kept one hand on Nunnally's shoulder, squeezing quietly as the archbishop looked down at her.

"Lady Nunnally."

"Your grace." Nunnally nodded her head. "Welcome to Avalon. I hope you find your stay comfortable."

Nunnally noted the way that the archbishop's eyes strayed toward some of the young maids. She resisted the urge to glare at him, making a mental note to warn the stewards about the archbishop. She would make sure that none of her people were harassed. Nunnally had to put up with the archbishop, but he was not going to let him run over her orders. Nunnally managed a tense smile, waiting for the archbishop to respond.

On his part, the archbishop looked bored. He looked around at the group, staring at the church. Nunnally supposed that he was looking for Calares. Before she could give him an explanation, the archbishop looked back at her. "I should apologize in advance for the short stay, but I don't have the time to remain in Avalon for the winter. The emperor has requested my presence in the south as soon as I am finished with the confessions. He wants my help with the uprising."

Nunnally felt Euphemia's hand tighten on her shoulder. She shook her head and shifted nervously in her liter. "I thought that Schneizel had the situation under control."

"Not to his majesty's satisfaction." The archbishop smiled. "His majesty does not want to waste time making deals with them."

There was nothing Nunnally could do but nod, taking care to not sure to show her emotions on her face. Doing so would just lead to a lengthy argument later about how the politics of the empire was not the business of a woman. Nunnally would prefer to find another source of information.

The archbishop took her nod and silence as his answer and nudged his horse forward, Nunnally eyeing them as they passed. She looked back at Jeremiah, the two of them sharing a nod. She could trust him to watch the archbishop's guards. They couldn't be allowed to interfere with the current operation.

Nunnally lifted her chin and turned her head to look at the archbishop. "Bishop Calares will be out after he finishes with mass."

She got no answer, just like she expected. Nunnally turned her head to look at Euphemia, nodding at her cousin. Nunnally waved for her bearers to lift her up. "To the war room, please."

Nunnally sat back and allowed himself to be carried into the castle. The rest of the greeting party was breaking up behind her, heading back to their jobs. The arrival of the archbishop was just a brief disruption in their lives. But Nunnally would have to deal with him for a long while yet. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the one moment of calm she could get.

She was switched into the arms of a servant in the hallway. Her liter was too big to carry her into the library. Nunnally looked over the man's shoulder, watching as the group followed her. Her own little military formation. The only one that she was supposed to have. Nunnally snorted and looked back to the front. Her mother hadn't allowed herself to be restricted no matter what and neither would Nunnally. She would just have to grow her mother's thick skin. Nunnally would need that before she could make any big moves.

Nunnally directed the servant to set her down in Marianne's chair. The servant left the room, allowing Euphemia and Milly to sit in their chairs. She smiled at them, holding her hands in her lap to hide their shaking. "Thank God you're here, Euphy."

"I thought as much. You've gotten a lot of attention in your little part of the world." Euphemia leaned forward with a smile. "You've been busy, cousin."

"It's been constant." Nunnally groaned, shaking her head. She glanced at the carved map, her eyes trailing over to the spot that they had chosen for their ambush. Nunnally licked her lips. Euphemia wouldn't be told because she would try to urge Nunnally towards an end that would comfort her. She didn't want comfort, she just wanted an end. Nunnally sighed and looked up again. "I need to talk to you two about other alliances, ones I can make before anyone else can choose for me."

Milly was nodding along with her while Euphemia almost looked confused. Nunnally reached out for her cousin's hand. Euphemia was in a more secure position than she and Milly were. Euphemia had the support of her family and time before she had to marry or find alliances that would help her. She and Milly had no time. "Euphy, it's for my own safety." She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. "That I'm talking to them does not mean that I am going to give myself away that easily."

That brought a smile to Euphemia's face. Her cousin pulled her hands away, the shock leaving her face. Euphemia leaned on the table, looking over at them both. "So, what's the plan?"

"Waldstein, Haliburton, Dalton and Weinberg."

Euphemia stared at her for a long moment before shaking her head. "You won't need a marriage to three of those families, they are already loyal to you. And count Guildford in your group as well. My sister's husband, along with Waldstein, Dalton and Weinberg will follow you because they trusted your mother. Haliburton is such a small and new noble family that they will do anything for recognition. After the success that the Maldini family has with their attachment to Schneizel, many others are trying to court favor with the nobles in the same way. But you need them for what you are doing now?"

"Far after." Nunnally gave Euphemia a sad smile. "Honor and glory don't last forever for us, they belong to men."

Euphemia nodded and stretched. "I will put in my word as well. After all, I could use the help for later."

"As I thought." Nunnally rested her hands on the table. "Are matters in Pendragon that complicated?"

Her cousin rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

Nunnally laughed, watching as Milly shifted in her seat with excitement. Her friend was more into the court news than she was, but they all deserved the treat that would come with talking of nothing of major importance. It would provide vital news about the political climate in any case. Nunnally settled back in her chair, watching as Euphemia started gesturing wildly as she retold a story from the capital.

Calares knew that it was cowardly of him to keep away from the archbishop, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. He was playing a dangerous game, Nunnally too.

He was sure that Nunnally wouldn't have told the archbishop about what they were doing to catch Lelouch. The archbishop didn't need to know, not when they had finally settled on a plan. Calares didn't know the plan, but the archbishop of Pendragon would just mess the plan up. The only man that the archbishop listened to was the emperor.

He rubbed his hands over the alter cloth, making sure that it was folded over the later correctly. If he had to deal with the archbishop, everything had to be perfect. The man was exacting in how things should be. There was plenty of extra time for that in Pendragon. Calares sighed and hung his head. He could spend his day working to get the church in perfect order or face the archbishop now. Dinner would be soon enough to speak to the man, and it would prove enough of a buffer before Calares would have to speak one on one with him.

The confession of the clergy in and around Avalon would mean keeping close to the archbishop. Calares would have to watch himself them, and hope that he would be able to get away when the guards moved to catch Lelouch. He was not about to give up his chance to appoint a new captain of the guards, there were his informants to think about. He couldn't have them turning on him, not when Nunnally was starting to strike out on her own.

He gave the cloth one last check before walking away. He couldn't just hide out in the church forever. There were a few things that he had to go over with the archbishop before the man celebrated mass. Calares wanted to be sure that he knew what the sermon would be about. If the archbishop was going to stir up magicians, Calares wanted to have the remaining guards ready to go after anyone who came up. By the time that Lelouch was caught, Calares wanted the cells full. No one would think to look at him when they were kept busy. And Calares expected everyone to be kept busy.

Calares stepped out into the walkway. He gave the courtyard a glance, picking out the archbishop's guard. It looked like Jeremiah had them well in hand, which meant that none of them would bother him. The one thing that caught his attention was the rider coming into the courtyard in a rush. Calares frowned and stopped, watching as the rider pulled the horse to a stop. The messenger was probably from Ashingford with an invitation for the archbishop and Euphemia to visit. It was the normal routine for visiting nobles. He was taken aback when the messenger rushed up to him.

The boy bowed, Calares noticing the patched clothes that he wore. He knew that the Ashford family was struggling with money, but they would never risk losing their image, and the horse was more of a cart horse than the sleek breeds that the nobles preferred. Calares raised an eyebrow and motioned for the boy to rise. A quick glance around the courtyard showed that he was being watched. Calares looked over the people there before, tipping his head towards the church. "Find someone to hold your horse and come with me."

Then boy hurriedly turned, Calares already walking away. He could hear the messenger rushing after him, not bothering to turn around until he held the door to the church open. The messenger darted past and hovered near the back of the church. Calares rolled his eyes and shut the door. "What is the matter?"

"There…" The messenger swallowed and looked at the floor. Calares could see the boy shaking. It was almost enough to make him nervous. Calares tried to hide his own fears; the messenger didn't need to be frightened any more. He gestured for the messenger to go on, the boy taking a deep breath.

"I saw the demon." Calares stared at the boy, watching at he paced. "He was leaving Stowden earlier today. Not a lot of people saw, but enough did to get worried."

"And you came for help?" Calares breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing exactly where Lelouch was meant that they would get the operation over with quickly. The archbishop would never know that he wasn't weeding out all of the magicians in Avalon. Everyone would be too busy calculating the reaction of the people and how to contain Lelouch until they could kill him. Calares cleared his throat and gestured back out. "This news should go to Captain Gottwald as well. There are guards in place to catch the demon."

"Well, no one saw where he was going. We just saw him leaving and ran. That may not be helpful." The boy looked around before shaking his head. "By then, there was a death. The demon killed."

"Who?"

"The trapper, Luciano Bradley." Calares tensed, the boy not seeming to notice. "We went out to check the people in Stowden as soon as the demon was gone. Someone went out to the woods and found all of Luciano's traps snapped shut, some of them from his own bow and arrows. And then…we found Luciano with his head stuck in one of his own traps. Luciano knew those woods better than any of us and he wouldn't have forgotten where his traps were, and certainly not to trip into one. Luciano was too good to make a mistake like that. The demon must have done something to him."

The boy was really shaking now, but Calares was still reeling over the news.

He knew that Luciano was prone to acting too fast when he got excited, but not to the point where he would be careless. Luciano would want to take his time with the job, because it would be a challenge, some kind of fun for him. But it couldn't have been Lelouch had had killed Luciano, because Lelouch was always a wolf at night. If anyone had killed Luciano, it would have been Suzaku, but the mistake was easily made. No one knew that Suzaku was still alive; all of the rumors all said that it was his ghost that was following the demon. The action was still more of Jeremiah's problem than his, but the common people believed fiercely that the church would protect them against magic and its evil influence.

Calares sighed and tucked his hands into his sleeves. "Share the information about the demon with Captain Gottwald. The captain will go after the demon and I will be there to make sure that the demon does not get away again." He reached out to pat the boy's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me the news."

The boy bowed and went to the door. He paused before opening the door, looking back at Calares. "Will you come to Stowden to lift any curses that the demon left?"

"Of course. As soon as I can."

That was enough to make the boy relax and smile. Calares raised one hand in a wave, holding his calm face until the boy was gone. The message would be passed to the right place and Calares would send the archbishop out to Stowden to stay the necessary prayers. It would get one job taken take of and keep the archbishop occupied for the day. And, knowing Jeremiah, the captain wouldn't try to catch Lelouch so close to a town for fear of magic being used. The archbishop would be well out of the way when Lelouch was captured.

Everything was falling into place for him. Everything but Luciano's death.

With Luciano death he didn't have any more outside resources to kill Lelouch and Suzaku. He would have to kill Lelouch himself because allowing Jeremiah to catch Lelouch would be dangerous. While Calares was sure that no one would believe Lelouch, he didn't need the seed of doubt planted. He might have to kill Lelouch and Jeremiah on the same day. It wouldn't be too hard to make sure two people died in the attempt. Some people would be disappointed, they would want a larger affair and to show the entire empire that no one escaped its laws. But Calares didn't want to risk anything by waiting. Grand displays would get him nowhere. Calares knew that now.

He drummed his fingers against his arm, staring at the door. As reluctant as he was to trust Jeremiah, Calares was willing to let Jeremiah take control for now. At least until Calares came up with a plan for the two of them.

Calares sighed and walked out of the church. Plans would have to wait until he had carried out his official duties. He straightened his robes. The archbishop couldn't have anything to complain about or he would never shut up. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly while rubbing his forehead. Calares could do without a night of reminders of how a man of the church should look when he would have to deal with them while escorting the archbishop around the villages. They all had enough of a headache with the demon without the bishop complicating matters further.

Lelouch ran his hands over Gawain's legs, checking for injuries. He was sure that he horse was alright, but he needed something to distract himself. Rivalz had already taken care of catching fish and setting them up to cook before curling up and going to sleep.

From what little he had heard from Rivalz, it sounded like he and Suzaku had had a full night. He just knew that Rivalz had been ready to go as soon as Lelouch and stumbled back in the early hours of the morning. He had even waiting with Suzaku on hand.

He flexed his hand, missing the weight of the eagle. Rivalz hadn't given Suzaku up the entire ride, just urging his blue roan along as fast as the horse could go. Fast and far, way off their planned track. Rivalz had only stopped when he had nearly fallen out of the saddle. Even then, he had kept Suzaku close to him.

Lelouch looked over to where Suzaku was perched, a bit bemused by the way that the eagle was staying close to Rivalz. Maybe Suzaku recognized that Rivalz had helped him before or it was because Rivalz had been around long enough for Suzaku to recognize him, even when Suzaku was a bird. It should have made Lelouch happy, because it meant that Rivalz would be able to handle Suzaku when he was gone. Instead, he was jealous.

It wasn't a logical response, and that frustrated Lelouch as much as the jealousy did. He knew that Rivalz would have the most time with Suzaku as a human and, from the comfortable way that Rivalz acted around the bird, they were good friends. The jealousy hadn't come with C.C, possibly because she had never shown interest or she was too busy annoying him. Whatever it was, Lelouch hated it.

Rivalz was just doing him a favor and taking on a job that Lelouch could never pay him for. There was no cause to be angry at Rivalz. He wouldn't be around too much longer to protest anything.

He sighed and patted Gawain's leg. The horse snorted and walked to the end of his tie. Lelouch stood up; staring at the river they were camped by. Lelouch wanted to keep moving, especially since there was a dead man back in Stowden. It would be reported and the guards would come from Avalon to search them out. But Rivalz needed to sleep and they were close enough to the border that Lelouch felt safe enough where he was. Safe, but worried.

What he wanted to do the most was to spend every moment he could with Suzaku, but he wasn't sure the bird would come if he called. And he _hated_ it. He was used to being sure about Suzaku. His friend had been a fixture in his life, a predictable fixture. At ten, he had known that Suzaku would act against any order that he gave, because it was Lelouch and because they hated each other. When they had matured, Lelouch could depend on Suzaku for anything. There was nothing that the two of them couldn't do together and Lelouch had gotten used to the idea. Suzaku's new loyalty to Rivalz made him nervous. Divided loyalty had never been a good sign.

He huffed and sat down by the fire, poking at the fish to see if they were done. He would have to wake Rivalz up. They would eat and move out to settle his nervousness. Maybe they could even edge close to the border. Anything to keep them away from the guards that were sure to follow.

A soft noise made Lelouch look up. Suzaku had hopped over and perched on the wood pile. The eagle tipped his head to the side, Suzaku's version of begging.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and pulled on a glove, offering his hand to Suzaku. To his relief, Suzaku hopped onto his arm, leaning toward the fish. Lelouch sighed and pulled his arm back, keeping Suzaku away from their breakfast. "Don't be greedy."

Suzaku clacked his beak and turned away. For a moment, it looked like Suzaku was going to leave. Lelouch quickly tightened his hold on Suzaku, not wanting the eagle to go back to Rivalz. Suzaku was _his_ , at least for a few more days. Suzaku gave an abortive squawk, Lelouch flinching at the sound and loosening his hold. To his relief, Suzaku stayed where he was. Lelouch was tempted to smooth the eagle's feathers down, but Suzaku didn't look like he was in the mood.

Lelouch let his other hand drop. He would try to get on Suzaku's good side with the fish, but that was all he could do, placate the bird. Any apology that he made Suzaku wouldn't understand or wouldn't remember. Rivalz would have to deliver a formal apology but Lelouch didn't want Rivalz to be the one to deliver his messages.

He reached up to poke at the fish, ignoring the way that his hand shook. Lelouch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had already made his choice and had come to terms with all the possible end results. His mother would be avenged as well as what Calares had done to the two of them. The curse wouldn't be broken, but he was sure that C.C. would be able to come up with something else to help Suzaku. With only one person, it wouldn't be as complicated as it would have been if it had been him and Suzaku. Rivalz would be kept safe and there would be a place for him wherever he went. Everything was settled to be best of his abilities, so he shouldn't have felt torn.

It was the perfect plan, but there was something to be said about the waste of the effort, if he wanted to think of it in simpler terms. It had taken years of courting and careful convincing to get Suzaku to kiss him. Suzaku had been so focused on his job and then Shirley that Lelouch had struggled. It wasn't fair to Shirley and it hadn't been fair to him, but the past didn't matter anymore.

He closed his eyes, shivering in the cold breeze. There was nothing else he could do but to save the ones that he could.

"They done?" He opened his eyes as Rivalz spoke. Lelouch sat up, watching as Rivalz rolled onto his side, staring blearily into the fire. "'Cause I'm starving."

"I think so." Lelouch went to pick up one of the fish, freezing when he realized that he would have to put down Suzaku. He hesitated long enough to have Rivalz scooting forward, probably trying to help him. Lelouch held out his free hand to get Rivalz to stop, twisting so he could let Suzaku go.

He didn't get to set the bird on the ground, Suzaku leaping into the air as soon as Lelouch released his jesses. Lelouch swallowed, watching at Rivalz flailed for something to cover his arm with before Suzaku landed. Rivalz finally settled on the cloak that he had been using as a blanket, wrapping it around his arm just in time for Suzaku to land. From the way that Rivalz winced, he hadn't gotten enough of the cloak between him and the eagle's talons before Suzaku had grabbed onto him.

Rivalz looked just as surprised as Lelouch did, looking between the bird and Lelouch. "Hey, I just offered to help with the fish. It was hard enough carry him all the way out here with the way that he was fretting."

"It's fine." Lelouch wasn't sure that he meant to snap, but he didn't bother apologizing. He busied himself with pulling the fish out from over the fire and arranging them so that everyone had an equal share. For a moment, he was tempted to not set one aside from Suzaku, but that wouldn't be fair. The eagle was still recovering, still couldn't fly over long distances and certainly not gain the height he needed to kill food. Until he got better, Lelouch would have to look after him. For the next few days, Lelouch would have to continue to look out for him. Everything after was up to Rivalz. "He likes you better anyway."

"Likes me?" Rivalz looked down at Suzaku. He chuckled and sat back. "No, he probably barely remembers me. I'm just…the other arm."

If that was true, that Rivalz would have handed Suzaku over while they were riding out. Rivalz had slowed the horses a few times to keep them fresh enough to continue through the whole day. There had been plenty of time to switch the eagle over, but Rivalz had kept Suzaku close. Even now he was holding the eagle close and Lelouch ached to reach out and snatch the bird back.

He just cleared his throat, sitting back. "Well, he's mad at me for something; because that was the first time he had come over to me all morning."

"It can't have carried over from last night. He wouldn't remember something like that."

Suzaku wouldn't, but it was the only thing that made sense. And C.C. wasn't around to tell him how stupid he was behaving. The curse had not changed for two years, and it wouldn't as far as he knew. Lelouch might not have been able to work magic, but he knew enough about it to know that curses and spells did not change once cast, it was part of what made them difficult to break. The only thing curses and spells would do was settle, and that made them difficult to deal with. But the basic nature of the curse wouldn't change, they would always become animals at the appointed time and they would never remember what happened when they were in the other form.

And Rivalz would remember that, he wasn't in a position where he could forget anything Lelouch told him because he depended on them.

Lelouch clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath. "What he thinks doesn't matter. He likes you, which is good."

Rivalz stared at him, his mouth open in shock. Lelouch turned away, staring at the fire. Unlike Suzaku and C.C, Rivalz wouldn't demand an answer and Lelouch didn't feel like giving one. It was an answer that felt stupid to him, the reasons making no sense even to his mind.

The bottom line was that he was jealous of Rivalz just because he spent time with Suzaku. It was something that he would have to get over fast, and anger that he could channel in the end. It was Calares' fault that he had to do this, to make this decision for everyone's sake. It would feel good when he finally killed the bishop.

Lelouch leaned back, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Until that point, he had to stay in control. He couldn't risk making any stupid mistakes, not when they were so close. Under the circumstances, he could deal with a little unfounded jealousy.

He picked up one of the sticks, blowing on the fish before picking out a bit with his fingers. Not quite sure if it would be taken, he offered the bite out to Suzaku. The eagle didn't even hesitate before beginning his awkward flight over. Suzaku didn't even wait to land properly before he was snatching the bite of fish out of Lelouch's fingers. Lelouch chuckled, relaxing now that the bird was back in hand. "Slow down."

All he got in response was a sharp trill and Suzaku leaning forward to try and get at the fish. Lelouch huffed and dropped the fish on the ground, letting go of Suzaku so the eagle could hop onto the ground and eat his fill. Keeping one eye on Suzaku, Lelouch pulled out one off the other fish and started eating.

It wasn't until he was halfway done with his that he noticed that Rivalz was just picking at his own fish. Lelouch swallowed, about to ask if Rivalz was alright when the other man spoke up. "Suzaku and I just talk, when we're not trying to stay alive. That's all we do, I swear."

Lelouch sighed and tossed the stick into the fire. "I believe you."

Rivalz went to throw his hands up, only stopping when he looked down at Suzaku, the bird eyeing the fish that Rivalz was holding. He curled over the fish, using his other hand to wave the eagle away. When Rivalz turned to look at Lelouch, his eyes widened and he stared. Lelouch met his gaze for a long moment before looking away, but Rivalz kept staring. When it became too much, he cleared his throat.

Thankfully, Rivalz startled out of whatever reverie he had gone into. He flailed with one arm, a smile crossing his face. "You're jealous."

"Now is not the time to be insightful, Rivalz."

Rivalz didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy laughing to hear the order in Lelouch's voice. Rivalz didn't even notice Suzaku hopping over and claiming the fish as his own. Even when Rivalz sat up again, he didn't bother to reach back for the fish.

Lelouch crossed his arms, glaring at Rivalz.

Rivalz recovered quickly, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. "You have to admit that it's hilarious."

"Not to me."

Rivalz shook his head. "Lelouch, you don't have to worry about me. I'm probably as hopelessly in love as you and Suzaku."

Lelouch flinched at the idea that he was hopeless, but didn't comment. He just glared at Rivalz, waiting for the man to back down. But Rivalz couldn't take a hint. Lelouch seriously doubted that Rivalz had ever been able to take a hint. It was no wonder that Rivalz had gotten accused of magic, he didn't know when to keep quiet. Lelouch was surprised that Rivalz hadn't gotten accused of magic earlier.

He pushed off of the ground, brushing off his pants. They had wasted enough time sitting around, and he was out of sympathy to spare. "Put out the fire and pack up your gear."

"No." Lelouch turned to face Rivalz, close to threatening the man when he realized that Rivalz was glaring back. That was enough to encourage him to take a step back.

He had never seen Rivalz enraged or even close to angry, just panicked. Now was the closest he had ever seen to real anger on Rivalz's face. Still, Lelouch doubted that Rivalz would be able to do anything to him. There was probably still a part of Rivalz that thought he was a magician or knew that he had enough power to make Rivalz miserable for the rest of his life. Of course, that was only if he hadn't already. He was sending Rivalz away from his mother and, by the man's own admission, a girl that he liked. Lelouch rolled his eyes but stayed in place, waiting for what Rivalz had to say.

Rivalz took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Lelouch, I-"

"You're doing it all wrong boy." The two of them turned to see C.C. leaning against the side of her cart. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, his hands shaking. He had expected her to catch up, but not for him to miss her approach completely. He was slipping. C.C, on the other hand, looked distinctly annoyed at the both of them. "If you want to convince Lelouch of something, you can't make him mad. He'll never listen that way."

Lelouch shook his head, not sure if he was agreeing with C.C. or not. His mind was only following one track. C.C. had followed after them to try and undo the spell her way, and that was something that he was not going to allow. He was not going to allow himself to be swayed, not after everything he had done. He had already come to terms with what would happen to him, what would happen to Suzaku. Lelouch was not willing to give that all up.

He ignored Rivalz as the man walked forward to talk to C.C, his focus on Suzaku.

Lelouch crouched on the ground, offering Suzaku his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief when Suzaku stepped eagerly in place. At least he still had Suzaku on his side. Rivalz's actions weren't quite betrayal, but they stung like one. He had made his decision, finished his plans and Rivalz had agreed to his own part in them while plotting to change everything. Lelouch was not about to let him. He closed his fingers around Suzaku's jesses and stood up, striding over to where Gawain was tied.

It was difficult to untie the stallion with one hand, but Lelouch managed the task. He swung himself onto the black stallion's back, holding his right arm awkwardly to prevent himself from jostling Suzaku. Thankfully, the bird didn't make a sound, not that it mattered. Rivalz and C.C. would notice that he was leaving eventually.

He dug his heels into Gawain's sides, the stallion snorting before running off. Behind him, he heard Lancelot whinny. He risked a glance back, seeing Rivalz staring at him in shock. Lelouch just raised the hand that was holding Suzaku in farewell.

Knowing Rivalz, he would try to come after them, try to convince them that what they were doing was wrong. Lelouch didn't care. He would be able to make it to Avalon long before Rivalz could, especially slowed by C.C's cart. Avoiding guards didn't matter anymore, speed did. The faster he made it to Avalon, the faster he could kill Calares. Suzaku would be easy enough to send back to Rivalz, the eagle knew him well enough by now.

Lelouch ducked his head, pulling Suzaku back into the protective curve of his body. He had a long way to ride and a good few days of friendship to put completely out of his mind.

He would miss Rivalz; the man had been a good friend. If the situation had been any different, Lelouch wouldn't have thought twice about including Rivalz in his retinue, commoner or not. One of the few things that he had learned from what had happened to his father was that it was better to have loyal men than noble men.

Suzaku beat his wings against Lelouch's chest, probably protesting the speed or the way that Lelouch was carrying him. Usually, Lelouch would have acceded to the silent request. With the way that Suzaku's wing had been healing, Lelouch would have given him a light toss into the air and let the eagle fly for a while. Instead, he eased his position slightly, looking ahead to plot the fastest route to Avalon. He would stay along the river for the moment, just long enough for him to travel a day or so. Then he would have to turn westward and head for Avalon across the plains. The problem of where he would stash Gawain while he attempted his kill would come later, when he was closer to Avalon.

He felt Suzaku flapping again, laughing a little at the effort. "Save your strength, Suzaku. You'll need to fly far and fast soon enough."

"You sure, boy?"

"That's what I saw."

Jeremiah stared at the boy, wanting to shake his head. But doing that would just make the boy think that Jeremiah was ignoring his news, which was worrying enough.

The demon had been in Stowden, so close to Avalon. It was barely a day's ride to the village, which meant their careful plans might be destroyed completely. And Jeremiah had been looking forward to snatching victory out of the bishop's hands. Seeing Calares struggle to keep the archbishop from Pendragon entertained wasn't enough, he wanted to see the man suffer.

Jeremiah waved the boy out, sure that he would run to the kitchens as soon as he could. After the ride that the boy had taken, he deserved what the cook could give him. Jeremiah sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

If only the boy had seen more or had actually seen the direction that the demon had ridden off in they would finally have something solid to work with. If the news had come sooner, Jeremiah could have recalled their guards and sent them on a new course. Instead, they had briefly seen the demon before he was lost to them again. If he hadn't seen the demon himself, he would be convinced that they were just chasing after a ghost. But he had seen what was left of Marianne's son, and it had hurt that the demon still looked so much like Lelouch. It would have been easier if the demon had been a contorted facsimile of Lelouch.

What was worse were the rumors of Suzaku Kururugi, which had frightened the common folk even more. All of the north knew Suzaku as a strong fighter, he had to have been one to keep order in the guard. Jeremiah knew that Suzaku had only gotten the position on the guard because of his friendship with Lelouch, but he had kept it under his own power. He wasn't quite sure if he respected Suzaku for that, or just hated him for having the gall to keep the position that had wrongly been given to him. What annoyed Jeremiah the worst was the fact that Suzaku didn't know how to stay dead. There were enough whispers that Suzaku's ghost had been seen that Jeremiah suspected that the demon had raised the ghost of his best friend to continue his reign of terror.

The reappearance of Suzaku confirmed that the demon still possessed great powers; enough to call the dead back from Hell. But he also proved what some of Bishop Calares had said, that Lelouch and Suzaku had been too close. Jeremiah had been willing to ignore their closeness for the sake of Lelouch being a noble. Their vices were to be discouraged but nothing more. As captain of the guard and a minor noble, he couldn't do anything to scold the son of the emperor's brother. He just wished that he had been able to get rid of Suzaku sooner, maybe it would have saved Lady Marianne. It would have at least eased Lady Nunnally's pain when he delivered the news.

When compared to the wild goose chase that Suzaku and the demon were putting them through, Rivalz Cardemonde was too small of a problem to be bothered with. Handing the criminal over to Milly Ashford suddenly didn't sting as much as it had when the order had first come through. They would need all the space they had for the demon and it would be hard enough to guard him. Jeremiah could only hope for a short imprisonment and a quick hanging, although he was sure that a quick death was too good for the demon. Matricide had to have a worse punishment.

He got up from his desk, stretching out his lower back. No matter what happened with the demon and Suzaku, he had to be ready. Jeremiah could trust the guards that he had sent out to move the demon into place the best that they could, or a message would be sent back. Jeremiah was sure that Nunnally would respond just as quickly. The lady of Avalon was becoming more like her mother with every day, and Jeremiah could see the effect that it had on the people. They were still afraid, but they hadn't halted their business or tried to leave. They believed in her, which was the best that Jeremiah could ask for.

Until the message came, whether it was for a move of the final location or because Lelouch had been pushed into the trap, he had other problems to deal with.

The guards that the archbishop had brought along were spoiled rotten by life in a city. To make matters worse, they were the personal guards of the archbishop, stocked full of boys belonging to families who were seeking favor. None of them were proper soldiers, and it annoyed the guards that had remained behind in Avalon. While Jeremiah doubted abilities of the northern born guards, he knew for sure that they would stand and fight, if not for Lady Nunnally then for their homes. He fully expected the archbishop's guards to run as soon as the demon strode into Avalon. Until they ran, he would have to use them.

Jeremiah walked out of the small room that he used as his office. Hopefully, when they expanded the barracks, he would get a larger office, not just one crammed into the left over space from the rooms. He took a deep breath and looked around the courtyard, watching the last remaining members of Avalon's guard patrolling the walls. If they wanted to be prepared for the demon, they would have to double the guard, filling in their ranks with the archbishop's guard. For that, he would need the man's permission.

He flinched. To do that would mean actually talking to the man, and probably getting a lecture at how lax he had become in the seeking out of magicians. Calares, while suffering just as much as the rest of the people in Avalon under the archbishop, was sure to poison the archbishop's mind towards him. Jeremiah had no intention of being ousted by a mere bishop. Calares had been given his role according to his noble status alone, but Jeremiah had earned his, a fact that he was proud of.

If the problem of the guards was taken care of, he would have to change the wall rotation entirely. He wanted the men he trusted down on the ground and the archbishop's men up where they would do little harm. It was a sound strategy, and would make sense when he talked to Lady Nunnally about the change. After all, the demon couldn't have helped but notice that they were moving against him. Maybe then he could break the news about the body in Stowden to her, and she would understand his need for action instead of discussion.

With two other young women on her council, Jeremiah was sure that nothing but gossip was getting done. Even Milly and Euphemia would understand the need for more guards, especially since it would make them feel safe. Hopefully, Lady Nunnally would be able to convince her friends that safety was needed faster than the latest court gossip.

Jeremiah sighed, watching as the boy scurried back across the courtyard with a hunk of bread stuffed in his mouth. The boy hurried to where his horse was still being held, hauling himself up onto the creature's back awkwardly. Between the time that the boy hopped and when he finally managed to sit on the horse's back, the hunk of bread disappeared, the boy wiping the crumbs away from his face. Jeremiah continued to watch until the boy rode through the gates and out of sight. He shook his head, glancing up at the sky.

It was early in the afternoon, but the boy would have to hurry if he wanted to get home before dark. It was probably the reason that the boy had rushed off so quickly instead of lingering. No rational person would want to be out in the open when the demon was around. There was no telling what the demon would do to the common folk, and Jeremiah shivered to imagine it. The priests had done a good job of describing just what magicians did to innocents when they needed power and Jeremiah didn't want to waste time imagining it. More than that, he didn't want to have to come across it. If there was ever a report, Jeremiah knew a few choice people in the guard to send.

He was not incompetent, he knew which guard was reporting to Calares and could guess at what they were offered. Until the guard slipped up, he would have to wait, which put him in a vulnerable position. The pure bloods were all but completely gone after Jeremiah had chased Lelouch into the mountains, a misfortune that he rued now. If they had still been alive, he could have sent them out with the guards to watch for the demon instead of the men he had been forced to choose. The demon had crippled their defense early, and Jeremiah had not even noticed it until now.

He tuned with a curse, storming toward the castle. Lady Nunnally needed to hear the news above all else, so they could get a plan in place. He would worry about what would happen the next day as it came up. Jeremiah didn't like the idea of going forward without a real plan, especially against the demon, but he would suffer through. After all, he had the spirit of Marianne guiding them through Nunnally, and that would have to be enough.

Rivalz cursed under his breath as he rode beside the cart, having to keep urging his mare up to where C.C. was sitting on the bench. The bay tied to the back of the cart pinned his ears whenever Rivalz and the mare dropped back to ride by him. Rivalz didn't want to risk his horse getting kicked; he was growing to like the blue roan mare. Instead, he rode up by Lancelot, the grey horse seeming not to care about the mare's presence, leaving Rivalz free to study the woman in the seat of the cart.

Rivalz couldn't tell what C.C. thought of him and he doubted that Lelouch would want to talk to him when they caught up. If they caught up.

He shivered despite the warmth of the sun on his back. Lelouch had taken off without a word, leaving them to follow the trail that Gawain had left behind. Rivalz had tried his best to follow the horse's hoof prints in the mud of the river bank, but had lost track as soon as they moved away from the river. Rivalz gritted his teeth and leaned over the saddle, hoping to catch something.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to fall off." He nearly fell off when C.C. spoke. Rivalz scrambled for a handful of mane, holding his balance with it while he recovered. As soon as he had pulled himself back upright, he glared at her. C.C. just smiled and leaned back on the bench. "You've managed to stay on this far, but I think that's more luck than anything else. You are not ready to be balancing halfway off that horse."

Rivalz rolled his eyes, but didn't meet her gaze. "I rode all the way out to the river holding Suzaku. That has to count for something."

"Yes, a strong grip and a hard head. You could have just passed the eagle off to Lelouch."

He was aware that it would have been easier to ride if Suzaku had just been passed off to Lelouch, but he hadn't been thinking straight when Lelouch had come stumbling back in from the forest. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't been thinking straight since he had seen the pelts of the wolves on the back of the trapper's mule. He had spent the evening worrying about Lelouch and then worrying about Suzaku. If the trapper had known that they were in the barn, there was a good chance that the rest of the village had known. Although, Rivalz was sure that secrecy didn't matter now. As soon as the villagers had woken up, they would have discovered that the trapper was missing and found his body soon enough. Avalon was sure to have a messenger telling them that the demon and his apprentice had passed through Stowden.

The thought of a messenger had been the reason Rivalz had taken them off their planed route and towards the border. There was some foolish part of him that had thought that, if he got Lelouch across the border, then Lelouch would be easier to convince. Maybe distance had been the key to finally getting Lelouch to see what Rivalz saw so obviously.

He knew Lelouch was tired from struggling under the curse, and Rivalz could see that same exhaustion in Suzaku. But they still owed C.C, they had made a deal with her and Lelouch was backing out of it. Now that Rivalz was outside of the society looking in, he saw how impossible it would be for C.C. slip back in unnoticed, but Lelouch could have at least amended the deal to help her. Instead, he was just going to abandon her. And there was still hope, hope that Lady Nunnally would be willing to see her brother instead of the demon and that the curse could be broken. Besides, Lelouch had plenty to live for; he was just too stubborn to see it.

Rivalz played with the excess reins in his hands, listening to the steady creak of the cart beside him. He licked his lips, looking back at C.C. "I really thought I could convince them."

"So did I. That makes us both fools." She shrugged off the insult to herself like it was nothing, Rivalz watching her face.

He suddenly realized that he knew next to nothing about her, just what she had told him herself. The barest of information had slipped through, that she owed Lelouch and Suzaku for something, but she had always managed to push the conversation away from herself. Rivalz had gotten Suzaku and Lelouch's history instead. Even now, working with her against his friends, he knew nothing about her. She could hate Lelouch for breaking his deal and try to kill him for all Rivalz knew, and he wouldn't be able to stop her until it was too late.

He swallowed, wishing that he had thought ahead to take a weapon from the trapper before he had left the forest the night before. Rivalz might not have known how to use a weapon, but it was better than nothing, especially when travelling with a stranger.

"Your plan is written all over your face, boy. Stop it, you'll only hurt yourself."

"How can you be sure?"

C.C. glanced over him, the corner of her mouth twitching up into something almost like a smile. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. She slapped the reins over Lancelot's back, the horse snorted and walking a little faster. When she got the grey to the speed that she wanted, she leaned back in the seat again. "I'm older than you think."

"How old?"

"As old as Marianne would have been if she had lived, and that's all you're getting." She tsked and shook her head. "I hope that you learn a little tact before you attempt to court that girl of yours."

Rivalz didn't bother to ask how she knew; C.C. would probably avoid his question neatly. She was a witch after all. She had powers beyond what he could imagine. Instead, he tried to relax. "You obviously don't mind, or you wouldn't have told me."

"Age means nothing to me, an accumulation of years." She shrugged. "After living for a while, you can choose to just let the years build up or enjoy the experience. I had the choice made for me, so I've gotten nothing but years behind me and nothing to show for them. The other side is that I have nothing to be ashamed of either. Then again, I've never been one of those blushing girls you men seem to go for."

"Not all of us!" He snapped his mouth shut before he could embarrass himself further. But, to his relief, C.C. didn't laugh. Her whole focus was on the road. Rivalz breathed out a sigh of relief, looking ahead of them as well. "How are we going to convince Lelouch to do this?"

"You will remain silent and let me talk."

"You must know him well." Rivalz saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. "How?"

To his surprise, she turned her head to consider him. Rivalz looked back at her, tempted to keep his thoughts to himself. But she could decide that he didn't need to know her full history either. He took a deep breath, trying not to let his words run together as he spoke quickly. "Lelouch told me to look after Suzaku and to take him over the border. I guess that you'll do the same, so we might be stuck together for a while."

"You want to know if you can trust me?"

"I want to understand."

C.C. laughed, the sound sadder than before. "To understand would take a scholar or someone who had lived through all of it. I've seen bits of it myself and I still don't understand."

"So?"

"Live with being disappointed."

Rivalz clenched the reins in his fist, ignoring the way his mare tossed her head. "Just tell me. What's so bad about your past that you've got to hide it?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to share."

"Then what did Lelouch and Suzaku have to free you from?"

"A cell, in some castle down south by the border. I don't bother to remember its name because it's gone now."

Rivalz didn't bother to linger over the reason that the castle was gone. The right question would get him what he wanted. The wrong ones would give C.C. room to dodge. "Why were you in there?"

"Sometimes, existing is enough of a reason for some people. I'm a witch if you haven't noticed."

"But you haven't done anything!"

"Can you be sure of that?" C.C. shifted so she was facing him. "You don't know me. I could have killed hundreds, slaughtered whole towns. I could have been worse than every rumor about Lelouch."

Rivalz stared at her for a moment, at the blank stare that she was giving him. He shook his head. "But you didn't."

"No. But I was a witch, and that was enough. Lelouch and Suzaku helped me escape from that jail and brought me up here, simple as that. Our deal came in the place of me paying for supplies and them staying around to protect me. Being tucked away in the mountains has its uses." The smile nearly crossed her face again before she suppressed it. "That was back before Lelouch convinced himself that there was no way out. And now, I have to convince him otherwise."

"Why?"

"Because I am a woman of my word and because there's nothing better for me to do. My clan is gone; dead or scattered to the wind and I have no intention of going back. I spent years of my life running and hiding, accumulating years and I'm done. If you have to die, you might as well die smiling." Rivalz shivered but nodded, his response enough for C.C. because she turned to face forward again. "You were the only thing that none of us expected."

"Because I can get you into Avalon?"

"Lelouch could get into Avalon on his own, but it would be messy and very noticeable. You can sneak in and set up the stage so Lelouch will have the advantage. So, if our plan fails, you make sure that you give him all the advantage that he can get. I may be stuck with you while we are running, but I'm not going to stick around in the end. I have better things to do than to look after a pining bird." She urged Lancelot into a trot, the grey obeying the order promptly.

Rivalz kept his mare to a walk, watching as the cart jounced past him. The bay tied to the back of the cart pinned his ears and tried to kick at the mare, but Rivalz pulled her up long before the kick could make contact. He stared at the back of the cart, wanting to shout back that he had better things to do, but it wouldn't be true.

If he could return to Ashingford, then he would continue with what he had always done. He would go to the castle, help with what jobs he was assigned. At night, he would return to his mother and eat with her. Rivalz wanted to believe that he would stop stealing, because stealing had gotten him caught in the first place, but he knew better. As soon as a bad winter rolled through, he would begin looking for ways to make sure that his mother would not be left wanting. It was childish to believe that he wouldn't get caught again, because there would always be people watching him.

If he managed to avoid getting caught or the winters stayed mild, he would spend his nights in the taverns or at the castle, waiting for Milly Ashford to come out and give him that one chance to talk to her. In the end, nothing would come of that and he would marry one of the Ashingford girls that always talked to him and living out the same life that his mother and father had. And their parents before them. And so on as far as Rivalz could imagine.

It was the life that everyone wanted growing up, once they realized that dreams of armor and horses would get them nowhere. It was the life that was talked about by the priests during their sermons. It was the life that his mother had extolled to him at night while tucking him in before going to deal with her reprobate husband. It was a good life, a _safe_ life. Certainly safer than rushing around the countryside and hoping that he wasn't caught by Jeremiah or the guards from Ashingford. And it was better than riding off into Nippon because he knew what life was like in Britannia. Nippon was a land of mystery and strangers, what he knew came from the bedtime stories his mother had told him, and none of those could be completely true.

It would be a completely boring life after everything that he had been through.

Rivalz wanted safety, a time when he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder in the hopes that Jeremiah wouldn't be riding after him. He wanted to become unknown again instead of rumored to be Lelouch's apprentice. But he couldn't see himself going back to life in Ashingford exactly the way it was before. Like before he would continue to trudge along in his life, but he wouldn't be content like before. Rivalz hadn't seen the wonders of the world, but he had seen enough for him to want to push for more.

He nodded to himself, kicking his mare. She squealed and leapt forward, Rivalz almost falling off her back. He grabbed for a good hold of her mane, hanging on as she galloped to catch up with C.C's cart. And, as quickly as he headlong rush had started, the mare stopped, the motion throwing Rivalz's up onto her neck.

Rivalz blushed and carefully eased himself back into the saddle, not wanting to look at C.C. She wouldn't be worried for him, but he didn't want to look over in case she was laughing at him. Her cold indifference Rivalz was sure that he could stomach, but not her laughter. He wasn't even sure he knew what C.C. laughing actually sounded like. Instead, he looked at the cart, staring at it for a long while before clearing his throat. "Will you do me a favor?"

"No. But I will do something for you in exchange for something else. I've never gotten anything out of favors."

He hesitated for a minute, trying to determine if her answer was a no before plowing forward. "I'll watch over Suzaku, I'll get him across the border like Lelouch asked me. I'll even get something set up there for the three of us, so you'll have a place to rest until you figure out where you are going."

Rivalz looked up at C.C, waiting for her to nod. When she didn't he slumped forward, talking to the pommel of his saddle instead of her. "I just need someone to go to my mother. I'll give you something of mine to prove that you're not just trying to con her, but I need someone to talk to her. If she wants to stay, that's her decision, but if she wants to follow me to Nippon I need someone that will help her get there. You know this place better than the both of us."

"You're asking for a lot."

"Just get her to Nippon if she wants to." Rivalz shook his head. "It doesn't mean that we'll trade as soon as I you get to Nippon. Just bring me my mother if she will come, and then you can go on your way."

"You cling too much to your mother."

Rivalz shrugged. "She's all that I have."

"I doubt that." He turned his head to glare at her, disappointed that C.C. wasn't looking at him. She had her chin resting in one cupped hand, the reins in the other. "You have Lelouch and Suzaku, for all that's worth. And, when this is over, you have a story. Rivalz Cardemonde, the man who survived for a week with the demon of the north. People will pay to hear that story. Then, you'll have Suzaku, who's useful however he is. Human, he can work for you around the house and the eagle can hunt for you. You'll also have that horse of yours, who would bring quite a bit of money if you decided to sell her. I'm tempted to throw in the ornery bastard tied to the back of the cart as well, just as long as you call him Charles or Vincent."

"After the emperor or his brother?"

That finally got C.C. to look at him, the witch smiling. "Both of them were ornery bastards when I met them."

Rivalz stared at her for a moment before laughing. "Fine. It is a deal then."

"Deal." C.C. switched the reins over, holding out her hand to Rivalz. He had to lean over his mare's neck to shake it and managed not to fall off. He pulled away grinning, his small moment of happiness broken when C.C. shifting to face the road again. "If you want to catch Lelouch and Suzaku before they make it to Avalon keep up the pace. I don't want to have to wait while you attempt to climb back up onto your horse and chasing after me would just tire her out."

Rivalz huffed and rolled his eyes. "And you know everything about horses."

"I nearly grew up on the back of a horse." She glanced over at him, reaching out to slap his back. "Sit up straight or else you're going to go sprawling onto the ground."

Rivalz was about to retort when C.C. yanked on his foot, setting it into a position she liked. For a moment, Rivalz wanted to spite her by moving his foot again, but he wanted to stay on the back of the horse more. He sighed and tipped his head back, trying to make it known that he was annoyed by her poking and prodding. C.C. just took his annoyance as confirmation of a job done right; reaching out to correct him whenever he moved from the position C.C. had put him into. Rivalz tightened his hands on the reins, but let her do as she wanted.

By evening, they would catch up to Lelouch and Suzaku and then all of the prodding would be finished. Rivalz would take care of the horses and stay well away from C.C. while she worked on Suzaku. Besides, saving his two friends was more important than slapping C.C's hand away as she pulled his foot back into position. Eventually C.C. would get bored and Rivalz would go back to scanning the countryside nervously for any sign of guards coming their way. And they would pretend that they meant nothing to each other, just like C.C. seemed to like it.


	11. Desperate Measures

 

"If you believe in life, Litavis, you must believe that all evil passes. If you believe hard enough, then what you most desire will come to be."  
– _The King of Bro Arc'hant_ , Peter Berresford Ellis

Milly fidgeted in the war room, trying not to pay attention to Nunnally and Euphemia's quiet conversation. Nunnally's plans for her future had gone beyond what Milly could help with. She didn't know the families that the two were talking about; her knowledge was confined to the north and the nobles there. Unfortunately, all the nobles that were still left in the north were all loyal to Emperor Vincent and all believed that the emperor's continuous routing of magic users would keep them safe. It was enough to make Milly want to laugh.

Their problems had nothing to do with magicians or witches and everything to do with harsh winters and attacks by the few remaining members of the clans that had been driven into the mountains, though the latter had slowed down over the years. If any of them married into the vi Britannia family, then Nunnally would immediately by shoved to the side and forced to take her proper place. If Nunnally couldn't fight that invasion, then neither could Milly.

She sighed and glanced out the small window, watching the sunlight play over the corner of the garden she could see from where she sat. The weather was getting chillier now, dipping down towards the temperatures that would bring snow. What Milly wanted more than anything was to go to the stables and take her horse out for a ride, but she was sure to be stopped before she left the courtyard.

Jeremiah had talked to Nunnally the night before, revealing the news from Stowden and then confined them to the castle and the village in case the demon was already close to Avalon. Milly understood the need for their confinement, but chafed under it.

She was used to being able to do whatever she wished. Her mother rarely cared as long as she had a proper escort. Her father was too busy trying to settle his debts and invite rich nobles to marry her. Milly didn't mind the latter, not when she was guaranteed a good time with the few men that came to court her. Her father seemed to be aiming for southern boys, which meant that few of them wanted to come up to the north and Milly's mother didn't want to risk her going down to Pendragon. There were too many rumors of war that her mother didn't like. Milly didn't care either way, although it meant that she would be stuck at Ashingford until she was an old spinster, but that suited her just fine. Ashingford didn't need a lord and lady who would run it into the ground again.

Milly set down her stylus, staring at the blank wax tablet in front of her. What she should have been doing was working out a way to pardon Rivalz when he was brought back to her, although it was probably better to prepare Rivalz for a fair trail. Either way, Milly wasn't sure if she could win her case. She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to pull her thoughts in order.

She still wanted to help Rivalz to prove to herself that she could do something other than bask in the luxuries that her father brought in. Milly knew that she could, but saving a condemned man was completely different than avoiding a party. For one, it was a grander gesture. For another, it would enforce the knowledge that she would look out for her people. The problem was that she didn't know if they would want Rivalz back.

Without the business with the demon, Milly would have said yes. Rivalz had committed a minor offense of stealing. It would have been easier to trace the offense back and find the rich man who had sent Rivalz to Avalon. But Rivalz had been seen with Lelouch, he had become Lelouch's apprentice in the rumors. There was no way to separate Rivalz from the magic that he had been rumored to have anymore. Writing to the emperor would get her nowhere, not with the sermon she had listened to the night before. What little tolerance the emperor had for magic was gone completely.

She could try to sneak him back into Ashingford, but he would be found eventually. Or her decision would be overturned completely, because she was just a woman. According to many sources, she wasn't in full control of herself.

Milly pressed her fingers against the table, stopping herself from reaching for her stylus and throwing it across the room. It wouldn't be the proper thing to do in the face of her dilemma, and it would disturb Nunnally and Euphemia. Milly didn't want to explain her situation to them, because the answer would come out the same either way. It would be safer to spirit Rivalz away somewhere, even to fake his death if she had to. She couldn't accept that an answer though, it meant that she had failed. She had promised his mother that he would be able to return home, not to some foreign country. She wouldn't lose only Rivalz if he left, but the one cloth maker in Ashingford would be lost as well because she would go with her son.

She pressed her fingers to her forehead, letting out a long sigh. There had to be an alternative. Nunnally had found one with her situation. It was still marriage, but it was one that would get Nunnally everything that she wanted. And the whole of the north was sure to hear how the lady of Avalon handled the situation with the demon. There had to be something like that for her, but marriage wouldn't get her anything but a favor. No favor was big enough to allow the emperor to overlook Rivalz's use of magic.

She wasn't aware that she had groaned until Nunnally and Euphemia looked up. Milly blushed but refused to look away, hiding her chagrin with a smile. "I'm guessing the two of you are having better luck?"

"Passably." Nunnally looked back down at the wax tablet that she and Euphemia were working from. "It's easy when only two of the families have marriageable sons."

"Gino Weinberg is no longer available?"

"Outwardly yes." Euphemia smirked. "But he's been lurking around the Statdfeld house recently. There might be a match there, so it's better to avoid a misunderstanding."

Euphemia leaned back over the tablet, poking at Nunnally's arm until her cousin surrendered the stylus. Milly watched as Euphemia began to write quickly, amazed at the speed. It was a small distraction from the way that Nunnally stared at her. She was aware that she was just stalling until Nunnally lost her patience and began to ask questions. It was a wonder how much Nunnally had blossomed during the entire affair; Milly had just never expected it to be turned on her.

Milly tried to fiddle with her stylus, pretending that her attention had gone back to her task. Her apparent distraction did not fool Nunnally; Milly could still feel her friend's gaze on the side of her neck. Finally, she looked up and shrugged. "I can't think of a way to get Rivalz back to Ashingford."

Nunnally dropped her gaze, a sure sign that she was holding back a comment that she knew Milly didn't want to hear. It didn't matter to Milly, because she could guess what it was. She saw Euphemia look up briefly, a confirmation that Euphemia was paying attention as well. Neither of them offered up a solution, because it was the same either way. Milly groaned and pushed her hair back from her face, wincing when her fingers got tangled in a knot.

She pulled her fingers free of the snarl, setting her hand down on the table so she wouldn't be tempted to set her hair to rights. It would be another distraction, and then she would get nowhere. If nothing was ready by the time that the demon was caught, then she had wasted her time convincing Nunnally to let Rivalz go back to Ashingford with her. It would be kinder to Rivalz to have him hang in Avalon rather than get his hopes up.

A touch to her hand made her look down; watching as Nunnally gently squeezed her hand. "Milly, I truly am sorry about Rivalz and, this may sound bad, but he is only one person. The fact that you've tried so hard must count for something."

Milly shook her head. The effort counted for very little, it was the result that mattered. The people around Ashingford would love her for trying so hard for one of their own, if it had been anyone but a magician. And, even if she proved that she would go through such lengths for all of them, a constant failure to save what was hers meant nothing.

Her reasoning went beyond the practical as well. She had spent so long living in a mind set where everything that Rivalz had done was important, because anything could mean getting him back, that she felt that she knew him. It was stupid, because Milly was very much aware of the fact that she hardly knew Rivalz Cardemonde at all. He had always been one of the servants lurking in the shadows, if not one of the more helpful ones. To her knowledge, the Ashingford steward had never shouted at him to stop lazing about or complained about him.

Better yet, he wasn't one of the people who just stared at her during the parties and feasts that her family held. There were always the noblemen and rich peasants who would just stare at her the entire time, looking that were heavy with expectation rather than admiration. Rivalz would just glance at her and smile, which meant more than the stares that she was usually given. He probably didn't bother to look because he was just another servant, but Milly appreciated it.

There were thousands of other little things that Milly half remembered, tiny little incidents that had never amounted to much or would do much to prove that Rivalz wasn't a magician. But they reminded her that he had been there for her, so she had to return the favor. Failure was not an option.

Milly looked up at the sound of tapping, tensing when she realized that Euphemia was staring at her. It wasn't quite at her, the vacant look in Euphemia's eyes telling Milly that she was staring through her. Milly cleared her throat, surprised when the tapping stopped abruptly. Euphemia blinked before breaking out into a smile, Milly not sure what to think of the reaction. It was probably a plan that Euphemia had thought up to help Nunnally's problem, but not her own.

Euphemia held up the stylus, using the tool to point at Milly. "You are sure that he isn't a magician."

"Yes." Milly slumped forward. "The captain of the Ashingford guard reported his initial arrest as theft, which would have lost him a hand. By the morning, he had been accused of magic and taken off to Avalon."

"None of this passed by your family?"

"That I know of."

"Then start there." Euphemia beamed at her, the expression not wavering even when Milly shook her head. Euphemia reached forward, tapping on the table with the stylus. "The law for the realm is that all accusations of magic should be brought to the church or the lord of the land, or the steward if the lord is not available. The accusation is final in most cases, but there have been some that have been tossed aside as jealousy or someone trying to steal land. Most of them actually, but most lords don't want to bother with looking into the lives of the peasants. Since no one in authority was notified of Rivalz's accusation until after he had been moved, the charge of magic became null and void. His only crime is theft, which is far more forgivable."

Milly stared at Euphemia for a moment, nodding along slowly. Euphemia made sense, although most of what she was talking about was far above what the peasants usually cared about. But it would be enough for any of the other nobles who demanded to know why Rivalz hadn't hanged yet, enough for her own parents.

She looked over at Nunnally, surprised to see her friend shaking her head. Nunnally motioned at the table and the little markers that showed where their guards were. "You'll still get caught up in this. The rumors have tied Rivalz with the demon."

"So we just untangle them." Milly pushed her chair back, beginning to circle around the room as she talked. "People assume that they are in league with each other because they are both magicians. Well, Rivalz isn't a magician. We'll have a trial to prove that."

"But that won't prove it to the people."

"It will if he says that he went with the demon because he was under a spell." Milly stopped her circling, leaning on the table. "After all, everyone knows magicians can control minds. The demon controlled Suzaku Kururugi's mind until his death, right?" She didn't wait for Nunnally to nod, already circling again. "The demon needed another servant since Suzaku was dead; a ghost can't make that good of a servant right? So, if he was under a spell, he's an innocent victim instead of a malicious perpetrator. An arrangement could be made by the trial to keep Rivalz the use of his hand as long as his pay goes to the man he had wronged…with a good amount reduced, since false accusations were made."

Nunnally was frowning. "Nobody will believe it."

"They will if Lelouch says it himself." She saw Nunnally wince at her brother's name. Milly sighed and went to kneel by Nunnally's side, carefully placing her hands on the armrests of Nunnally's chair. "Demon or not, he's still your brother, the same one who would do anything for you. Get whatever confession you want out of him, but make him agree to free Rivalz. Make it a request from his little sister instead of the lady of Avalon and he will give in. Do it as a favor, Nunnally."

"I…" Nunnally looked around the room, her gaze lingering on anything but Milly. After a few moments of silence, Nunnally slumped and nodded. "I will do my best. I'm not sure if he will listen to me."

"Try is all I ask." The nod she got was not encouraging, but it was a nod nonetheless.

Milly stood up and went back to her seat, picking up her stylus and beginning her own nervous rhythm. The idea would have to be introduced to her parents soon so they wouldn't forbid it out of surprise. Milly was sure that they would argue against it, but it would be easy to goad her father into going along with her plans. A timely reminder of what her grandfather would have done always worked well for her. Then she would need their steward to start looking into matters, so all was ready when Rivalz returned.

She finally had a plan and Milly was so giddy with relief that she could laugh. She wanted to, but she could feel Nunnally's sad stare on her side, something that Milly intended to ignore. Nunnally meant well, Milly was sure of it, but she was not going to be stopped on this. Nunnally didn't quite understand because she was adored by the people. The residents of Ashingford preferred Milly over her parents, but that wasn't enough. They would never stand by her as the people of Avalon would and Milly intended to change that. If her grandfather had done it, there was no reason that she couldn't. Then, no matter what her parents did, she would be fine. She would have a bright future if she had to drag it in herself.

 

"It's appalling what has happened here."

Calares nodded, tuning out what else the archbishop of Pendragon had to say. Instead, he distracted himself by looking around the village, hoping to catch sight of something to distract the archbishop with.

Instead of waiting, as Calares had thought he would do, the archbishop had insisted that they ride for Stowden as soon as their breakfast was finished. Apparently, waiting to cleanse the village of evil influences couldn't wait. The archbishop had given him a long winded explanation that Calares had mostly tuned out, but had gotten the basic thought behind it. Because the demon was loose in the countryside, it was better to cleanse quickly and leave an area that the demon would no longer be able to return to. Calares had his doubts about the effectiveness of the plan, considering that it was based on the latest fad in Pendragon and the fact that a simple blessing had never stopped Lelouch before, nor any other magician. But it made the people relax, Calares could see it in the way that more were coming out of their houses and conducting their business.

At least the trip had managed to clear the fear from Stowden.

It had also given him the chance to examine the body to be sure that it was Luciano Bradley and not a case of mistaken identity. Calares sighed and looked at the cart that they were borrowing, Luciano's body already loaded on with a shroud over it. At least he was spared the bother of having to deal with the man himself, although he keenly felt the lack of a tool at his disposal. He would have to find others that he could spirit away from Pendragon or provide safety for. The clans were already massing in the south, maybe it would be a good time to try and welcome some up north, just to make sure that he would continue to have the advantage. There were plenty of abandoned villas in the mountains that they could use as bases.

"Am I right?"

He shook himself out of his reverie in time to nod. "Of course your grace."

The archbishop puffed himself up with the reply, continuing his leisurely stroll through Stowden. "Then again, I would have expected it from a place like this; the demon's influence has spread into the very soil of this place. No wonder so few magicians are caught here. It's through no fault of your own, Calares, but of that demon. First, he corrupted the emperor's own brother and then killed his mother. Everything is broken up here for sure."

"We are in the process of fixing it."

"And you are doing fine job of it." Calares grunted as his shoulder was slapped. He rubbed it surreptitiously, trying to ease the ache. The archbishop didn't notice, but kept gesturing around the village. "I must admit that the way you keep your church concerns me, but in the face of all of this, I see now why you have let it fall by the wayside. Catching the demon is more important, and something that the emperor wants to see finished."

He went quiet as they walked past a few of the guards that had drifted away from their position to help the people of Stowden. Calares watched the archbishop eye the two uniforms that the guards wore, sniffing haughtily before walking away quickly. He didn't resume his tirade until they were well past the guards. "But I don't trust this plan that Lady Nunnally has concocted. There's too much at stake to be left to chance."

"I agree." There was nothing else that Calares could say, whether it was the truth or not. "But I do not intend to let them go alone. There should be someone on the field from the church and I will go. Someone has to protect the guards and nullify the magic."

His answer made the archbishop smile. Apparently, that was all he had been trying to get from Calares to say. Calares tried his best not to flinch when the archbishop rested a hand on his shoulder. He put on his best mild expression, allowing himself to be pushed over to where their horses and small group of guards were waiting for them "Good. I would go myself, but I want to keep moving. I want to start confessions two days from now. I will move on across the north from there. I will not get caught up in another winter here. I still remember the one that I experienced as a novice, and it was horrible. I don't know how you survive up here; it would reduce most sane men to animals."

Calares cleared his throat. "It's not all that bad, your grace. There are things in life that you must get used to."

The archbishop shook his head, obviously not agreeing with him. The archbishop was from one of the richest families in Britannia, one that had been in the favor of the royal family for a while now. Calares doubted that the archbishop had ever suffered real hardship, even with the one northern winter that he had suffered through. Calares doubted that the archbishop had even been up that far in the north, none of the southern bishops enjoyed staying farther north than Pendragon during the winter.

He reached out for the reins of his horse, pulling the animal away from the archbishop. Calares swung up into the saddle with ease, carefully staring straight ahead as the archbishop struggled to get on his horse. It would be better not to watch the man's struggle onto the animal, because there was bound to be a lecture about showing the proper piety, even though the archbishop would never give up riding on his horse. That was a matter of station.

It was better to use the time to plan ahead. The archbishop would demand a mass before the confessions, a last great celebration before he left to continue to the next bishopric. There were two others in the north, but neither as close to the mountains as Avalon. The emperor had picked the perfect spot to exile his brother to. The archbishop had every chance of leaving before the snows piled up too high for anyone to travel.

Calares was sure that the archbishop would be relating harrowing tales of how he and his party fought through deep snows to get to the bishoprics below the capital to southern ladies within a month. Four months later, he would probably make it to where Schneizel was talking with the clans and trying to make some sort of peace with them. And then they would have to brace for what repercussions would come of that move.

Calares was sure that there would be a call for the nobles to assemble their armies. Schneizel was good at negotiating peace terms that would make everyone happy, but the emperor's involvement would just lead to war. Calares couldn't image Emperor Vincent going anywhere without his trusted Knights of the Round, and he was just as sure that the order would eventually go through to start exterminating those in the clans presumed to be witches. The peace negotiations would crumble and the rest of the nobles would have the distasteful task of providing the army that the emperor would use to stamp them out once and for all.

If such an attack were to happen, Calares was sure that there would be retaliation from the clans that still lived in the mountains, but the emperor wouldn't bother with them. The clans near Avalon were supposed to be Charles' problem, so it fell to Nunnally to keep them from war. That was the one thing Calares was sure that Nunnally could do well. She didn't have the stomach for combat, which meant that she would do anything to stay out of it.

He turned to look at the archbishop as the man finished heaving himself into the saddle. The archbishop pulled at his robes to get them resettled, giving Calares a baleful look. "It would be safer for these people closer to Avalon."

"Stowden was build before Avalon, it was meant to be the gateway into the mountains." Calares looked over his shoulder. Even on a clear day, no one could see the villas that the first nobles had attempted to build. They were all tucked away in the mountains, placed in what looked like strategic points. Maybe they could reuse them again one day, fortify the ruins and launch an attack against the country that bordered Britannia to the north. It was a thought to push along to the emperor as soon his business to the south was done. After all, he wanted to get rid of all magicians and there were still quite a few that were hidden away in the mountains.

Calares tapped his heels against the side of his horse, turning its head towards the road. Behind him, he could hear their guards mounting up. He was slightly appalled at the laziness of the men, but there were other guards around them, a few just double checking that the demon had really left Stowden. Calares had heard snippets of a discussion between the leader of the group and one of the villagers about sending out a guard to track the demon.

"The point still stands." Calares started as the archbishop rode up on his left. The man took a deep breath, leaning back on his horse like he was sitting in a chair. "It would be far safer to bring all of them to Avalon. No one is going into the mountains anyway. Resettle the people closer to safety."

He nodded like he was considering the question. Calares was sure that the archbishop would point the idea out to Nunnally, just as he was sure that she would reject it out of hand. There was no reason to uproot and entire village and move them closer to Avalon. The death of one trapper, a man that Calares would have had killed anyway, was not worth the risk. If the people of Stowden really believed that they were in danger, they would request guards before moving away entirely. It was not as dangerous as the archbishop obviously though it was.

Calares wished that he could point that out, just to keep the archbishop from bringing the idea up to anyone but him or Nunnally. The two of them knew how to handle unwanted advice. People like Jeremiah would just fly off the handle, and then Calares would have to deal with the fall out.

He winced as the archbishop launched into another diatribe about the people of Stowden, quickly returning to his favorite topic; the existence of the clans and why they should be wiped out. Calares rolled his eyes, staring up at the clear sky for a moment before lowering his eyes to the horizon. At least that had a deadline now, he just had to make it through two more days. Two more days, and then the archbishop would be gone and the demon would be as good as caught.

 

C.C. could see Rivalz wavering in the saddle, looking like he was going to come off any minute. She sighed, ready to slow Lancelot down, maybe even ask the grey horse to stop. If Rivalz wasn't going to be able to stay on the horse, then he might as well ride in the wagon. She didn't want to stop if he fell off, because she was bound not to notice until he had been left behind. They were already eating into their little bit of advantage that they could get.

Suzaku was human by night, but he couldn't move. If he rode out with Gawain, he would lose Lelouch until the next morning. She knew Suzaku enough that, no matter what his hurry was, he was not going to let Lelouch wander off on his own. Especially not after the incident at Stowden.

She had slipped through the village in the early morning, apparently just after the body had been discovered. There had been a group of villagers that had tried to convince her that it wouldn't be worth the risk to continue on the route that she had chosen because the demon had been spotted riding off that way, and he had killed. Surely there were other routes that she could take.

C.C. had just given them a lie about a dying relative and not having the time. She hadn't wanting them looking too long inside the cart or at the horses. That would have gotten her in trouble quickly. At the same time, the trouble that Suzaku and Lelouch had caused at Stowden had been to her favor. It had given her the chance to catch up.

"If you're not going to make it, hurry up and get in."

Rivalz blinked at her, slowly shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're about to fall off."

"I'm not going to." As if to prove his point, he sat up. C.C. didn't miss the way that he grabbed for a handful of mane, probably to keep himself upright. When she glanced back up at his face, Rivalz rolled his eyes. "How much farther?"

C.C. sighed and shrugged. She couldn't exactly track from a wagon, but there was only one route that Lelouch would have taken to Avalon. It was easier to travel by the river; there was a road and no people travelling. People rarely used the road after the river began to freeze.

It was frozen now, a ribbon of white to their right as they traveled south to Avalon. C.C. wasn't about to trust it, even if they needed to run from Avalon. During the winter, it was best to avoid the river altogether and sneak through the forest. The ice wouldn't hold anything heavy, certainly not anything that they would have with them.

In any case, Lelouch wouldn't have struck out for the plains, not when there had been guards all along the road towards the middle of the day. Rivalz had taken to riding between her cart and the river, hunched over and coughing. None of the guards had wanted to come close to him because of that. Taking off into the plains would be seen as odd, especially when there was a good road that led right to Avalon. Guards would go after anything that looked odd. C.C. just hoped that they were getting close to where Lelouch had chosen to camp for the night.

Rivalz rocked on his mare, the horse snorting and sidling away from the cart. For a moment, C.C. was afraid that he was going to fall off, but then the mare stopped. She was about to snap at Rivalz to get into the cart, when she saw someone was holding his horse.

C.C. tightened her hold on the reins, about to urge Lancelot into a canter when the person peered around the mare. She let out a sigh, not surprised when Lancelot abandoned the road to go sniff at Suzaku.

Suzaku laughed, holding onto Rivalz's mare with one hand while he used the other to pet the grey. C.C. peered down at him, watching his arm move. "How's the shoulder?"

"Stiff, but I can use it. Thank you."

"Anything to keep Lelouch happy." She pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders. With how cold it was getting at night, C.C. was sure that it was going to snow soon. She wanted to be somewhere with a roof long before that happened. C.C. had spent far too many of her days slogging through snow in nothing but rags, she was used to a little comfort. "Now, where have you camped? I'm freezing."

Suzaku turned with a nod, still holding onto the mare's reins. By the way Rivalz seemed to be slumped over the saddle; it was a good thing too. C.C. was sure that he was about to just fall off the horse and sleep where he fell. Then they would have to scoop him up and put him in the cart. And she needed him awake to appeal to Suzaku, he had gotten used to ignoring her.

She clucked to Lancelot, the grey following behind the mare as Suzaku led them a little ways off the road. The cart bumped and rattled a bit over the roots of the trees as they moved under them, C.C. getting a glimpse of light from a fire. She couldn't see Lelouch or hear him, but she could see the shadow of Gawain as he moved around on his tether. The black horse would be very happy now that he had company.

She pulled Lancelot to a stop, hopping down from her place and busying herself with getting the horses put away. Off to one side, she could hear brief moments of conversation as Suzaku took care of Rivalz. She thought she heard someone laugh, but she didn't bother to look over her shoulder. Her full attention was trying to see where Lelouch was. There wasn't enough cover for a wolf, which meant that Lelouch had tried to distance himself from the humans. That Suzaku had not gone with him meant that Lelouch had taken a route that Suzaku couldn't follow, probably across the river.

C.C. tied the bay off, checking her knot before walking over to the fire and claiming a spot for herself. Rivalz was already curled up on his side and tucked under a blanket, dead to the world. She was considering kicking him awake when Suzaku came and sat by the fire, wrapped up in his ever present cloak. She sighed and pulled her blanket into a more comfortable position, eying Suzaku.

He didn't look any different to her eyes, just the same kind of tired he had always been since they had rescued her. Exhausted and resigned, which meant that he would be sticking to Lelouch's decision. C.C. resisted the urge to nudge Rivalz awake. He needed sleep as well, and perhaps it would be better to work as a team instead of coming at Suzaku all at once. What they needed to do was wear him down, and it didn't look like it would take much to do so.

She cleared her throat, Suzaku looking up at the sound. For a moment, he looked nervous before he shook his head. "I would go and catch something for you, but I must have eaten on my way up. Don't know how, game is starting to get scarce."

"Usually Lelouch would have moved the two of you to a warmer place by now, so he could keep the both of you fed." As expected, he just shrugged. C.C. dropped her gaze to the fire, watching the embers. "Then again, there's no point for him to make the trip and then come back by himself."

"He wouldn't be able to, I wouldn't let him."

"It's not a matter of you letting him. It's the matter of him letting you." She chuckled at the look on Suzaku's face. "You both are too stubborn for your own good."

"That's not a bad thing. If we weren't, we'd still be waiting."

"Yes, but you wouldn't be walking to your deaths." That got a flinch out of Suzaku. She leaned forward, pushing a stick further into the fire. There was a crackle as a larger log was tipped over, the two of them looking over at Rivalz. The man just grumbled and disappeared further under the blanket. C.C. didn't take her eyes from him as she spoke. "I never thought you would be the one to do that, when it involved Lelouch."

"What makes you think that I'm going to let him kill Calares?"

"What makes you think that you can stop him?" She looked back over at Suzaku in time to see him flinch. C.C. leaned forward, done feeling out the territory. "As soon as the sun rises you can't protect him. Yes, you will get angry, but that is because you're an animal. They threaten what is yours and you attack, there's no middle ground. You won't stay and fight if you are threatened, you will run. The same goes for Lelouch, if he isn't killed on sight. No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise, Lelouch will be the one to attempt the kill, and he will die. And there will be nothing you can do about it."

Suzaku shook his head, although he didn't bother to deny what she said verbally. He would fight her until the end for Lelouch, she was sure of that. All she had to do was to get him desperate enough to take any chance that he could. He was a guard first, Lelouch's guard, before anything else. "There's a way for you to help him."

"A night without a day and a day without a night, right?" Suzaku snorted. "What help is that?"

"That is a spell that was written down after only existing through word of mouth for years. And it is old." C.C. huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's an eclipse, Suzaku, and it took me a few months to figure out when. If the eclipse happens, then there is no sun, but there won't be a moon."

Suzaku started at her for a moment, obviously thinking hard. He jerked upright when he caught up to her. "I would be human."

"Yes, but Lelouch wouldn't be a wolf. You could be there, guarding his back."

"And then curse would be broken."

"No, but you could break it." C.C. poked at the fire again, leaning back to avoid the sparks. "Then all you need to do is stand in front of Calares had draw attention to his crimes. It's simpler than the concoction that I have to make."

Suzaku eyed her warily before sitting back. "So, we wait for the eclipse-"

"No. Neither of you can work magic, so I have to work around that." C.C. didn't elaborate. Suzaku might back down if he knew the extent of what she was going to do. "As I said, the combination of curses put the two of you was complicated."

"Right. You work out your side of this, and then we wait for the eclipse. Then we just stand in front of Calares without being killed, and it'll all be over?"

C.C. nodded, leaving Suzaku to think that over. She knew that the idea of being able to defend Lelouch appealed to Suzaku, even he was still skeptical about the curse being broken. Despite Suzaku's familiarity with magic, he wasn't studied in the way that magic worked in Britannia; all he knew was that the clans had to work at it. Still, it was a far better view than Lelouch, who had every reason to hate any solution that used magic. And, from the way that he wasn't trying to argue his point again, she knew that she had him.

It was always a matter of finding out what was important and pressing until the person gave. Niceties and pleading could only get you so far. She had learned that the hard way.

She stood up, reluctant to leave the warmth of the fire, but wanting to get some sleep. There were more blankets in her cart, enough to provide padding and warmth for her to sleep for a few hours. She wanted to be up before the sun rose to make sure that Suzaku wouldn't change his mind. They would need to assure Lelouch that Suzaku was with them before doing anything; it was the sure way to get him.

C.C. adjusted her blanket, nodding towards Rivalz. "Don't let him sleep long, or he'll be useless tomorrow when we turn for the plains."

"Already?"

"We have a schedule to keep if we want to be in Avalon by the time of the eclipse. I can't plot out the next one with what I have here, but I can already tell you that it would be at least two more years of waiting. I don't think Lelouch has the patience for that." She threw a look back over her shoulder, ready to deliver the _coup de grâce_. "And you know that Lelouch has already made arrangements."

"For what?"

"For you." She saw Suzaku flinch, even as he stared at her. His expression was hopeful, like he was sure that she would explain more, but C.C. guessed that he had already figured it out. It was just like Suzaku to be stupidly loyal. She huffed, using one hand to gesture over at Rivalz. "He was asked to look after you when Lelouch finished with Calares, even to run to Nippon if he had to. If I remember correctly, Rivalz was to keep you there at all costs."

Suzaku clenched his jaw, the only sign that he completely grasped what she was saying. They both knew Lelouch far to well to deny that it would be something that he would do. And C.C. knew Suzaku well enough to know that he wouldn't stand for it. Lelouch was lucky that he and Suzaku couldn't speak face to face, because Suzaku would argue back as long as it took Lelouch to change his mind. She was sure that, in the few notes that that they passed to one another, Lelouch never explained more than he had to, which meant that Suzaku had to follow orders without question.

C.C. looked up as something cold drifted onto her face. She brushed it off, staring at her fingers before looking up at the sky. From the light of the fire and the dim light of the moon, she could see snow starting to fall. The flakes were small and were falling steadily, which meant that they could carry on through the night. C.C. doubted that they would stick for long, it was just too warm for the snow to stick, at least for now. She hoped that it held up long enough for them to break the spell and kill the bishop, the snow would help them get away. Under the cover of a heavy snow C.C. doubted that Lady Nunnally would send guards after them. The demon would disappear just as quickly as he had appeared the first time.

She shivered and turned away from the fire, trudging towards her cart. She was even gladder that she had brought it along now, because she would have cover instead of having to sleep out in the open. C.C. was old enough to appreciate the idea of something over her head and even ground under her back; let Suzaku and Rivalz deal with the gentle fall of snow and the roots that would be poking them in their backs. She was sure that both of them would eventually get a roof over their heads and a solid floor under their feet. C.C. didn't know where she was going to be in the next few years, so she was going to take her comfort where she could get it.

 

Suzaku stared at the ground, still on his feet from when C.C. had stood up. He heard the cart creak as she got in and the witch's sharp threat to one of the horses. Then there was nothing from her, which meant that she had said everything that she wanted to for him, at least until morning. She had said enough just to set him on edge and then walked away; it was just like her to do that.

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out when he was done. Suzaku glanced up at the snow falling down, clenching his hands by his side. What he wanted to do was to ignore what C.C. had said to him for the time being and find Lelouch. There was a chance that he could lure Lelouch closer to their camp so that he wouldn't be left out in the snow when he changed back. The last Suzaku had seen of the wolf had been Lelouch running off towards the river. With the river frozen, Lelouch could have crossed over to the other side, seeking out better places to find more of his kind. Suzaku could only hope that Lelouch hadn't gone too far. If they were on a schedule as C.C. said, they might have to keep Lelouch from wandering off.

Either way, he had to find a way to keep Lelouch close. They had to get to Avalon within a few days for the eclipse and there were guards nearly everywhere now. It was almost like the nights following their escape, when Suzaku had been afraid that a guard would stumble upon him or Lelouch. Either way, they would have been dead if they had been found. At least now Suzaku was better supplied than when they had first ridden away. He could do better than just digging a hole and keeping Lelouch in it for the night.

Suzaku took a step back, sinking into a crouch. A pit was his best bet for catching Lelouch anyway. If he dug it deep enough, Lelouch wouldn't be able to get out until he changed. He wouldn't be able to interrogate Lelouch like he wanted to, not until the spell was broken. He would just have to leave that up to Rivalz and C.C. Suzaku wasn't sure that Rivalz wasn't going to be able to berate Lelouch like he fully deserved, by he was sure that C.C. would be able to do it. As soon as the curse was broken, Lelouch was going to have to sit and listen to him.

If C.C. had not told him, Suzaku would have obeyed Lelouch's order to just continue with their plan. He would have helped Lelouch get into Avalon and had done the best he could to level the field for Lelouch. Then, while he would only be a bird, he would have stood by and waited. Suzaku had thought that the plan had just been that, as soon as the sun set, he would check to see if Calares was still alive and then take care of the last bits of revenge they still had left. But Lelouch had obviously thought different. Like Suzaku could just be expected to leave without a backward glance. He was a loyal soldier to Lelouch, sworn to defend his family. Nunnally had plenty of guards to look after her, Lelouch only had him.

And he only had Lelouch. He had thrown himself into protecting Lelouch to prove that he wasn't his father, that he was loyal to the place that they had found in Britannia. Lelouch knew it. They had spent hours talking after Charles had died, when Suzaku had sworn his loyalty to the family. Even knowing that, Lelouch was willing to send him away, and Suzaku wouldn't have known until it would have been too late.

It just made Suzaku want to scream.

But there were things that needed to be done, and he had to assume that someone would investigate the sound because there were so many guards around. Suzaku had thought that he had managed to get between two groups; they had been spaced almost evenly along the road. And they had been sticking together in groups instead of spreading out as Suzaku thought they would be, especially with the pacing between them. There was a chance that they could slip through the same gap the next day and strike out for Avalon. Suzaku guessed that they were only about a day away from the castle.

He looked over at Rivalz, watching the man sleep. What he should do was wake up Rivalz and get him to help dig a pit for Lelouch. Then again, a pit trap wouldn't be possible when they went to ride into Avalon. Suzaku guessed that they would be going in at night, when there wouldn't be much light for the guards to identify them by. What they needed was a cage for Lelouch, so he could be carried into Avalon safely. Suzaku was sure that C.C. would come up with an appropriate cover story if need be. Lelouch would be inside Avalon when the time came, and so would Suzaku if C.C's magic worked. Building a cage that would be sturdy enough to hold Lelouch for two nights would be the better task to focus on.

Suzaku reached out to tap Rivalz's leg. At first, Rivalz didn't move; it took another tap to get the man to sit up.

Rivalz blinked at him for a moment before yawning. "Is it morning?"

"No." Suzaku glanced up at the sky, not surprised when Rivalz copied him. He tried not to laugh as Rivalz flinched back after flakes of snow landed on his face. He waited until Rivalz was done brushing them off before speaking again. "I need your help. We're building a cage."

Rivalz paused in the act of shaking out his cloak, staring at Suzaku. He hesitated before swinging the cloak over his shoulders and settling it in place. "For you or for Lelouch?"

"Lelouch. I don't trust the guards; they're all jumpy and cold. A pelt would come in handy, especially with it starting to snow, and nobody likes wolves." Suzaku caught the look that Rivalz shot him, choosing to ignore it. The wolf wasn't Lelouch, like the eagle wasn't him. It was just the closest thing he could get to his friend anymore. "And we'll need a way to get him into Avalon."

"I thought that was what I was for."

"And when night falls?" Suzaku waited for Rivalz's answer. He wasn't sure how much C.C. had told Rivalz about breaking the curse, but he doubted that C.C. would have left him in the dark completely. To deal with Lelouch, she would need all of the allies that she could get.

He cleared his throat when Rivalz's silence went on for too long. "You can get anywhere in Avalon, we still need you." Suzaku took a deep breath, checking the fire to make sure that it wouldn't burn out while they were out getting what they needed. "I'm not going to just let Lelouch die. I…I can't."

He wanted to be able to shout at Lelouch for waving away what he wanted. He wanted to be able to rage against his friend for the plan. He had given up everything for Lelouch, a chance to go back to Nippon as anything other than a coward and a traitor or the chance to remain behind in Avalon. Lelouch owed him for two years of his life, and Suzaku intended to make Lelouch pay those out.

Suzaku shook his head, gesturing with one hand towards the trees. "Try to stay out of the open. We'll need to find wood, branches. I'll figure out how to tie it together." He walked towards where Gawain's saddle rested on the ground, pulling Lelouch's sword out of its scabbard. "Use this if you have to. Might as well be used for something."

Rivalz cautiously took the sword, the end still pointing down. He shifted in place, lifting the sword slightly before letting it rest close to his side. It was obvious that he would be using it awkwardly, and it would be far better to have Suzaku standing by to make sure that Rivalz didn't hurt himself. He would join Rivalz by the river as soon as he found a way to bind the sticks together. The cage would have to hold together long enough for get to the city. If they had to, Suzaku trusted Rivalz to keep up with repairs during the journey over. After that, the cage could be left to rot or used for all he cared. All they would have to worry about coming out of Avalon was running as fast as they could.

He sighed and rolled his shoulders. They only had the night to get as much done as they could. Maybe Rivalz would be able to ride in the cart and finish up the cage, but they needed it to be done fast. Suzaku wasn't sure they could lure Lelouch into the cage as a wolf; he would have to walk into it as a man.

Suzaku walked toward the cart, hauling himself onto the back. He froze when C.C. moved, the witch lifting her head up. She glared at him for a moment before flopping back down. "Get what you want and be quick about it. Some of us actually need to sleep."

She flopped a hand in one direction, Suzaku looking around the cart. There were a few bags tucked into the corner, all of them protected by her body and the blankets she was curled up in. The rest of the equipment in the cart looked like good for barter or sale, a random arrangement. Thankfully, there was a bundle of rope in the corner. Suzaku smiled and slide back towards it, pulling it towards him. It didn't quite look like it would be enough, but Suzaku could make out a basket of ribbons as well. It wouldn't be the most solid cage, but there would always be someone watching Lelouch and Suzaku was willing to sit by and keep him calm.

He pulled his supplies out of the cart, hearing C.C's grunt of thanks. Suzaku nodded to her, even though he knew that C.C. wasn't paying attention anymore. He shouldered the rope and began to pick his way down to the river. Trees grew thickly along his banks, and they would find enough fallen branches or low branches that they could hack off. Better yet, the guards would not bother looking along the river, not while it was frozen and there was a chance that they could fall in.

Suzaku hurried across the road, ducking into the trees. He paused once under cover, listening for any howls from a lone wolf or the sound of Lelouch moving through the trees. There was nothing, like Suzaku had thought. Lelouch wouldn't be hanging around with so many guards, not even if he had some affection for Suzaku. But Suzaku had hoped that Lelouch would stay close, just to ease his own worry. He sighed and adjusted his hold on the basket of ribbons, moving through the trees to where he could hear Rivalz grunting as the man attempted to chop wood. He shook his head as he heard a yelp, hurrying up so he could prevent disaster. Suzaku was sure that Rivalz wouldn't appreciate any bodily injury just because Suzaku had dawdled.

He tucked the rope and the basket into a fork between two roots, glancing over to where Rivalz was prodding at a branch with the tip of the sword. Suzaku shook his head and walked over to take the sword. Rivalz seemed relieved, going off to walk along the back of the river to look for more branches. Suzaku watched him go, just to be sure that Rivalz wasn't going to stray onto the ice before hefting the sword and beginning to chop up the branch.


	12. A Narrow Escape

"But now we are discharged from the law, dead to that which held us captive"  
– Romans 7:16

Rivalz adjusted his hold on the stack of branches, glancing up at the sky before rushing back to where Suzaku was still working. They still had an hour before the sun rose, and Rivalz was sure that Suzaku would work until he ran out of time. While they waited for Lelouch to return from wherever he had disappeared to as a wolf, Rivalz could finish off what he could of the cage before loading it in the wagon. Between the choice of riding all day or working on the cage in the wagon, Rivalz preferred to rest his sore legs.

He nodded at Suzaku as he walked to the smaller wood pile, dropping his armload off before sitting on the ground. Suzaku didn't look up from where he was chopping up another branch that had been pulled down. To Suzaku's left the base and two sides were finished. There was another half finished side by Rivalz's wood pile. Rivalz stared at the pile and sighed. It seemed like a lot of work still, and he would be working on his own instead of with another. Lelouch would want to ride ahead, and stay away from any suggestion that his plan wouldn't work. C.C. would be driving the cart and trying to convince Lelouch to go with their plan.

He flopped onto the ground, pulling the half of the side over to him along with the last of the ribbons. The basket was running low, but there was still a whole length of rope to use. Rivalz rubbed his back before bending over to his job again.

Over the course of the night, he had gotten good at eyeing the length of wood that he would need, and most of the sticks that he had brought matched. There were a few that he needed to snap the end off of, but he also had the knife that Suzaku had run back and taken from their camp earlier in the night. Any grossly uneven sticks would be taken care of later, Rivalz just wanted to get all sides ready.

Rivalz worked his way to the end of the panel he was working on, setting it to the side and wiggling his fingers to get some feeling back into them. Manipulating sticks with cold hands wasn't helping him any, he had little cuts all over his fingers from where he had caught himself. At least it had stopped snowing, not that Rivalz had really paid much attention to the sky other than to judge the time.

He looked over at Suzaku as the sound of his soft grunts stopped. Suzaku drove the point of the sword into the ground, bending over to grab the sections of the branches he had been cutting up. He carried them over to where Rivalz was sitting; beginning work on what could be another side or a top. Rivalz just nodded, reaching for sticks to start the next panel.

They worked in silence, Rivalz glancing over every time that Suzaku flinched. His friend was just reacting to the oncoming sunrise. Suzaku was sure to go off before he changed, even if he worked until the last minute. Rivalz paused long enough to glance at Suzaku, getting a nod in return. That was all he needed to continue working.

Rivalz was halfway through his panel again when they ran out of the ribbon. He sighed and looked over at the coil of rope, about to stand up and get it when Suzaku laid his panel aside.

"You cut lengths and I'll tie. It'll move faster that way."

"Right." He stood up and stretched, glancing at his pile of sticks. From what he could guess from the other panels, he would have just enough to finish what they needed, if the rope held out long enough. Rivalz wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to the rope.

He was just crouching down beside it when there was a howl from across the river. He froze automatically, turning slowly to face the river. There was only one wolf that he knew that would be approaching them, but he had lived long enough in the north to associate the sound with something bad heading his way. Rivalz got a better hold of his knife, readying for an attack the best he could before turning around to look across the river.

As he had expected, it was only Lelouch. The black wolf was pacing the other shore, looking between the distant forest that started close to the border with Nippon and where he and Suzaku were. For a brief moment, Rivalz was afraid that Lelouch had found a pack. He wasn't sure how many wolves were in Nippon, he had personally never bothered himself with what was in their neighboring country. But he couldn't imagine Lelouch just leaving them for long, at least not by the time he became human. But walking back from where he had been as a wolf would take time that they didn't have. He tightened his grip on his knife, taking a deep breath. Rivalz was sure that they wouldn't be able to keep Lelouch from losing his patience if they missed the eclipse. Rivalz didn't even want to think about what Lelouch's desertion would do to Suzaku.

The moment of fear passed quickly, Lelouch giving himself a shake and then started across the frozen river.

Rivalz breathed out a sigh of relief and sunk to his knees, shifting his hold on the knife again. Lelouch wouldn't harm them, not while Suzaku was around. As long as he made no threatening moves toward Lelouch or Suzaku, Rivalz could continue to work. He sank down onto his knees, pulling the rope into his lap and beginning to measure out the lengths that they would need. Rivalz paused, just about to cut the rope, as he watched Suzaku inch closer to the frozen river.

"Careful, Lelouch. Careful."

Rivalz wanted to say that Lelouch would be fine, but the attempt to calm Suzaku down probably wouldn't be paid attention to. Suzaku wouldn't relax until Lelouch was safely back on their side of the river. Rivalz wasn't quite sure that he could blame him, not when it was all too easy to imagine Milly in Lelouch's place. If that had been the case, then Rivalz would have never been able to let the other go like Suzaku did with Lelouch.

He sighed, lowering his head to focus on the work he still had to do. Suzaku would be too focused on Lelouch until the wolf got to the other shore, and then it would almost be too late to continue to work. Suzaku would have to leave to change and Lelouch would hover nervously on the edge of camp until the sun was up. Maybe, since Lelouch had returned early, they would reach the place they could stop for the night earlier than just before the sun set and Rivalz could finish up his work. They could even take a moment to breathe, the first that they had gotten since Suzaku had been injured.

Rivalz glanced up at Suzaku, making sure that his friend was not going to charge across the river to get Lelouch. He had been warned away from the thin ice all night, and he was not about to let Suzaku cross just to get to Lelouch. The wolf could manage on his own. Sure that Suzaku would stay put, Rivalz looked over at Lelouch, trying to judge how long it would take the wolf to cross the river. He was about to go back to his work when he heard the ice crack and saw Lelouch fall into the water.

He stood up with a curse, dropping his knife as he stared at the spot. Rivalz didn't get the time to process what he had seen, running over to grab onto Suzaku before his friend rushed onto the ice.

It was a struggle to hold Suzaku in place, Rivalz grunting as Suzaku elbowed him in the gut. He let go and stumbled back, rubbing at his stomach and looking at Suzaku. He had never thought that Suzaku would hit him or even attack him, either as a bird or a human. Rivalz sucked in an uneven breath, rubbing at his stomach. In the few seconds that it took him to recover Suzaku was already running toward the river. To Rivalz's relief, Suzaku stopped on the edge of the bank.

Suzaku stood up on his toes, trying to see into the wolf. Rivalz couldn't see much at all, just a brief bit of black as Lelouch tried to scramble out of the river. Rivalz took a step forward to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, jumping when Suzaku grabbed his arm. "He can't get out."

Rivalz strained to see more than just a black shape, but he was willing to believe Suzaku. The ice wasn't thick, but it was smooth and there was a deceptive layer of snow over top of it, making it slick. There was no way that Lelouch would be able to scramble out of the hole in the ice without help.

He took a deep breath, grabbing a hold of Suzaku's shoulder and shaking it. "What do we do?"

Suzaku stared at him for a moment, Rivalz afraid that he had lost Suzaku completely over his worry about Lelouch. Then Suzaku blinked, shaking his head. His eyes focused on Rivalz, no longer frightened and at a loss, but something more like the captain of the guard that he had been. Suzaku gave him a shaky nod, turning away from the river and staring at their set up.

Before Rivalz could ask what they were doing again, Suzaku lunged for the rope, snatching it up. He pivoted and grabbed the sword, attempting to tie the rope to the hilt of the sword even as he walked back to the bank of the river. Eventually, he had to plant the sword in the ground again, finally managing to tie the rope around the grip. Suzaku gave the knot a couple of jerks before looking back up at Rivalz. "One of us needs to get out there. Just crawl along the ice and then plant this in. One of us goes into the hole and pushes Lelouch out while the other keeps the sword steady and pulls Lelouch out. The rope is there to help pull the one in the water out."

Rivalz nodded, glancing out to where the wolf was before making a quick decision. Suzaku's arm might have been better, but he had been working with the sword all night; it was bound to give out on him soon. But Rivalz was fit; he would be able to haul a wolf out of the water where Suzaku might fail. He glanced up at Suzaku before grabbing the sword and rushing to the water.

He placed a foot on the ice, hearing it crack beneath the weight that he put on it. Rivalz winced and quickly knelt down, using that position to get onto his belly. When no new cracks were heard, he breathed a sigh of relief and began to wiggle his way across the ice toward where Lelouch was still struggling. Rivalz thought he heard a shout from Suzaku, but he ignored it, intent on reaching the wolf quickly. After hunting all night, Lelouch would be exhausted, and the cold water wouldn't help. Rivalz wasn't in the water himself and the ice was already chilling his stomach.

Rivalz pulled himself closer to the hole, hesitating before tossing the rope out. The length slithered out, almost reaching the hole but not dropping in. He winced, inching forward again until he was sure that the rope would be far enough into the water that he could use it to haul himself out. Sure of himself, Rivalz reared up onto his knees and drove the point of the sword into the ice. He closed his eyes and held onto the sword, listening for more cracks. When none came, he took a deep breath and slid back to his stomach.

A touch to his leg made him turn his head, Rivalz staring back at Suzaku. His friend reached up to lean on the sword, nodding permission to Rivalz. Suzaku remained by the sword, leaning on it to keep it straight in the ice as Rivalz wiggled forward again.

He was just at the hole when Lelouch cleared the surface again, the wolf managing a strangled sound as he clawed at the ice. Small bits of ice around the hole came free under the struggling wolf, making it impossible for the wolf to get out. Rivalz remained still until Lelouch slipped back into the water again, pausing only long enough to knock the end of the rope into the water before slipping in himself.

He was not prepared for the shock of the cold water, Rivalz sinking into the river before he could do anything. He opened his mouth before he could stop himself, drawing water into his lungs. He clawed his way back up to the surface, slinging an arm onto the ice and coughing up the water. Rivalz leaned on the ice, shaking his head to clear it. He wouldn't be able to stay in the water long; his body was already aching from the cold. It had to be worse for Lelouch, because the wolf had been in the water longer than he had. Rivalz gave his head one last shake before turning to look at the wolf.

Lelouch had gone under again, Rivalz seeing the black shape of the wolf. He winced and reached down, grabbing onto fur and pulling up.

The wolf surfaced with a growl, Rivalz almost afraid that Lelouch would turn on him. Instead, Lelouch just turned for the edge of the ice, clawing at it again. Rivalz released his hold on the wolf's back, going for a better hold. He wrapped his arms around the wolf's stomach, grunting as he pushed the wolf even further up onto the ice.

The move earned him a snarl, Lelouch turning his head to snap at Rivalz before he realized that the human wasn't going to hurt him. Lelouch's attention went back to trying to climb out of the water. Rivalz grunted as he was kicked in the stomach, feeling Lelouch's claws through his shirt. He felt a bright spot of pain, probably where Lelouch had gotten past his shirt, but he ignored it, focusing on where Suzaku was lying on the ice.

He gave Lelouch another push, Suzaku reaching forward to grab onto Lelouch's forelegs. Suzaku ignored the wolf as he snapped at him, ducking his head and pulling at Lelouch as he wiggled back on the ice.

Rivalz had no idea how long he remained in the water, frantically pushing at Lelouch to try and get the wolf out of the water. The ice kept crumbling under the wolf, not thick enough to hold the his weight. Everything that had broken off floated around in the hole with them, bumping into Rivalz and Lelouch. He lost his hold of Lelouch two more times, having to dive back under the water and grab the wolf again. The many claw marks on his stomach stung in the cold, more added as Lelouch scrambled at him in a panic.

They both went under again, Rivalz gritting his teeth under water and kicking towards the surface again. This time, he nearly threw Lelouch's front half onto the ice. He heard it crack, but the ice didn't break off. Rivalz breathed a sigh of relief, having to stop and cough to clear his lungs again. He felt Suzaku get a hold on Lelouch, leaning out around the wolf before pushing Lelouch forward again.

With the ice holding, they were able to slide Lelouch further up onto the ice than before. Rivalz looked up in time to see Suzaku lunge forward and grab Lelouch by his scruff and the fur on his back. Suzaku grunted and rocked back onto his kneels, Rivalz pushing from behind as they hauled Lelouch onto the ice. Rivalz yelped as Lelouch used his chest as a push off point, the wolf's claws tearing his shirt and scratching his chest as well. A final push, more from Lelouch than himself, had Rivalz thrown back and going under again.

For a brief moment, Rivalz saw Lelouch dangling in the water before Suzaku finished pulling him out of the hole. Rivalz closed his eyes, tempted to just let himself drift for a while and rest; but his cuts stung in the cold water, and he knew what would happen if he stayed in much longer. He already couldn't feel the cold water anymore, couldn't feel parts of his body anymore. Rivalz lazily turned himself upright and pushed toward the surface.

He grabbed at the rope, missing his first swipe when his fingers wouldn't close around the rope. Rivalz gritted his teeth and grabbed the rope both hands with his next attempt. He didn't waste time in hauling himself, pulling himself out of the water with his arms as he frantically kicked. The ice under him creaked with the addition of his weight but held, making his escape from the hole much easier than Lelouch's hand been.

Rivalz kept his hold on the rope until his entire body was clear of the hole, keeping himself spread out on the ice. He didn't want to be going back into the water, now that he was out and shivering. All he wanted to do was to crawl back to the fire and wrap himself up in his blanket, but that would take energy that he didn't have. Instead, Rivalz just rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky, panting for breath.

Beside him, he could hear Lelouch and Suzaku gasping as well. Rivalz rolled his head to the side, staring at where Suzaku was draped slightly over Lelouch, still holding onto the wolf like he was afraid that Lelouch would slip away again. His face was even pressed against Lelouch's back, muffling the sound of his breathing. Rivalz frowned and reached out to slap weakly at Suzaku's shoulder, offering his friend a smile as Suzaku looked up. "We did it."

"Yeah." Suzaku gave a weak nod, lowering his head to rest on Lelouch again. "We saved him. Thank you."

Rivalz nodded, finding himself staring at the two of them. He licked his lips, wincing when the motion made his lips crack and sting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, worried about how it made his lungs ache. He ignored the pain, taking another deep breath, just to remind himself that he had air to breathe. But, instead to holding the air in, Rivalz found himself speaking. "I don't want him to die." When Suzaku just stared at him, Rivalz amended his statement. "I don't want either of you to die."

"Thanks."

"I mean it." Rivalz narrowed his eyes, slowly curling his fingers in to point at Suzaku and Lelouch. "Don't either of you die when we attack Avalon. I've nearly died too many times for that."

Suzaku managed a weak salute. "I'll try my best."

The answer was enough to satisfy Rivalz. He let his hand uncurl and he went back to staring at the sky. They would both have to move soon, Rivalz didn't trust the ice to hold all three of them much longer, but he wanted more time to catch his breath. Suzaku didn't have much time until he changed and neither of them would be useful in continuing work on the cage, not with their fingers slow from the ice. But at least they hadn't cut up the rope.

He turned his head to share the thought with Suzaku, only to find that his friend was slowly easing away from Lelouch and back towards shore. The wolf was quick to follow, walking with shaky legs. Rivalz sighed and flipped over onto his stomach, dragging himself over to where the sword was. It took far more effort than it should have to pull the sword out of the ice, Rivalz not bothering to coil the rope up again as he dragged the sword behind him back to the bank.

His first step onto the bank was more of a stumble, Rivalz using the sword as a crutch to keep himself steady. He took a deep breath and carefully picked his way around the roots, walking over to where Lelouch and Suzaku were sitting.

The wolf and the human were just looking at each other, Suzaku still holding tight to Lelouch like he was afraid that the wolf would just disappear again. It was their own little world and Rivalz was just left on the outside. He looked away and picked at the knot on the grip of the sword, not wanting to interrupt. Suzaku had nearly lost Lelouch after all; he was entitled to his privacy.

He managed to get the knot loose, enough for him to consider it good work. While he really just wanted to lie down on the ground until he was warm again, he had too much to do. There were panels of the cage to be loaded and a fire to be built up. Rivalz thought he knew C.C. enough to know that she wouldn't bother, not until she was suffering from the lack of breakfast and source of heat. Until then, she could deal with his inability to move faster than a shuffle. Moving around would do him good.

Rivalz shrugged, about to start his first load back across the road when he saw Suzaku jerk suddenly.

He dropped the sword and turned around, staring at Suzaku as his friend shot to his feet and stumbled back a few steps. Rivalz hurried as much as he could over to Suzaku, catching him by the shoulder. He ignored the part whine, part snarl that Lelouch gave, instead staring at Suzaku. "What's wrong?"

"Sunrise." The word was whispered so quietly that Rivalz nearly missed it.

Rivalz held him steady and looked up at the sky. He had only seen one transformation and not even much of that one. All he remembered was Suzaku going over the side of the mountain. He wasn't sure just what the transformation entailed, or what he could do. Suzaku looked like he was in pain, and Rivalz was stuck being useless again.

Rivalz looked back over his shoulder, wanting to shout for C.C, but that might bring any guards that were around which would be the end of all of them. He shut his mouth, returning his attention to Suzaku. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." Suzaku sat on the ground, leaning back up against a tree. "It looks worse than what it really is." Suzaku unfastened the clasp of his cloak, passing it over to Rivalz. "Lelouch will need this."

Rivalz clutched at the fabric. "What about you?"

"I won't need it soon. Just be ready for me to fly off in a panic. It's a little disorientating," Suzaku frowned, "I think."

There was a growl from behind him, Rivalz giving way so that Lelouch could move closer to Suzaku. Nervously, Rivalz shook out the cloak, watching the two carefully. As soon as Lelouch was fully human, he intended to drop the cloak over him, because Lelouch wouldn't be protected against the cold like the wolf. With Suzaku unable to do his duty, it fell to Rivalz to look after Lelouch.

Although, considering what he was about to see, he wanted nothing more than to be able to leave at the moment. Rivalz turned his head so he was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

Suzaku had his hand out for the wolf to sniff, but Lelouch seemed to decide to forgo that nicety. The wolf sat between Suzaku's legs and thrust his muzzle into Suzaku's hand. The move drew a chuckle from Suzaku. "So now you decide to be tame."

The wolf gave no sign that he understood, just staring at Suzaku. Rivalz wasn't sure if he imagined it, but the wolf almost looked like he was trying to remember something.

Suzaku didn't seem bothered by any imagined intelligence. He moved his hand so he was stroking Lelouch's head. "I forgot that you got like this. Maybe that was a good thing."

The first rays of sunlight were drifting over the river. Suzaku stared at the one that fell across his hand blankly for a moment before shaking his head. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the top of Lelouch's head. "Take care of yourself and take care of me. Don't let me leave you side, because that's where I belong. I want to be there." He paused for a moment, kissing the top of Lelouch's head before sitting back with a rueful smile. "You won't remember any of this, will you?"

Rivalz dropped his gaze to the ground as Suzaku rested his hand against Lelouch's cheek. He felt like he should leave them to have their single moment together. It was the only time the two of them were even close to human at the same time. It was intimate, secret and something that he shouldn't ever be witness to.

He rocked up to his knees, intending to go hide behind one of the trees when the light bathed the river bank.

Rivalz squinted against the glare, turning immediately at the choked sound that Suzaku made. His friend was fine, but he was staring off in the direction of the sun, like he was enraptured by the sight.

Rivalz had expected the transformation to be a grotesque thing, something out of the stories that he women in the kitchens told. Instead, Suzaku just looked like he was standing in direct sunlight, glowing slightly brighter than the area around him. Rivalz scooted closer, glancing over at Lelouch. The wolf looked the same, although Rivalz could already see that the dark brown of the wolf's eyes were already back to Lelouch's lighter color. A quick check confirmed that Suzaku had already been affected, his eyes unnaturally yellow.

Suzaku looked away from the rising sun, meeting Rivalz's gaze. Already there was nothing of the human there. It was the stare that he had gotten used to over the days of travel.

Then Suzaku was gone, human one moment and the eagle the next. In the surprise at the sudden change, Rivalz missed the moment Lelouch became human again. Rivalz shook his head, scooting forward and throwing the cloak over Lelouch's naked body.

Lelouch didn't seem to notice, save for the way that he reached up with one hand to clutch at where the clasp was. He didn't even notice Rivalz, his full attention on where the eagle was settled on the ground. "Suzaku?"

His voice was hoarse, probably from when he had been howling all night and then his struggles in the ice, not that Lelouch would remember it. Lelouch just cleared his throat and reached out for the bird. The eagle jerked at the first touch to his feathers, hissing at Lelouch. Lelouch just made a calming noise at the bird. "It's alright Suzaku, just calm down. You're safe here, there's no need to fly off. Just stay-"

Lelouch didn't get to finish what he was saying. The eagle screamed and took to the air, flying away even as Lelouch lunged forward to grab him. Lelouch quickly got to his feet, turning to track Suzaku's flight. For a moment, Lelouch looked like he would just shout for Suzaku, but then he slumped, staring at the distant shape of the eagle.

Rivalz reached out to touch Lelouch's shoulder, hesitating for a moment before jerking his hand back. It wasn't his place and Lelouch wouldn't welcome the intrusion. Rivalz ducked his head, backing up toward where the supplies for the cage were. He picked up two panels, intending to get started on what he should have been doing. With one last look over his shoulder at the lonely figure that was Lelouch, Rivalz walked back to their camp.

Lelouch retreated back to their camp as soon as he was sure that he was completely in control of himself. It had been over a year since he had witnessed Suzaku's transformation and he was regretting watching this one. He wasn't sure what had made Suzaku want to stay. It couldn't be an accident, because they could both tell when the sunrise or sunset was coming, long before the sky changed color. It was just part of the curse, just like the hazy recognition of Suzaku he had gotten before he had changed and the knowledge that Suzaku hadn't recognized him at all. By the time Lelouch could think and reason, Suzaku was already long gone.

He paused to take a deep breath, forcing the hurt and anger down. None of that mattered, they were close to Avalon and then the curse would be over. That was what he should have been worrying about instead of how it hurt to watch Suzaku fly off. The eagle would return and they would continue on. He tugged the cloak more securely around him and walked into the camp.

As he expected, C.C. had caught up to them. The witch's cart was tucked under the cover of a tree and the woman herself was sitting by the fire. When he walked past her to retrieve his clothes from Gawain's saddle bags, she just raised an eyebrow.

C.C. managed to keep her mouth shut as he dressed and saw to Gawain, a welcome change. After his rude awakening at sunrise, Lelouch wasn't in the mood for her wit.

With a final pat to Gawain, he went to sit down by the fire, still cold despite the layers he wore. To his surprise, C.C. passed him bread and cheese, offering the food to him without having to make him work for it. Lelouch took the food and picked at it, still full from whatever he had killed the night before.

As he expected, the silence didn't last long. "I heard you had quite the adventure last night."

Lelouch looked up at her, not sure what to make of her amusement. There were two ways of dealing with C.C. that he found worked. One was to ignore her completely and one was to engage with her on an equal level, exchanging what barbs he could. Both were only guaranteed to work half the time and both frustrated Lelouch to no end. He was too cold to really compete with her. He hung his head and sighed. "I wouldn't know, I don't remember anything from last night."

C.C. smiled at him, leaning back on her hands. "You took a little swim in the river before sunrise . Apparently, the ice is only thick along the bank. Thank you for saving us the trouble of having to figure that out ourselves."

"Happy to be of service." That explained why Suzaku had remained close. The rescue had cut into his escape time and Suzaku had been worried. It also explained why he couldn't seem to get warm. Lelouch wrapped Suzaku's cloak more tightly around him. "Where's Rivalz?"

He could see the blue roan mare tied by the cart, staying away from where Lancelot and Gawain were grazing side to side on what little grass was left. Lelouch vaguely remembered seeing Rivalz by the river bank earlier on, but he had been long gone by the time that he had shaken himself out of his wallowing.

Lelouch almost missed the jerk of her head that C.C. made to her cart. "He's finishing something up so you might not have him to ride with today. Guess I'm your only company."

"No. You're not coming."

"You're no longer my better, you can't order me around." She smiled. "I can go on to Avalon if I want. Besides, how are you going to get in without Rivalz? You'll be recognized at the gate, unless he lets you in."

"That's the plan."

"Make a new one."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, considering his reply when there was a curse from the cart. He leaned to the side, tracking the handful of small sticks that were thrown out of the cart. Lelouch got to his feet, stepping around the fire, glad for the chance to change the subject. "What's he working on?"

"A cage. One strong enough to hold a wolf."

Lelouch froze, staring at the handful of sticks on the ground. He was being betrayed by the people he trusted again. He could run, neither C.C. nor Rivalz could stop him. C.C. needed time to work magic and Rivalz had no idea how to fight. But as soon as he became a wolf he would be defenseless. They could catch him and do whatever they planned. The only way to avoid them would be to ride away from Avalon as fast as he could, which would play right into their hands.

He reached down for the sword that he wasn't wearing, his fingers curling toward his palm. "No."

"To what?"

"To what you have planned. I'm not going to wait for an impossible miracle, because-"

"Because you are the only one that has ever suffered." C.C. snorted. "I'm just repaying my side of the deal."

"I don't care. You're free to do as you wish, our deal is off."

"It takes two to break off a deal."

Lelouch waved his hand dismissively. He was done with the witch. He had appreciated her help, but he could do without her meddling now. Gawain had to be saddled before he could make his escape. Lelouch hoped that Suzaku would be back before then, but the eagle would be able to find him. There was a brief moment when he thought that Suzaku would remain behind. He had already chosen to fly to Rivalz over him a couple times and Rivalz had started to look after Suzaku now that he had been given the job. But Lelouch pushed the thought away. Suzaku would always come back to him, Lelouch believed that.

He paused to look over at the cart, frowning. Rivalz would have to be stopped from wasting his time. He still needed the man to get him into castle. Lelouch walked over; about to order Rivalz to come out and get ready to ride when there was a shriek. He looked up, spotting Suzaku approaching.

Lelouch went to reach for his gloves to call the eagle down when Rivalz jumped out of the cart. Lelouch got a glimpse of a cloak wrapped around his hand and arm. Rivalz thrust his arm into the air. "Suzaku!"

The eagle dove, pulling up soon enough to land sedately on Rivalz's arm. Lelouch was relieved to see that Suzaku's flight was steady, although his bad wing hung open longer before being folded. He sighed and pulled on his glove. "Pass him on."

To his surprise, Rivalz backed away, holding Suzaku close. "Not until you listen."

Lelouch stared at Rivalz, struggling to connect the behavior of the man now to what he had known of the man before. Rivalz would have never argued with him before. Lelouch dropped his arm and stepped forward. "Pass him over, Rivalz. You don't have to look after him until later."

"I don't want to!" His shout made Suzaku start, Rivalz quickly whispering to the eagle to calm him. He still moved away when Lelouch stepped forward again. He gave Lelouch a baleful look. "I don't want to look after him when you've gone off and gotten yourself killed. I don't want to have to watch him die as well."

"Your job is to make sure that he doesn't."

"He's going to, because he wouldn't have saved you. Do you even remember what he sounded like when he talks about you? He wants to save you."

"We agreed to this."

C.C. snorted. "So you haven't been listening." He swung to face her, stopping when she glared at him. "Suzaku wants to die, Lelouch, but his duty to you keeps him around. You do know that you have given Rivalz an impossible task."

Lelouch wanted to deny what she said, but he couldn't quite process the idea. There was no reason for Suzaku to want to die; no failure, no embarrassments. He had gotten nothing but loyal service from Suzaku. Lelouch swallowed, trying to clear the idea from his head, but he couldn't, not with Rivalz still glaring at him.

He held out his arm again. "Rivalz, please."

"Not until you hear me out." He plunged on before Lelouch could answer. "C.C. can break the curse, I know she can. She's already figured everything out, more than enough to convince Suzaku. And you know that he would never agree to anything that he could hurt you. If you can't trust us, then how can you trust to me get you into Avalon?"

Suzaku hissed, apparently tired of their shouting. The eagle beat his wings, lifting off from Rivalz's arm.

The two of them flinched back, Rivalz leaning against the wagon. Lelouch pivoted to stand so that Suzaku could land on his arm. The eagle ignored the offer, choosing to land on a tree branch and glare at all of them. Lelouch sighed and lowered his arm, turning back to Rivalz. If the man wanted him to listen, he would, if only to get them to move. He would need time to think if he really was expected to change his mind.

Lelouch went to urge Rivalz on, freezing when he noticed the red spots on Rivalz's shirt. He stepped forward, grabbing Rivalz and pulling him close. Rivalz had been working with sticks to build the cage so it was likely that he had just caught with one of them. But something in Lelouch's gut told him otherwise. Lelouch pushed aside a piece of ripped fabric, staring at the livid scratches on Rivalz's chest. "Where did you get those?"

Rivalz glanced over at C.C, Lelouch following his gaze. He narrowed his eyes, about to snap that the witch when she beat him to him.

"Don't look at me like that. Those are your fault."

Lelouch turned to stare at the scratches. "How?"

"Your little adventure in the river." C.C. laughed. "I don't have the whole story; I was asleep at the time."

"And they didn't call for you?"

"She didn't know." Rivalz pushed Lelouch's arm away. "We had to act quickly. Suzaku pulled and I pushed you out. You weren't helping much."

Lelouch stared at the scratches, trying to piece together what had happened before sunrise. He couldn't get beyond the fact that Rivalz had just into the ice to save him. "I could have killed you."

Rivalz shrugged. "I couldn't let you die. I still won't, which is why I want you to listen to C.C. Then you and Suzaku can go off and be happy."

"You can't go home." Lelouch saw Rivalz flinch, but he kept going. "The people won't let you and the emperor won't let you."

"I know and I'll run if I have to. What I don't want to do is to be left alone in a foreign country with a pining eagle if you do die."

Lelouch sighed and scratched his neck. He had promised Rivalz that he would get the man home, a lie from the start. There had never been a way out for Rivalz. For that alone, Lelouch owed Rivalz the step down he would have to take to listen to C.C's plan. Rivalz had already saved his life. If Rivalz had already been ready to save his life once, no matter the cost to his own, then Rivalz would attempt it again. Strategically, it would be better for him if he could use all of his resources. And, deep in his own thoughts, ones that he had pushed away for months, he wanted to live.

If he lived, then all ties that he had over him were gone. Nunnally was lost to him, it had been too long and he had never gotten to explain himself. To her, he was lost as well. In the two years that he had been gone, she had moved on. Lelouch had paid close enough attention to her to know that. Nunnally was nearly consumed by her work as the lady of the castle. He was free to be his own person, far away from the shadow of his father. He was free to have what he wanted, and what he wanted was Suzaku. He wanted to be far away from the empire that his father had planned. It was a heady and dangerous idea, one that he could finally contemplate.

He sighed and stepped back, looking between the two. He already owed Rivalz so much, far more than he could repay, especially since he could never fulfill his promise. Rivalz was the one person he didn't mind owing; he was a friend and one worth trusting and proven like C.C.

Lelouch sighed and went to sit down by the fire, relieved when Suzaku glided down to rest on his fist. He would have to attach the jesses to Suzaku's legs, but that could wait until later. His focus was on his sudden chance to have nearly everything he wanted. "Tell me how you'll break the curse and then," he looked over at Rivalz with a smile, "I'll show you how to cage a wolf."

Calares watched the rush of the alter boys as the clattered around to finish cleaning behind the alter. He had been watching over the preparations since after the first mass that morning, trying to get the church clean between masses. With the archbishop the one presiding over the mass instead of just delivering the sermon and with most of Avalon coming to witness the mass, he had to be sure that his church was in the best shape that it could be in. After all, it was the church that had part of the royal family had used for years, one of the jewels of the north.

He eyed the paintings that were on the wall. There was enough money in the church's funds to touch them up, or even repaint them entirely. The style of the paintings was completely out of date, in with the old style of the first nobles who had tried to make their way into the north. Calares had seen some of the artwork that was coming out of Pendragon and the southern countries and it was far superior to what had been done by an amateur artist from the north. But the paintings were familiar and comforting and Calares was willing to allow them to stay as they were.

He turned his attention away from the paintings and began to look around the church, searching for other things that needed fixing. The few wooden statues that were in the church needed retouching as well, but otherwise the church looked just like new after a good scrubbing. He'd start with restoring instead of repainting, all in the name of the glory and safety after the death of the demon. The people would enjoy the sense of revival.

He stepped to the side to allow the alter boys to continue their work. From his new vantage point, he could see the people praying in the church. Calares couldn't see Nunnally and her friends, but they had been in the church earlier. They were probably continuing their plotting, leaving the church to the priests and monks that had come to Avalon for confession. The flood of clergy would only last for a day until they would go and grant absolution to their own parishes. Calares had heard rumors that the lady of Avalon herself would have the archbishop of Pendragon as her confessor rather that himself.

He supposed that he should have felt insulted, but he already knew that he had lost favor with Nunnally. Calares didn't worry much on that score. As soon as the demon was dispatched, he would send word to the suitors he had chosen. Nunnally would be too busy to exercise her independence. The pressure to marry would build and Nunnally would give in. Then, she would no longer be his worry. Her other supporters; Jeremiah, Milly and Euphemia, would leave after the demon was gone. Avalon would settle again, and he could return to his work.

Calares eased around the frantic alter boys and made his way up the aisle. He raised his hand in greeting to the few men praying that looked up at him. He would leave them to their prayers while he took a breath of fresh air. Maybe he could begin to plan his appeal to Nunnally to fix up the paintings while he took a walk.

He strolled along the sheltered walkway, enjoying the crisp air. The snow from the night before still hung around, but it was scuffed around in the usual bustle of the courtyard. Calares leaned out from under the roof of the walkway, tipping his head back to look at the clouds. The sky was clear for now, which meant that they had a small reprieve until the next flurry. The archbishop could rush out of Avalon as he had planned.

The sound of hoof beats made him turn, Calares to see his spy in the guard riding in. Somehow, the man had managed to wheedle his way into messenger duty, bringing back the reports from the line of men looking for Lelouch. It was a brilliant move on his part, because it meant that they got to speak as often as they needed. Calares had made the right choice for the new captain of the guards, a man that could clearly think, even as he was completely dependent on him.

He stepped out from the walkway to catch the reins of the horse. The animal snorted and sidled, Calares holding until the horse settled. He stroked the animal's neck, keeping his voice unconcerned. "News already?"

"Birds from the men out beyond Stowden, in the mountains." The man looked around before lowering his voice. "They found bodies on the trail to one of the old villas, the scouts that Jeremiah had sent to watch the demon. Other than that, nothing. We've been watching the border roads carefully. I've been trying to get them to watch the interior roads, but the others think I'm being stupid. After all, why would the demon be riding deeper into Britannia?"

Calares shrugged. "He might be going after the emperor or to the southern clans. His mind is twisted by magic."

Thankfully, the guard swallowed the lie. It was easy to do with common assumptions about magicians. Calares was sure that Lelouch was just heading deeper into Britannia to avoid capture, which would be a major mistake. Even if some of the leaders of the groups were complete idiots, there would be a group that noticed Lelouch and gave the signal to attack.

He looked over his shoulder, spotting one of the stable boys running over to take the horse. Calares let go of the reins, raising his hand and pronouncing a quick blessing. His spy was quick to pick up on what he was doing, bowing his head and nodding his thanks as soon as the blessing was done.

The man led his horse over to the boy, Calares watching them interact.

The news of the deaths of the scouts was not surprising. The two men had not been heard of since they had gone into the mountains. Logically, only the demon could have gotten them. While their deaths weren't surprising, the news that Lelouch was trying to escape was. No sane man would want to stay in Britannia with the effort that was being put into finding him. Lelouch was probably just out of touch with what was going on, which meant that he would stumble right into Nunnally's trap.

Since that was the case, Calares would make sure that the soldiers knew to keep a look out for a black wolf. They would all be glad for the chance to kill a wolf, especially if they came from a herding family. What kind of bishop would he be if he didn't give them the chance to look after their own family?

Feeling better than he had been since the archbishop of Pendragon had arrived, Calares walked over to his spy to add his request before Jeremiah could be notified about what was going on. If Jeremiah refused, then Calares would make sure that all of Avalon knew what Jeremiah thought of the safety of the peasants just outside of Avalon's walls. It would be one more nail on Jeremiah Gottwald's coffin.

Nearly reeling from the heady rush of power, Calares went to set his pawns into motion.


	13. In Accord

"The prince is in the hall.  
Zeus, set him face to face with the enemy!"  
– _The Choephori_ , Aeschylus

Nunnally rubbed her temples as she sat in the war room, wishing that she was somewhere else. Since her plan had been put into motion, she had given up her evenings in the solar, letting the steward do as he saw fit. Defeating the demon was important for securing peace. And then she had to keep that peace.

After the light snow they had gotten, Nunnally had sent three of her letters off, the ones that asked for promises of support. With the birds in flight, she had nothing to do but wait for their replies. Until then, she had to figure out who was against her. Lelouch would have been able to do it with a glance, but Nunnally had to work for the same skill.

Her mother had stacked the shelves of the war room with tomes and scrolls of information abut the noble families of Britannia. If she looked through them, maybe she could find clues about who her biggest enemies would be. The problem was that the books would only take care of the noble families. There were plenty of other families that would make her life miserable, ones that she wouldn't be able to learn about from the library, her own family for example.

What better place to put a smarter, stronger and unwanted brother than as far north as he could be pushed? Of course, there were plenty in Pendragon who would want Nunnally to take the throne once her uncle was dead, but she would refuse. There were equally as many who would want her dead. Better her dead than alive to attempt a try at the throne.

She groaned, ready to give up and call in the servant. Out of the entire empire there were only six families outside of her own that could be trusted, and the small number made her want to hide. She suddenly felt how alone she would be in the world, especially as a young, single lady.

An idea crept into her head, one that had a distinctly Milly Ashford feel to it, but the scope was something that Marianne would have thought of. She was only looking to Britannia when she was far closer to two other countries.

Nunnally raised her head and stared at the map carved into the table. Both Nippon and Circassia were just barley there on the edges, but still far closer to Avalon than Pendragon. She took a deep breath and reached out toward them. From where she sat, she couldn't reach them, but Marianne would have been able to from her chair. Nunnally looked up at it, the chair suddenly seeming less imposing.

It would be a simple matter in the end. They already had open trade with both countries, but Nunnally could easily nudge the gates open a little wider. Increased trade would bring life to little towns like Stowden and lure the merchants up from the south. Even better, both Nippon and Circassia would fight to keep their new source of income safe.

Nunnally smiled to herself, staring at the map. The emperor had shoved his little brother as far north as he could, and it had crippled Charles. The same conditions were allowing Nunnally to flourish. She sighed out a breath of relief, finally able to see some hope in her situation.

As much as she reveled in the excitement, she couldn't get too caught up in the rush. Whatever she did, it couldn't look like war. If her uncle took it into his head that she was rebelling, she would be wiped out. Her first step would have to be to ask for permission, just to be sure. But she knew better than to beg it from her uncle. To him, Nippon was full of magicians that would destroy Britannia and Circassia was harboring the last of the clans from Britannia. She would have to appeal to someone more attuned to the diplomatic situation.

She reached over to drag a wax tablet closer to her. Nunnally wanted to draft her letter first, just to be sure that she was as clear in her intentions as she could be. Even going to the Schneizel would take tact, especially since he was already busy. Nunnally tapped the stylus against her lips before beginning to write.

Lelouch pulled Gawain to a halt as Suzaku flew by overhead. He watched the eagle stoop, probably chasing the few rabbits that were still out. He shook his head but made no effort to call Suzaku back. The eagle needed to eat as much as he could to keep the human going until they could get to safety.

Gawain snorted and threw up his head. Lelouch sat through the stallion's excitement, glancing done the rise he was on towards the castle.

Avalon loomed ahead, hardly thirty minutes ride form where he stood. As excited as he was to push on to the castle, where they were was the perfect place to stop until the sun had set. They still had parts of their plan to prepare.

Lelouch turned in the saddle, watching as C.C. guided the cart through the dip between the rises, heading right to what looked like a muddy wallow. While it wasn't as sloppy as it would have been during the spring, it would serve. They all had water skins if they needed to get the place muddy again.

He turned Gawain and urged him down the rise. Eager to get back to the company of the other horses, Gawain complied. They slid down the last portion of the hill, Gawain sitting back nearly completely on his haunches as they navigated the mix of light snow and grass. Lelouch barely had to guide him to the front of the cart, Gawain trotting up to walk close to Lancelot.

Lelouch ignored the two horses, trying to peer back into the cart. "Is it ready?"

"Almost." There was a grunt as Rivalz lifted a panel of the cage into place. "I've just got the top to go."

Lelouch nodded, sitting up in the saddle again. He shot a glance over to C.C, watching as the witch pulled Lancelot to a stop. She didn't bother to tie off the grey, climbing into the back of the cart. There was a yelp that must have come from Rivalz before she emerged from the back of the cart. "Hurry up while you're still useful. I want those horses stripped of valuables and tack. Make them as dirty as you can."

He winced with distaste, but dismounted. If they wanted to get all the horses into Avalon, they had to look the part. With the bay and Rivalz's blue roan mare, the task wouldn't be too difficult; they were dirty from travel already. C.C. just wanted another coat of mud on them to make them unremarkable. But Lelouch was in the habit of keeping Gawain spotless mostly so he could play the part of a rich man. Still, C.C. needed to look like a horse trader, one who had made the long journey to Avalon.

Lelouch pulled Gawain's saddle and saddle cloth off, letting both rest on the ground while he led Gawain to the wallow. Gawain stepped into the mud with little fuss, lowering his head to graze while Lelouch scooped up the first handful of mud.

He shivered at the sloppy texture but tossed it onto Gawain's back nonetheless. More handfuls followed in quick succession, Lelouch lining Gawain's top line with mud before beginning to push it into the stallion's coat.

It was slow and disgusting work since Gawain had decided not to take advantage of a chance to roll. Lelouch worked his way over Gawain's body and legs, only then turning to the stallion's mane and tail. He worked mud into the hair, pausing to throw a handful of grass at the horse as well. Lelouch was about to start on Gawain's head when he heard someone approaching.

Rivalz whistled as he looked Gawain over. "That's a work of art."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, choosing to rub mud into Gawain's face and bridle instead of responding. He only looked back at Rivalz when there was a soft grunt. The mare had decided to roll, Rivalz standing away and trying to keep the reins clear of her legs.

She finished quickly, shaking off the excess. Rivalz glanced up at Lelouch and shrugged. "I guess that means its time for the bay." He started to turn the mare, pausing to look over his shoulder. "C.C. wants you now."

Lelouch nodded and looked Gawain over. It was the best he was going to be able to do. He wiped his hand on a clear spot on Gawain's chest before leading him back to their temporary camp. They were passed quickly by Rivalz and the bay, Rivalz having to walk quickly to avoid the horse's anger. Lelouch gave him a passing slap on the neck as a reminder to behave before turning his attention back to Gawain. The stallion had his ears pinned back, and he was glaring at the bay, but he turned his attention back to Lelouch when the reins were wiggled.

C.C. was sitting by the fire, one side of it devoted to cooking the quail that Lelouch had shot with his crossbow earlier in the day. The other side was taken up by a pot that was sitting among the sticks. Lelouch shivered and kept himself from looking inside.

When the process had been explained, C.C. had been very vague about what was going to happen. She had said that there had to be a separate spell laid over them to attract the attention of the magic, apparently the standard procedure for most counter spells. Only then could she work on the beginnings of the particular spell that would break the curse. Lelouch had wanted to demand to know more, but he wasn't sure that C.C. would have given in to him. He also didn't want to know more about magic than he had to; it had caused him enough trouble already.

Besides, C.C. had every right to be secretive about her magic. Technically, it was part of her livelihood, if she had been able to practice it in Britannia. Lelouch was sure that, if C.C. had left Britannia earlier, she could have made a lot of money in the surrounding countries. Every country had a different way of working magic, and experts on the other forms were always needed.

He tied Gawain up to the cart, leaving enough slack for the stallion to graze, before joining C.C. by the fire. She barely glanced at him, her concentration on nudging the pot out of the fire. He hadn't seen what had gone into the pot, but it was a sickly looking green color. Lelouch swallowed, doing his best not to recoil as the pot was edged over to him. He looked between the pot and C.C, listening to her muttering under her breath. At a pause, he took a chance. "Am I supposed to drink this?"

C.C. gave him a scathing glare without breaking her stride. She continued to speak even as she edged forward, holding her hand over the pot. Lelouch expected the color to change or for there to be some sign that magic happened, but there was nothing, not even a stray breeze through the grasses. He glanced around, hoping to see something that would show that C.C. was working magic, only to have his face grabbed by her and pulled back toward her.

He stared at her as she dipped two fingers into the pot, bracing himself for the mixture to be hot on his face. Instead, it was cold. Lelouch couldn't help his flinch, held from leaning back by C.C's fingers on his jaw. She jerked his head back into place, quickly painting symbols on his face.

He couldn't figure out what she was writing there, it felt like loops and swirls, something far different than written Britannian language. Lelouch gave up on trying to guess what it was, tensing when she made a large mark on his forehead.

The mark was repeated on his neck before C.C. moved down to his arms. Lelouch opened his eyes to watch C.C. decorating his arms. He couldn't tell if the marks on his arms were the same as the ones on his face, but he was sure that there were more dots on his arms.

She sat back on her heels, her fingers still dripping with the foul mixture. Lelouch almost went to get up, stopping when C.C. narrowed her eyes. He settled back down as C.C. held out her free hand. "Palms."

He presented them to her, C.C. painting a strange v-shaped symbol on them. She leaned over to stare at the mark before nodding to herself. "Now stay still, we need those to dry."

She didn't bother to watch him to see him nod; she just pushed the pot back into the fire and went to tend the quails. Lelouch sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to find a comfortable position on the ground. With nothing to do but sit, he glanced around their camp.

The three horses looked contented enough, although all three of them looked up when Rivalz led the bay over. The bay was now covered with mud, although he didn't look any happier. Rivalz dodged ahead of him, tying the horse to the front of the cart, far away from where the other horses were tied. He lingered long enough to brush some mud off the bay's back before tacking the horse up again. Then he scurried into the cart, Lelouch hearing Rivalz grunting as he hauled the cage into position.

Lelouch nodded to himself, glancing up the sky. He didn't need to; he could feel the start of the twisting in his stomach that signaled that sunset was coming. He scanned the sky for Suzaku. The eagle would be coming back soon enough, but it would be up to Rivalz to catch him, Lelouch didn't want to risk messing up the marks on his arm in case they had to do the whole affair over again. He didn't think that it would work as well when he was a wolf, even if C.C. did manage to paint the symbols on him again. Then again, it wouldn't be too hard for her, since he would be confined to the cage.

He sighed and closed his eyes, just listening. Everyone else was busy and he was feeling useless. He was used to be the only one available to set up his camp for the night, so he was usually busy until the last minute. What Suzaku did after he was a wolf, Lelouch didn't know, but he assumed that Suzaku kept himself busy.

A particularly viscous twist in his stomach had him opening his eyes and looking over where C.C. poked at the birds. "What happens when I'm a wolf?"

"You should be good by then; it only takes a few minutes to work." C.C. huffed and glared at the birds like they had personally offended her. "Everything else after this is a matter of you following my instructions."

"No killing the bishop until he's seen Suzaku and I in the presence of witnesses. Then I can do as I wish." Lelouch paused for a moment before nodding his head. "But don't get myself killed."

"And I thought you would never learn to take orders."

"I don't take orders from witches." She made a soft hum in response, the kind that she usually made when she was tuning Lelouch out. Lelouch huffed, sitting up on his knees so he could peer into the pot. It was back on the fire, but not bubbling. To him, it just looked like a solid mass; one that had a peculiar rotting scent. Lelouch glared at the offending concoction before looking up at C.C. "I know what this is for, but why do we need it? Suzaku is magic, if what everyone has told me about Nippon is right."

"He does and they haven't lied to you. But you both are the same in one thing, neither of you can use magic." She sighed and rotated the quails. Lelouch thought he saw her roll her eyes, but she was moving around the fire and talking so he let the sign of annoyance slide. "If I was under this curse, I would only need the words and those symbols." She gestured to the weird v-shapes on his arms and palms. "The words set up the counter while their concentration on the symbol weakens it to the point where actions taken in a certain order will break the curse. For you and Suzaku, I have to nudge the magic awake. It exists in him, but telling it to work would be like telling Suzaku to concentrate on his lungs when he breathes. Magic is that involuntary with him. For you, I just need it to stay there to break the curse. And it will last long enough for the curse to be broken, even if you change forms."

"Why?"

"Because the wolf is you whether you want to recognize it or not." From the way that she snapped at him, Lelouch guessed that he had used up her goodwill in explaining magic. The rest he didn't care about anyway. If he had his way, it would never get the chance to affect him again. There was one more thing that he wanted to know.

He cleared his throat, not surprised when C.C. ignored his attempt to draw her attention to him. "What does Suzaku's magic do?"

"You never asked after living with him for so long?"

"It never seemed important."

C.C. stared at him before flopping back to the ground, glaring at their dinner again. "I don't know, but I can guess. He's a good fighter, probably better than half the knights in Britannia."

"That's because he's practiced."

"Yes, and that's probably what his magic does. It doesn't make him better, but it helps in small increments. Maybe he's just a bit faster than the others, maybe he can sense when an attack is coming, maybe he'll be able to survive a wound longer than another man could. It's all personal and none of my business."

"I thought you said you talked with him."

"But never about that. It's _personal_ and it was never the issue." She rooted around in her pocket before throwing Lelouch a scrap of cloth. "Now wipe that stuff off and get ready to eat fast. You'll have to go in the cage soon enough. I'll be there in the morning to get you out."

Lelouch fumbled the catch, ignoring the smile on C.C's face as he scrubbed the mixture off his skin. To his surprise, it came off easily, leaving just the barest smear of green behind. He rubbed at the smear with his fingers, wondering if it would appear when he changed back from being a wolf. Lelouch drummed his fingers against his arm, ignoring the way that his stomach twisted again. Contrary to what C.C. said, he didn't have to rush to get into the cage, but they were beginning to run out of time.

He looked up as Rivalz came back to sit with them. The man glanced at the pot still on the fire, making a face. "I'm glad I'm not cursed."

"I'm sure C.C. will make an exception."

Rivalz gave C.C. a panicked look, which the witch did not return. She just lifted one hand and flicked her fingers in Lelouch's direction. "Pay no attention to his majesty. He's just annoyed."

Lelouch didn't bother to respond. She was just trying to rile him up, and he was not going to rise to the bait. There were more important things to worry about than the petty arguments that he and C.C. carried on. He rubbed at one of the marks on his skin again, not sure if he imagined the slight tingle. Lelouch shook out his fingers anyway, looking up at C.C. "Where will I be in the morning?"

"As close to the church as I can get you. And your precious horse will be cleaned up for you as well, if you want to make a big show of charging in." He shot a glare at C.C, knowing that she was right. She had been the one to tell him that he needed to be seen, after all. As long as he made a big distraction, C.C. and Rivalz could work on whatever they needed to do. C.C. grinned at him, passing him a wing of the quail as she took one of the others for herself. "And the other horses will be ready to run as soon as you and Suzaku get out."

Lelouch nodded, picking at the meat on the wing. The plan was solid, he trusted C.C. to make sure that it was. She wanted to finish their deal as much as he and Suzaku did. They had a way in, but not a way out, not that he knew of. And, considering why they had stopped him from going in alone, he was surprised by the failure to figure out how to leave Avalon. Then there was another important piece of business that he had to take care of before he changed.

He swallowed his mouthful, glancing over his shoulder at the horses. "You'll be leaving your cart behind."

C.C. shrugged. "Anything important will be packed and ready to go."

"And when will you be going?"

"If you intend to confront him inside of the church, then as soon as the shouts start that there has been an attempt on the bishop's life. The guards will run for the church and I will ride for the gate. Rivalz can escape the way that he came and I will have a horse waiting for him. The two of you can get to Gawain and Lancelot quickly, especially since I think you'll be taking them with you. In all of the confusion, no one will try and stop you, not until they regroup. You've escaped from Avalon once; you two can do it again."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. It was an escape plan, but one that he wasn't sure he agreed with. There was too much that was left up to chance. Then again, from this point on their plan was all chance. Lelouch was fine with the circumstances, because he could trust everyone in their group to look after themselves. There was one person's safety that he didn't want to leave to chance.

"Rivalz," the man started when his name was called, nearly dropping the quail that he was holding. Lelouch leaned closer, not bothering to lower his voice. C.C. knew his priorities well enough, and Lelouch was surprised that she hadn't brought it up already. "I need you to watch out for Nunnally."

"Your sister? Why?"

"If things start to get bad, I want you to make sure she gets out. There are enough places where you can lead her to get free. Just make sure that she isn't hurt in the panic or the fight."

Rivalz stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I'll get them both out before locking the doors."

Lelouch didn't bother to ask who the other person Rivalz was talking about was. He would let Rivalz choose when the shut the doors, just as long as the bishop remained inside the church. Anyone else Lelouch didn't care about. He just needed enough people to count as witnesses so the curse could be broken and then they could run.

He turned his attention back to his dinner, eating quickly while he kept an eye to the sky. The sunset was closer, but not too close that he had to worry. Lelouch glanced at the cart, shivering at the thought of the cage. It was too much like the cell that awaited him if he failed completely, if he was lucky enough. At least he wouldn't remember most of it, just getting in and waking up inside of it. It was enough just to get inside Avalon without being spotted.

Lelouch wiped his hands on his pants, reaching forward for more of the quail. He managed to snatch more from C.C, smirking at her as he bit into the meat. All he got in return was a huff, Lelouch shaking his head and turning his gaze back toward the sky.

Milly paced her room, considering her next course of action carefully. If she decided to go through with her plan her mother would never cease to complain. It was a nice enough match to a nice enough man, or so it had seemed when they had met. The problem was money.

The Ashford family didn't have much to start with, and marrying Earl Asplund would just decrease the amount. Milly had heard about his fortune, but she had also heard about his hobbies. Breeding horses and tinkering with his inventions was expensive, since only the former brought in any new income for the earl himself. That kind of spending would kill Ashingford, even with the addition of the funds from his lands. Milly could not be content with that. Her grandfather had worked hard to raise the family back from obscurity and disfavor, and she would not disgrace his memory.

Privately, she thought that Earl Asplund would be just as pleased with the break. The man had seemed more interested in his machines and horses the one time they had met. The earl would probably be the last one to complain if she broke off the marriage.

There was a baser reason she wanted to break off her betrothal. She wanted to prove that she could look after Ashingford herself, like Nunnally had managed Avalon. No more losing herself in parties to forget that she wasn't as rich as she was pretending to be or as fancy as she imagined. No more just watching her parents waste money. Rivalz was just the first step, but she couldn't just stop there.

There were things that she wanted to do, improvements that she wanted to make to Ashingford, and she was not about to let herself be distracted; not even by her parents' anger. Nunnally had already shown up most of the lords in the north just by holding on to her position. Milly, with her competitive nature, could do no less. And she was not about to get dragged down by her parents.

Decision made, she strode out of her room and into the hall. Out of habit, her feet took her to the balcony. Milly took a deep breath of the cold air as stepped out. She wasn't properly dressed for the weather, so she couldn't stay out for long. And, with people below her, she couldn't shout and jump like she wanted to.

Milly leaned forward, bracing herself on the balustrade. She looked over the walls, towards the mountains. Rivalz was out there somewhere, in the mountains or somewhere closer to home. But she would bring him back no matter what, because she had promised his mother.

She remained staring into the darkness until she began to shiver, unable to stand the cold any longer. Milly gave the balustrade one pat before retreating into the warmth of the castle. She had a letter to write.

Suzaku tugged the borrowed cloak up over his head, hoping that he just looked cold instead of suspicious. Considering that he was approaching Avalon after nightfall, Suzaku thought that he was failing to do that. But there was a line of people waiting by the gates, all of them clergymen by the look of them. Why they were all trying to get into Avalon so late was beyond him. Suzaku was badly out of touch with the comings and goings of the nobles in the north. With so many clergymen in Avalon, there could be a trial going on, with more magicians to be convicted. How they were going to get Calares alone and witnesses if that was going on, Suzaku had no idea.

He tensed when he heard movement from the cage behind him, Suzaku staring at the gate. He was the next in line to be looked over by the guards, two men that he didn't recognize at all. Even the badge they wore was unfamiliar to him. He didn't want to give away what he had in the back under the cover of blankets and saddles, not when he had no idea what to do about the wolf in the cage. If Lelouch started to make a fuss, then Suzaku would have no story to explain the caged wolf. He had no idea if he would be let in at all with his cover. A trader from Nippon while there were rumors of the demon running rampant wouldn't be welcome into the city, not unless he wanted to be added to the lists of those waiting for their sentence.

"Next."

Suzaku flinched at the sharp order, waiting until the priest in front of him had pulled his donkey forward to urge Lancelot along. The grey snorted, striding up to the gate. He was probably eager to get home after being gone for two years. Suzaku would have to be careful not to allow Lancelot to take their accustomed path to the stables. He would have to allow them to wander the streets and back allies, like they were lost or taking the obvious route instead of the short cuts he knew.

As it was, the stallion almost walked right through the gates. Suzaku made a harsh noise, that enough to stop the grey. He wanted to reach out and patted Lancelot for responding well, but he couldn't, not while he was under the eye of the guards. Suzaku settled for a nervous smile, fumbling for the thickest accent that he could muster. "Sorry, We are just eager for a place to sleep."

To his relief, the guards started at him in confusion for a moment. Then, one walked up to the side of the wagon, shouting at him like it would make it easier for him to understand them. "Where are you from and where are you bound?"

"Kasagi. It is a small village in Nippon. And I've come here to trade some goods. Saddles mostly." He turned his head as the second guard began to circle the wagon. Suzaku shifted nervously on the bench, flinching as the guard tapped against the wagon. He glanced back towards the first guard, jerking his head in the direction of the gate. "Can I go in?"

The first guard held up a hand. "Later. We have to make sure that no one is trying to sneak in. There's a wanted man about."

"Who?"

Suzaku flinched away as the second guard rapped his knuckles against the side of the wagon. "That's none of your concern."

The man was about to continue the lecture when Lelouch snarled. Suzaku turned around in alarm, barely stopping himself from reaching back and quieting the wolf down. The guards were bound to check the noise, which meant that his disguise would probably be prodded at. There were still too many in Pendragon that knew his face and he would be hauled off as soon as they got a good hold on him. And that was only if he was lucky. Suzaku had no idea what rumors there were about him suddenly being alive again.

He swallowed, and scooted over in his seat as the second guard climbed up. Suzaku was roughly pushed aside as the guard settled down, the man reaching back into the cart and tugging off the blanket that was draped over Lelouch's cage.

Lelouch snarled and lunged at the man, the cage rocking. For a moment, Suzaku was afraid that it would come apart, but it held. Lelouch backed up, curling himself as small as he could get into a corner, still snarling at the man. On his part, the second guard was staring at the wolf in shock. It was the first guard that reacted.

Suzaku jumped at the sound of a sword being drawn, automatically scooting to place himself between Lelouch and the guard. The man didn't seem to notice, his full attention on the one corner of the cage he could see from where he was standing on the ground. "What _is_ that thing?"

"It's a wolf." The second guard spoke up, his own sword out. "A black wolf, just like the one that Jeremiah told us to watch out for."

Suzaku stared at the second guard, barely processing what had been said. He just grabbed onto the chance to explain away the wolf. He swallowed and shifted on his seat. "This is where they want the wolf? The men just said to take it, someone would want it."

"They gave it to _you_."

"They had more important things to do than worry about a wolf. Something about a demon…." He shrugged. "Anyway, I was told to take the wolf back but sent off before I knew where. There is no city I know of that would just take a wolf, what city would let me?"

The guards looked at each other before nodding. Suzaku relaxed as the second guard clambered down from the cart, returning to his place behind Lancelot. He reached back and tugged the blanket back over the cage, glad that Lelouch quieted down. Suzaku rested his hand on the cage a moment longer than was needed, turning back to look at the first guard. "Am I free to go?"

"The rest is just saddles and blankets, like he said." The second guard came back around, obviously staring at the rest of the line. Behind him, Suzaku could hear C.C. beginning to make a fuss. He hid a smile at the insults that the witch was shouting, almost tempted to linger as long as he could just so the witch could exercise her vitriol on the guards.

He schooled his face into a more acceptable expression as he looked back over at the guards, watching as they conferred. Finally, the first guard looked up and waved him on. "Go on then. Head on up to the castle barracks and keep your cart away from the barn. Someone will come and see you about the wolf."

Suzaku nodded and clucked to Lancelot. The grey didn't need more urging than that, Lancelot trotting through the gate and heading for the castle wall. Suzaku let the horse carry on, only correcting him when they were out of sight of the gate. Lancelot snorted and shook his head, trying to continue up his usual route. Suzaku corrected him with another harsh sound before pulling him over to the side. He wasn't going to wait for C.C, that would look too suspicious. They had already agreed on a meeting place, one close enough to the castle but one that wasn't visited often. They would be able to hide there until the sun rose and it was time to act. It would also give them the chance to figure out what was going on in Avalon.

He stood up, trying to figure out the quickest route through the lower town, the one that wouldn't get him noticed easily. Between the rumors about Lelouch and what was going on in the town would make it easy enough, no one would be out this late. And certainly not when it looked like it could snow.

With his route decided on, Suzaku sat back down. Lancelot took off at an eager trot, probably thinking that he was going back home. Suzaku shook his head, leaning back in the seat as he guided the horse carefully through side streets. They wouldn't be coming back to Avalon again, not any time that he could foresee. He was not about to risk Lelouch's life in another one of his crazy plans.

He slowed Lancelot when the horse's hooves started to echo in the empty streets. He didn't want to announce his presence to the entire castle. It was enough with Lelouch growling in the cart. Suzaku wanted to reach back and comfort the wolf, but Lelouch would be more likely to bite his hand off than accept a pat. Knowing the wolf, Lelouch wanted to be out running and looking for others of his kind. Suzaku was sure that the wolf still remembered the trapper that had tried to kill him, and probably thought that he was in danger again. He just wished that Lelouch would be quiet.

The guards probably wouldn't report the wolf to their superior, or even remember him if C.C. did her job right. Maybe they would tell Jeremiah in the morning, but then it would be too late. But, judging by their manner and the fact that they didn't have the Avalon eagle on their uniform, they probably wouldn't bother. Their lord wouldn't care about a wolf troubling the north, which would leave them in the clear. Suzaku could only hope for that. They didn't need to have to deal with a group of guards coming to try and kill a wolf.

He shook his head, turning Lancelot aside from a road that they had usually used. There was another street, one that ran along the wall. It let out at what used to be a break in the original wall surrounding the castle, the break turned into a gate that had never been kept shut. No one used it except for deliveries, because it led around to the back of where the barracks and castle stables were. It was secret and tucked away, just a small corridor between the walls and the beginning of the back of the storage sheds that were behind the barracks and stables. No one would look for them there before it was too late. And, by the look of the spacing on the walls, they would be in luck. The guards were spaced out far more than usual, meaning that they wouldn't have to fight off too many. Most of the guards must have been on the road.

Lancelot snorted as they entered the small alley, tossing his head at the close quarters. With only a rider, it wouldn't have bothered him, but the horse was already excited about being home and from the smell of the wolf at the back of the cart. Suzaku urged him into a trot, the grey eagerly picking up his pace and making his way to the front of the small alley.

They stopped just before the alley ended, Suzaku slipping from the wagon and leading Lancelot to the back of one of the storage sheds. Like he remembered, there was a series of metal circles set in the walls for tying the horses. He quickly tied Lancelot to one, busying himself with unhitching the horse. He would worry about tacking up Lancelot closer to the morning, or even leaving it to C.C. Suzaku was sure that he wouldn't have the time to help much as soon as the eclipse happened.

Once Lancelot was taken care of, Suzaku shoved the cart over, making room for C.C. and Rivalz when they arrived. With nothing better to do, he slid into the cart and pulled the blanket off of Lelouch's cage.

The wolf snarled and lunged forward, his muzzle slipping through the bars. Suzaku watched as Lelouch snapped at the air, the wolf giving up quickly. Lelouch huffed and retreated to his corner, flipping his tail over his face. Suzaku sighed and rested his arm on the top of the cage, only relaxing when Lelouch didn't move. "Lelouch, you're going to have to stop sulking some time. You're the one who agreed to the plan. Not that you'd remember."

There was no answer from the wolf, and Suzaku supposed that there would be no answer from him for a long while. Lelouch was bound to sulk for obnoxiously long periods of time. At least Lelouch would be more reasonable come sunrise. And he would be infinitely more reasonable once they had killed Calares.

Suzaku looked away from the wolf at the sound of horses approaching. He peeked his head out, prepared to act the part of a lost foreigner. Instead, he got a wave from Rivalz as the man led Gawain and his blue roan mare closer. Suzaku smiled and slid out of the cart, taking the black stallion. "Any problems?"

"Dragging C.C. away." Rivalz looked back over his shoulder toward where C.C. was working with the fussy bay. "She kept shouting at the guards. I thought we were going to end up spending the night in the cells or get killed on the spot. But those guards had no idea what to do either."

"They're not from Avalon, or from any of the other nobles around."

"They're from the archbishop of Pendragon." Suzaku ducked under Gawain's neck to look at Rivalz. The man just shrugged, patting his mare's neck. "I was talking to the priests behind us. The archbishop is only going to remain one more day, and he will be occupied with a mass and confessions. Those are his guards."

"And Calares will be there?"

"He should be. I can't imagine why he wouldn't." Rivalz shrugged, quickly smothering a yawn with his arm.

Suzaku shook his head, taking the mare and nudging Rivalz back towards the cart. The man had to be up at first light with the rest of the initial surge of people that would leave the town. He wanted Rivalz to be in top shape, for fighting or running, Suzaku didn't know which.

He tested the mare's tie, giving her a pat on the neck before he retreated toward the cart himself. After two years of being awake all night, Suzaku didn't think he would be able to sleep at all. He hoped that he had the sense to sleep as an eagle, because he was sure that it would carry over. The excitement of an upcoming fight could probably do wonders, but Suzaku didn't want to depend on that alone. As soon as they were out of Avalon, he was sure to crash, and he needed to be able to ride as long as they could to reach the border. The guards would be shocked by the attack from the inside, but Jeremiah wouldn't remain shocked for long. He would be the one to worry about.

Suzaku trudged toward the cart, listening to the familiar sounds of Avalon. He had missed them, the quiet of the country strange to him after having grown up in the bustling town around the castle. But, as in all things, he had gotten used to the relative quiet of the country and the wide open spaces. He had also gotten used to the solitude, knowing that he could ride on his own for a mile and there was a high chance that he wouldn't see anyone. It was why he wished that he had tamed Lelouch, kept him like a dog for company. Of course, that would have been more noticeable, and Lelouch would have been dead far sooner than that trapper's attempt. A wolf without a fear of humans was a dead wolf.

He paused to drape a blanket over Rivalz, the man already asleep under the cart. Suzaku shook his head and continued around to the front of the cart, curling himself up in the seat. Lelouch growled from behind him, the sound turning into a whine. It was almost enough to get Suzaku to reach back for Lelouch, but he stopped himself. The wolf was still on edge and there was nothing he could do. Lelouch was far beyond reason, and Suzaku would just have to be a familiar presence. Suzaku huffed and hauled a blanket from the back, wrapping himself up against the cold.

His cloak, the blue and gold of the Avalon guard, was bundled up on seat beside him. He hadn't been able to wear it in for fear of being recognized and the same fear kept him from wearing it now. When the time came, he would put it back on, despite it being stained and patched. It wasn't as bold as it had been, but it was recognizable enough, and that would keep any guards at bay for the first few moments that he was spotted. If the eclipse came at all.

Suzaku tipped his head back to stare at the moon and stars, frowning. He knew that there were ways to predict their patterns, but he had never bothered to learn how to. He had been the son of one of the provincial leaders, at least until Genbu had run to Britannia. His education had been training to take over his father's position, and then to become a guard of Avalon. There had been no time for frivolities.

The cart rocked slightly as C.C. clambered up beside him, the witch already wrapped up in her own cloak and blanket. She settled next to him, leaning against his side. Suzaku let her have the closeness, sure that she was just as nervous as he was. Of course, if he asked her, she would just say that she was looking for body heat.

They had found her in the castle of a noble, and going back to one wasn't easy on her. There were always people on the look out for anything that looked like magic, or any stranger that they could turn in for the reward. Suzaku wished that he could say that Avalon wasn't like that, but he only knew what Marianne had done and Avalon had been ready to kill Rivalz for magic when he had none. Instead, he sighed and stared up at the stars. "When will it come?"

"Who knows. But I will try to hold Lelouch back for as long as I can."

"And then?"

"Then the whole plan either works or fails. Either way, we run away from here as fast as we can."

"Kaguya will help us." Suzaku was sure of it. The villages along the border between Nippon and Britannia were always on the look out for fleeing magicians. Cursed or not, they would be willing to take them in for a time just as an insult to Britannia. He had no worries about how they would escape. It was the breaking of the curse that still made him nervous. "But what if the eclipse doesn't come?"

C.C. shot him a look. "Then the curse will not break. I would say that I would have to find you two idiots, but I don't think that Lelouch will just give up so easily. He's going to charge in there no matter what."

"Then I have a favor to ask you." Suzaku pulled a small knife out of his belt. He passed it over to C.C, watching as she examined it in the dim light. "I'm not going to leave Avalon without him and you know that I would just run back here as soon as Rivalz fell asleep. He can't guard me forever and I'm not going to make him. If Lelouch doesn't kill Calares, then I'll come back and finish the job."

"I expected as much." C.C. sighed and tucked the knife away. "You and I are alike, but you're the only one who's hurrying to die. For your sake, boy, I'll make it quick."

He nodded his thanks, sure that C.C. would just ignore him if he spoke. She wasn't happy with his decision, but she had no right to judge him on it. Everything rested on Lelouch now. If he couldn't save his best friend, then there was no reason for him to try and start again somewhere else. He had sworn himself to protect the vi Britannia family, and he would die doing it if he had to.

C.C. tucked the knife away, Suzaku watching as it disappeared into one of the folds of the blanket. Then she turned away from him, nearly pushing him out of the cart as she settled into a comfortable position. "Don't bother me. Some of us have to sleep at night."

Suzaku shook his head, listening to the sounds of her shifting around before she finally went to sleep. When he was sure that she wouldn't be woken up by his movements, Suzaku turned his head to peer into the darkness of the cart. Lelouch had stopped growling, which probably meant that he was curled up in the cage. Suzaku craned his neck, spotting Lancelot's saddle and his own sword near the front of the wagon. The sword was in reach, which meant that he could easily defend them if some guard got curious or the news of the wolf spread faster than expected.

Sure of their safety, Suzaku leaned back in the seat, listening to the quiet shifting of the horses and the sounds of the city at rest.


	14. Day Without a Night

"Finally he is in my power,  
This mortal enemy, this superb conqueror."  
– _Armide,_ Jean-Baptiste Lully

Rivalz shrugged the empty bag further up his shoulder, pretending to stumble under its weight. His act got a few looks, but most of them pity. Most of the people that were heading for the Avalon gate now had some kind of errand, most of them from the castle. There were a few others, traders who had finished their business late the day before had hadn't left, that were crowded towards the middle of the group. He grunted as he was elbowed in the side, Rivalz turning sideways so he was less of a target. Everyone wanted to leave at the same time, a precaution in case they were attacked by the demon. It was enough to make him want to laugh.

For one, they were all safe because they were heading away from where the demon of the north was, although no one knew that. But, even if Lelouch had been dangerous and still outside the walls, he would have had to be an idiot to attack the people on the roads. There were too many of them and too many guards. While in the sight of Avalon, there were only the guards that had stayed in the city. But a good five miles down the road started the great block that Rivalz had heard muttered about through the group. Apparently, Lady Nunnally was trying to capture the demon by herding him closer. From the replies that he had heard, most people didn't like the idea. They just wanted the demon dead.

He stumbled forward with the crowd as the gates open, straightening his stance so he was facing forward again. Unlike the night before, the guards at the front didn't bother to check who was coming in and out, they just ushered people away. Rivalz narrowed his eyes at the sight of the strange red uniforms, the archbishop's guards if he remembered correctly. Avalon was understaffed because of the guards out on the roads. The archbishop's guards didn't care who left with what, because their employer wasn't outside of the city yet. Besides, they would have had to deal with the clamor of the people who wanted to get out of Avalon before the archbishop's mass started later in the day.

Rival ducked his head, easing he way through the crowd. He kept toward the middle as he went through the gate, barely listening to the shouts that the guards gave as they shoved people back in line. He kept his eyes on the ground, watching as the dirty became stone and then quickly wood. The bridge echoed with the steps of people and horses, all of them rushing to get out on the road. He dared to look up once at the sky, noticing that it was clear above him, but clouds were gathering in the north. It was going to snow again soon, which explained the rush. No one wanted to get stuck in Avalon.

As soon as he stepped off the bridge, Rivalz began to edge close to the far end of the line. Muttering apologies, he pushed through to the outside, walking along the grass before slipping close to the moat. Carts and horses of the people who had been denied entrance to the city last night lined the bank, the people wanting to be as close to safety as possible. Rivalz listened to the laughter and shouting of the camp, sometimes waving to people who noticed him. He had to be seen as someone ordinary, someone setting off to the west instead of on the north road. He was young enough for people to think that he was just sure of himself.

He rounded one of the corners, heading back up to the unoccupied side of the wall. Rivalz frowned as he stared at the wall, trying to figure out where he had come out before. It seemed like years ago that he had escaped from his cell, but it had been far less. His memory of the place was fuzzy, probably because he had run away without looking back. Rivalz slowed further, standing right on the edge of the moat and staring at the wall.

The water was clear and flowing, not quite frozen over, but it would be cold going in. If the moat had been frozen, then he would have been in trouble. There would have been no way to sneak into the church without being noticed.

He dropped the bag and waded into the water, casting a quick glance in both directions before diving under.

Rivalz kept his eyes closed at first, feeling his way along the wall before he realized that it would be no help. He pushed up for the surface, taking a deep breath and shaking his hair out of his eyes. He shivered there for a moment before slipping under again. Opening his eyes underwater made them sting, but it also gave him a better view of what was close to the wall than feeling along it with his hands.

It took him two dives to find the grate, the shadows by the wall hiding it. Rivalz came up for air one more time before diving under again, swimming strongly for the hole in the grate. Carefully, he threaded himself through before kicking to the surface.

As he expected, the tunnels under Avalon were just as dark and damp as before. Worse still, they were colder. Rivalz rubbed his hands along his arms before swimming up to the juncture where he had first hesitated. Without the sounds of a mass being said, he would just have to rely on what he could hear and what light got through.

Rivalz swam slowly, checking each turn for a light. He found it quickly, glad of his luck. Staying in the tunnels was worse than having to go after Lelouch. He rubbed his chest at the reminder, feeling his wet shirt catch on the scabs. C.C. looked after them, but they still itched. Rivalz let his arm fall back into the water, easing forward into the light.

He craned his neck up, smiling as he heard the soft sound of prayers being said. He wasn't sure if it was a mass or if some of the clergymen who were visiting were spending some time alone in prayer. From what he had heard from the others, the high mass was something to be seen.

Rivalz swam closer to the wall, bracing his arm on the weak rock ledge that ran along the bottom. He used the moment to catch his breath and look around. The walls were uniform, a semi-circle up to the top where a grate that he could just squeeze through let in light from the church. Rivalz guessed that he could climb up the wall, there seemed to be enough hand and foot holds, but he wasn't willing to trust his wet fingers to hold on. He edged along the wall, still clinging to it.

There was something embedded in the wall, Rivalz feeling around the edge of the metal clamp that was in the wall. It was buried in the loose rubble of the ledge. He craned his neck so he could follow the line of clamps up, the metal making a ladder out of the wall. Rivalz smiled to himself, reaching down into his belt to touch the knife he was carrying, just to make sure it was still there. Sure that everything he had brought in was secured; Rivalz pulled himself up onto the rubble.

The ledge wobbled for a moment under his weight, Rivalz half expecting to be thrown back into the water. He reached for the nearest clamps, tugging on them to make sure that they held before hauling himself up.

For a moment, he thought that he would go tumbling back into the water, the clamps shifting a bit in the wall. But they held, Rivalz smiling to himself as he hauled himself up a little further. It was then that the ledge gave out under one foot.

Rivalz clamped his mouth shut on a shout, pressing himself as close as he could to the wall as he waited for the stones to stop falling. He glanced down at the water, watching it rock for a while before settling again. Only then did he look up at the grate, half expecting there to be faces peering down at him. But the space above the grate was empty, meaning that he was in the clear. Rivalz breathed a sigh of relief and started hauling himself up the clamps.

For the most part, it was easy going. The clamps were spaced out well enough that it took little effort to transfer the hold from hand to foot. There were only two spots where a clamp had been twisted or torn out of the wall and he had to really stretch to make the next hold. In those instances, Rivalz could feel the other clamps shifting, the feeling of his hold giving out on him making him shiver. The fall wouldn't kill him, but it would throw him back into the water, which is something that he didn't want.

Rivalz hauled himself up the last of the clamps, staring at the grate right above him. He had to shift his weight so he was braced against the wall, holding himself there as he reached out to try the grate. As he had thought, it was unlocked. No one would think to check the tunnels for anyone, especially since Rivalz guessed that there wouldn't be many who knew of their existence. He smiled to himself and pushed the grate out of place, having to lean out to set it gently to the floor.

As soon as the grate was gone, he froze in place, listening for any sound that would show that someone had noticed that the grate had moved. There was nothing, Rivalz ducking his head and taking a deep breath. That was the easy part done.

He reached out for the edge of the hole, hauling himself through it with a grunt of effort. For a moment, he was stuck sprawled half in and half out of the tunnel, Rivalz glancing around to see if there was anyone that was watching him. He could see people moving around just outside his line of vision, but they were all rushing. No attention was paid to him as he slid the rest of the way out, crouching in place. When he was sure that no one was watching, he replaced the grate and stood up.

Rivalz had never been in the church at Avalon, but most churches were built the same way, in a vague cross shape with two aisles separated from the main section by columns. He edged forward, ducking behind a column as an alter boy ran past. Only when the boy had passed did Rivalz peer out, breathing a sigh of relief.

He was in one of the transepts, and out of the way of the main activity in the church. The nave was filled with people praying, all clergymen kneeling on the stone floor or up against the single pew near the front, where the lords and ladies of Avalon would sit. None of the alter boys that were hurrying around had their full attention on their tasks, meaning that Rivalz was safe to move around; although he was bound to be recognized quickly. Rivalz could feel his clothes sticking to his skin, and he was shivering in the cold. Any move that he attempted to make outside of the transept would be noticed immediately.

There was nothing for him to do but retreat further into the transept. Rivalz hummed under his breath, looking around. It would be his job to open the doors of the church so Lelouch could get it, and then bar them so that Calares couldn't get out and Lelouch would have his captive audience. As it was, there was already a small door that he could bar in the transept he was in, Rivalz scurrying to lay the bar over the door. With that one task accomplished, he turned, looking for something that he could use as a disguise.

A cluster of robes hanging on wooden pegs caught his attention, Rivalz recognizing the pattern from the alter boys that were scurrying about. With so many strangers in Avalon, surely no one would notice another.

He grinned to himself and reached for one, pulling it over his wet clothes. Rivalz sighed at the source of warmth, holding the robe tight to his body before shaking his head. There was no time for him to be lingering over the clothing, the mass would be starting soon, and he had no idea when the eclipse would happen. He had to be ready for Lelouch to charge in as soon as Calares was inside of the church.

Rivalz pulled the hood over his head and rolled his shoulders forward. Partially bent, he shuffled out into one of the aisle, making his way around the back of the church and behind the alter. A quick check showed that there were no doors there, which mean that his last task would be to secure the other transept.

A burst of activity from the nave made him stop and look, Rivalz eyes widening as he watched people flow into the church, Lady Nunnally at the front. He swallowed, glancing from the lady that was carried in the arms of a servant to the transept.

Lelouch had told him to be ready to get Nunnally out, which would also mean that he had to make sure the servant was there as well. He hissed under his breath at the complication, going over to the last transept and opening the door. A quick look showed that it led back towards the buildings that housed the bishop and the priests of the church, which probably meant that there was a way into the castle from there. Rivalz eased the door shut, carefully sliding the bar into place.

He leaned on the door for a moment, making it look like he was occupied with other things before he turned around. Rivalz meant to go and take his place by the door, blending in with the others who were welcoming people in and reminding them to keep a path clear. Instead, he focused on the young woman that was sliding into the pew beside Nunnally, feeling his heart speed up.

Milly Ashford was in Avalon.

For a moment, Rivalz wanted to shout with joy. Milly had come to seek him out, she had heard of his plight and cared for him. Knowing Milly, she would have the connections to pardon him, if the time came for it. If not, she would be able to help his mother get across the border without being bothered. Then, as quickly as it had come, the joy drained away.

There were plenty of other reasons for Milly to be in Avalon, the presence of the archbishop was one of them. There were probably a few priests from the church at Ashingford that wanted to have their confessions heard by the archbishop. She was probably there for the same reason herself. There was nothing important about a man who wasn't from her town originally. There was no reason to save him, because the truth had become warped by the rumors.

He ducked his head, blocking his view of Milly with his hood. Rivalz ignored the way he was able to pick out her voice above the others, it wasn't his problem anymore. He wouldn't be going back to Ashingford and he certainly wouldn't be seeing Milly again. The best he could hope for was the news that C.C. would bring back with her when she retrieved his mother. Rivalz reached up to pull the hood further over his face, joining the others at the door. He didn't speak, but motioned with the rest of them. All the while he kept glancing up at the sky, wishing that he could see the sun. There were nothing but clouds, and that made his stomach twist. How would they know when the time was right if they couldn't see the sun?

Calares pulled at the sleeve of his robe, absently noting that he would need to get it replaced. Most of his robes were starting to show signs of wear, which was something he would have to change quickly. He must have started to let them go when he had first started to doubt, back when he didn't care. Now, he just found the neglect appalling. It was the one thing that he would allow himself to be lectured on.

He let the sleeve go, watching a few threads fall to the ground. He winced at the sight, wanting to change his robes, but there was no time. From the reports he had been getting from the priests that were helping the alter boys, the church was already full. To make things worse, Lady Nunnally was already in attendance, which meant that he couldn't delay much longer. Nunnally would not appreciate it.

Neither would the archbishop. The man had already commented on the state of the sky twice that morning. Calares had seen the clouds looming from the north, but the sight hadn't been enough to cause a panic. It would take time for the clouds to reach them. The archbishop was in no threat from snow keeping him in Avalon; it was probably bound to be light for the first day. It was only if the storm lasted more than a day that the archbishop would be in trouble. Calares could only hope the storm chose to stay away from the castle until the archbishop was gone, the man was obnoxious enough about the oncoming snow when it was a distant threat that Calares didn't want to see the man when the snow had arrived.

As if the thought had summoned him, the archbishop breezed past. Calares stepped to the side, allowing the man to take his place in their procession. The archbishop spared no glance for any of them, the man looking up at the sky with a fixed gaze. Calares noticed that the man was also fiddling with his sleeves, but it was nervousness for the oncoming snow instead of being stuck with the man for the winter, or at least until the snows melted enough for travel.

The archbishop stood at the head of their line for a few moments before lowering his eyes. That seemed to be enough to snap him out of whatever funk that he was in. He turned to look at all of them, gesturing to the church. "Let's get this affair over with. And, Calares," the archbishop lowered his voice, "I will be keeping the confessions to the minimum, only those with no other recourse. Everyone else will have to be dismissed."

"Even the ladies?"

The archbishop stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Those I will take care of myself."

Calares wasn't sure if the archbishop counted his correction as chastisement. It was hard to tell with the man, especially with him so distracted by other matters.

The man waved his hand, the motion calling their attention to him before they processed into the church. Calares rolled his eyes but followed in step, his mind already drifting as they walked through the covered walkway.

As much of the town of Avalon that could fit would be in the church and Calares could already see those who hadn't been able to secure standing space drifting away. There would be other opportunities for them to gawk at the archbishop, like when the man rode out of the city. The people were sure to gather to watch as they processed out of the church, the archbishop making one appearance to the masses before retreating to hear confessions. Calares was sure that would be enough to satisfy the people, since most of them still clung to the superstitions that the clans had held.

He nodded as Jeremiah as they passed the man, not surprised that the captain didn't respond. Jeremiah just continued to stare out into the crowd. Calares let him hold his guard, they would all appreciate the fact that more people weren't trying to force their way into the church.

All thoughts of the guard were swept from his head as they walked into the church. Calares schooled his face into an acceptable mask of indifference as he kept his gaze on the alter. The people on either side of them whispered softly to each other, the sound made louder by the stone walls of the church. Calares saw the archbishop shoot a knot of speakers a fierce glare and winced. Whatever the sermon was about, the proper respect to show in church had just been added. He swallowed and kept his attention forward. If the people wanted to visit the wrath of the archbishop on them, then they could do so; he preferred to keep his head down.

There was a dull thud as the doors were swung shut, a precaution against more people trying to sneak in. Calares didn't need their way out of the church blocked at the end of the mass.

The procession wound its way up to the alter, Calares slipping into his place. Almost immediately, the archbishop stepped up into his proper place and began to recite the mass. Lulled by the familiarity of the rite, Calares allowed his thoughts to wander. It didn't take much of his thoughts to respond at the proper times, Calares' full attention on scanning the crowd in front of him.

As he expected, a large portion of the people standing were from Avalon and those who lived close to the town and the castle. There were a few rows of clergymen who had come to the mass, all of them standing behind where the lady of the castle was sitting with her guests. As always, there was a low murmur as the congregation responded at the appropriate times and whispered amongst themselves. Calares ignored the background noise for the most part, glancing between the paintings on the wall and the statues that he would have to take care of. There were a few things that he could replace up by the alter as well, but they could all wait.

He busied himself with his ever growing list of things to do; only coming out of his reverie as the archbishop paused. Calares frowned and took a step forward. He peered over the crowd, noticing the way the back rows shifted. The front rows weren't affected, but he could tell by the frowns on the people's faces that they were trying to concentrate on the mass. Calares glanced over to where a few alter boys were waiting near the front of the church, pointing briefly toward the door.

The boys nodded and slipped back through the crowd, toward where the disturbance was growing. The back rows were shifting now, the people turning around to look at the doors instead of paying attention to the mass. Calares slipped back into his position, wanting to mutter under his breath, but he had to show that everything was under control. The illusion of control was more important, especially since he could hear shouts coming from outside of the door. He heard Jeremiah's voice shouting out orders, the sound drowned out by a great thud on the doors.

A second thud followed, cutting the archbishop off completely. The man stopped the mass completely, striding down from the alter to stand at the cross of the church. "What is going on out there?"

There was no answer from the people, all of them looking nervous. They looked like they were about to run, which would be dangerous. There was only so much room in the church, and a mass panic would end badly for everyone.

Calares put on his best calming smile, holding his arms out as he stepped down from the alter. "Please, calm yourself. It is probably just a panicked horse still hitched to its cart. Captain Gottwald will take care of the matter. Now, if you would turn your attention back to the mass-"

His mouth dropped open at the sound of a third thud, this one louder and coming from inside the church. He knew that sound, the locking bar on the door of the church being pushed out of place. Calares could tell that the people realized what the sound was too, all of them turning away from him and looking at the door.

Calares didn't get a chance to see who had opened the door, just seeing the robed forms of the alter boys scurrying away as the door bulged in. It held for a moment, just long enough for Calares to gather his wits. Whatever was coming would be dangerous, so it was his duty to make sure that the archbishop made it out of the church safely. When he was sure of that, he would return for Lady Nunnally. Everyone else would have to wait for Jeremiah to deal with whatever was happening. Calares couldn't begin to imagine what was happening. There were no clans that were strong enough to dare attack Avalon and no thieves would want to break into the church, not when there was obviously a mass going on.

He reached out to touch the archbishop's shoulder, about to lead him out of the south transept when the door gave into the pounding. Calares thought he saw one of the alter boys helping by pulling the door open, but his attention was quickly distracted by the horse that came back down onto all fours. The black horse snorted before walking cautiously into the church, the people parting on either side of it. The sound of its hooves echoed loudly off the stones, silence falling quickly through the church. There wasn't even a sound from the people; they were too busy pressing as far back toward the walls as they could.

The archbishop pulled away from Calares, standing right in the middle of the nave with his hand up. "How dare you sully the house of God?! Turn your beast around and leave."

The archbishop turned back to look at them, probably to try and get support in forcing the horse and rider out, but none of the priests were moving. Calares was sure that he wouldn't be able to move either, his gaze fixed on the rider that was glaring down at him.

No one would try to push the man out of the church, not when he had his hand resting on his sword and a crossbow hanging within reach. Beyond his weapons, there was the reputation of the man to consider, especially in the minds of the common people. Even now, Calares could see a few people rushing toward the exit, even as the guards tried to get in.

Only Jeremiah managed to get in before the doors were swung closed, Calares now able to see the alter boy that was clinging to the doors. The alter boy looked back at the rest of the church before kicking the lock bar back into place, the sound finally inciting the screams that Calares had been waiting for.

"Someone get that idiot off that door!" Jeremiah's voice rose over the crowd, but not the sound of a crossbow being drawn and. The appearance of the weapon was enough to cause silence, the man pivoting his horse so the arrow was aimed at a variety of people as he completed the turn.

"No one move! You'll regret it if you do!"

The people quieted, the man smiling and dropping the crossbow back to his side. He nodded at Jeremiah before turning to face Calares, a smirk on his face.

Calares sucked in a quick breath, taking a step back despite himself. He was held captive in his own church with a large group of witnesses and forced to look at his greatest failure.

The demon of the north had come to Avalon.

Lelouch listened to the sound of the bells tolling, counting them off just to keep his mind occupied. If he had nothing to do, he would just continue to stare at the sky and wait for the eclipse to start. But he knew that there were too many clouds to properly see the sun, the first of the snow that was moving in. He cursed under his breath, turning Gawain around and letting the horse pace off some of his excitement.

Gawain knew something was going to happen, they were back in Avalon. Lelouch had made sure that Gawain was tacked up and had everything that he would need, his sword and crossbow within easy reach. Suzaku's sword had been taken off and attached to Lancelot's saddle, the grey standing off to one side and waiting patiently. Gawain tossed his head, pivoting quickly on his hind legs. On their way up to the cart, Gawain tried to sidle through the spaces between the storage sheds.

Lelouch pulled hard on the reins, Gawain snorting protest at the harsh treatment. But the horse settled, which was more that Lelouch could say about himself.

The mass would have started by now. It had to have because the bells had stopped being rung. Lelouch could hear people moving away from the church, the ones that had been unable to get in. He hoped the crowd would disperse before he charged the church, he didn't want to have to wade through a group of people and give Jeremiah more time to get to him.

As he passed the cart, C.C. chuckled. "There's no point in getting your horse worked up."

"Then tell me when it will start."

"I can tell what day it will happen, but nothing else. I'm a magician, not a miracle worker." She scowled at him, patting Suzaku. The eagle ruffled his feathers, C.C. shaking his head. "But it can't be that much longer."

"Then I'll go."

To his surprise, C.C. just nodded. By the way she glanced up at the sky; she was just as nervous that they were going to miss the eclipse. As if she guessed his thoughts, C.C. shook her head. "The clouds shouldn't matter."

"And if they do?"

"We run." C.C. narrowed her eyes. "And I will drag you away from his place myself if I have to. There will be another eclipse and we'll try again."

Lelouch didn't bother to argue with her. After being so close to breaking the curse, Lelouch was sure that he would not be patient enough to wait for another eclipse. Once he showed that he was able to get into Avalon, it would be harder to slip in again. And then there was Nunnally to think of. Lelouch couldn't leave his sister to suffer under Calares for any longer, he had no idea what the bishop would do to her in the name of revenge against him or in an attempt to find him. If he failed, the safest thing to do would be to kill Calares outright and, barring that, run as far away as he could.

He tightened his hand on the reins, ignoring Gawain's protest as he looked at C.C. "I hope your spell works."

"As do I." She gave him a small wave before settling back in the seat of the cart, her eyes fixed on the overcast sky.

Lelouch nodded at her, not caring that she didn't pay attention. They had their own tasks now, and he couldn't afford to linger by the cart any longer. He glanced over at Suzaku, staring at the eagle for a moment longer before turning Gawain around. It was the closest he would get to a last look at Suzaku and it was enough to make Lelouch wish that Suzaku had been around when he had transformed that morning. Even though it would have hurt, he would have liked to have a hazy memory of Suzaku rather than nothing.

He nudged Gawain's sides, surprised when the horse all but charged out of the alley. Lelouch was thrown forward, scrambling for a hold on the mane so he didn't fall off of the stallion. When he was sure of himself, he pushed himself back into the saddle. He brushed his fingers over the pommel of his sword, a small reassurance for himself before he turned Gawain toward the church.

It didn't take long for the people to recognize him. Once one turned, they all spun around to get a look at him. For a moment, there was nothing but blessed silence. Lelouch swallowed and drew his sword. The shock wouldn't hold the guards for long, he had to get through them as fast as he could and hope that Rivalz was in position to open the door.

As soon as he pulled his sword out, the people began to scream, drawing that attention of the guards faster. Lelouch winced, but held his sword steady, letting Gawain run at the guards.

To his surprise, there were only five. Three of them immediately dodged to the side, Lelouch catching a glimpse of their red uniforms. The ones that held their ground wore the blue and gold of Avalon, Lelouch smiling. At least his own guards knew well enough to stand their ground, Nunnally was in good hands.

One of the Avalon guards lasted long enough for Lelouch to be in striking distance before running, leaving Jeremiah Gottwald to guard the entrance to the church on foot. Lelouch pulled Gawain up, the horse partially rearing before settling. He reached out to rest his free hand against Gawain's neck, feeling it shake with excitement. Lelouch tried to keep the shaking out of his voice. "Stand aside."

"You're not welcome here."

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you to stand aside."

"Demon!"

Lelouch just smiled, kicking Gawain forward. The horse jumped forward, already on edge from the shouting. As he expected, Jeremiah dodged to the side, the man reaching for his sword. Lelouch ignored him, there was nothing more that Jeremiah could do, and the man knew it. Gawain was trained to deal with soldiers on foot and, as soon as Jeremiah got within striking distance, Gawain would lash out. Lelouch was safe until he dismounted, an end he would avoid at all costs.

He rode up to the door, kicking Gawain forward until the horse reared. His hooves knocked against the door, Lelouch sure that he saw it give a little. He gave the command again, cursing as the door didn't open. Lelouch looked over his shoulder as Gawain came down again, sheathing his sword. He could see other guards rushing down from the walls at the sound of the shouts. If Jeremiah managed to gather them together and keep them together, then he would be in trouble. Without Suzaku for back up, and perhaps even with his friend, he would be overwhelmed. He grabbed a handful of mane and urged Gawain toward the door again, closing his eyes as the horse's hooves clattered against the door.

To his relief, the door swung open. Gawain snorted as he came down, but walked right through the doors, his head up and interested. Lelouch straightened up as soon as he inside, watching as the people inside the church pressed as close to the walls as they could. But his attention wasn't on them, he was looking toward the pew at the front of the church. Lelouch was sure that Calares was in attendance, but he wanted to know exactly where Nunnally was.

He spotted her up in the pew, twisted around to stare at him with wide eyes. For a moment, Lelouch was tempted to just give up on the plan and run to her, because she looked frightened. There was no way he was just going to allow his sister to be scared in her own home. He kept himself back, because she was staring at him like he was a monster, something that made his stomach twist. Her expression was enough to make him drag his gaze away, Lelouch preferring to look somewhere else.

His gaze passed over Calares, noting how shocked the man looked. He was sure that the man had already spotted the weapons that he was carrying and the way that people were starting to run. For everything that he had done, Calares was an intelligent man, he would figure out what was going on. It would be up to Rivalz to make sure that Calares and the people in the church didn't get out.

"How dare you sully the house of God?! Turn your beast around and leave." Lelouch turned his gaze away from the bishop, staring at the man in the middle of the nave. He sniffed at the sight of the archbishop trying to chase him out of the church, like a prayer would keep him at bay.

Lelouch ignored the man, letting Gawain continue walking. He kept looking around, expecting an attack at any moment. The people were frightened up of him, but that was only because they thought he was a monster. Once they discovered that he was nothing more than a man, he would be mobbed and pulled off Gawain, which meant that he had to work fast.

He cast a look up at the window above the alter, getting a glimpse of the sun between the clouds. There was no sign of an eclipse happening, which meant that Lelouch had to stall as long as he could.

He reached for a weapon, pausing when he heard the door slam shut and the dull thud of the bar being lowered back into place. Lelouch turned, nodding as he saw Rivalz clinging to the door. He was sure that Rivalz would stay at his post until Suzaku came, especially with his perch clinging to door. And Lelouch was enough of a distraction that no one would think about Rivalz, other than a well meaning alter boy who had wanted to keep anything that had followed Lelouch out. But Rivalz hadn't been fast enough to keep Jeremiah out.

The captain of the guard turned to stare at the door, Lelouch dropped his hand down to where his crossbow was, pulling it up as Jeremiah gestured at the crowd. "Someone get that idiot off that door!"

Lelouch slipped an arrow into place, drawing the crossbow and holding it by his side. He would have to defend Rivalz until Suzaku came, because Lelouch wasn't sure he would be able to fight off Jeremiah and attempt to get to Calares. He would have to go for intimidation instead, easy enough when he was the only one in possession of a horse and more than one weapon.

He cleared his throat before shouting. "No one move! You'll regret it if you do!"

The people in the church went silent, Lelouch smirking as he turned Gawain around slowly, giving them all the chance to see that he was armed. The only reaction was that they pressed further against the walls. When Gawain had come to face the alter again, Lelouch nudged him forward, letting the crossbow drop back to his side.

He didn't have much time to enjoy the way that Calares was scurrying backwards from him before Jeremiah darted between him and the bishop. Lelouch raised his crossbow again, glaring at the captain. "Step aside."

"I won't let you harm him. He is a man of God."

"Is he now?" Lelouch leaned forward. "Then why did he kill my mother?"

There was a gasp from the people assembled, Lelouch looking around before settling back. He hadn't meant to let that slip, he hadn't meant to explain himself at all. He didn't need Jeremiah on his side and he was sure that Jeremiah would have never agreed to help him, even if the man had known the truth. Being cursed and being a magician might be too much alike for Jeremiah's sensibilities. Lelouch was sure that explaining wouldn't help break the curse either, C.C. had just said witnesses and for Calares to see the both of them, but it was a delay and it had made Jeremiah stop in his tracks.

He nudged Gawain over, sending the stallion circling around the clergymen and Jeremiah. Lelouch kept his crossbow trained on Jeremiah as he circled. "Now, a question for you, since I never had the chance to defend myself. Why would I kill my mother? Was there one argument that you heard between us?" He didn't wait for Jeremiah to answer, his attention was elsewhere anyway. "Why did you think I was a magician?"

"Suzaku."

Lelouch paused for a moment before laughing. "You couldn't stomach that he had been raised above you and all it took were the right lies? You're pathetic, Jeremiah."

For a moment, Lelouch thought that Jeremiah would believe him. Marianne had been almost worshiped by the man. And certainly the facts made more sense than whatever explanation that Calares had come up with.

He was forced to back Gawain up quickly the next minute as Jeremiah pulled out his sword, the captain advancing towards him. "Why should I believe you, demon?"

Lelouch stared at the captain, disgusted by how easily he had been convinced. And this was the man he was prepared to leave Nunnally with. Lelouch shook his head and aimed his crossbow at Jeremiah. He couldn't just talk any longer; Jeremiah was not going to be swayed. To dismount would be death, Jeremiah was far better with a sword than Lelouch was. His only recourse was to make sure that Jeremiah would be slowed down.

He took aim and fired at Jeremiah's shoulder, the captain stumbling backwards as the bolt hit.

As he expected, the attack brought a scream from the congregation. Lelouch turned to look over his shoulder, watching as the people panicked and raced for any door. He heard louder cries of dismay when they discovered that the other doors were locked. Rivalz had done his job then. He turned Gawain so he could see the main doors, Rivalz no longer in his post.

He could see alter boys dressed in the same robe that Rivalz had been trying to get to the doors, Lelouch gritting his teeth. He had to keep the people in at all costs.

With one glance toward the window above the alter, Lelouch sent Gawain forward. The horse plowed through the crowd, people rushing out from under the horse. As they pulled up by the doors, Lelouch fumbled for another arrow. He slid it into place, lowering the crossbow again. "Back away."

The people gave way willingly, Lelouch herding them all the way up to the other side of the church to keep them away from the door. He couldn't keep rushing back and forth, not when it would be easier to keep himself between them and the door. Thankfully, they all believed that he was a magician, which meant that they wouldn't try to pass him, afraid of what he might do.

Lelouch glared at them, taking note of where Calares was cowering near the back, near where some of the people had taken Jeremiah. He aimed his crossbow at Calares, glancing up at the window. Once again there was nothing but clouds, and no sign that the curse had been lifted. Lelouch bit his lip, about to try and pull Calares out of the group when he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked down, his eyes widening as he saw Nunnally clutching at him.

His sister was shaking, but her grip was firm. She used her hold to drag herself closer, not able to get up on her knees. Despite himself, Lelouch leaned to the side, torn between watching Calares and his sister but, as always, Nunnally won. He dropped the bow a fraction, his full attention on his sister. "Nunnally…"

"Lelouch I…" She swallowed and looked away.

"Nunnally, you have to believe that I didn't-"

"You need to leave." He shook his head, Nunnally cutting him off with a tug to his pants. "I don't know if you killed mother or not, but I don't think I can trust you. If you didn't kill her, then why did you leave?"

"It wasn't that simple."

"It was. And now I can never know the whole truth, because there have been too many lies. So it would be better for you to leave. If I see you here again Lelouch, I'll have to kill you." He went still at her words, staring at his sister with his mouth open.

He had always thought that Nunnally would shy away from him, or refuse to speak to him. Sometimes, he believed that she would welcome him back with open arms, but that was when he was thinking of the unlikely endings to his curse. But he had never thought that she would threaten him or turn him away of her own will. Lelouch had known that she was lost to him, but it wasn't because he was a magician, it was because he had never bothered to explain, because he had assumed that she wouldn't understand. Lelouch swallowed and ducked his head, trying to come up with something that would convince her to let him stay, or at least let him speak.

Nunnally was faster, his sister taking a deep breath before plowing on in a low voice that couldn't be heard over the talk coming from the rest of the trapped people. "I will let you go Lelouch if you let us all go and if you let Rivalz go. He is an innocent in all of this."

For a moment, Lelouch wondered how Nunnally knew Rivalz, but then he pushed the thought away. That little matter wasn't important. But she had given him an opening to repay his debt. Nunnally could get Rivalz back to his mother, back to his home instead of stuck in the foreign country for the rest of his life. "Fine, but Calares dies."

She shook her head, Lelouch wanting to yell at her for her loyalty to the bishop. The man would do nothing to help her, but she would never believe him. Instead, he tugged his leg out of her grip, sneering down at her. It hurt when she flinched back, but Lelouch forced himself to keep going. His sister was not going to stop him from breaking the curse, no matter how much she begged. Still, he couldn't just leave her cowering. "Rivalz will get you out. When he comes for you go with him."

All he got in return was a glare from her. Lelouch ducked his head, wanting to apologize, but there was nothing to apologize for. They would have to go their separate ways now and Lelouch regretted that greatly, but there was no other way to proceed, not after Nunnally's ultimatum.

He nudged Gawain forward, raising his crossbow. Lelouch ignored Nunnally's shouts and stared at Jeremiah as he forced his way through the crowd. The captain had his sword out, although the point kept dropping as he held it. Jeremiah cursed and switched hands, Lelouch staring at the bloody spot on his shoulder. Someone had pulled out the bolt, so of course Jeremiah would fight, especially since he thought his lady was in danger. His loyalty made Lelouch feel slightly better about leaving Nunnally alone with him. But he would still have to get through the man to get to where Calares was cowering, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hold the rest of the people for long before the braver of them attempted to pull him from the saddle.

Lelouch weighed the feel of the crossbow in his hands, sighing and hanging his head. He had wasted all the time he thought he could afford. It hurt, but he would have to abandon their plan. There would always be another eclipse, but Lelouch was sure that he wouldn't be around for it. C.C. could run for wherever she felt safe and there was a possibility that Rivalz could go home, but he and Suzaku were not going to suffer through another year. He was not going to let his mother's murderer live a day longer. Lelouch raised his eyes to the sky, about to beg that Suzaku would forgive him when he found that he was wreathed in shadow.

Gawain snorted and backed up, Lelouch giving up his aim on Calares to bring the stallion to stop. His gaze was fixed on the window, on the gap in the clouds where he could clearly see a shadow inching across the sun. Lelouch lowered his gaze when his eyes began to ache, surprised to see the people reacting by cowering.

Calares was the only one to speak up, pointing to the eclipse and shouting. "See, he calls on magic to save him! He's going to disappear in the shadows. Catch him before he does."

Lelouch watched as the people began to gather their courage, a few of them coming to join Jeremiah. He wanted to shout that he wasn't the one doing this when the sun was covered completely.

The church was filled with shadows; the lights from the candles welcome sources of light in the dark building. Lelouch swallowed, feeling Gawain shift nervously under him. He had his day without a night, so Suzaku should be hurrying this way. But, from the looks of the people, they weren't going to give him the chance.

They were all frightened and ready to tear him apart. He was the thing they were lead to believe was the cause for all of their problems. He had killed the lady of the castle, his own mother, and then run into the night. There were probably thousands of other rumors that he didn't know about. Lelouch had never paid attention to them because they were all false. Perhaps he should have paid more attention, just so he could deny them all, but Lelouch had a feeling that denying the rumors wouldn't help him. The people didn't care what he had actually done, they just wanted something to blame for all of their problems, and Calares had provided them with the perfect person.

He backed Gawain up, watching as the people advanced on him. All of them stayed behind Jeremiah, but they were progressing towards him at a steady pace. He couldn't even look to Nunnally for help, she had turned away from him. By the way she was trembling, she was aware of what was going on, but she wasn't going to do anything about it. Lelouch swallowed and looked back up at Calares, catching the smile on the man's face.

Somehow, he had played right into the man's trap.

Gawain whinnied and stepped away as one woman got bold and lunged for his leg. Lelouch stopped the stallion from lashing out with a sharp tug on the reins. Nunnally wouldn't want any of her people harmed, but Lelouch didn't know how long he could keep Gawain from acting as he was trained. Lelouch knew that he wouldn't allow himself to be herded back forever, not when he was so close to breaking the curse.

He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Calares, hating the smile on the man's face. Everyone already thought he was a monster, including Nunnally. There was no reason for him to try to be anything other than the demon they wanted him to be, he already knew that he wasn't going to be able to come back to Avalon. There was no going home for him.

Lelouch took the bolt from his crossbow, settling them both back in place one handed. He didn't want to let go of the reins and have one of the people make a grab for them. Then, he drew his sword, his arm shaking a bit under the strain of drawing it with one hand. He would fight his way up to Calares if he had to, and then the rest of the people would have to deal with Suzaku. Lelouch was sure that his friend would not hold himself back if something happened to him, and that was a relief in itself.

But that was in the future, when Suzaku got to the chapel. His focus was on the crowd of people that were gathering around Gawain and the fact that Nunnally was still in the church. Mobs were never good; Lelouch had never seen one that had accomplished what it had wanted to do without collateral damage. He turned his head, spotting Rivalz moving alone one of the aisles in the dark. He was about to order Rivalz to get Nunnally and the others and leave when he heard the knocking on the door.

The crowd stopped its advance, everyone staring at the door. Lelouch took his chance and edged Gawain away from a corner, trying to keep Rivalz in his line of sight. He lost his friend briefly but spotted him again when Rivalz reached up to pull the bar away.

The first immediate reaction came from the mob, the people forgetting about him when presented with a chance to leave. They began to steam to the door, ignoring Jeremiah's shouts to come back. Even the archbishop was shouting for them to finish off the demon, commanding them by God and any other authority that he could think of. It was Calares' reaction that caught Lelouch's attention, the bishop pushing through the crowd and screaming, "Don't open that door!"

No one listened to Calares, they were all too desperate to get out and Rivalz was already pulling the door back. He hadn't even gotten the door most of the way open before people were trying to push past him.

The first ranks got to the opening, a few stepping outside only to come stumbling back. Lelouch urged Gawain forward as the people retreated from the door, all of them forgetting about their anger in the presence of the person coming in.

"That's not possible."

"I heard he was summoned from the dead."

"The demon did this! He called him back!"

"Who else will be coming?" The last speaker nearly sobbed his question out, nearly screaming when Suzaku shoved the door open the rest of the way. The man darted to the other side of the room, the rest of the mob losing their courage as well.

The people pressed themselves against the wall as Suzaku walked into the church. He didn't spare a glance at Lelouch, just walking up the center of the nave. The people let him pass, all staring at him in shock. Even Jeremiah didn't make a move towards him, the captain's hand on his own sword, but it was shaking.

From behind the alter, Lelouch could hear the archbishop demanding answers, but no one was giving them. It was common knowledge among the people that Suzaku Kururugi was dead, killed by Calares. There had been rumors of course, but Lelouch had never caught up with them. He was sure that most people were hoping that Suzaku would disappear when the eclipse ended and they would run when it turned out that he wasn't dead. Lelouch couldn't see them turning on Calares until they were sure that the bishop had worked magic and Lelouch doubted the thought would ever occur to them.

He followed Suzaku up the center of the church, stopping in the middle as Suzaku continued on. His friend walked right up to the base of the alter before holding up his hand. Lelouch caught sight of the leather jesses dangling in them, his eyes widening.

Suzaku held the jesses up for a moment before throwing them toward Calares, both of them hitting the bishop in the face. Lelouch expected Suzaku to make a statement, but his friend just stepped back, resting his hand on the sword. The threat was obvious though, obvious enough that Suzaku could easily just step back until he was standing beside Gawain.

With Suzaku by his side, Lelouch felt safe enough to let go of the reins. As expected, Suzaku caught them and stood by his side, just like he had in the old days. Lelouch resisted the urge to reach down and rest his hand on Suzaku's head. Suzaku being present as more than an eagle was very distracting, because there were things that he had forgotten. His hand twitched, but he stopped himself, looking over at Calares.

The bishop looked equally as shocked as everyone else, but for a different reason. Lelouch didn't have to hide his smile on seeing that the bishop looked like he wanted to run. Calares wouldn't get to the exits; he would have to push through a crowd of people that was depending on him to keep him safe. And Lelouch didn't want to get through the people just to get to Calares, it would slow them down.

He settled for leaning forward in the saddle, glaring directly as Calares. "Do you see us?"

It took a moment, but he got a nod, a barely there jerk of Calares' head. Lelouch grinned, pressing on. "Do you know who we are?"

"Yes, but that's impossible."

"Why? Because you killed us, cursed us? And yet here we are, flesh and blood." Lelouch gave into the urge to touch Suzaku, pushing his fingers into Suzaku's hair. He felt Suzaku relax into the touch, his friend even going as far as to stretch up into it. Lelouch pulled away before he could get lost in it. "I tell you, we are very real."

For a moment, Lelouch thought he would have his victory. But Calares glanced around the church at the people in attendance before pointing at Suzaku. "You may be real, but that is a mere spirit. Don't let his illusions fool you! He's dragged the spirit of his servant back from hell to serve him. He can be touched only because of the shadows!"

Lelouch growled under his breath, about to spur Gawain forward when the first bit of sunlight fell into the room. Automatically, Lelouch flinched back, trying to keep Suzaku out of the sunlight. If he stayed in the dark, then Suzaku would remain human and he wouldn't have to witness the moment when Suzaku completely forgot who he was, other than the human who watched over him. He went to reach down and pull Suzaku back, his fingers brushing over the top of Suzaku's head just as the sun came out in force again.

It was a brief moment of sunlight, and Suzaku standing in the beam with his face tipped toward the light before a cloud drifted lazily past; but it was enough to make Lelouch nearly choke on the breath he had been holding. Suzaku had been in full sunlight and there was no change, there would never be a change again. It was almost enough to make Lelouch want to slip off of Gawain and crowd up against Suzaku's back, but he was not about to give up the advantage that his position offered. Instead, he just rested his hand on Suzaku's head, pressing down firmly to prove to himself that Suzaku was still there.

The touch acted like a catalyst. The people that had crowded around the alter and the walls because to scream and run around the church. Lelouch could hear some of the pounding on the doors, shouting for help before they realized that they could get out. There were thuds as the bars across the doors were thrown to one side. More sunlight flooded in as doors were shoved open and people rushed out, Lelouch laughing at the sight. It didn't matter that they were fleeing in fear from him, he could see sunbeams on Suzaku and he was still human.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rivalz rushing up the church, the robe already discarded. He was heading up to where Nunnally and the others were trying to keep from being pushed over, fulfilling the one request that Lelouch had for him. It was the one last gift that Lelouch could give to Nunnally, knowledge that she was going to be safe; not only in this situation but in the future as well. He turned away from Nunnally, scanning the crowd for Calares.

The archbishop was joining the rush through the front doors, his own shouts lost to the panic of the people. Lelouch shook his head, ignoring the man again in favor of finding the one he was after. A sharp tug to his leg brought his attention to Suzaku, his friend pointing toward the south transept. Lelouch barely had the time to realize that Calares was darting toward the door there before Suzaku was running off.

Suzaku disappeared easily into the crowd, Lelouch only able to see him from his position on Gawain's back. The people were too focused on running from the church to bother to avoid Suzaku, taking him along with them as they fled.

Lelouch gathered up the reins again, kicking Gawain forward. Eager to get out of the panic in the church, the stallion lurched into the gallop. Lelouch leaned over his neck, pressing as close to the horse as he could as Gawain raced toward the exit in the south transept. He heard people shouting at him as he charged through, waiting for the tell-tale bump that would signal that he had run someone into the ground, but there was nothing; just snort and odd lurches to one side or the other as Gawain did his best to avoid people. Lelouch only looked up when Gawain slid, the stallion regaining his footing on the stone and charging out of the doors.

The horse leapt down the steps, Lelouch sitting up as soon as they were on solid ground again, turning his head. He only got a glimpse of Calares running with Suzaku right behind him before he sent Gawain after them, the stallion snorting but obeying the order.

Lelouch smiled and dropped his hand to the sword on his saddle, fingers twitching as they settled over the grip. After the pandemonium in the church, everything was deliciously clear now. The pounding of Gawain's hooves matched his heart beat as they ran down the man that had caused them two years of suffering.


	15. Requiem

"What are you saying?" said Claudas. "Am I to fear you Pharian?"

"Yes, indeed," said Pharian, "as long as I can wield a sword! And you may well fear more than prison. And if you live longer than I do, you can still expect death from me or the undying soul means nothing."  
– _Lancelot_ from the Vulgate Cycle, trans. Samuel N. Rosenburg

Rivalz shouldered his way through the rush of people, grunting as someone's elbow caught him in the stomach. He gritted his teeth and fought his way up to where the one pew was. He braced himself against the back of it, watching as people rushed around the wooden bench on their way to the doors. He shook his head at the panic, getting a better hold of the pew as he looked around.

He thought he was ready to laugh, watching as Suzaku ran from Lelouch and into the crowd, probably after Calares. But the bishop didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was the fact that the curse was broken. C.C. had been right and he didn't have to watch his friends die horrible deaths as they went after revenge. It was enough to make him want to shout in victory, but that would be out of place and blow his cover.

Thus far, Jeremiah hadn't seen him, but Lelouch had been enough of a distraction for that. Even now, Jeremiah was fighting to get through the crowd to Lelouch. Rivalz saw the man go down as someone elbowed his injured shoulder, but Jeremiah popped back up. He staggered forward a few steps, just in time for Gawain to lunge forward.

Rivalz turned in place, watching as the black stallion plowed through the crowd and into the south transept. Lelouch and Gawain disappeared through the doors, Rivalz seeing a flash of black as the horse turned, and then there was nothing. Just the sound of people screaming and running.

He swallowed, about to reach for Milly's shoulder when he noticed that Jeremiah was pushed away from Lelouch and into the other transept by the crowd, and the captain didn't fight it. He clenched his hand into a fist. It was Jeremiah's job to watch out for the lady of the castle, and it was obvious that she needed him to help her. Panicked as they were, the people of Avalon were going to be running mad. Lady Nunnally and her visitors would need an escort to the safety of the castle, and he was only one person. But he had promised Lelouch that he would keep Nunnally safe, and he would do anything for Milly.

He dropped a hand to the knife tucked in his belt, wincing at how small it felt. It was completely inadequate for the job, but maybe people would keep away on principle alone. He would just have to try.

Rivalz scrambled around the end of the pew, grabbing onto the front of it so he wouldn't be carried away by the tide of people as he dropped into a bow. "My ladies."

He expected them to scream, not for someone to rest a hand on his shoulder. Rivalz looked up, surprised to find himself looking at Nunnally. She smiled at him before gesturing for him to rise. "I assume that you are Rivalz."

"Yes, my lady."

"Then I am to run." Nunnally smiled at the shocked look on his face. "My brother told me that you would be coming."

The wry tone of voice she used made him hesitate. Rivalz glanced over at Milly, hoping for some kind of sign of what to do. Milly was too busy standing up, helping Euphemia up as well. The two women clung to each other, nearly falling back when someone ran into them. Rivalz licked his lips and turned back to Nunnally. He didn't have time to hesitate, he had to act. "He told me to do this. Do you trust me?"

"I…Milly believes I can."

"That's all I need. Please, he still cares for you." She didn't acknowledge his second statement, nodding instead and holding out her arms.

Rivalz looked around, frowning when he realized that the servant that had helped Nunnally had run off with the rest of the crowd. The man was probably just as scared at the rest of them, but he had a duty to fulfill. Rivalz would have been shaking in place if he didn't have something else to focus his attention on. The young ladies came first, and then he could worry about being back in Avalon with Jeremiah Gottwald on the warpath. He was sure that Milly would protect him, but he didn't know how far that protection would extend. He wanted to trust her with his life but he was sure that, as soon as the panic disappeared, they would come after him again.

He crouched down, letting Nunnally settle her arms around his neck before standing up. The great rush of people had died down in the church, but Rivalz could still hear shouts from outside. He sighed and began to make his way down the nave. Nunnally would be the safest in the castle, with stone walls between her and the panicked people. Maybe, once she had recovered from the shock, she could address the people to calm them down. Rivalz didn't want to think about Lelouch and Suzaku trying to push their way through a mass of people that could turn dangerous at any moment.

Nunnally remained still as he stumbled out into the open, blinking rapidly in the suddenly light. He felt Milly stumble into him, about to apologize when he felt her hand close around the back of his collar. "Keep walking. We'll hang on."

Rivalz nodded, carefully shifting Nunnally's weight to a better position in his arms. "If we get separated, get to the castle."

He couldn't see her nod and Milly didn't give a verbal response, but the tension of her hold on him was enough. Rivalz eyed the milling crowd before beginning to make his way along the edge.

It wasn't easy going; the crowd wasn't staying still long enough for that. Rivalz turned sideways, putting himself between Nunnally and the people as he edged along. He felt Milly's grip on his collar shift until she was holding onto his shoulder, Rivalz allowing himself a brief moment of joy at the touch. There were more things to be worried about than Milly standing close to him after all, like the way the crowd was trying to push the guards back toward the chapel. It would only take one to spot him and believe that he was trying to kidnap three noblewomen. Rivalz winced at the thought and ducked his head.

From the shouts and curses that he could hear, attempts to get the guards moving weren't working. Rivalz vaguely remembered Suzaku commenting on the number of guards and how low it was, but Rivalz was skeptical. There were still far too many guards for him to feel comfortable, he was still outnumbered. While most of them wore the red uniform of the archbishop, there were enough Avalon guards that would recognize him. Jeremiah wasn't with his men, but they were probably desperate to do something to calm the people down.

Rivalz pushed onward, having to step out from the walkway and into the courtyard. To his relief, no huge panic started up. Everyone was too caught up in their own fears to realize that one of the people they had spoken about was making his way through them. All of their attention was on the demon.

Nunnally pulled his attention away from the milling crowd with a tap on his shoulder. She pointed to the front gates of the castle where two Avalon guards had positioned themselves. Rivalz nodded, shouldering he was through the crowd the best that he could.

It occurred to him that he could have Nunnally call for people to make room for them, but Rivalz wasn't sure what good it would do. She would just be another person screaming in the courtyard. And then people might rush to her, and Rivalz didn't want to be surrounded by a press of people that could do him harm. Instead, he curled further over Nunnally, cutting through the people as fast as he could.

He shouldered his way into fresh air, Rivalz taking a deep breath before walking up to the doors of the castle. Thankfully, the people hadn't turned to pounding on the doors, demanding to be let in. Maybe they weren't eager to get caught in a building where the demon would appear again, or maybe it was because they knew that Nunnally was already outside. Not that there was much that Nunnally could do for them, there was no way to stop Lelouch from what he was doing, not even if Nunnally herself turned on her brother.

From their places behind him, Milly and Euphemia rushed forward, the two of them speaking urgently with the guards. Rivalz followed at a more sedate pace, his sides aching from where he had been elbowed and his arms shaking from holding Nunnally. He wouldn't set her down until he was sure that she was safe, but Rivalz hoped that it would be soon.

He was gestured over to the door, Milly quickly dropping back to his side. Rivalz winced as Nunnally used him to steady herself, feeling the pull on his shoulders. He braced himself as best as he could, allowing Nunnally to do what she needed to. On her part, Nunnally didn't see to notice the effort, her whole focus on the guards in front of her. "Let us in."

One guard nodded, going to open the door when the second stopped him. Rivalz shrunk back as the second guard leaned in close, glaring at him. "I know you. You're that criminal that escaped from here." The guard reached out, for Nunnally. "My lady, you aren't safe."

"I trust him."

"But he's a magician, the demon's apprentice. He-"

"Risked his life to save mine." Rivalz stood his ground as Nunnally leaned forward. "He ignored the orders of his master to get the three of us out of the church when even my trusted servant deserted me. Through no fault of their own, the guards couldn't get in to stop the demon, so it was left to him to help us."

"But, my lady…"

"I will not be questioned! This man has saved my life and the life of two of my friends. The demon is still out there and of more importance than one man." Nunnally dropped her voice, Rivalz scooting closer so the guard would be able to hear when Nunnally spoke softly. "I have found grave errors in the imprisonment of this man and that is more of an embarrassment to my name than him escaping. Please, allow me to calm these people before they get themselves into trouble and attempt to save a man's life."

The guard stared at Rivalz suspiciously, but stepped to the side. Nunnally gave him a thankful nod before waving Rivalz on.

Encouraged by the surrender, Rivalz hurried through the open doors but he hesitated once he was in the hall. He had promised Lelouch that he would get Nunnally to safety; surely the inside of the castle was enough. But, if the mob outside rioted, he would have to be sure that Nunnally was in an easily defensible room. He bit his lip, turning slowly in place as he tried to think of somewhere safe for Nunnally.

He was interrupted from his musing as she tapped his shoulder, pointing imperiously to the stairs. "First, we settle the people."

"But-"

"I don't care what my brother has to say. The safety of these people is my responsibility and I will see to them first." The hard tone of her voice slipped away, replaced with softness. "And then we'll see about getting you a pardon. Your bravery will not go unrewarded."

Rivalz stared down at her. He should ignore her request and take her to safety, at least until the crowd had calmed some. And it would give Lelouch the time he needed to get out of Avalon. But the look on Nunnally's face just proved to him how determined she was. She would probably summon a servant to carry her up to the balcony to speak to the people, and Rivalz would be stuck in the entrance hall. Without Nunnally's protection, he would probably be carted down to a cell and hanged for his crime. He sighed, giving the rooms further back into the castle a longing glance before nodding. "Lead the way."

He followed Nunnally's carefully spoken instructions. On their way to the stairs, Rivalz couldn't see the servants and other members of the staff that would keep the castle running. It wasn't until the second level that they started to appear. Then, Nunnally's carefully instructions were often interrupted by reassurances and quick questions about their well being. Behind them, Rivalz could hear Milly and Euphemia repeating the assurances. It wasn't much, but it was enough to encourage the people to go back to their jobs and pretend like they didn't hear the mob outside. Eventually, the higher ranked servants began to herd everyone away, leaving their path clear for the first time since they had gotten to the second floor.

Rivalz could still feel some of their stares as he walked to the balcony, Milly rushing ahead to open the door. But the servants had stopped approaching them, apparently calmed by the news that was passed along. He took a deep breath, feeling some of the tension leave him. He had never doubted Nunnally's ability to calm her people. He had just wondered if she would be enough to talk them back from seeing one of the people they feared the most. If she could make the servants go back to their work like nothing was wrong with just a few words, then there was hope for the crowd outside.

Nunnally leaned further out of his arms as he walked up to the railing, Rivalz stopping far enough away that she couldn't touch the balustrade running around the edge of the balcony. He didn't want her pulling away from him and falling, Rivalz wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened. Nunnally didn't seem to mind his choice of position, instead shifting in his arms until she was braced against him. Under the change in weight distribution, Rivalz nearly stumbled backwards, tensing again when he felt Milly rest a hand on his back. It was all the warning he got before Milly was leaning into him from behind and Euphemia stepped around to take some of Nunnally's weight. Rivalz smiled his thanks at Euphemia before looking out at the crowd.

It didn't take them long to notice Nunnally. Rivalz was too far back to see what the crowd was doing, but he could hear them. They were all shouting for their lady, screaming for her help. On her part, Nunnally just nodded and lifted a hand. Silence fell within moments, leaving Rivalz staring at the back of Nunnally's head in shock.

Nunnally didn't seem to notice his stare, raising her voice to be heard in the courtyard below. "Stay calm, you'll only hurt yourselves if you continue to act this way. I know who is in the church and I know just what he can do. I was there with all of you when it happened." Rivalz felt Nunnally's hand clench on his shirt, the only warning he got of what she was about to say next. "And I spoke with him."

There was an outcry, one that Nunnally sat patiently through before speaking again. "I spoke with him to ask for your safety. The demon did not grant me my request; he only said that he was seeking out one person. As he is not here, I guess that none of you are the one he is after. That being said, I will not allow the demon to harm any person within Avalon. I will fight him until the end because my loyalty lies with you. He stopped being my brother the night he killed our mother. So now, I ask you to please return to your homes and keep a look out for the demon. If you see him, do no pursue, just shout to alert the guards to what is happening. They will take care of the demon while he is in the city and, when he leaves, we have guards on the road to catch him. I ask that you stay out of their way and remain safe while we deal with this manner. And I promise you that I will tell you everything once our task is accomplished."

Rivalz expected cheering and was heartily disappointed when there was nothing but murmurs from the crowd below. He gave into his curiosity, raising himself onto his tiptoes in an attempt to peer down into the courtyard. He only managed to raise himself before nearly falling backwards, Milly the one to catch him before he fell. Before he could ask what was going on, Nunnally pointed towards the castle again, reinforcing her order with a soft request. "To the solar, if you don't mind. It's just down the hall."

At a loss of what to do, he nodded and adjusted Nunnally in his arms again. With Euphemia and Milly leading the way, he carried Nunnally back inside the castle and through the hallway.

The solar doors were open when he arrived, Rivalz nearly running to the nearest chair and settling Nunnally down in it. He didn't bother to seek out a chair for himself, just collapsing to the floor and drawing in deep breaths. His hands were shaking, Rivalz staring down at them in shock. He had managed to sneak back into Avalon and had assisted in keeping an entire church full of people hostage for Lelouch, and it had done it by himself. It was a far cry from the boy who had been a nonentity in Ashingford and an even farther one from the boy who had just wanted to sneak through life unnoticed.

He ducked his head into his hands, trying to slow his breathing as he calmed down. He had done everything that Lelouch had asked; he had even managed to free Lelouch and Suzaku from their curse. Chasing down Calares was their job now, as was their own escape. All Rivalz could do was look for an opportunity for escape for himself, if it came.

A light touch to his shoulder made him look up, Rivalz staring at Milly in awe. Milly just patted his shoulder before sinking down to the floor, taking a hold of one of his hands almost as an afterthought. Rivalz blushed and looked away, staring at the plaster walls of the room rather than having to look at Milly. He was glad when Nunnally cleared her throat to gain his attention, willing to take any distraction that was offered.

"Thank you for getting us out of there safely. I don't think we could have done it before the people become a mob if we had been on our own." Nunnally wasn't looking at him, her gaze focused on her hands. "And I just want you to know that I grant you a full pardon here and now, and that Milly is working on a way to prove that the charge of magic against you was false. Somehow, we will get you back to Ashingford."

Rivalz swallowed, trying to speak, but he couldn't dredge up what he needed to say. He had come to terms with the fact that he would never be going home a long time ago. He had almost managed to be excited about the chance to see a foreign country. There had been plans in place to bring his mother with him if she was willing to follow, but it had never entered his mind that it would be as easy as Nunnally saying he was innocent. Surely the emperor would have a problem with the proclamation. Even the people of Ashingford wouldn't like him, there were bound to be rumors after all.

He licked his lips, finally managing to speak. "Thank you."

"I wanted you to know that first, to know that your freedom is unconditional." Nunnally shifted in her chair. "But I need to know what Lelouch meant about only having Calares. I need to know what he is planning and you are the only one that has been close to him."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Nunnally stared at him in shock, Rivalz prepared to run out of the room when a small smile crossed her face. Then, she relaxed, losing the forced regal posture that she had kept. "Probably not. But I would like to hear the truth one day, because I want to know why my mother died and why I lost my brother."

"I'll tell you then."

"Thank you." Nunnally glanced down at where Milly was holding his hand, Rivalz blushing and trying to pull away. His struggles earned a giggle from Nunnally, Rivalz not expecting the noise after watching Nunnally behave like a woman twice her age. Suddenly, he realized that she wasn't that much younger than he was, maybe only three years younger. Three years younger and already living with a heavier burden than he would ever have. It was a wonder that she could still laugh.

Nunnally waved Euphemia over, the two of them whispering for a moment before Euphemia dashed out of the room. Rivalz leaned out to follow her, freezing when Nunnally looked back over at him. She smiled and shook her head. "I just asked her to set the guards up to search for Lelouch. Whatever he wants to do, he should do it quickly; I won't have him killing any of the townspeople. Until the report comes back that he has either escaped or been captured, we'll stay here."

Rivalz breathed a sigh of relief, swaying in place. He didn't think he could get to his horse, let alone ride out of Avalon now. There was a pardon in sight for him, one that might not stay if he decided to ride off with Lelouch. And there was Milly to consider. She was sitting by his side, closer than he had ever imagined that he would get to her. Running now would do him more harm than good. Besides, he owed Nunnally an explanation of Lelouch's attack on Avalon when she called for him. It would be hard to tell her the story from Nippon. He just hoped Lelouch would forgive him for deciding to stay, but it would be hypocritical of Lelouch to hate him for grasping at everything he wanted.

Calmed by his logic, Rivalz leaned slightly into Milly, resting against her as they waited for news.

Suzaku got a glimpse of Calares just before the man turned a corner. He cursed and followed, running as fast as he could to gain some ground on the bishop. He hadn't gotten a single moment to enjoy being completely human again, or process it. Suzaku was afraid that he would suddenly change back into an eagle at any moment, and the idea made him shiver.

He had been on guard from the moment he had walked into the church, ready for Jeremiah or one of the people to attack Lelouch. He had been ready for Calares to throw out another curse, something that they would have to work two more years to break. And then he had been worried that Calares would get away, especially with how quickly he had darted through the crowd of people. Even now the bishop was dodging through the narrow alleys behind the church, heading for the wall. From there, he would be able to run either to the gate to the lower town or the small alley between the castle and the wall. Suzaku wouldn't know until he saw Calares.

Behind him, he could hear Gawain galloping after him. The horse wouldn't catch up until he hit a straightaway and by then there would be no room for Gawain to pass him without being crushed. It was enough to make Suzaku hope that Calares would head towards the courtyard, so there would be room for Lelouch to maneuver Gawain to keep Calares in place. The only downside would be that the people who had fled from the church were bound to gather there. Suzaku was sure that the people of Avalon wouldn't just watch their bishop get killed without retaliating, and they only had Gawain to ride away on. Suzaku hadn't bothered to grab Lancelot, not wanting to waste a minute after he had changed to human. C.C. had already been holding the knife above him, ready to strike in case the eclipse hadn't happened, and that had encouraged him to hurry to the church.

He reached out to grab onto the corner of a building, using the hold to steady himself as he turned the corner. To his relief, Calares was hurrying down the alley that led behind the castle. There were sure to be no witnesses there, and no one would find Calares until he and Lelouch were long gone. It galled him somewhat that Calares would be seen as a martyr for what they were about to do, but Suzaku didn't care as long as he and Lelouch were free. He would have to put up with Lelouch complaining for a while, but that was better than Lelouch dead.

With a straight line between him and Calares, Suzaku quickly gained ground on the bishop. Even trapped as an eagle for two years, he was in better shape than the bishop. Calares had lived a practically sedentary life, and he was already flagging. Panic had gotten him this far, but Suzaku was sure that Calares wouldn't be able to outrun them long enough to get any sort of help. Even then Suzaku waited until they were far behind the castle to catch up to the bishop. Able to get help or not, Suzaku wanted to have as much time as they could get to escape.

Suzaku grabbed onto Calares' shoulder, about to pull him to a stop when the sound of Gawain's hooves got louder. He frowned and pivoted, putting Calares between him and the horse. Even with Gawain unable to be maneuvered, the horse could block one exit while Suzaku blocked the others.

He released the bishop with a hard push, drawing his sword. He wanted to kill Calares quickly. They had underestimated him once and Suzaku was not about to make that mistake again. He would let Lelouch talk and demand answers, but Suzaku was not going to just stand by again. Two years had been punishment enough for that failure.

He watched Lelouch dismount out of the corner of his eye, relieved when Lelouch retrieved his crossbow rather than his sword. Suzaku didn't want to have to dodge Lelouch as well as Calares. As it was, the bishop was running his fingers over something concealed in his belt, probably a knife. Suzaku pushed the point of his sword against Calares' back as a warning, annoyed when the bishop didn't pull his hand away from the weapon.

Calares probably thought that help was coming. After all, no one in Britannia would dare attack a bishop, no one had ever tried. There were guards in Avalon, and all of them had to have been alerted to the fact that he and Lelouch were in the town, but Suzaku was sure that there were too few. Why they had been sent out Suzaku would never know, but he was fully prepared to use their absence to their advantage. But he wanted to make sure that Calares wouldn't attack them first.

He pressed the tip of the blade harder into Calares' back. "Drop your hand."

"You can't order me around."

"You'll find that he can." Lelouch was inching forward slowly, an arrow already loaded. "He's the captain of the guard."

"Magicians and criminals can't hold positions of power." Suzaku could hear the sneer in Calares' voice. "Whatever power your _friend_ held is void. Jeremiah holds his title now and he's eager to kill the two of you. You embarrassed him badly."

"Really?" Lelouch smiled. "I though his biggest embarrassment would have been you. He's been letting Marianne's killer live all of these years, because he believed a lie."

"The lie was clever and Marianne was a whore."

Suzaku reacted before Lelouch could, wrapping his free arm around Calares' neck and squeezing. "Quiet you."

Calares wheezed something out, Suzaku ignoring it in favor of giving Lelouch a steady glare. Lelouch couldn't lose his temper, not when they were so close to revenge. It was his duty to see Calares dead, and Suzaku wanted to fulfill that before he disappeared from Avalon. Neither of them had time for the drawn out revenge that Lelouch wanted. Jeremiah had been in the church and was probably searching for them. Any moment now guards could come to the bishop's rescue. Calares was just playing for time.

He released the pressure on Calares when Lelouch looked like he had control of himself, but he didn't take his arm away. He didn't want the bishop attempting to run again. Suzaku was sure that he would be able to catch him, but Calares would be too close to the courtyard. Killing the bishop out in the open would be a death sentence for them, because the people wouldn't understand and Suzaku wouldn't let Lelouch stay to explain. Any explanations would be coming two years too late. It was the word of two convicted criminals against the word of a man the entire community trusted.

Suzaku grunted as Calares elbowed him in the ribs, giving the man a shake to disorient him. He adjusted his hold and looked up at Lelouch, gesturing for Lelouch to hurry up. All they had to do was to slit the bishop's throat and run.

The crossbow shook in Lelouch's hands for a moment before he calmed himself, Suzaku expecting the signal to move. Instead, Lelouch walked closer and glared at Calares. "Tell me why you cursed us."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, wanting to shout at Lelouch for wasting their time, but he held his tongue. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to know, because the act had seemed so random. Lelouch had caught Calares in the act and had run. It would have been easier for the both of them to be killed when Calares had caught up to them than for them to be cursed. Suzaku stared at Lelouch for a moment before nodding; he needed to know as much as Lelouch did.

He felt Calares shift in his arms, like the bishop was trying to escape. Suzaku adjusted his hold, surprised when Calares jerked his head back and spat at Lelouch.

Suzaku didn't wait to see if Lelouch got hit. He let go of the bishop, backing away enough to punch Calares in the face. Suzaku winced at the sting in his own knuckles, but it was worth it to see Calares clutch at his nose and go reeling back into the wall. He followed closely, kneeling on the ground and drawing his arm back again. After the first punch, Suzaku didn't expect Calares to do anything again. The man was a member of the church and of the nobility; he was not used violence against his person. He tried not to smile, but it was a heady feeling to be crouching over the man who had made him suffer for so long.

He purposefully stood up, holding his sword out when Calares went to stand up. The bishop sat down again, pressing a hand to his nose and dabbing at the blood there. Suzaku narrowed his eyes, about to order Calares to answer the question when he felt Lelouch rest a hand on his shoulder. Suzaku turned to look at Lelouch, feeling Lelouch's fingers clench on his shoulder. He stood steady as Lelouch crouched, closing his eyes as the hand that Lelouch had rested on his shoulder dragged down his arm. Suzaku swayed in place, opening his eyes when Lelouch let go of him.

Lelouch glared at Calares, the crossbow resting against one leg. "That was your first warning. Now, tell me why."

Calares spat out a mouthful of blood, but it was directed at the ground this time. Suzaku inched forward just in case, nudging the tip of his sword closer to Calares' neck. The bishop eyed him warily before looking over at Lelouch. "In case I needed you again. It's the same reason that I killed Marianne, because she wouldn't help." Calares chuckled. "I made a gamble with your father and failed, but you're just like Charles."

"I'm nothing like him."

"You're ruthless and calculating, that's enough. And I might have needed you again. But you were far more trouble than you were worth."

Lelouch leaned forward, catching himself at the last minute. He glanced up at Suzaku before standing up. It wasn't the most satisfying answer, but it was something at least. Certainly, it was satisfying enough for Suzaku; but he was sure that Lelouch wouldn't be happy with it, because it meant that he had never been in control. Calares had used them and then tossed them aside like pawns, and Suzaku was sure that Lelouch wouldn't be able to stomach the idea. Revenge would be help Lelouch somewhat, it would put him back in control of the situation. And Suzaku was more than willing to let Lelouch do it.

Calares would have been one of the supporters of Charles' attempt to invade Nippon to gain an empire of his own. The bishop might have even been the one behind the plan in the first place. He was the reason that Genbu had betrayed his oath to Charles and tried to kill the man. He was the reason that Suzaku had killed his own father. And he would have used Lelouch in the same way.

Suzaku tightened his grip on his sword, tempted to end Calares himself. It wouldn't help him; it had been Suzaku's choice to kill Genbu instead of trying to talk to him. But it would help his frustration with not being able to see what had been happening. As captain of the guard he should have known, he should have been paying attention to what was going on. Instead he had been so caught up with Lelouch and how far he could go before he was out of line.

He swallowed and reached out for Lelouch, stopping himself. "Lelouch…"

"I know. We need to finish this." Lelouch looked down at his crossbow before taking a step back. "Together?"

"He's yours Lelouch. Go on." Suzaku backed away, putting his sword back in its scabbard before falling into the guard position that he had usually occupied. There was a simple pleasure in returning to his place, knowing that he would be able to do something if Lelouch was in trouble, and that Lelouch would actually be able to understand him. But he didn't turn away, he watched as Lelouch hefted the crossbow, taking aim at Calares.

Lelouch hesitated a moment before adjusting his aim, firing at Calares' head from a close range. Suzaku flinched at the sickening thud, surprised when Lelouch immediately loaded another bolt and fired again, this time at Calares' heart. Suzaku reached out to stop him before Lelouch fired again. For a moment, Suzaku thought that Lelouch was going to pull away from him, but Lelouch just relaxed.

Suzaku squeezed Lelouch's arm. "He's dead."

"Good." Lelouch turned away, not bothering to look at the corpse. He was probably satisfied by the fact that Calares was dead; there was no reason to gloat over the death.

Suzaku stepped aside, allowing Lelouch to walk back over to Gawain. He patted the horse, clipping the crossbow back into place. Suzaku watched him for a moment before going to join him.

He hesitated before rested a hand on Gawain, half afraid that he wouldn't be able to touch the horse. He was still convinced that he would suddenly be unable to touch anything, that he would go back to being an eagle at any minute. It would take a while for him to get over his fear, but Suzaku was sure that he would ever be able to just believe that everything was going to remain the same. He would always be expecting things to change. Suzaku took a deep breath, stepping forward to rest his forehead against Gawain's neck. He leaned against the horse for a while, enjoying the solid proof that he wasn't dreaming. Suzaku only looked up when Lelouch touched his shoulder again.

"We should go."

Suzaku glanced back at the castle, tempted to ask about any other business that Lelouch had. There was no way that they would be allowed to remain, the rumors were too thick. Reminding Lelouch about Nunnally would just slow them down, because Lelouch would want to stay. No matter how much he wanted to stay, they had to leave. There were far safer places to be than Avalon. He gave Gawain a last pat before tipping his head in the direction of the storage sheds. "Let me get Lancelot."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and swung up onto Gawain's back. Suzaku held onto the reins to keep Gawain steady, surprised when Lelouch lowered a hand for him. He stared at it for a moment before accepting the help onto Gawain's back. As expected, he was seated behind Lelouch, Suzaku rolling his eyes before wrapping his arms around Lelouch's waist. "I can go myself."

"Yes, but there are the people to worry about. They'll be in a panic until they are sure we are gone."

Suzaku sighed, dropping his head so that it rested against Lelouch's back. "Just make this quick."

Lelouch didn't answer, urging Gawain into a trot. Suzaku gritted his teeth against the bouncy gait, clinging to Lelouch as they made their way along the alley behind the castle. It wouldn't let out exactly where they had waited the night out, but it would be close enough. Suzaku would have to be quick, but he had the edge in that everything was already packed. The ride down to the main gate wouldn't be too hard. They had managed it once with more guards following them and at night. It would be easier during the day, especially since the guards were spread out searching for them.

They came out from the alley, Suzaku leaning forward as he scanned the courtyard. There were still a few people milling about, but none of them were in the uniform of the guards. He narrowed his eyes, craning his neck to look at the walls. Someone must have ordered them away to search, which meant they had more time than he had originally thought. But getting out through the main gate would be harder, especially if the guards were already in the lower town. He shifted his weight, preparing for a quick dismount as Gawain trotted out into the open.

As soon as they were out of cover, Suzaku slid off of the horse, striking out at a run for the storage sheds. Suzaku heard Gawain stop, not bothering to waste his breath on Lelouch. He would have preferred if his friend had continued for the front gates, it wouldn't take him long to catch up. But Lelouch was probably feeling the same worry that he was, that Suzaku would suddenly become an eagle again if he was gone from sight for too long. Suzaku swallowed and pushed the thought away. The curse was broken and no longer his problem.

He slid into the small space behind the sheds, Lancelot lifting his head as soon as Suzaku appeared. He slowed down when he realized that Lancelot was the only horse there. The only sign that there had been others was the cart. Suzaku darted over to the cart, jumping up into the seat to look inside.

Everything that C.C. had brought along with her was gone, leaving the cage and a few of the rattier blankets. Suzaku sighed and sat back, shaking his head. She must have ridden off as soon as the people had started to spill out of the church, using the crowd to make her escape. He sighed and picked up the blue and gold cloak from the bottom of the cart, slinging it around his shoulders out of habit.

Rivalz was gone as well, probably too far out of their reach at the moment. Suzaku didn't know what had happened to him, but he would make sure that Rivalz was in good hands as soon as he and Lelouch were safely in Nippon. They owed Rivalz more than that.

He jumped down from the cart as the screams started. Suzaku glanced over in the direction of the courtyard before running for Lancelot. He fumbled with the tie, finally getting it undone and throwing the reins over Lancelot's head. He swung up into the saddle, urging the grey into motion before he was fully seated. He could adjust on the run; all that mattered was getting out into the open.

Lancelot responded eagerly to the cue to gallop, skidding a bit on the cobblestones as Suzaku turned him out into the courtyard. He got a glimpse of Lelouch and Gawain, the black horse moving around the crowd of people from the other side. Suzaku raised his hand and waved, the signal getting Lelouch's attention. Lelouch responded with a nod, turning Gawain towards the gate that led to the lower town. There were no guards at the gate, but they were sure to come at the screams.

Suzaku wheeled Lancelot around, pausing when he saw movement in the castle. From where he was sitting, it could be anything, even an archer. He dropped his hand to his sword, not sure what good he could do. Maybe he could buy Lelouch a bit of time to get across the courtyard, but nothing else. Lelouch was the one with the crossbow. He was edging Lancelot over towards the gate when the person stepped out into the light.

Rivalz stared at him for a minute, Milly Ashford coming to stand beside him. So he had managed to get inside of the castle with Nunnally and the others, which meant that one part of their plan had gone off without a hitch. Not wanting to raise a hand or make an obvious sign of greeting, Suzaku just nodded. For a moment, it looked like Rivalz was going to wave back, but then he did the only logical thing for him to do. He pointed towards Suzaku and Lelouch and shouted for the guards.

Suzaku smiled as he kicked Lancelot onward, the grey snorting at the treatment. Rivalz would be fine with three powerful nobles protecting him. He would be able to go back home and resume something like the life he had led before. And, if that didn't work out, he would know where to find them. Suzaku was sure that Lelouch would stop roaming, if only to be closer to Nunnally if anything happened. With the shouts from the courtyard still ringing in his ears, Suzaku leaned forward, giving Lancelot his head.

They followed Lelouch through the streets, Suzaku hearing shouts from the houses as people leaned out of windows to watch. Their presence in their homes explained why the huge crowd hadn't still been gathered. Nunnally had sent them home for their safety and had cleared a way for him and Lelouch. Whether it was intentional or not, Nunnally was helping them. He glanced over his shoulder toward the castle, the closest to thanking her that he could get.

The ride out of Avalon felt shorter than their first escape, especially without the fear that guards would suddenly appear from the shadows. It was only when they reached the area around the gates that the guards started to peer out from between the houses. A few made a mad rush to the gate, but they were too slow for the two horses. The guards jumped out of the way as Gawain and Lancelot pounded past, scrambling for the gates as soon as the horses were clear. The thud of their hooves on the bridge was echoed by the thud of the gate, Suzaku turning back to laugh at the sight of the gates of Avalon shut. They had escaped again and, this time, there would be no one coming after them.

He turned around in time to see Lelouch turn off of the road, heading into the rolling hills that made up the land between Britannia and the border to Nippon. Suzaku wasn't sure if Lelouch was going to take the shortest path to Nippon, risking them without much over or the longer one that led through the forest. Either way, they would end up in Kasagi in a number of days. Either way they would be safe.

Trusting Lancelot to keep his footing, Suzaku turned his face up towards the sun, enjoying the warmth for the first time in two years. He took a deep breath, glancing forward to where Lelouch was ahead of him, smiling fondly as Lelouch looked back. The sunlight was great, but the fact that he would have company on his ride was far better.

No one ventured out of their homes to see the archbishop of Pendragon off. The archbishop himself barely complained of the lack of interest. He assembled his men from the safety of the castle, only venturing out when the party was completed. The most of a send off he got was Nunnally waving from the balcony, in Rivalz's arms again. The archbishop was so distracted that he didn't notice the addition of a strange face in the royal party or the addition of a stranger within his own party.

C.C. tugged the hood of her cloak further up, curling her shoulders in. It was a good enough disguise, because no one would be looking for her. No one would even bother to notice her until they were well on the road. The archbishop was still in too much of a panic, the man at the head of the party muttering prayers under his breath. The guards were equally as useless, in shock with how easily Lelouch and Suzaku had managed to escape.

She smacked the bay's neck as the horse threw up his head, sitting still as the horse calmed down. The bay didn't like the idea of leaving Avalon again, but it was going to have to deal with it. The horse didn't know how to pull a cart and Lancelot was probably halfway to Nippon by now if Lelouch and Suzaku had any sense. Her cart would have to remain behind, one more mystery of the day that the demon invaded Avalon. Everything important was already tucked away in her saddlebags or on Gawain and Lancelot. She trusted the boys to get the books that she had brought with her out of Britannia in a timely manner. Lelouch would just complain about her trick later and C.C. would tune him out, as she usually did. Even the blue roan mare had been delivered to the stables of Avalon, C.C. seeing to it personally that the mare would be put with Milly's horse. Rivalz still had a way to escape if he wanted it, but C.C. had a feeling that he would be remaining behind and she couldn't blame him.

A guard walked past, double checking that all of the bishop's party was in place. It was a weak check as the man spent most of his time looking around the courtyard, like he expected Lelouch and Suzaku to jump out of a shadow. The two were already long gone; having ridden out of the gates late in the morning and it was nearly evening. C.C. questioned the archbishop's choice in leaving so late, but he would be the one suffering in the end. She just needed a way to get out of the town without being noticed. By the time that the bishop was on his way south, she would be taking the road along the river back to Aries Villa. There was too much stuff there just to be left alone. And, maybe, the bay could be taught to pull a cart instead of making a nuisance of himself.

The horse shifted under her, obviously eager to do something other than stand out in the light snow. C.C. smiled and jerked the reins, the bay coming to a stop. They would have to play along until the signal was given to leave, and that wouldn't be too far in coming. No one was really doing their job properly, only making the barest of motions. They all probably thought that Avalon was cursed, and the idea made her laugh.

A shout made her turn her attention away from the guard; C.C. narrowing her eyes at the Avalon guards that were bringing something out from behind the castle. Jeremiah was at the head of the guards, but he didn't pause to speak to the party about to leave, instead walking briskly into the castle. The rest of the guards continued to carry their covered load, heading for the chapel.

Silence fell across the courtyard, as the procession passed them. Even the archbishop stopped his prayers to watch. People leaned out from their horses or dismounted entirely to walk to the edge of the group to get a better look. The guard that had been walking around the group was the only one brave enough to head towards the solemn procession, only getting halfway to them before one of the Avalon guards tripped on an uneven cobblestone.

The thing that they were carrying wobbled before tipping towards the ground, one side of Bishop Calares' corpse sliding out from under the shroud.

The guard yelped and rushed back to the party, C.C. hearing similar expression of surprise. The guards lowered the corpse to the ground, quickly shifting it back into place before throwing the shroud back over it. They worked quickly, but not fast enough to hide the two wounds in Calares' head and chest. C.C. was willing to bet that they had been made by a crossbow at close range, but she had an unfair advantage on everyone else, she knew how Lelouch's mind worked.

Calares' corpse was lifted again, the guards resuming their trek to the chapel to lay the late bishop out. C.C. was sure that the people of Avalon would mourn him properly and then bury him, proclaiming him a hero who had once saved them. And she would laugh at all of them, the ignorant sheep that they were. The irony of the situation was that the very thing that they had feared had been the one to save them, not that Lelouch's intentions had ever been as noble.

She turned around in her saddle, tipping her head up so she could look up at the balcony.

Nunnally had her hands over her mouth, probably shocked by the sight. But Nunnally was tough; she had to have been to rule Avalon this long without being lured into some marriage or arrangement that stripped power from her. For all C.C. knew, the shock could be an act. The idea made her smile. And she had thought that Lelouch was like Marianne, apparently Nunnally was more like her mother than C.C. had realized.

Rivalz noticed her in the next moment. His eyes widened for a moment before he nodded, the only sign that he had seen her. C.C. turned back around, her duty to her traveling companions done. Rivalz had powerful allies; he didn't need the likes of her anymore. And she didn't need the likes of him breathing down her neck. What she wanted to do was disappear for a while, to move through the world without being noticed until she decided that it was time for her to appear again.

At the front of the party, the archbishop was bellowing out a prayer to protect the people of Avalon and to rid the place of the harmful influence of the demon. C.C. chuckled at his efforts. If he had really cared, he would have been walking around and speaking, but the man was still eyeing the shadows. She rolled her eyes and sat back, waiting for the man to finish.

The rest of the party chimed in at the end, the archbishop looking at all of them and giving them a thankful nod. Then he turned his horse, looking up to the balcony where Nunnally was. "I will have a new bishop sent quickly. You will not be kept distant in the face of his tragedy."

C.C. didn't look back to see Nunnally's answer, the archbishop was moving the party forward. The bay didn't even need signaling, the horse walking in step with its neighbor. C.C. adjusted the cloak over her back, wanting to stay as warm as she could while they were moving.

The fact that the group was travelling must have been reassuring, because the people began to talk to each other. C.C. caught a snippet of the conversation going on next to her, listening to a woman complain about the lady of Avalon. She shook her head at the woman's vehemence. Apparently, she wasn't the only one sneaking out with the party and she was glad of her choice to leave the group early. The rest of the party would have to put up with the woman's complaining the entire way to the next house and possibly to the south.

She focused on the road ahead, watching as the people of Avalon peered out of their houses as they passed. A few of them looked like they were muttering prayers under their breath and others were just reaching out to the archbishop. The few conversations that had been started up decreased in volume, probably in deference to what they thought the archbishop would do. Anyone else would have been reassuring the people or repeating the prayer of cleansing all the way to the gate, but the archbishop just ignored them, his entire focus on getting out of Avalon.

Britannians hated magicians for being evil and twisted, but at least the magicians had cared enough for their tribes that they would reassure them that everything was alright. C.C. pitied the Britannians for their silent and distant leaders.

The gates were only opened when the party approached them, and even then only enough for them to file out one at a time. The party slowed, an unruly mess of people and animals as they tried to squeeze through the opening at the same time. C.C. waited at the back, slipping out as the last person in the party.

She turned to watch the gates slide closed, not able to completely as the bay tried to rush back up to where they had been. She checked the horse, shaking his head at him. "Behave Charles."

The horse snorted but settled, walking at an easy pace across the drawbridge.

C.C. smiled to herself, rocking with the motion of the horse. She was behind the party now, just far enough that people wouldn't think her suspicious when they looked back, but at a good distance to slip away when they reached the crossroads and slip apart. Even better, it meant that she wouldn't have to deal with whatever idiotic rumors that were being born. She was sure that there would be more elaborate stories about the demon of the north that would be spread around soon enough and Lelouch wouldn't be happy to hear any of them.

She would just have to be the one to break the news to him.

Pleased with her future plans, C.C. hummed an old song under her breath, matching the rhythm to the steady beat of the bay's hooves against the drawbridge.


	16. The Long Road Home

"For now is free that once was in bondage;  
We may well sing alleluia."  
– _Alleluia: A newe work_ , Anonymous

Kaguya watched as the last of her trunks were carried into the mansion, sure that the servants would see it stored safely. Of all of them, she wanted to make sure that the last trunk was handled carefully. Empress Tianzi had been grateful for her company in the weeks before her wedding and had showered her with gifts. Kaguya had done her own shopping in the capital of Zhongguo, and her purchases were stored in the trunk as well. She wanted her trinkets safe so she could remember her time in Zhongguo and the new friend that she had made, despite the distance that was between them.

Sure that the servants had the trunk handled, she turned away, looking down the road through Kasagi. She had looked forward to returning home and to her duties at the shrine, but she regretting having to leave her friend. But there was hope that the empress herself would come down to Kasagi. She had said something about wanting to check over the treaties between Zhongguo and Nippon herself, and Kyoto wasn't more than a few days travel from Kasagi. Kaguya looked forward to having someone else in the mansion other than herself and the servants since her father had all but taken up residence in the capital.

The last she had heard from him, he was nearly buried under all the work he was doing as head of their province. All attempts to find her a husband had gone by the wayside, as she was needed in Kasagi to look after the people in his absence.

Kaguya had put in some effort in Zhongguo to find a husband, in case there needed to be some kind of treaty worked out through marriage when the empress came down, but she had been met with bad luck. Secretly, she was relieved by the thought. While she enjoyed the idea, Kaguya wanted to have a few more years of freedom before she sought out someone to share the load. Privately, Kaguya thought that the empress had managed to catch the one worthy man in the country. Li Xingke was a lucky man, if not a reluctant emperor.

She stretched her arms above her head, trying to work out the cramps in her muscles from being trapped inside of a coach for nearly two weeks. If she had been stuck on the road for a day more, she would have gone crazy. But, they had made good time, far better than their journey to Zhongguo. And, after days of celebration and lying about, she was more than ready to get back to work.

The people of Kasagi would have brought in all of their crops by now and have laid them by for the winter. There had even been snow while she was gone. Kaguya regretted missing the first snows of the season, even if they had barely been enough to cover the ground. But, if she was reading the gathering of clouds right, they were in for another snow storm, and Kaguya could only hope for a good amount of snow. She wanted to be able to play in the snow when it gathered in the gardens; she was still young enough to enjoy that. It also meant that her father would definitely remain in Kyoto, so she would have the house to herself.

The horses and carts were led away to the stables around the side of the house, Kaguya finding herself staring out into the courtyard and the wall around her mansion. What she should do was write a report to her father on how the wedding had gone and how the empress seemed to be leaning towards treating Nippon, but she didn't want to be stuck inside for much longer. There would be plenty of time to write her letter over the next few days if the snow fell. And the shrine was only a few minute's walk away. She hadn't been gone long enough for any damage to be done, nor had she sensed anything wrong with the threads of magic that ran all over the village, but she just wanted to make sure. After all, her constant vigilance was part of the reason that Kasagi was so prosperous.

She glanced back toward the mansion before stepping down into the courtyard. Kaguya took a deep breath of the chilly air, closing her eyes as she reached out for the magic in the area. She did a brief scan, getting a feel for the familiar magic of her home. Everyone in Kasagi showed up as a bright little knot of magic, connected to a thread that led back to the shrine.

Kaguya had talked to the others that had the same power that she did, one that was tied to the land and the care for everyone who lived on the land. They all said that they saw the connections differently, one woman saying they were just lines of color and another that they were individual smells. Kaguya could only guess that she saw her magic as string because she had learned at her mother's feet, and her mother had always been weaving. It had been far easier to imagine connections as the bright colored thread she had seen in her mother's hands than anything else.

It was a relief to have something of her mother, something more tangible than just a picture. Everything else had been stored away by her father or burned to keep the plague from infecting anyone else. Magic was all that Kaguya had left and it was far better than the empty spaces that she had to remember the rest of her family. The next closest thing was a feather that Suzaku had given her, but she couldn't stand to look at it, not after what had happened to her cousin.

Kaguya took another deep breath, letting it out quickly and pushing the thoughts from her mind. She didn't need to be distracted while she untangled the threads or checked on the town from the shrine. She needed to be calm and clear headed; anything else could muddle up her work.

She stepped outside of the gate, leaning against the cold stone and shutting her eyes. Finally calm, she skimmed over the village, checking in on the people.

Everything seemed to be as it had been when she had left. There were a few familiar threads that were completely gone, the elderly who had died while she was away, and a few that were completely new to her, the few babies that had been expected. It was the normal pattern, even with the minor adjustments. Kaguya made a mental note to find out who had died and who had been born so she could make her rounds in the village. As the one to look after them, it was her duty to go among them as well. It was something that her father had never quite understood. Then again, her magic was considered to be woman's magic. Very few men bothered to try and understand.

Kaguya stepped away from the wall, walking at a brisk pace to the shrine. She couldn't be gone long, not without the servants worrying for her. It was getting dark early now, and people might start to get desperate. No one could tell who would come over from Britannia and what they would do while in a foreign country. The winter wasn't quite far enough along or harsh enough that stealing would start, but the servants of the mansion always worried for her. They were almost family, but the divide between them meant that Kaguya could never quite relax.

She glanced up at the sky, calculating the amount of time before sunset. She could stay at the shrine for an hour before she would have to leave to return home. An hour would have her returning in time for dinner and far enough ahead of the sunset that the servants wouldn't worry. Besides, she had her trinkets to unpack and to make sure that her things were in their proper place.

As she got closer to the shrine, Kaguya did a quick sweep to check on the connections back to the shrine. The magic didn't really all lead back to the shrine, but it was an easy place to have a sink for all of the connections. Everyone in Kasagi visited the shrine, so it was easy to find traces of people there. The shrine was also on a bit of a hill, allowing her to see most of the village and her own mansion. If she edged around to the back of the shrine, she could even see the forests that surrounded Kasagi. When she had been little, she had been sure she could see all the way over into Britannia, but she had grown too old for that belief.

It didn't stop her from heading to the back of the shrine when she arrived. Kaguya pressed herself against the wooden building, staring out into the woods. After a moment, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her home surrounding her. She never felt safer than when she was tangled in the threads of magic that made up Kasagi.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt two more threads approaching, both of them coming up the old path that ran up to the back of the shrine.

No one in Kasagi used the path, not since the plague. The houses there had been burned as a precaution and no one passed through that section of the village anymore, even if they knew that the plague was gone. There were rumors that the place was haunted, even though Kaguya had been through the areas many times before and declared it fine. The only other people that used the path were travelers, but most people avoided crossing the border that ran through the forest, they preferred the open roads that made defending themselves from bandits much easier.

She stared down the path before beginning to back around to the front of the shrine. Kaguya reached out for something to defend herself with, her hand closing around a stick. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. The stick was thick enough to be a good defense against a sword twice, if she was lucky. By that time, Kaguya would have come up with something better, even if it was as simple as running into the shrine and locking herself in. The servants would come looking for her eventually, and she was sure that any bandits wouldn't want to waste time with prey that was too hard to catch.

Kaguya tightened her grip on the stick, stepping out in front of the shrine and pressing her back against the door. She could hear voices as the people came up the trail, relaxing a bit. Bandits wouldn't be advertising their presence so close to a village, so there was a good chance that these were just travelers who had taken the usual way across the border.

She took a deep breath and stepped out from her hiding place, leaning the stick up against the railing. Kaguya mentally rehearsed a quick welcome speech, waiting for the moment when they appeared out of the woods.

At the first sign of movement, she stepped forward to greet them, the smile sliding off her face as she stared at the two men. Kaguya was sure that her mouth dropped open, but she was too busy staring at her cousin who was sitting on the back of a horse in the light of day; which wasn't possible.

Suzaku had told her about his curse when he and Lelouch had first run across the border. He was an eagle during the day and a human at night, while Lelouch was a wolf at night and a human during the day. Suzaku himself said that there had been no way to break the curse, so the man in front of her was just an imposter. Or they had finally found someone who could help them.

Unsure of which idea to believe, Kaguya stepped forward, reaching for the reins of the grey. "Suzaku?"

"Kaguya!" Suzaku narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"Checking on the village." She reached up to slap his leg. "What are you doing?"

"Running." The answer came with a wince, Suzaku looking over his shoulder. Her cousin swallowed and looked back down at her. "We finally killed Calares."

"And that broke the curse?"

"Yes."

She could tell by the response that it wasn't the whole story, but they weren't in the right place to hear the whole story. Kaguya couldn't imagine that Suzaku would allow her to drag all of the details out while they stood by the shrine. In any case, it would be bad manners on her part. Suzaku was obviously exhausted, as was his companion. And their horses were in no better shape; both animals were muddy and nearly falling asleep where they stood. Obviously, the two had been running for a long time.

Kaguya bit her lip and let go of the reins of the horse, stepping back from the two. "Were you followed?"

Suzaku shook his head. "We went through the forest for that reason."

She nodded, glancing down at Kasagi. Her village was safe, which meant that she could invite them to her house without worrying about her home. Suzaku was family, even if he had been distant for most of her life. Of course, the curse was part of that reason, but now that wasn't a problem for him that she knew of. Kaguya rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up. "Well, you and your friend will be welcome with me until you're ready to leave. I suggest you stay for the winter though, it looks like you need the rest."

"Thanks." Suzaku smiled at her, distracted briefly as the other man swayed in the saddle. He reached out to steady him, pushing the man back into place. Suzaku whispered something to him, too low for Kaguya to hear. The man just nodded and kicked his black horse. The horse snorted and walked down the path, Suzaku watching the two of them and shaking his head.

Kaguya glanced between Suzaku and the man, stepping to the side to allow Suzaku to follow. She fell into step by the grey horse's shoulder, leaning slightly against the horse as they walked. She paid close attention to Suzaku, expecting him to disappear any moment. She didn't know what method had been used or what Suzaku had done to break the curse, but she could see it was gone. The yellow threads that had been wrapped around him were completely gone, just leaving his reassuring presence. Kaguya smiled to herself, looking up at the man that was riding in front of them. "Is that Lelouch?"

"Yes."

"You know you'll have to tell me all about him, right?"

"Yes." His answer was accompanied by a long sigh, Kaguya nearly laughing. In retaliation, Suzaku leaned over and rested a hand on her head. When they were younger, the action would have immediately been followed by Suzaku ruffling her hair roughly until she screamed at him to stop. He didn't do it now, but the threat was still there.

Kaguya pushed his hand away, resisting the urge to hold it. She wasn't a little kid any longer, and Suzaku didn't need her comfort. She could see for herself that he was here, that he was solid, and that was good enough for her. She hadn't been the one to find a way to break his curse, but she could help him through the end by giving him a place to stay until the winter was over or he was ready to travel again. It was the least that she could do and it gave her the perfect chance to find out everything about what was going on over the border.

But, from the look of the two of them, they were about ready to fall out of their saddles. Kaguya pursed her lips, rethinking her plan. She would let the two of them sleep and eat first before pushing for information. It would give her the time she needed to make sure that everything had been unpacked and stored away properly as well as seeing to their rooms. She would figure out how she was going to tell her father that she would have guests for the winter later.

It was strange being home again.

Rivalz stared at the houses in Ashingford, half expecting to be pelted with stones. Instead, the people just stared at him, not that he could blame them. He was riding back into Ashingford at Milly's side, a position usually reserved for important people. He was just a criminal, formally accused of stealing. The charges of magic had been found false, and Milly had assured him that she would challenge the man who had put the charges forward, but the people of Ashingford would never forget.

He swallowed and ducked his head, not able to meet the stares of the people. It was all well and good for Milly to say that she was willing to forgive him for his crime and for Nunnally to pardon him, but it meant nothing if the people didn't accept it. Suddenly, he wished that he had ridden after Lelouch and Suzaku. Wherever they were, they wouldn't have to deal with the open stares that he was getting. Rivalz was sure that he wasn't going to be able to sleep at night; half expecting to be dragged out and killed for the false charge.

He was so distracted that he almost rode right past Milly, struggling to pull his mare up before he went past her. Rivalz turned to look at Milly, surprised to see her looking angry. She dismounted from her horse, Rivalz quick to snatch up the reins. He might have been riding next to her, but he was still below her, it was his job to hold the horses.

Milly didn't seem to notice, she just walked toward the crowd of people that gathered and pointed at one man. "You."

The man didn't flinch, he just glared at her. "My lady?"

"You were the one who accused Rivalz Cardemonde of stealing?"

"Yes." The man glanced up at Rivalz. "And I'm still waiting to see him punished for that crime."

"That will come. But you also accused him of magic."

The man shifted nervously. "Did I?"

"We have a record of your accusation. And why else would Rivalz have gone to Avalon in the first place, seeing as we don't hang witches here?" Milly gestured to the open square they were in. The people followed her motion, turning back to the man as soon as Milly did. She smiled and took a step forward, the man stepping back. "And you can't try to hide it, because Lady Nunnally knows of your accusation and the lack of evidence. For that, Rivalz was nearly hanged for a crime he did not commit and he spent his time running away from the guards of Avalon, who would have killed him on your lie."

"But," the man looked around, searching for help, "he was with the demon. People saw him."

"Was he? Or was he just in another kind of captivity?" Milly shook her head. "In any case, Lady Nunnally has pardoned him for his crimes, and that was before we knew that you had lied. But I have decided that he should still be punished. He will work for me directly and all of his wages will go to your family until he has paid back the amount he has stolen. It will make up for what they will lose. Arrest him."

Rivalz flinched as the guards that had accompanied them back, the few that they had picked up on the road, dismounted and surrounded the man. He ducked his head, not meeting the man's gaze as the guards hauled him away. Rivalz understood why Milly had made a spectacle of the event, now no one would try to accuse others of magic without the proper justification, but he was sure that the people would hate him for getting away so easily. Then again, he would essentially be paying the man's family to make up for what he had done. Maybe their hatred would be forgotten in time.

Milly walked back over, taking the reins from him and swinging up onto her horse. She glanced over at him, looking him over. "You'll report to the castle at the normal time, but come find me directly. Understand?"

"Yes my lady."

She turned away from him, leading the group toward the castle. Rivalz followed, dropping back into his place beside her. He kept his eyes on his mare's mane until he felt Milly reach over and tap his shoulder. Only then did he dare look up at her.

All of Milly's rage and anger was gone, the Milly he knew and loved back in place. She smiled at him, clearly expecting him to smile back. Rivalz tried, but couldn't manage it, looking at the people instead. "Thank you but…will it work?"

"It should. The official papers should be coming from Avalon within the next few days and they will be copied and put on the church doors. Those that can read will understand. Knowing that, what I did was fair." She looked him over. "But it would be better if they thought that you were taken by the demon against your will."

He wanted to protest that it wasn't true, but he knew that no one would accept his story otherwise. As it was, he didn't think that Nunnally would understand what had really happened to her brother, and she and Lelouch had been close. One little truth wouldn't do anything to help Lelouch and Suzaku; the people preferred to have their demon and Lelouch was too far away to be touched by their hatred. Lelouch would have probably encouraged him to lie in the situation as well, a little bit of repayment for dragging Rivalz around the countryside and having him infiltrate Avalon again. Rivalz would do it to get his life back, but he would set the record straight eventually, maybe before he died.

There might be some good to a little bit of truth floating out in the world. After all, what was the harm of one person knowing that Lelouch wasn't the evil creature that the rumors made him out to be?

He looked up, staring at the castle. Before he could guide his mare away, Milly reached out for him, holding onto his arm. "You can keep her here. I don't think my family will mind. You'll need a horse to ride if you want to keep up with me."

"I…I thought I would be a steward."

"I don't think there's an official name for your position." Milly shrugged. "You're my right hand man, and that's about it. If I could get the emperor to recognize you as a knight, I would. It would be helpful to have someone who understood the people helping me with them."

Rivalz stared at her, surprised that she would offer a knighthood so easily. Even if it never came about, the offer was astounding. She couldn't know him that well, and she was ready to offer him a title. If he failed, it would reflect badly on her, titled or not. Rivalz cleared his throat. "Why?"

She glanced over at him, obviously confused as she worked at the question. "Because I can? No. Because I owe you something. I was willing to just let you go, because it wasn't my business, but that's not the way I should think. So I owe you twice, once for our failure to realize that the charge of magic was false and again for making me act. Also, I think you could do great things if given the chance."

Before he got a chance to thank her, Milly slid off her horse. Rivalz followed suit, surprised when there were stable boys already there to take his mare. He glanced at the reins in his hand, remembering the days when it had been his job to take horses to the stables. Rivalz patted the mare on the neck before handing her over, standing in place so he could see Milly when the two horses were led away. "Milly-"

"Don't thank me now; you've been doing that enough. Show me how grateful you are." She winked at him as she stepped back. "I'll see you early in the morning and we'll discuss your duties. For now, I think there's someone you should see."

She turned and walked off, the guards that had arrested his accuser following quickly. Rivalz stepped out of their way, avoiding the man's gaze as he was hauled past. Even when the guards were gone, he remained in the courtyard, watching as the rest of the party dismounted and handed their horses over. He couldn't get past the feeling that he should be helping the stable boys or going after Milly. There were still too many things about their arrangement that he didn't understand, and Rivalz didn't think he would be able to just let them be for a night. He needed to know what he was getting himself into. But he couldn't do either, he just stood in the courtyard until the party was completely broken up and all the horses were being led away.

With nothing but an empty courtyard to stare at, Rivalz turned and walked away from the castle.

He trudged through the town, soaking in the sounds of Ashingford, trying to familiarize himself with them again. Once he would have ignored most of them completely, but now most of them had him jumping. It wasn't the quiet of the country or the mountains, or even the quiet of the road. Rivalz was more used to the sounds of a horse snorting, a wolf howling or an eagle screeching than the sounds of his own home. It was enough to make him almost regret his deal. But it was everything he ever wanted, and he was not going to back down on that. He was just scared and he wanted to run, which would solve nothing for him.

Rivalz took a deep breath and walked faster, taking the familiar route home. He would adjust to life in Ashingford again; it was what he had to do. What had happened with Lelouch and Suzaku had been amazing, but it wasn't meant to last. Rivalz didn't think that he could have survived living their life, even when he was the one who wasn't transforming. It was a life of jumping at every sound and moving constantly so that they would never be caught. That kind of life would wear anyone down, like it had Lelouch and Suzaku. While the idea of running seemed like a safe haven, Rivalz didn't think he could keep it up forever.

He turned a corner, counting the houses as he made his way down the street. At the fifth one, he stopped, staring at the door. While on the run, all he could think about was coming back home. Now, all he could think about was running. It was strange and confusing, something that Rivalz had never had to deal with before his life had become a mess. He took a deep breath, reaching forward and resting his hand on the door. All it would take was a little push. Or all it would take was for him to turn around and walk away.

Rivalz stared at the door for a long moment before muttering a curse and shoving the door open with more force than was needed. He had ridden with the demon of the north, evaded Jeremiah Gottwald, the Avalon guard, a trapper and death by ice. He had not only escaped from Avalon but had snuck back in without being noticed. The idea of being able to stay in one place was not about to defeat him.

From inside the house, he could hear a familiar clacking as his mother worked on her weaving. He stood in the doorway, just listening to a sound that he associated with home and relaxing. Rivalz closed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, letting the sensation of home and safety sink into him.

This was nothing to be afraid of; this was something to be cherished. He had done the impossible and made it home; far better than anyone else in his position in the stories had done. Of all of the heroes, all of the innocents and warriors, he was the one who had made it home.

The clacking stopped, Rivalz abruptly opening his eyes as he heard footsteps. He pushed away from the doorframe as he mother walked out from the small divider that separated her work area from the rest of the home.

"Who's there?"

He waited until she turned to look at the open door to wave. "Hello Mom."

She stared at him for a moment, Rivalz not daring to look away. This was the moment when she rejected him or chased him out, and he wouldn't blame her for it. He had heard the original rumors about the demon, the ones with him added in were bound to be just as bad or worse. Whether or not it was true, he would have the stigma hanging over his head for the rest of his days and his mother would have to deal with that as well. It was her choice to let his back in or not.

He wasn't able to hide his flinch as she started toward him, his mother hesitating for a moment before rushing over to him. Rivalz grunted as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "Rivalz!"

"Yeah. It's me."

"I thought you would never come back." She pressed her face against his shoulder, Rivalz feeling her shake in his arms. "Lady Milly promised that she would get you back, but I didn't think it was possible. And then the rumors came and-"

"Lies," Rivalz had to force the word out. He swallowed and looked at the ceiling, letting out his breath in a long sigh. "It was a lie. I was just dragged along. I just wanted to get home, so I went along. But I promise, I didn't do anything bad."

She pulled away to look at him, patting his cheek. "I couldn't believe the rumors, not when they were talking about my boy. You couldn't do any of the things they said they did. You can't do magic."

"I still can't." Rivalz reached up to hold her hand. "I don't know the first thing about it."

"Good." She tried to smile at him, Rivalz watching the expression waver. She looked away, staring at the floor. "You will be staying, right?"

"Yes." He laughed. "Yes. Lady Milly has offered me a job and the only stipulation is that my wages will go first to the family of the man that I stole from. Then the rest will be ours."

His mother nodded. "Fair. Very fair. But there's nothing else that I'd expect from Milly Ashford."

She laughed, Rivalz loving the sound. He had thought he would never hear the sound again. His mother was happy and she wasn't going to kick him out. He was going to stay, get the chance to work for Milly, to get closer to her. Maybe there was a chance that she would love him back, although Rivalz wasn't sure if that miracle would happen. In any case, he would get what he wanted. And, maybe, the lie would get easier; he would be able to say that Lelouch had taken him prisoner without flinching.

Or maybe that was another miracle that would never happen.

He held his mother's hand, squeezing it gently. She returned the squeeze, leading him over to the table. Rivalz allowed himself to be led, glancing around the house. Nothing had changed, and that was soothing. He felt himself relax, sitting down in his old chair. His mother sat across from him, as she always had, leaning a bit on the table like she had always told not to do. She stared at him, like she was trying to memorize everything about him, like he was going to disappear again.

Rivalz shivered and reached out and took her hand, holding it gently between his own. He wanted to promise that he wouldn't just disappear again, but he could never be sure. Anything he promised would sound like a lie to him anyway. Instead, he just squeezed her hand again, trying to convey that he was happy to be home and that he would try his best to never leave again. And, from the way that his mother smiled, she understood.

_Lady Nunnally vi Britannia,_

_I have received your letter and have heard of the events that occurred at Avalon. The archbishop has stopped close to my family's land and the news spread from there. It's true what they say about bad news spreading quickly. But, seeing as the danger of the demon is over, my family cannot offer you our support to capture the demon._ _That being said, I don't believe that simply having the demon leave Avalon is enough to be sure that he is dead. I will only believe it when I see the body._

_My mother has always spoken well of Lady Marianne and, ever since your letter came, has been talking about how she missed Avalon. Apparently, your mother and mine were quite the explorers when they were younger. From one of the old storerooms, my mother unearthed a drawer filled with bits of stone that were from the old villas that are falling apart in the mountains. She's been pushing to visit Avalon now that it has been declared safe and I must say that I am interested in seeing the woman who managed to save an entire town from the demon of the north._

_I hope this letter will get to you far before we do, for my mother plans to move immediately after the spring comes. She had hoped for a surprise visit, but I will have to ruin that for her. After the ruckus of the past few months, if the archbishop is truly to be believed, you deserve the time to prepare for our arrival. On my mother's part, she will probably want to visit her old haunts, but I will wait to discuss business until then. I promise that I will have talked to my father on what can and cannot be done, although I doubt he will refuse you much. After all, Lady Marianne was very supportive in our rise into this position, and it is only right that we help her daughter._

_Even with the danger gone, I'm sure we can be a help to each other._

_Graciously,_

_Rolo Haliburton_

Nunnally stared at the letters splayed across the table, wanting to scream. Of course they would start arriving now, just when she was busy with other things. She was halfway through with her drafts to Nippon and Circassia, when the replies from the five families that she had asked for support were coming in. At least most of them didn't need replies, but she still had to read them carefully and then she felt obliged to send them her thanks. They were taking a gamble on her after all, a young girl who was tucked up in the north. She could decide to be content with her lot or to ignore what had happened to her father and try to start her own country. Her attempt to open trade further was the neighboring countries would look like that, unless Schneizel got back to her with his assessment of the situation; which would just mean more letters.

She scrubbed a hand over her face, looking across the table to the empty chair. She had sent Euphemia away earlier, urging her cousin to have fun. It was what Euphemia had come to Avalon for, a fun visit with her and Nunnally was spending most of it stuck either in her solar or the war room; the latter of which was rapidly becoming her work room. The season was still young, but there was so much to do looming ahead of her. She had letters to write, people to look after, reports from Jeremiah to look over and Calares' funeral to organize.

The bishop would be buried in the cemetery at the back of the church, close to the family mausoleum in recognition of the service that he had done while in Avalon. Nunnally hadn't wanted to argue the point, no matter what her own thoughts on the man were. The people saw him as a martyr, bravely defending Avalon against the attack of their worst nightmare, so Nunnally would give him a burial fit for a hero. It would please the people, and it was something that Lelouch would do. But Nunnally doubted that he would be able to swallow his pride on Calares' account. He was the one that had killed the bishop after all.

Nunnally shivered, remembering the two wounds in Calares' head and chest. He had to have done something truly horrible to Lelouch for her brother to attack like that. One would have been enough, but Lelouch had been enraged enough to fire twice. It called into question everything she had been told about Lelouch, but it gave her no answers. The only one that she could count on for that was Rivalz, and he was gone to Ashingford. Nunnally doubted that he would tell her anything at the moment; he needed time to adjust to the fact that he would be accepted back into his old life. And Nunnally doubted that she was ready to hear the story.

After years of thinking that her brother was a criminal, if not a murderer, she wasn't ready to just change her mind so suddenly. She would let the little clues accumulate until they couldn't be ignored. It would give her time to come to terms with the fact that she had been lied to and it would give her time to get through most of the work that was sitting in front of her.

She rested her chin in her hand, pushing the papers around on the table as she allowed her mind to go blank. It was the closest to a break she would allow herself. She would get a few minutes of rest before she started to put everything in order. The replies could wait for another day or so, Calares' funeral could not.

Nunnally jerked upright at a knock on the door, smiling when Jeremiah walked into the room. The captain hadn't waited to be called in, a hold over from when they had been working closely to capture the demon. She was sure that Jeremiah would fall back to the proper order of etiquette as soon as he considered Avalon safe. Nunnally was sure that it wouldn't take more than a few days, considering how weary Jeremiah looked. He must have been using his free time to ride out with the guard to search for Lelouch and Suzaku. Nunnally cleared her throat and stared at the captain. "Report."

"The last of the guard has come in from the mountains." Jeremiah looked longingly at one of the chairs, Nunnally vaguely motioning towards it. He sank down into the chair, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Even with the short moment of repose, he didn't stop his report. "Apparently they searched the villas that they could find, but there was nothing. The demon didn't cut back north once he hit the border, so there's no telling where he went by now. The men did find some interesting things, old things that might be worth cleaning up and selling. It would give some life and business to Stowden and Beststone, if you and the Ashfords are interested."

Nunnally just hummed, turning the idea over in her head. If there was anything in the old villas worth selling, she would take it. It would be something to entice the new trade lines into motion, but it would also keep some of the villagers busy when the snows started to clear. She didn't want them sneaking off into the mountains or the forests in search for the demon. Now that he had escaped twice, Nunnally was sure that the price on her brother's head would go up, and she didn't need to be adding any more dead bodies to her brother's reputation. The foolish young men of the town could find something equally as dangerous to occupy their time.

She drummed her fingers on the table, leaning forward. "What about your own searches?"

Jeremiah sighed, staring down at the table. "I've ridden as far as the Wyre Forest myself, but we found nothing. Considering the current state of affairs in the south, I didn't cross the border, but I don't think the demon would have remained in Britannia."

"Neither do I. And you've done well."

He grumbled, probably angry that he didn't have the cause to charge into Nippon. Nunnally knew that Jeremiah would, given the chance, but the affairs in the south were holding him back. It would do them no good to be fighting on two fronts if it came to that. And they both know that Emperor Vincent would never help them if they instigated a war, it would just look like Nunnally was trying to pick up where her father had left off. It was better to retreat for now and hope that someone would tell them Lelouch's location out of the goodness of their heart, something Nunnally doubted.

Jeremiah sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "There's a small group still searching the border, but I don't think they'll turn anything up, but those are the last ones out. With the last I heard of them, they will probably return within the week."

"I think we will be safe enough to give them a few days off when they return." Nunnally smiled, knowing that Jeremiah would probably fight her over the idea in the morning. He believed that they could still be under attack, that the demon would appear again and try to kill her, something Nunnally doubted very much.

Lelouch was gone, and he would be staying that way. For whatever reason, he had just come to kill Calares, something that Nunnally was almost happy for. While she couldn't bring herself to celebrate the man's death, it was a good thing that he was gone. Now she didn't feel as threatened or as weak as she once had.

She shuffled her papers around, trying to get them into an order that she could deal with them later. "In the meantime, we will need an honor guard for Calares' funeral. I think everyone has had their time to say their prayers over the body and it's long past the time he should be buried. I don't want him staying around as a reminder of what happened here."

Jeremiah nodded, waking up a bit at the prospect of work. "I will have a few of the younger recruits ready by the church tomorrow."

"Good." Nunnally paused. "Just make sure that they're polished and look the part. I don't want Calares' family hearing that we gave him an improper send off. An angry family is the last thing that we need."

He stood and bowed, Nunnally keeping the smile on her face until he left the room. Then she reached up to smother a yawn. The funeral was already planned, the priests at the church helping on that account. Of course, only one of them would be remaining after the affair was finished. The other one was leaving as soon as possible, wanting to get away from what he considered a cursed town. To Nunnally's relief, most of Avalon felt surprised and shocked rather than agreeing with the priest. They had all heard that the archbishop had cleansed the place, which meant that they were safe from the demon. Nunnally was sure that she could get the remaining priest to say the rites over again with everyone present to calm any last fears. In fact, it could probably be added at the end of the funeral as Calares' last gift to the people he had watched over. Everyone would be pleased with that.

With the arrangements finally settled, Nunnally stretched her arms over her head. It was getting late and it would be better for her to go to bed instead of staying up all night to get work done. There was a good chance that she would be able to go out riding with Euphemia tomorrow, considering that she was waiting on a reply from Schneizel to continue her work. A day off for a funeral wouldn't hurt, nor would a day after for mourning. The most she could do at the moment was send off a round of replies to the families, thanking them for their support and interest; nothing that would be binding but a show of gratitude. And that would hardly take her an hour. Nunnally was getting very good and writing quick notes.

Nunnally dug through her pile of papers, taking out the letters and looking them over. She started with the one she had just received, the one that required the most attention since Lady Haliburton had decided to revisit her old friend's home. Nunnally reached for new paper, dipping her pen in ink before beginning to write.

_Lord Rolo Haliburton,_

_It is good to know that the archbishop has made it away from Avalon safely and fast enough to beat the snow that he so dislikes. As for the news that he is spreading, I haven't heard a single word of it. I assume that it is the full truth, but I wouldn't be surprised if he is prone to exaggeration. I often have to stop myself from drawing out the events and simply sticking to the facts. It was a whirlwind of a happening and the truth may be stretched through no fault of the teller._

_As for the demon, the captain of my guards has reported that there are no signs of him. He has disappeared as mysteriously as he reappeared. For that, I am grateful because it means that we won't have to suffer under a winter of fear._

_In any case, with the threat being gone, I would be more than happy to welcome both you and your mother to Avalon, but you have the right of it. The snows will come soon and then I can't imagine that you and your mother would find Avalon anything other than dull. If you wait until mid spring, perhaps, I will be able to show you Avalon in her full glory as she is meant to be seen. And, while I know nothing of the old villas in the mountains, I am sure that there are plenty of people who would be willing to show us around. Maybe your mother will agree to be our guide in her old haunts._

_I must inform you though, that I did not save anyone from the demon. It was all due to the brilliant handling of the situation by my guards and the late Bishop Calares. I merely stood as a figurehead and frequent listener. Still, I am gracious for your offer of help and find myself looking forward to your visit._

_Nunnally vi Britannia._

Suzaku stared at the ceiling of his room, listening to the sounds of night settling in. He swallowed, pulling his arm out from under the covers and staring at it. This was something he was used to, the way he looked in the dark. Staying awake through the night was something he was also used to, although on their ride out of Britannia he and Lelouch had just slept when they were too tired to go on. Neither of them had been willing to fall back into their usual pattern, because it was a reminder of the curse. Still, it was a big adjustment to start sleeping at night again. And then there was the nagging feeling in the back of Suzaku's mind that something was wrong.

He kicked off the covers, glancing around the room before tiptoeing across the tatami mats toward the door. Suzaku froze in the middle of the room, listening to the soft sound of voices as the servants went about the last of their tasks. He hesitated, his eyes following the small light that one carried. No one could see him in the room, a fact that made some of the unease go away.

Even when he was sure that he was safe, Suzaku couldn't relax. Kasagi was still close to Britannia, just a few miles to the part of the border that was not covered in forest. It was the farthest Lelouch would go now that he was free of the curse, Suzaku was sure of it. Nunnally may have rejected Lelouch, but he was going to stay close to her in case of trouble.

But that was the problem.

Some villager might think that they were doing their duty by reporting them to the Britannians. After all, Kasagi was closer to Britannia than Kyoto. One of Kaguya's servants could turn them in, thinking that they were doing their mistress a favor. With that possibility looming, Suzaku couldn't bring himself to relax his guard and he couldn't just fall asleep without checking on Lelouch.

Thankfully, Kaguya had placed them in rooms with a door between them. Suzaku didn't want to be sneaking through the halls of an unfamiliar house. He didn't know the mansion at all, save for the way in and out of Kaguya's rooms from over the wall. Stuck on the other side, he was completely clueless. Suzaku was sure that the servants would talk, they always would, but he didn't want them whispering about him for a while yet. They were guests and Suzaku wanted to stay in the good graces of everyone in the house, not to be thought as a wild reprobate.

He waited for the light to disappear, the servants finally heading off to bed. Only then did he move, Suzaku glancing around the room for trouble, more out of habit than anything else. Then he walked over to the door, wincing at the loud creak that the boards gave under him.

Suzaku froze, staring at the room next door before rolling his eyes. There was no need to sneak around Lelouch; his friend was either awake or asleep. He was just ducking in to check if Lelouch was still there as he was meant to be or if everything that they had gone through was a dream. Suzaku was sure that, one day, they would adjust to the change well enough that they would stop having to check on each other, fully expecting to see an eagle or a wolf instead of a human. He just didn't know when.

The door opened without a sound, much to Suzaku's relief. He slipped through the small opening, closing the door behind him as he glanced around the room. It was exactly like his own; expect that Lelouch had tucked his own weapons out of sight along with his saddlebags while Suzaku had kept all of his things close to his bed, in case they needed to run again. Suzaku was sure that Lelouch had gone as far as unpacking, which meant that he intended to stay. It would take a few more weeks before Suzaku was comfortable enough for that.

Reassured that the room was clear, Suzaku stepped away from the door, making his way over to where Lelouch was curled up. The covers were nearly pulled up over his head, making Lelouch a bulky shadow in the darkness. Suzaku frowned, glancing back at his room before sneaking over.

He had hoped that he would be able to see Lelouch and then go back to sleep without ever waking Lelouch up. He didn't want to have to explain why he still felt the need to check, and Lelouch wouldn't take the excuse that Suzaku was just doing his job by guarding him. Suzaku was no long captain of the guards, beyond that they weren't connected to Avalon anymore. He wasn't even Lelouch's knight, just a boy from Nippon who had happened to get swept up in the games that nobles played. And Lelouch wouldn't hesitate to remind him of any of that. Lelouch would push until Suzaku was forced to give an answer that he thought Lelouch would like, because there was no real answer that he was aware of, just an underlying feeling that something was wrong that nagged at him until he had to check on Lelouch.

Suzaku crouched by Lelouch's head, hesitating for a moment before pulling back the covers just enough to see Lelouch's face. He sighed and sunk to his knees when he saw that Lelouch was still human. For another night, they were safe.

He went to pull the covers back up when Lelouch woke up, his friend panicking and grabbing onto his hand. Suzaku rocked slightly as he felt Lelouch try to push him backward, Lelouch fumbling through one of the defensive moves that Suzaku had taught him when they were younger. Lelouch was too tangled in the covers and not steady enough to knock Suzaku over. Then again, Lelouch had never been able to knock him over when they had practiced; Suzaku had just pretended to be pushed over so Lelouch wouldn't get angry at him.

He braced himself against the floor, letting Lelouch struggle against him. Lelouch would wake up properly soon enough, and Suzaku didn't want to make the situation worse by getting Lelouch's sense of dignity involved. Any quiet exit that Suzaku had hoped to make would be gone if that happened.

Lelouch flailed onto his side, stopping his attempts to push Suzaku over for another approach. He pushed himself up onto one elbow and stared at him, taking a while to realize who was kneeling by his side. Lelouch groaned and flopped back down, letting go of Suzaku's wrist. "Now? It's some ungodly hour in the morning."

"I know. I was trying not to wake you up, but you decided to ruin that." He got a huff in response, Lelouch burying back under the blankets. Suzaku sat back on his heels, staring at the floor. "I couldn't sleep."

"And you decided that I had to be up for it?"

"I thought you would be a wolf again."

That got Lelouch's attention, his friend peeking out from under the covers. Lelouch glanced around the room before throwing back the covers entirely and crossing his legs. "It's been days."

"I know. But nightmares seem to last for days on end."

"This isn't a nightmare, it worked." Lelouch gestured at himself, sighing when Suzaku didn't say anything. "We've gotten enough proof to see that the curse is broken, and it won't be coming back. Britannian magic doesn't work like that. We're free; we can do anything we want."

"But you'll still sneak into my room before sunrise and watch, just in case." Suzaku could tell he was right by the sharp intake of breath from Lelouch. He shook his head, letting his shoulders slump. "That isn't freedom, Lelouch. It's waiting for something to go wrong, and I don't want to have to do this for the rest of my life. I thought I would be able to sit through a sunset without worrying when the curse was broken, but I still can't. If this is the alternative that we were waiting for, why did we bother to break the curse in the first place?"

Suzaku was aware that his voice had risen above a whisper, managing to rein in his shout at the last minute. He didn't need Kaguya to come running to see him; they were imposing on her enough. He ducked his head, embarrassed that he had let his control slip so much. Lelouch didn't need to know about all his doubts, his friend had his own to deal with. And, knowing Lelouch, he would try to find a way around their problems without telling Suzaku.

He didn't realize he was shaking until he felt Lelouch rest a hand against his shoulder. It lingered there for a moment before shifting to rest against his cheek.

Suzaku jumped at the contact, his first instinct to move away, but Lelouch just followed. Lelouch settled on the floor, resuming his position and keeping his hand on Suzaku's cheek. For a moment, it looked like Lelouch was going to give Suzaku one of his speeches, but Lelouch just shook his head. "Because we'll get better."

"How can you be sure?"

Lelouch scooted closer, Suzaku allowing the movement this time. "What do you want from me Suzaku, a lie, the truth or a plan? I can lie to you, but you hate that. I've told you the truth and you don't want to accept it. There's no plan this time, Suzaku. I never thought that I would make it out of Avalon and you know it. So we're left with what we are, which isn't much anymore." Suzaku smiled at that, surprised when Lelouch moved his hand, trailing his fingertips against Suzaku's lips. "No titles, no ties to the past, just what we've always been."

"What have we always been?" Suzaku swallowed, trying to ignore the sensation of Lelouch's fingers against his lips as he spoke. "Because I don't remember a time when we weren't defined by all of that."

"Then we figure it out. There, you have your plan. We wait and we continue to check on each other at obnoxious times at night. One day, we'll figure it out. Maybe by then we'll have stopped checking on each other." Lelouch pulled his hand away, Suzaku reacting before he had properly thought his action through.

He held onto Lelouch's hand, staring down at it. There were many things that he wanted to do, that he was tempted to do. It had been two years since he had seen Lelouch, and Lelouch had said there was nothing tying them to their pasts anymore. But Suzaku knew that it was a lie. Lelouch wouldn't leave Kasagi without knowing that Nunnally would be safe for the rest of her life, and Suzaku would never be able to forgive himself for killing his father, he knew that much. There would always be something to keep them stuck to the past. Even faced with nothing but freedom from their old responsibilities, Suzaku couldn't do anything, not with the heavy knot of worry still hanging in his stomach. They were still trapped by the curse.

Suzaku closed his eyes, dipping his head and pressing a kiss to Lelouch's knuckles. It was the most he could do at the moment; the only thing he could do that explained what was running through his head.

When he opened his eyes, Lelouch was giving him a pained look. Suzaku swallowed and dropped Lelouch's hand, looking down at the floor so he wouldn't have to look at Lelouch. "I'll let you sleep."

"Suzaku." He didn't get a chance to get up before Lelouch was kneeling close to him, one hand pushing into his hair. Lelouch tipped their foreheads together, not making a move beyond that. Suzaku let out his breath in a rush, feeling his body shudder. Lelouch's only response was to curl his fingers, his nails scraping lightly over Suzaku's scalp. "We have time."

"Yeah." It wasn't the best response, but the only one that Suzaku could conceive of at the moment. He shivered and scooted closer to Lelouch so he could wrap his arms around Lelouch's shoulders, but he didn't pull his friend closer. He didn't want to break the contact that it had, anything more and he would be overwhelmed. For now, it was enough.

"If you want to be sure…stay." Suzaku met Lelouch's gaze surprised by the openness of the statement. Of course, Lelouch quickly went back to his usual expression. "It would make my life easier; I wouldn't have to go anywhere when the sun rose."

He wanted to laugh, but he was sure that the sound would come out as a sob more than anything else. Instead, he just nodded. "Sure, I'll stay."


	17. Epilogue: Avalon Revived

 

  
"A tomb for March, a tomb for Gwythyr,  
A tomb for Gwgan of the red sword.  
A tomb for Arthur would be foolish."  
– _The Black Book of Caermarthen_

__

A group of children ran past the long table that was set up in the courtyard, rushing over to the may pole. They grabbed onto the bits of fabric that hung from the pole, half of them immediately running in one direction while the other half went in the other. Nunnally pressed a hand over her mouth to smother her laugh as the children collided with each other. Adults quickly rushed over to undo the tangle, setting the children to rights and ushering them around the may pole in one direction. With the minor disaster averted, Nunnally looked around at the rest of the festivities.

On walkway to the church, the last pieces of the religious play were being removed, Father Patrick helping remove the last of the streamers. The people that were helping were alternately distracted by the juggler and tumblers that had monopolized the space in front of the stables and the puppet show that was competing for the people's attention from across the courtyard. The best business, of course, was being done by the women who sat in the shade of the stables or the wall with baskets of flowers surrounding them, making crowns of the flowers. Young girls gathered around to receive their crown, often pulling older members of their family to give them crowns as well. Others were sitting around, waiting for the feast to be ready, which would be soon if Nunnally was right about the rich smells that were rising from the kitchen.

Overall, it was the picture of a town returning to life after a hard winter and the scare that the demon had represented. It was the picture of a town that would survive past their fear and continue to productive.

Nunnally wished that she had the time to ride out over the countryside to see how the others were doing, but her attention was needed at Avalon for the festivities. It would be her job to crown the Queen of May after the feast. And she had already been all over the countryside as soon as the snows had cleared, first with Euphemia and then with Rolo. On those rides, everyone had been flourishing, especially Stowden.

Granting the town permission to start looking through the old villas for items to sell had given the town some new life. During her last visit, the old inn had been given a new coat of paint and had been fixed up. The news that the trade routes between them, Nippon and Circassia would be opening would encourage the town more. Schneizel had been more than willing to grant her permission to open trade, although why he had been so willing Nunnally didn't quite know. Maybe he hoped that the two countries would support them if the southern clans decided to go to war despite Schneizel's efforts.

Or maybe he just wanted something to distract the nobles of the south. Euphemia's last letter from Schneizel diplomatic camp had said that there were nobles flooding in to gawk at the strange people of the clans, which wasn't helping negotiations. Perhaps Schneizel was just hoping for a distraction, and Nunnally would be happy to provide one. Even if the trade didn't open up immediately, she was sure that she would be distracting enough for him.

She waved as Jeremiah passed, the captain of the guards waving sheepishly at her. He started to make his way over to her only to get swept away by enthusiastic members of the guard. Nunnally shook her head, listening as they shouted praise for their leader. "Make way. You there, get out of the way! This is the savior of the north here, keeper of peace at Avalon. Killer of the demon, that's who he is! That's right!"

Jeremiah ducked his head under the praise, probably embarrassed by all of the fuss over something that he didn't do. Nunnally was sure that, if any of the boasts were true, he wouldn't stop flaunting them. Instead, he had the dubious title of being the one who discovered two bodies near Aries Villa.

He had been called to the villa because the people of Stowden had been suspicious about how clean the villa had been. It had looked like someone had cleaned and fixed up parts of it. According to them, it was a sign that the demon and his associate had been to the villa. They had even hauled him over to where there were two graves, proud that they had found the dead bodies of the two most feared men in Avalon. The news had spread quickly after that, the entire north praising Jeremiah for his tenacity in chasing them until they had died.

Privately, Jeremiah told Nunnally that he doubted the bodies were Lelouch and Suzaku's, which he had tried to use and excuse to seek them out again. Nunnally had forbidden him from continuing his searches, because it didn't matter anymore. Finding Lelouch and Suzaku alive would just disrupt the people again, putting them into the same panic that had sustained them through the early days of winter. Nunnally just wanted the business over with. It was lie of omission to the people, but one she was sure they sorely needed.

It was time the demon of the north was allowed to rest.

She picked up her cup, taking a sip of the wine as she scanned over the crowd.

Euphemia hadn't been able to stay, drawn away from Avalon by the birth of Cornelia's first child. Nunnally had gotten her letter a few weeks earlier, assuring her that Cornelia and the child were fine, and that Euphemia was going to see how negotiations were going. Her cousin was the only reason that she knew what was going on in the south, because no one bothered with the southern clans, thinking that they would be safe. For that reason, it was best that they laid one demon to rest before they had something else to fear.

Milly had managed to escape from the celebrations at Ashingford to attend the ones at Avalon. Nunnally could see her sitting with a group of young girls clustered around her. Milly held up her latest flower crown, leaning over to set it on the head of one of the girls. Nunnally couldn't hear their laughter, but she could see it in the way that the girls smiled and tipped their heads back. Milly was smiling too, looking more relaxed that Nunnally could remember her friend looking. She had her own theories on why that was. Most of them had to do with Rivalz.

The man in question was leaning against the side of the barn, watching over Milly. It wasn't his job to guard her, but Rivalz had taken the role anyway. He was far more discrete than the guards that Milly's mother always posted around her, not trusting Rivalz with the safety of her daughter. Nunnally trusted Rivalz over all of the guards at the moment considering that they were all drunk. She shook her head and took another drink.

Eventually, she would have to take Milly aside and ask what her intentions were toward Rivalz, because Nunnally was sure that she wasn't seeing things. Milly had broken off her engagement with Earl Asplund and then had ceased to look for other suitable matches. From what she could get from Milly, the Ashfords were still fighting over the break and that was the sole reason Milly was rejecting everyone else. Apparently, Milly's parents didn't want her running the estate without a husband, something that made Nunnally laugh. Milly was running the estate now, and managing far better than her parents, even with someone they considered worthless as her right hand man.

The scrape of a chair on cobblestones drew her attention away from Milly. She turned, smiling at her betrothed as he sat down beside her. Rolo gave her a shy smile before setting a flower crown on her head.

Nunnally reached up to touch it, giving he crown a soft push so it sat on her head more naturally. She was aware that Rolo was staring at her, Nunnally shaking her had and resting a hand over his. She knew that she was blushing, but she hadn't gotten over the impulse yet.

They had courted through letters, not that Nunnally noticed until Milly and Euphemia had pointed it out to her upon rereading some of Rolo's replies and remembering her own. In her mind, she and Rolo had courted in the three months they had spent together when he and his mother had come up. Even in the month they had been apart, they had written to each other, until Milly had pushed her to bring up the idea of marriage.

It was nothing at all like Nunnally had been expecting from her marriage, but it was something that would satisfy the others. She was marrying into a noble family, one that was coming up in the world and almost close enough to her own rank that she wasn't marrying down. It would bring money and more land to the Haliburton name. And she was getting something close to a match for love, so she was pleased enough with the end result. She was sure that they would be fine.

She squeezed his hand, having to wait a moment for Rolo to return the gesture, both of them still unsure about how to act around each other. Neither of them were confident enough to show open affection, not like Milly could. But their little hidden moments worked just as well for Nunnally, a secret between the two of them.

Rolo cleared his throat, tipped his head in the direction of one group of girls. "They made it for you. Apparently, they think that you should be the Queen of May because you're the prettiest one here."

"I can't do that, I'm the one giving the crown." She leaned into him briefly. "And you're biased."

He mumbled something that could have been agreement, but it was drowned out by the cheers that came from behind them.

Nunnally turned in her seat, clapping with the rest of the people as the feast was brought out. Most of the platters were piled up on the tables close to where Nunnally was sitting, but a few were brought to sit in front of her. The people gathered around, shifting into place to get a rush on their favorites. But there would be plenty for all; Nunnally had made sure of that. It was a way to show that they were flourishing, that this was a safer time, one of revival. The people wouldn't get the message exactly as she intended, but they knew what a surplus of food meant. It meant that all was well.

She gestured for the priest, Father Patrick scurrying to stand between the tables. He raised his arms, the people in the courtyard falling silent as he began to recite a blessing. Nunnally closed her eyes as the priest spoke, wincing slightly when he spoke of remembering those that had died in the fight against the demon. Of course Calares' name was first, it deserved to be since he was a martyr, the one who had tried to stop the demon from taking over Avalon. Nunnally had never bothered to refute the fact, because the people had needed a hero, one that couldn't deny their claims like Jeremiah.

When the priest at finished, the people surged forward to grab food and retreat to their already chosen spots to eat. Nunnally flinched back at the initial rush, Rolo leaning closer to her. She patted his arm to reassure him that she was fine. It had just surprised her how eager they had been to eat. Then again, everything looked delicious.

Nunnally began to assemble her own plate, Rolo rushing off to get the dishes that she couldn't reach. Between the two of them, they had two plates made up quickly, but they were still far behind the others. Nunnally shook her head and gestured for Rolo to stand up. She held her own glass up, the people stopping their talking and staring at her. Nunnally smiled at all of them, stretching her arm just a bit higher to make up for the fact that she couldn't stand. "A toast, to the heroes of Avalon and to many years as good as this one."

The people cheered, many of them screaming their own additions to the toast. Most them were, "And to Lady Nunnally!"

She hid her smile in her cup, not surprised when Rolo echoed the call. She tugged on his arm for him to sit back down, giving him a mock glare. Rolo just shrugged and looked out at the people, Nunnally leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. She would eat in a moment; she just wanted to soak in the peace and laughter to store it for another bad time. It was a reminder that things could always get better.

Nunnally opened her eyes and looked at the cloudless sky, taking a deep breath before sitting forward again. She waved away Rolo's concerned look with a smile. She was fine. For the first time in a long time, she was perfectly fine.

 

"Alodia just…" Rivalz pulled at the horse's bride, his mare ignoring him and continuing to crop at the grass. He sighed and looked over at where the rest of their party was settling down for the night.

They had left the May Day celebrations just as it was getting dark, Milly declining any invitation to stay. Apparently she wanted to try camping out for a night. Rivalz couldn't quite understand her logic, which seemed to consist of proving that she could do it, which worried him slightly. He was paid to understand Milly's moods and desires; it was all part of his vaguely defined job as something more than a steward, but less than a husband.

He glanced back at his mare before giving up. She would continue to graze here until she decided that she was ready to go back to their camp. It would get him out of setting up the tents or being bullied into the other camp chores. Rivalz had had enough of those traveling with Lelouch and Suzaku.

The familiar lump didn't form in his throat at the thought of his friends, Rivalz not sure if he was relieved or not. It wasn't like he had forgotten them completely. He thought of them at least once a day, worrying about where they were or how they were doing. He had the comfort of knowing that they weren't cursed anymore, but that was a little thing when compared to the long span of their absence. Not even Jeremiah Gottwald had been able to find them, and Rivalz didn't feel bad about the little sense of glee he got from that.

Rivalz was tugged to the side as the mare moved on, grazing her way back to their camp. He stepped up to keep pace with her, surprised when she looked up at someone approaching. From where he was, Rivalz couldn't see who was coming their way, but it wasn't anyone strange, because the mare lowered her head again. Rivalz stared at her, about to pick his way around her head when Milly stepped into his line of sight.

She waved at him before coming to stand by his side, her head tipped up to look at the sky. "It's a pretty sunset."

Rivalz frowned and looked up at the sky. "I hadn't noticed."

"I noticed that you hadn't noticed." Milly looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I've also noticed that you pointedly never pay attention to the sunset or the sunrise if you are up early enough to see it. In fact, you seem to try your best to stay away from it. Was there some lingering magic from your time with the demon that I don't know about?"

He chuckled. "No magic, there never was any magic."

"Of course there was, that's what makes it a good story."

"Not always." Rivalz looked down at his mare, petting her shoulder. "I know one about a girl who did nothing wrong except exist, but it got her whole family killed and now she has to keep wandering the world, because there will always be people who want to kill her or use her. There's another about two people who were cursed by an evil magician, and they didn't even know why. And then there's the one about a boy who couldn't even work magic."

Milly was silent for a while, still staring at the sky. Rivalz thought that she would walk away to watch over the building of their camp, but she stayed until the sun had sunk out of sight. Only then did she look over at him. "I know that story, but it ended well for him."

Rivalz stared at her, managing a smile. "I guess it did."

Milly nodded slowly. "I don't know the others though. How do they end?"

"I don't know."

"Could you make up an ending?" When he looked at her incredulously, Milly shrugged. "Mother has invited a renowned bard to Ashingford. Apparently his poems and songs are all the rage in Pendragon, and she wants to bring some culture to the north. I was hoping that there would be someone around that could top him. So far, everyone I've talked to has just told me the same old folk tales, but I was hoping for something a little more…dynamic."

"You could make it a festival. I know how much you like those."

Milly smiled to herself, looking away from Rivalz. "I could, couldn't I? Gather all the old women and men from all around and invite them to share stories."

"You'd have to get a jury to rule on the best, and prizes to the winner."

"I'm sure Nunnally and Rolo would love to come. And maybe I could even lure Euphemia back here." She glanced back at him. "But that doesn't get you out of telling a story."

"I don't know any."

Milly sighed, reaching out and taking the mare's reins from him. She pulled Alodia's head up from the ground, ignoring the mare's weak attempt to snap at her. Milly just patted the horse's neck, looking Rivalz over carefully. "What about the one you were just telling me about? The one with the girl, the two lovers and the boy?"

He wanted to ask why she thought that they were in the same story. For all she knew, they were three different stories with no connection at all. They were just cautionary tales on why no one should use magic or tangle with magic, because it always led to someone getting hurt. But he couldn't quite figure out how to explain that to Milly, the same Milly that thought magic was wonderful because she didn't understand it properly. The Milly that worked so hard to help her people that they adored her almost as much as Nunnally's people loved her. The Milly that held an endless number of small festivals to keep herself and the people entertained, to the shock and disdain of her parents.

The Milly who had looked at a convicted criminal and decided that he was the best candidate to be the person that was always by her side, who had forgiven him everything just because she had decided that she was not going to let him disappear.

Rivalz looked down at the ground, kicking a small bit of rock with the toe of his boot. "I already told you I didn't know the ending."

"Then make something up. No one will be able to tell if you got it wrong. Besides, by the time someone tells it again, they would have added their own ending or changed half of the story. It's what always happens." Milly went to lead Alodia away, hesitating for a moment. Rivalz was about to ask what was wrong when Milly waved towards the camp.

His hand dropped to his side, closing around nothing. For a moment, Rivalz panicked because he had nothing to defend himself. But he wasn't lost. It would take only a few steps to be able to get to Gawain's saddle and then he could… Rivalz clenched his hands into fists, forcing himself not to turn around and look. If he did, there wouldn't be a black horse, nor would Suzaku be waiting for him. There wouldn't be a fire and a quick meal waiting, and Rivalz wouldn't follow Suzaku out into the woods to catch a glimpse of a lonely black wolf. All of that was over and done with. In the past, and to the point where it only was a story.

The sight of a guard jogging over from their camp allowed him to relax. Milly was just sending Alodia back to the camp, because it wasn't her job to take care of his horse. Rivalz almost took the reins from her, but the guard was faster. He bowed to Milly before leading the blue roan mare off to the picket line. She would be cared for there, that much Rivalz was sure of. But now he didn't have something to put between him and Milly, no excuse to have to leave when the conversation turned towards subjects that he wasn't sure he could speak on, as it often did around the topic of magic.

He wiped his palms on his pants, watching as Milly sat down on the ground. She leaned back on her hands and stared at the first stars that could be seen as the night grew darker. He glanced around and cleared his throat, Milly not bothering to look at him. "Shouldn't we go back?"

"In a while. I want to be able to sit and talk with you. I don't get that chance much."

Rivalz wanted to tell her it was because only a few people trusted him anymore, but she already knew that it was true. Her parents tried to keep Rivalz busy elsewhere and he wasn't welcome in any of the taverns, nor on market day. He may have had a pardon, but people were still suspicious, and Rivalz knew that they would be suspicious until the day that they died. But it was bearable, more than that if he let himself be optimistic. He had his mother, whose business was not suffering with him living in the same house, and he had Milly. That was more than enough to keep him happy.

Milly patted the ground next to her, Rivalz taking the invitation to sit. She smiled at him, her attention off the stars for now. "I also want to see if we can think of an ending to that story of yours."

"You really want to win, don't you?"

"I'm competitive by nature, but surely you know this by now."

Rivalz just nodded, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. He smoothed his expression again, pretending to think hard about what he was saying. "Well, it's about a boy who's convicted of a crime that he didn't commit, so he runs away. On the run, he meets two people who are cursed to always be separate, never seeing each other until the end of their lives." He heard Milly sigh, Rivalz swaying in place. "And the worst part is, they're in love."

"That's horrible."

"It is. But, the boy can help them; he knows how to get to the evil magician's lair. They beg, he agrees and they go off on a harrowing journey. One of them almost dies."

Milly gasped appropriately, the giggle she gave at the end almost ruining the mood. When she was in control of herself again, she poked Rivalz's side. "You said there was a girl."

"Well, that's where they meet the girl. She helps save one of the lovers and she knows how to break the curse."

"A good magician?"

"Maybe, or just a friend. Anyway, they go off again with some more adventures, close calls, declarations of love and all of that stuff. In the end, they sneak into the lair of the evil magician and kill them before going their separate ways." He glanced over at her, surprised to see Milly frowning.

Finally she sighed and sat back again. "We'll need to work on your story telling."

"Well, I'm not going to tell it all to you now! Then you won't be surprised when I do it for real."

"Ah, smart." She tapped his forehead, Rivalz surprised at how open she was with the contact. "I knew I hired you for a reason." Milly grinned at him. "But, if that's the case, I thought you said you didn't have an ending."

"I don't."

"It ends well enough for me. The girl gets to leave to do whatever she wants and the lovers get to be together for the rest of their lives now that the curse is broken. The only one I worry about is the boy." Rivalz stared at her, his mouth open. Milly didn't seem to notice, she just leaned back on her hands again. "He just seems to disappear."

"That's what he wanted."

"Did he? Or did he have anything else that he wanted?"

For a moment, Rivalz was afraid that Milly had seen through his ruse. The story would never be a retelling of the true events, Rivalz knew that. There would be no way that he would be able to tell the truth while he was still alive. People would know that he had gone with Lelouch of his own free will, that he had played a part in the death of Bishop Calares. He would never be able to live in Britannia again, and he had just adjusted to his life in Ashingford. As much as he was distrusted, he liked it. It was everything that he ever wanted.

He licked his lips, staring at the hand that was closest to him. "Well, there was this…princess."

"A princess?"

"Yes, the boy loved the princess, but she didn't know that he existed. Or he thought she didn't. It turns out that she did. And," Rivalz paused, gathering up his courage. Before he could shy away, he rested his hand over Milly's too frightened to look at her face. "She was waiting for him when he came back."

Milly was quiet for a long while, almost too long. Rivalz swallowed, staring at the ground. He had pushed too hard on a subject that he knew would never be discussed. Milly had plans for Ashingford, plans that involved money for the people, money that the family didn't have and wouldn't have until Milly married. It wasn't fair to remind her of the fact just as it wasn't fair that he couldn't speak about it.

He ducked his head, ready to lift his hand and apologize for his forwardness when Milly spread her fingers apart. Rivalz slipped his fingers into the gaps, not daring to go any further. He did tip his head slightly to the side, glad that Milly was looking at him.

She gave him a weak smile, one without all of the usual Milly Ashford bravado. "I like that ending."

Rivalz smiled back at her. "I do too."

Milly's hand relaxed under his, Rivalz staring down at where they rested together. They had only done this once before, back when he had escorted all them back into the castle. He had thought that Milly had been looking for reassurance then, something to keep her steady. Maybe it had been something more, and he had missed it completely, he would never know. He only had the here and now to concentrate on.

He tipped his head back to look at the stars, feeling that it was safe enough to look at the sky now that the sunset was finished. Rivalz traced the patterns of the stars, sure that Milly knew them, sure that Suzaku and Lelouch had known them. He knew for sure that C.C. did, it was the only way that he could imagine her figuring out when the eclipse would occur. Even if he didn't know the right patterns, he could still make up ones himself. It had worked well enough in his life and Rivalz saw no reason that it couldn't work for the sky above him.

 

Lelouch wandered out into the back garden, needing to give his eyes a break from the book he had been reading. It had been years since he had attempted to read something in Suzaku's native language, and it frustrated him that he had to struggle so much. He had once been able to talk to Suzaku passably well and read a little better. Now it was like he was twelve years old again, struggling to comprehend and remember the language. He had only stopped because the light from the lamp on his desk had been making his eyes ache from its flickering light.

He stretched his arms above his hand, standing up on his toes to ease the ache in his back that came from sitting hunched over for hours at a time. Lelouch came back down, rubbing at the small of his back as he looked around the garden.

He was surprised to see that it was past sunset, especially after having been so keenly aware of the time for two years. But it was relaxing in a way, being able to be surprised that it had gotten dark instead of knowing the exact moment when the sun would disappear. Even better, it was the start of his second week in a row that he had not gone and immediately looked for Suzaku. Of course, he wanted to know where Suzaku was, especially since his grasp of the language had failed him so completely, but he wasn't running out of his room as soon as the sky started to change colors. Lelouch was more than willing to stop that embarrassing habit.

Eased by his feeling off accomplishment, Lelouch stepped out into the garden, sticking carefully to the paths. He had caught glimpses of Kaguya working in the gardens when she had a spare moment, and he didn't want to mess up her work. He still had fond memories of Marianne taking him and Nunnally through the gardens, naming what plants she remembered and teaching them how to care for them. The garden had been a place of safety for his mother, a place to get away from the workings of the rest of the castle. From what he had seen, Kaguya used the garden in the same way, and he was not going to ruin her place of escape. Not after she had taken them in without a complaint and left them to their own business.

He wandered the paths without a real plan, sometimes reaching out to touch the branches of the trees. Everything was starting to bloom, making the garden a far better place to be than when he and Suzaku had first arrived. Then it had been empty plots and dead sticks. Lelouch smiled to himself, running his fingers over the petal of a flower before shaking his head. He wanted to finish the page that he was on before going to sleep, and it was likely that it would take him another hour to do it.

With an annoyed sigh, he trudged back the way he had come, moving slowly so he could spend more time in the open. Since the snow had stopped falling and spring looked to be well on its way, it would be better if he got out more often. He was sure that Gawain would appreciate the exercise. The stallion had been cooped up all winter and left to his own devices as Lelouch had gotten used to a normal schedule again.

Maybe he could even convince Kaguya to let them help her around the village. They were staying under her good will and not contributing anything to help. At least, he wasn't. Lelouch wasn't too sure what Suzaku was doing when his friend wandered off. Perhaps he was attempting the same thing that Lelouch was, putting distance between them so he wouldn't run and check on the other at any strange noise. It wasn't the best way of dealing with what had happened to them, but it had gotten him to the point he was at now. Lelouch would take the progress over anything else.

He paused at the end of the path, staring down the covered porch toward Suzaku's room. There wasn't a light in the room, but the door was open.

Lelouch frowned and stepped up onto the porch, his feelings of peace and calm suddenly gone. Some part of him knew that something bad hadn't happened, Suzaku was more than skilled enough to handle any attack. But their luck had been bad for two years, and it was hard to shake off the habit of assuming the worst.

The boards of the porch creaked as he walked across them, Lelouch quickly giving up any pretense at stealth. He was unarmed and, for the first time since the curse had been lifted, missing the surety that he could defend himself that came with being a wolf. At least he would have had all the weapons he needed as his disposal then. All of his were stored away, relics of a time that he was trying to keep firmly in the past.

He stepped up to the open door, freezing at the shadow that he saw in the doorway. It only took a moment to realize that it was Suzaku. His friend was slumped against the wall outside of the room, his head tipped to one side and obviously asleep.

Lelouch chuckled and crouched down, a little bit ashamed of himself that he had reached so irrationally. They had been safe for months, but that hadn't let him relax completely, and maybe that was a good thing. Nothing good had come from being complacent in Lelouch's experience. But he could afford to be rational, to not rush into something without thinking it through.

He reached out to wake Suzaku up, just barely brushing his fingers over his friend's shoulder when Suzaku sat up. His friend looked around for a moment before leaning against the wall again, "What are you doing out so late?"

"Me?" Lelouch rolled his eyes and sat on the floor. He didn't want to have a conversation while looming over Suzaku. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was enjoying the garden before I fell asleep." Suzaku reached up to cover a yawn. "But now I can't see much of it. And what were you doing?"

"Taking a break."

"Not checking up on me?"

"Not at all." Lelouch smiled, sure that Suzaku saw through the little lie.

His admission brought a knowing smile to Suzaku's face. "Me neither. Not yet at least."

Lelouch wanted to scold Suzaku for persisting. They could stop their frantic checks, they were getting better. They weren't rushing in the minute the sky changed color, but they were sure to saunter in the direction of the other soon enough. Surely, it would be easier just to stop. But that would be denying the stolen moments they had where Lelouch would pull Suzaku close, just to make sure that everything was alright. Every time he waited for something else to happen and, every time, he was disappointed.

Suzaku moved like he was going to get up, Lelouch reaching out and grabbing his arm. Suzaku stared at him, weakly shaking his arm. When Lelouch didn't let go, he sighed. "Lelouch, I'm tired. I was out with Kaguya, walking the fields to figure out which ones would need resting next year and which ones to rotate. She volunteered me to help pick rocks out of one field that hadn't been planted for some reason that no one bothered to explain. I want to get some sleep before she volunteers me again."

Lelouch shook his head, not sure what he was trying to explain. He only knew that Suzaku interpreted the motion wrong because his friend chuckled and scooted forward. Lelouch took advantage of the move, pushing one hand into Suzaku's hair to guide their foreheads together. The other hand went to hold onto Suzaku's shoulder, but Suzaku intercepted it and held it in his own hand, their fingers sliding together.

Suzaku smiled and leaned into Lelouch, letting them sway for a moment. "I'm not leaving. I'm here."

"Yes."

"And you're here, right? All here with me?"

Lelouch wanted to respond, but he was sick of the usual banter. Sick of their nearly scripted call and response. He went through the motions every night and waited for that something else, but he was sick of waiting. He had waited for two years to be fully human again, to have this for himself and he was still waiting. He wasn't bound to his family anymore, wasn't bound to Britannia and he was sick of waiting and just _wanting_.

He growled under his breath and shifted, pulling them apart just enough so he could adjust his hold on Suzaku's head. Then, he was pulling Suzaku back in, managing to land a clumsy kiss on Suzaku's lips.

Suzaku pulled back almost immediately, staring at Lelouch. The corner of his mouth twitched up, Lelouch expecting a lecture or a warning about how they couldn't do this. But Suzaku just reached up, rubbing his thumbs over Lelouch's cheeks, a soft smile on his face. "There you are."

Lelouch wanted to demand an answer for the cryptic statement, but Suzaku was leaning in to kiss him again. This time, it was with more finesse, something that Lelouch would question Suzaku about later. Just like he was going to demand to know why Suzaku had waited so long. But those were for at a strategically later point, Lelouch didn't want to waste his time thinking about the arguments that they were sure to have later.

Instead, he closed his eyes and let himself be kissed.

 

Children skipped along the road, calling out snippets of song to each other as they went. They dodged and darted around through the riders and wagons, ignoring the calls of their parents to return to where it was safe. Some of them even darted to touch the horses of the nobles or the armed guards, most of the animals ignoring the contact. They were too well trained to pay the children any more attention than an ear cocked in their direction.

One child, emboldened by his luck with the other horses, rushed up to a bay pulling a cart. He had barely gotten his hand on the horse's coat when the animal turned its head and snapped at him. The boy yelped and rushed back to his parents, accompanied by the laughter of the other children.

The bay pinned his ears back, shifting in the traces as if he was going to go after them. He was stopped by a hard jerk on the reins, the horse snorting and turning back to face the front. His ears flicked back to catch its driver laugh. "Leave them alone, Charles. They haven't done anything to you, you useless beast."

The horse snorted like it understood what she was saying, C.C. shaking her head. The horse was one of the worst that she had encountered, one that made her miss Lancelot and his easygoing nature. But he fit his name perfectly and he had taken to pulling the cart well enough that she hadn't sold him off for that soft eyed mule in Pendragon. It was a decision she was coming to not regret, it was almost fun to have something so ornery in her company; almost like a replacement for Lelouch and his complaining. But the name Charles fit him too perfectly for her to change it, because the horse was always trying to start a fight where one wasn't needed. And he was irredeemably stupid, something that had matched what C.C. had observed of Charles.

She flicked the reins over his back, the bay stepping out smartly; as eager to get away from the children as she was. Of course, he would be disappointed when they stopped for the night. She wanted to sell more trinkets to the people on the road, because there was always a market for the bright things. And, if there was a protection spell in them, just by the nature of their making, then C.C. considered it a good deal. Some people needed a bit more protecting than most.

C.C. tipped her head back, staring up at the cloudless sky with a smile on her face. "They said magic was just a temptation to drive a person mad, and that everyone would recognize it for what it was. I think they put too much faith in abilities they don't have. Right, Charles?"

The horse pinned his ears, complaining about another aspect of his life. C.C. shook her head at the horse and began to sing, the sound of it lost among the ruckus of the carts and the screams of children. That it wasn't heard didn't matter, it was just something to entertain herself, a ballad that was sweeping through Britannia; the Eagle and the Wolf. Listening to it always made her laugh because of the horrible exaggerations, but it wasn't all that bad. It couldn't have been if it had taken first prize at the festival up in Ashingford. Nor was it too far off, at least for now.

C.C. hummed the tune under her breath, breaking into song again when she got to her favorite verses, the ones about the beautiful young maiden who had taken pity on the traveler and the cursed ones. It was horribly flowery poetry, a blatant exaggeration and very flattering. The bay just flicked his tail in an annoyed manner. C.C. ignored the horse, matching the rhythm of her singing to the beat of the horse's hooves on the road.

END


End file.
